Conociendo a Sophie Mathews
by agatha gatoo
Summary: 6ºaño. Aparece una extraña chica que nunca ha hecho magia con varita y hermione la acoge en el grupo. Busca alguien muy importante para ella ¿quien será? una poción mal utilizada, un viaje inestperado..¡POR FIN TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: "Todo por un Deseo"**

Hay momentos en la vida en que creemos que nuestros ojos nos engañan...no podemos creer que lo que vemos es verdad...eso es lo que habría sucedido si alguien hubiese estado contemplando ese campo, afortunadamente, ninguno, de los habitantes del pueblo notó como donde en un momento no había nada, ahora había una joven, de pelo negro, con una mochila de excursionista al hombro y un bolso negro, a simple vista a su máxima capacidad cruzado colgando del hombro...eso no tendría nada de raro, si en ese lugar hubiese una parada de autobús, una estación de trenes...o siquiera un camino...pero no, había aparecido de la nada¡¡¡¡en medio de un campo!!!!...todo eso sin contar que iba extrañamente vestida con unos pantalones que al parecer le habían quedado cortos en el camino, porque solo llegaban a sus canillas ,usaba una polera de tirantes y calzaba algo que parecían sandalias...tampoco esto sería raro, sino estuviesen a mediados de otoño...

-¡ay!...¿¿¿¡¡¡resultó???!!!...no me lo puedo creer!!!!...es fantástico!!!..-miraba con curiosidad el lugar en que se encontraba-...un poco frío, pero tu sabias que no era tan soleadito por acá Sophie...por eso viniste preparada...para eso la maleta.-hablaba sola mientras revolvía en la enorme mochila buscando algo.-...zapatilla uno...polerón...calcetines...zapatilla dos???...¿¿¿¡¡ no se me habrá quedado en la casa??!!!-empezó a revolver mas, ligeramente alarmada-...ahhh!!!! acá estabas...por que te escondes de mamá...que no ves que te quiero mucho...¿que habría hecho yo sin ti, cuando por lo que veo, vamos a tener que recorrer un largo camino hasta encontrar la civilización?..¿eh?...linda niña, si yo te quiero mucho, te lavo con frecuencia, uso talco...-

-listas!!! Ahora a buscar a las personas-

Después de buscar unos minutos, divisó un camino, mientras lo recorría pudo notar que era un lugar muy bonito, como de cuento...mucho campo, plantitas...un camino de tierra...claro que cuando llevabas cerca de una hora, admirando la naturaleza, las cabras, plantitas y todo eso, te empiezas a cansar y te das cuenta de las molestas moscas...los bichos horrorosos que se te vienen encima...el frío que empezó a hacer...y lo mucho que te están doliendo los pies...

-¡ay!! Por fin la civilización!!!...no podía ser tanto campo y verde!!!

Era un pueblo muy bonito, casitas de colores, la gente parecía feliz, muy amables todos, se sonreían entre sí, cuando se saludaban, parecía un lindo lugar donde vivir...lindo, pero tenía hambre, así que después de ubicar un negocio, se dirigió allá lo mas rápidamente que le permitía la maleta y la mochila de campamento que llevaba le permitía...

Era un lugar lindo, igual que todo el pueblo, parecía sacado de una película, tenía un aire a antiguo, debía ser el estilo del pueblo, cero tecnología, seguro tenían el alumbrado y eso subterráneo, se entretuvo curoseando por ahí, mientras el empleado terminaba de atender a una señora, había marcas que no conocía, bueno, estaba en otro país, de eso estaba segura.

-buenos días, querida¿Qué necesitas?-

-hola, buenos días...eh...¿usted recibe dólares?-preguntó mientras revolvía en uno de los bolsillos de la mochila

-¿dólares?-preguntó sonriendo amablemente-¿no tienes libras¿de donde vienes?

-ehhh...¿libras?...sabia que algo se me olvidaba- susurró-...no, no tengo libras, se me acabaron...estoy de vacaciones-comenzó alegremente-vengo de San Francisco-

-¿san Francisco?...eso esta en Estados Unidos ¿verdad?...y estas viajando sola y en estas fechas?-preguntaba incrédulo

-ehh ..si, en estas fechas, ...pero no, como cree que voy a estar viajando sola-agregó apresuradamente, al ver la cara de desconcierto del hombre-..estoy viajando con mis primos y mi tío, son americanos también.-agrego tontamente- ellos se quedaron cerca de la entrada del pueblo, pero yo me adelante, porque tenía hambre, y necesito urgentemente un baño...ya sabe, cosas de chicas...-sonreía enormemente, con su estudiada y según ella encantadora e irresistible sonrisa de inocencia.

-bueno, si quieres te puedo prestar baño-agregó amablemente el dependiente-y puedo hacer una excepción y aceptarte los dólares.

Sophie lo miró entrecerrando los ojos con cara de preocupación, sorprendida de tanta amabilidad.

-de una vez, le aviso que sé karate y estoy entrenada en las más diversas formas de defensa personal-

El dependiente se largo a reír de las ocurrencias de la muchacha que no debía pasar de los quince años

-querida, no es mi intención aprovecharme de ti...jaja...pasa al baño, esta a la mano derecha...jaja.. ¿Qué quieres comer?-

-¡un sándwich con todo!-

Después de cumplido el tramite del baño, y mientras se despachaba su sándwich con todo, que incluía queso fresco, tocino, tomate y palta, estaban conversando animadamente

Descubrió que estaba en un lugar llamado Moon Valley, y que el dueño de la tienda se llamaba Sr. Stensons, que era muy simpático y sociable, y que por alguna extraña razón encontraba todo lo que ella decía sumamente jocoso. En eso estaba cuando descubrió un periódico que estaba encima del mostrador, a simple vista, las noticias, no le interesaban mucho, no entendía nada...

-¿este periódico tiene horóscopo?-

-jajaja...acaso crees esas tonterías que dicen?-pregunto sumamente divertido el Sr. Stensons

-..no realmente, pero uno nunca sabe lo que le depara el destino...- ¿Qué signo es usted?-

-la verdad no lo se...nací en septiembre-

-ahh!!! Septiembre...eso lo hace un virgo o libra...¿en que fecha?-

-el 9-

-virgo entonces...a ver...-aclaro su garganta-..."grandes sorpresas para este día virgo"..."recibirás una visita inesperada"...ve??? yo soy su visita inesperada..."en el amor, podrías tener un enfrentamiento con tu pareja"...-todo esto lo decía haciendo pausas para mirar al Sr. Stensons subiendo las cejas y poniendo caras, según el texto.-..."salud, cuidado con las corrientes de aire, podrías resfriarte"...vaya que son ocurrentes en este periódico...¿podrías resfriarte?¿con este frío?...¡por favor!...

-por que no lees mejor el tuyo?

-¡ja! Ve que ya le intereso???...Sagitario entonces..."malos entendidos en este día sagitario"..."ten cuidado de lo que deseas o mejor, en cómo lo planteas"...vaya, que miedo...jaja..."salud,..."...vaya¿¿¡¡podrías sufrir un gran disgusto!!?? Jaja como que no le pegan a la salud en el horóscopo..."amor, vas a obtener lo que desea tu corazón"...ahhh!!! ve eso suena mas bonito...así que voy a obtener lo que desea mi corazón hoy-hizo una pausa para mirar la fecha-7 de septiembre de 1995...ja..-no termino de reírse porque en cuanto sus neuronas hicieron conexión, se fue todo el color de su rostro-...¡¡¡QUE!!!???? 7 de septiembre de 1995????...¿¿¿1995??!!!!...NO, no, no puede ser!!!- respiraba agitadamente y se agarraba la cabeza mientras daba vueltas de un lado al otro-...¡NUNCA¡¡NUNCA!!! Confíes en un genio!!! ...si me lo habían dicho...!Tendría que haberlo evaporado inmediatamente con la poción..., pero no,... ¡claro!..¡Tenía que escucharlo, y mas encima aceptar su propuesta!...¡TE VAS A ARREPENTIR ME OYES!!!- amenazaba al cielo-...¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!!...¡TE PILLO Y TE EVAPORO.!!! Ehh!!!...¡¡me escuchaste!!!...

-¡pero niña¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa¿¡Con quien estas peleando?!-le preguntaba preocupado a una hiperventilada Sophie

-ehh!! ..yo...yo...yo lo siento mucho Sr. Stensons-respondió con lo ojos llenos de angustia-...yo me tengo que ir...este...ehhh...mi tío...mis primos...me tienen que estar buscando...ehhh...ah!...¿cuanto le debo?...-

-nada querida¿Qué te paso que te alteraste tanto?-la miraba preocupado, esa niña le era extrañamente familiar.

-nada, nada, no se preocupe, es que me di cuenta de que mis vacaciones han sido mas lejos de lo que esperaba...si, eso, así que ya me tengo que ir...¿hay alguna parada de autobuses acá?-

-si, claro, en la esquina...¿no quieres que te acompañe a buscar a tu tío...-

-NO! No es necesario, muchas gracias-le sonrió sinceramente-ha sido un placer conocerlo...y abríguese, no vaya a ser verdad lo de las corrientes...-

El Sr. Stensons intentó detenerla, pero al doblar la esquina por la que ella había desaparecido hacía apenas unos segundos, no había nada...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!!! Acá les traigo otro capitulo...ya saben, solo Sophie y su loca historia es mía, su familia no y los personajes de Harry Potter tampoco.

Me equivoque con las fechas, deberíamos estar en el año 96, no 95.

"juro solemnemente, que en la medida de lo posible, actualizaré cada semana".

Espero que les guste...

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Capitulo 2: "Historia de una loca"**

El respetado mago, miraba atentamente a la jovencita que estaba sentada frente a su escritorio. No la conocía, de eso estaba seguro, pero tenía la fuerte sensación de que se parecía a alguien, alguien apreciado tal vez, pero cómo podría saberlo, eran muchos los niños y niñas que se habían convertido en jóvenes en ese castillo, desde el tiempo en que llegó a enseñar hasta ahora que era el director, pero...definitivamente, tenía que haberla visto en alguna parte...

Aproximadamente, una hora antes, había sido interrumpido por Hagrid, su profesor de Criaturas Mágicas, de que en las puertas del Castillo, había una niña, vestida como muggle, que pedía verlo. En un principio este había pensado que era una estudiante que se había escapado de clases, y quería entrar sin ser vista, pero una vez que la vio de cerca descarto la idea. Por otra parte, cuando ella le hablo, noto su acento.

Bien, ahí estaba, era ahora o nunca...¡¡¡MALDITO GENIO!!!!...pensaba enojada, mira ahora si no me meten al manicomio, por LOCA!!!!!...genial! ahora me grito a mi misma...

Estaba sentada frente a la persona mas curiosa que se había topado en la vida, eso que había ido a Nueva York montones de veces,... bueno, la segunda mas curiosa, después del hombre que la había encontrado en las puertas de entrada del colegio...era ...no podía describirlo, solo podía decir ENORME...si, eso era una buena descripción...un poco terrorífico, debajo de tanto pelo y estatura, pero seguro había estado expuesto a radiación o algo, y ella no era nadie para andar juzgando a los otros por su apariencia...aparte había sido de lo mas amoroso con ella...(es un poco distraída sophie)...estaba sentada frente a la segunda persona mas curiosa que había visto, eso sin contar tampoco al amigo de su primo que se vestía solo de celeste y blanco por una manda a la virgen de Lourdes...¡lo siento!...el hombre frente a ella, era viejo, viejísimo, eso seguro, tenia el pelo blanco y largo...era igualito a Merlín...o a como ella se había imaginado siempre a Merlín, pero mas limpio, vestía una especie de túnica, que bien podría pasar por vestido de noche...la sola idea le dio tentación de risa...quizá no de noche... un vestido antiguo...si, eso si,...pero le quedaba, era un conjunto digno de analizarse...la miraba con sus ojos claros y esos chistosísimos lentes con forma de lunitas...quien ha dicho que por llevar lentes no se puede tener estilo?...estaba nerviosa...era oficial!!!...no había explicación para tanto desvarío mental...tenía que decirle la verdad y pedirle ayuda, eso asumiendo que no la creyera loca, y que eventualmente, si le creía dejara de reír por lo que había pasado.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

la muchacha frente a él debía tener unos quince años, quizá menos, no muy alta, tenía el cabello largo y negro igual que los ojos, y la piel blanca, pálida…….aunque quizá eso era porque estaba nerviosa, lo notaba, estaba pensando algo y daba la impresión de querer empezar a hablar y luego se arrepentía………..

-Bueno, tu dirás querida-dijo amablemente animándola a empezar.

-Ehh…..si………bueno, verá………..no sé como decirlo para que no suene tan raro, pero mejor se lo digo y ya……..mellamosophiemathewstengoquinceañosynacíel2002oseaensieteañosmas……..-recitó sin tomar aire.

-¿Perdón? Creo que no te entendí bien, querida, mejor lo dices un poco mas calmada, dándote pausas para respirar-

-Que me llamo Sophie Mathews, tengo 15 años y nací el año 2002……..y NO, no es una broma……..no mía por lo menos-agregó expectante

-Dices que naciste el 2002?-

-Aja

-Pero estamos en 1995 Sophie…..-

-¡Ya se que estamos en el 95!...ehhh…….señor-añadió rápidamente al ver que había sido un poco brusca- ……si casi me dio algo cuando vi el periódico……….¿quiere la versión larga o la corta?...

-Supongo que la larga-dijo interesado.

-Bueno, ya sabe como me llamo……..nací el 17 de noviembre de 2002,…….¡2002!...lo siento, es que todavía no lo asimilo……en San Francisco, mi mamá es bruja……bueno, toda mi familia lo es……todas brujas………que se dedican a defender inocentes y gente sin magia de todas las cosas horrorosas que aparecen por ahí…….incluidos ex novios celosos y admiradoras psicópatas……jeje esa es una historia muy buena de mi primo,…….ejem……..algún día se la cuento bien……….bueno, nos dedicamos a eso, como actividad extracurricular……mi mamá es terapeuta, pero antes se dedico a los mas diversos oficios buscando su lugar en el cosmos,…….hace montones de tiempo….o bueno……en un montón de tiempo, conoció a un adorable británico……así me dice ella……..que estaba en un viaje de negocios o algo así …………..y tuvieron una especie de relación………y voila…….nueve meses después llego al mundo la mas adorable de las brujas de mi familia………yo- explicó al ver la cara divertida del director-……..es mejor contarlo de esa manera, me trauma menos ¿sabe?...la cosa es que no sé si ella nunca le dijo o él nunca se quiso hacer cargo…..o si justo hubo un eclipse solar y lunar y quedaron atrapados en una burbuja anticomunicación……yo no conozco a mi padre…..biológico-agregó- tengo un papá, se llama Henry Banks y no es brujo, es policía o lo era….ahora es contratista……….tengo hermanos y todo……Dos, molestos y sucios como todos los niños de 11 y 13 años……..no tengo traumas ni nada con lo del padre….en serio…….la cosa es que hace unas semanas, andábamos mi primo Cris y yo persiguiendo un genio….

-¿Un genio?-pregunto incrédulo el director

-Si, un genio- respondió mirándolo como si era la cosa mas vista en la televisión-……..la cosa es que después del colegio, lo rastree hasta un callejón, yo sé que no debería andar sola por ahí cazando cosas raras, pero si esperaba que a Cris lo soltara esa arpía de novia que tiene, que mas encima se cree vampiro,...es gotica- aclaró rapidamente al ver la cara del director- ya sabe, se visten de negro y les gustan los cementerios...- al ver que no tenía idea de qué le hablaban siguió- ...emmm...bueno..., se me iba a perder nuevamente……., pero cuando le iba a tirar la poción encima, me dijo que si lo dejaba ir, me iba a cumplir un deseo…….-hizo una pausa para que su historia tuviera un momento de suspenso-

-¿Y?-pregunto al ver que era lo que ella esperaba

-Es un poco impaciente usted ¿verdad?...me dijo que quería la versión completa…….- le reclamó divertida

-Por favor continúa Sophie..-

-Yo me puse a reír y le dije que se podía meter sus deseos por…….-miro de reojo al director-…ehhh...por donde quisiera, porque yo sabía que los genios no eran de fiar……..y que hasta ahí iba a llegar con sus tonterías……pero al final, no se como……¡¡me convenció!!……lo dejé ir a cambio de un deseo…..¡CLARO QUE EL MUY TRAMPOSO ME MANDO A LA PREHISTORIA!...perdón…..¡es decir, me mando a conocer a mi padre, pero cuando creo que todavía toma en mamadera……-

-¿Dices que un genio te dio un deseo, y te hizo trampa?...¿un genio como en los cuentos muggles?-

-¿Cuentos qué?-

-Muggles, personas sin magia-aclaró Dumbledoree

-Ah!!...si, un genio, como el de Aladino……..profesor, en muchas culturas se hace referencia a ellos¿no me diga que no ha visto nunca a uno?...pero si hasta en "supernatural" han salido¿no ha visto nunca los recuentos?...bien, mejor para usted! Si se topa con alguno de esos desgraciados, reviéntelos, tíreles una poción, o como mínimo una patada voladora, directo a……a su cara-corrigió recobrando la compostura.

-¿Así que tu padre, estudia en este colegio?-

-Supongo, aunque usted lo debe conocer, no le voy a decir como se llama porque…..

-No debo saber como se llama-la interrumpió cortésmente.- no debemos modificar la delicada línea del tiempo-añadió sonriendo-¿y puedes volver a tu tiempo?-

-No sé, se supone que puedo volver cuando conozca lo suficiente a mi padre……¡malditos genios, siempre con una trampa por delante!!-seguía reclamando furiosa

-Bueno, entonces no me queda mas que darte la bienvenida al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería-dijo mientras se paraba y le extendía una mano.

Sophie no se lo creía……..había viajado en el tiempo, y ahora iba a ir a un colegio de magia……ese era un rumbo inesperado a su idea de conocer a su padre.

-Tu familia estará preocupada Sophie-

-En realidad les deje una carta, explicándoles todo cuando fui a buscar mi mochila….no se preocupe, ellos están acostumbrados a las cosas raras-dijo sonriente restándole importancia a la situación.

-Si vas a estar en este colegio, te tenemos que sortear para una casa…

-¿Una casa?-

-Si, una casa Sophie-le explico mientras sacaba un cochino sombrero, en opinión de ella de una repisa-……este es el sombrero seleccionador, y es el encargado de sortearte…..te lo colocare…..

-¡¡¿Eso?!!...¿en mi pelo?...-pregunto horrorizada pensando quizá qué clase de animalejo había pasado por eso

-Sí, Sophie….y el decidirá a donde debes ir…….

Incrédula y un poco reticente, Sophie dejo que le colocaran el sombrero y casi le dio un infarto, cuando escucho una voz que le decía…..

-"Pero miren qué tenemos acá???...¿otra mas¿Espero que no te metas en los mismos líos?-

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ya, el segundo capitulo...no es muy largo, pero estamos recién empezando ...déjenme reviews...ya saben de quien es hija Sophie??? No creo jeje... yo creo que aún no me decido ...jaja no es cierto, tengo súper claro quien es el padre, pero no se confíen, que no voy a darles las pistas todavía.

abygate69: gracias por tus consejos, los voy a tener en consideración, mira que hace poco en la oficina me mandaron a un curso de redacción, voy a ponerlo en practica...jeje...Sophie no esta tan loca, lo que pasa es que esta un poco estresada es todo...no debe ser tan facil que te manden como 20 años para atrás... :D

whitest angel: espero que sigas interesado en descubrir el misterio de a quién busca Sophie, porque ella no tiene ni una pista...y yo,,,,,,,me estoy decidiendo...jeje, si se quien es...mi segundo reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola :D siento haberme demorado en actualizar...pero tuve mucho mucho trabajo ..¿Quien me manda a prometerlo?...ya saben que solo Sophie es mia...

Espero que les guste...

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**Capitulo 3: "La chica nueva"**

A la hora de la cena del día lunes, el gran comedor estaba repleto de estudiantes, que intentaban pasar el terrible y agotador día de estudios y desafíos mentales, comiendo como condenados a muerte todo lo que pudieran……bueno, algunos comían con más decencia que otros. En particular en la mesa de Gryffindor, había uno que comía a dos manos, como si le hubiesen dicho que después de esa comida, no iba a recibir alimentos en una semana, y pensara que se tenía que llenar hasta las orejas de todo lo que cupiese..

-…..¿Porqué no utilizas los cubiertos Ron?- pregunto molesta

-……..bodque do de gobe ed poddo cod efos edbiode……

-….Y después te quejas de que Malfoy diga que creciste en un basurero……..la comida no se va a acabar si la comes con cubiertos…..-

-No empiecen por favor, les juro que no estoy de humor para eso ahora-

-¿Y porque tu no estás de humor, nosotros no vamos a poder hablar Harry?-

-...degado ed baz edbiode...e defbuef fe podea bitar y dadie do aduanda...-

-¡Asi que me pongo a gritar y nadie me soporta!.¡¿eh..Ron?!- empezó Harry, entendiendo milagrosamente lo que decía su amigo con la boca llena de papas

-Besss...-respondía tranquilamente mirando a Hermione, mientras devoraba una pierna de pollo

-Además Harry, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que estés de malas solo porque ahora Snape es el profesor de Defensa...-siguió ella

-Lo dices como si no tuviera mis razones para que me reviente verle la cara al grasiento ese...-

-Pero es un profesor!!-le reclamo- y aunque no te guste te tienes que aguantar...aparte es mejor que Umbridge...¡y empieza a comer, que no creas que ya me di cuenta que solo te has dedicado a revolver el plato y no has probado bocado!-

-¡No eres mi mamá Hermione! Si no quiero no como y ya!-respondió molesto

-¡Bien! Así le ahorras el esfuerzo a Voldemort ¿no?- le replico con saña- te matas de hambre y ya.

-...Por favor chicos...que si no dejan de gritar me va a caer mal la comida-intercedió Ron, viendo que ambos empezaban a enojarse en verdad.

-¡Bien!-bufó molesta-, ...pero no me parece justo que sigas con la costumbre de descargar tu malhumor con nosotros Harry...somos tus amigos ¿sabes?- respondió dolida

-Mmmm...-Harry sabía que tenía razón, no era justo pagar su malhumor con ellos-...ya,...ya,... esta bien...perdón-agrego muy bajito.

-¿Cómo dices?...es que no te escuche-

-Que esta bien, perdón...trataré de no volver a hacerlo ¿si?...¿hermy?.-

-...

-¿Hermione?...¿me disculpas?-

-Bueno! Te perdono, pero no pongas esa cara de angustia...y espero que no lo vuelvas a hacer porque me enojo de verdad y no te paso los apuntes...-añadió sonriendo.-...y empieza a comer que si no voy a acusarte con McGonnagal, para que te metan comida con una sonda-

-...es en serio...no estoy bromeando- dijo seriamente ante las carcajadas de los otros dos.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿Esta seguro de que es necesario tanta parafernalia?, ...yo en lo personal, preferiría que fuese un poquito mas privado...sufro de pánico escénico!!, ...aunque le cueste creerlo...-

-Es la mejor manera, además todos han pasado por eso.-

-Ya...pero cuando todos pasaron por eso, no estaban solos,...había otro montón de mocosos con ellos ¿no?...es decir...niños...-

-Solo te voy a presentar con el colegio Sophie, para evitar que tengas que estar contando la historia tantas veces

-Y después que me presente qué hago, me quedo ahí parada con mi maleta y el montón de cosas que compramos?...porque yo prefiero que no en verdad-

Sophie estaba totalmente nerviosa, desde que le habían dicho que la iban a presentar frente al colegio a la hora de la cena, no es que ella fuese muy del tipo tímido, pero de no ser introvertido a que te presenten frente a un montón de gente...

-Vamos querida...no te preocupes...estas muy linda-le dijo sonriente

-...en verdad profesor...no...en serio...-Sophie se resistía mientras caminaba como si fuese al matadero-

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En el Gran Comedor se hizo un silencio, cuando entró el Director...poco a poco ese silencio se convirtió en una serie de murmullos, esto no se debía evidentemente a la habitual presencia del gran Mago, no, las curiosas miradas y murmullos se debían a la muchacha de largo pelo negro, vestida totalmente como muggle que iba caminando junto a él. Se detuvo cuando llego a la mesa de profesores y después de dedicarle una mirada amistosa a la chica, que tenía cara de querer encontrar un hoyo y tirarse de cabeza al sentir todas esas miradas y murmullos, se dirigió a sus alumnos.

-Queridos estudiantes- empezó captando la atención de estos-Sé, debido a mis extraordinarias habilidades mágicas...-mas sonrisas-...que habrán notado la presencia de esta encantadora jovencita que me acompaña...ella es Sophie Mathews, y viene de Estados Unidos, se incorporará a esta escuela, durante algún tiempo. Sé que la trataran con toda la amabilidad que los caracteriza y la ayudaran en lo que puedan...-le dirigió una mirada a Sophie que le sonreía con su mejor y mas estudiada sonrisa de circunstancia-...Ahora, debido a que el sombrero seleccionador, esta muy agotado debido a la selección de alumnos de primero de este año, y a su presentación en vivo, Sophie ha sido sorteada, privadamente, para la casa de Gryffindor...-

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ese momento estaba entre los mas vergonzosos que había pasado en toda su vida, incluidas presentaciones escolares vestida de mariposa, duende y calabaza...aparte de que el viejo loco hizo todo lo posible para toda la atención se centrara en ella...ahora unos la abucheaban y otros la aplaudían...bien! así debe sentirse caminar por la alfombra roja!...puedo acostumbrarme...si!!, yo puedo...porque todos me miran!!!...¡¡me estoy poniendo histérica!!!...que no tienen nada mas que hacer...¿estará acá mi papá?...¡¡pero si son montones...como voy a saber quien es!!!...¡¡si yo tendría que haber buscado más información antes de venirme a la aventura!!!...¡¡siquiera hubiese preguntado como se llamaba!!...

-...¿Sophie?..-la llamó Dumbledore

-...¡¿ah?!..sí...eh...-miro al director con una ceja levantada pidiéndole instrucciones

-Sophie, esa es la mesa de Gryffindor, puedes ir a comer con tus nuevos compañeros-

-...ah, si ,,,,,,,ehh...gracias-

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-...Pero Hermy...estamos hablando...-intentó protestar

-Oh! Cállate Ronald!...es tu deber de prefecto!...Sophie!...ven siéntate acá-decía mientras hacía señas-

-...Eh...hola...gracias...¿como están?- preguntaba nerviosa mientras se sentaba junto a Hermione-

-Hola-respondieron a coro los dos muchachos.

-Yo soy Hermione, este es Ron y este es Harry-presentó mientras los muchachos solo levantaban la mano dando a entender que habían escuchado mientras seguían comiendo.

-..Normalmente son mas educados que unos troll, pero uno esta comiendo y el otro esta de malas.

-...Esta bien, no te preocupes Hermione-dijo sonriendo-... me gusta tu nombre...es distinto...a mi me pusieron Sophie...hay miles...me hubiese gustado que me llamaran Chloe o Zoe...o algo así- ...que bonito este comedor...¡¡es gigante!!...¿en verdad no hay techo o esta pintado?-preguntó curiosa.

-Está encantado para que parezca el cielo exterior-señaló Hermione.

-¿En verdad?...vaya...¿como los anillos que cambian de color según tu estado del ánimo? – preguntó mientras se servía pollo.

-Creo que un poco más complejo que eso, pero en esencia es lo mismo-rió Hermione.

-Oh...este lugar es fantástico, debe haber muchos lugares para descubrir...-dijo Sophie entusiasmada.

-¡Por mi madre!-exclamó Hermione preocupada al ver la mirada traviesa de Sophie-...¿no tenía suficiente con dos?.

Sophie miró a los chicos sin entender, pero estos estaban riéndose a carcajadas de Hermione.

-Creo que podemos ser grandes amigos, Sophie-dijo Ron dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

sigue siendo un poquito corto, pero de a poquito vamos a agarrar vuelo...tengo que confesar que tengo muchas ideas y no se bien como ordenarlas, pero tengo al menos escrito unos dos capítulos más...y espero esta semana escribir unos dos mas, para poder cumplir con mi promesa...la verdad me di cuenta ayer que se me había pasado toda una semana...

déjenme sus reviews para ver si les va gustando...

He tratado de tomar en cuenta sus consejos y espero que no se me haya pasado ningún dialogo con minúsculas...jeje...

whitest angel: muchas racias por tu review...No saques conclusiones apresuradas...el color del pelo es por su madre...o sea, yo...tengo el pelo y los ojos negros...aunque su madre bruja también...aunque debo admitir que Sophie tiene un ligero parecido, pero muy muy ligero a mi...puede ser cualquiera el padre, porque ella solo sabe que es un "adorable britanico"...y aproximadamente su edad...mas adelante voy a dar mas pistas... :D...


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, ya saben solo Sophie es mía...ni su familia ni los otros personajes me pertenecen...creo que la familia de Sophie solo la voy a mencionar, aunque podría aparecer su primo en algún momento o solo como flash back...aún no lo decido, pero en su familia hay pistas...si adivinan quién es la mamá, entonces van a poder ver qué heredó de ella y qué de su papá...este capítulo por fin es un poquito mas largo, no fue con esa intención, solo salió...ya saben de a poquito agarramos vuelo...ahora sí...que lo disfruten...

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**Capitulo 4: "Conociéndose"**

El siguiente día fue de los mas curiosos que Sophie podía contar en su vida, a pesar de apenas haber llegado a la sala común, había sido interrogada por sus nuevos compañeros hasta altas horas de la madrugada, no tenía nada de sueño, tenía tantas cosas por aprender que por el momento se había olvidado de cual era la verdadera razón de su estadía en el castillo. Después de un ataque de risa provocado por la cara de incredulidad del trío dorado, llamemos así a Harry, Ron y Hermione, cuando les confeso que en realidad no sabía utilizar la varita y que esperaba con toda su alma no matar a alguien en el primer intento y de la explicación de que tampoco tenía una educación mágica formal, se dirigieron a las primeras clases. Hermione, cumpliendo a la perfección con sus deberes de prefecta, parecía haber adoptado a Sophie, por lo que se rehusaba terminantemente a que la dejaran sola, porque como no sabía usar la varita, se convertía en un blanco fácil para todas las estupideces de Slytherin, con la consiguiente de que Harry y Ron, a quién parecían importarle muy poco sus obligaciones de prefecto, y encontraba a Sophie de lo mas extraña, tuvieran que andar con ella todo el día.

-En serio Hermy, no te parece que estas exagerando con esto de tus obligaciones de prefecta?-

-No sé a lo que te refieres Ronald-

-A que tenemos que andar todo el día como niñeros de ella-respondió en un susurro.

-Yo no veo porque te molesta que este con nosotros,... ¿o que?, ahora eres tan exclusivo como Malfoy, que no le puedes dirigir la palabra a la chica solo porque no sabe hacer magia...¡¿eso te rebajaría Ronald?!.-lo encaró molesta soltando su cuchara bruscamente sobre la avena.

-No me molesta que no sepa hacer magia! Lo que digo es que exageras en tus obligaciones ¡¿sabes?!-Ron estaba cada vez más rojo-...quizá a ella le gustaría conocer a otras personas igual, desde ayer que no la dejas respirar...-

-¡Que yo no la dejo respirar!!...-

-Chicos basta, que ahí viene!-les advirtió Harry que no había participado en la discusión y había seguido revolviendo su desayuno sin inmutarse.

-Hola chicos- dijo Sophie radiante- ¿Como durmieron?¿Que hay de desayuno?

-¿Como amaneciste?- preguntó Hermy

-Bien, un poco nerviosa en realidad...-comentó mientras agarraba los cereales-...¿Donde dejan el café?...sé que hay tantas cosas por aprender que mis neuronas ya están estresadas...pero tengo un buen presentimiento, como que me va a ir bien...estoy segura!!...¿te vas a comer todo eso en el desayuno?- preguntó mirando el plato de Ron recargado de huevos y tocino-

-Si, ¿por?- la miró desafiante.

-No, por nada...-respondió un poco incómoda, parecía debatirse entre la idea de desayunar sin contratiempos y terminar su idea-...Es que ¿sabes?-siguió obviamente decidiéndose por lo segundo- Yo sé que aún no es un tema muy recurrente, pero no has escuchado hablar del colesterol...-ante la mirada de furia de Ron-..No, bueno, es que se supone que si tu comes muchas grasas saturadas...tu plato-agregó rápidamente al ver la mirada entre furiosa y desconcertada de Ron- ...tus arterias se tapan y termina dándote un infarto o algo peor, sin importar que seas Joven...-

-¿En serio? Yo no sabía-comentó Hermione interesada.

-Vaya Hermy...una cosa en el mundo que no sabes...me da la impresión que hoy tiembla o nos atacan los mortifagos- rió Harry.

-No juegues con eso Harry-lo reprendió-no es divertido.

-¿Qué son los mortifagos? – preguntó Sophie mientras seguía buscando el café-...En verdad no han visto el café?-

-No tomamos café, Sophie, se supone que a los niños y personas que están en desarrollo, los afecta en su crecimiento-le dijo mordazmente Ron-¿tu has tomado mucho verdad?-

-¿Een serio no toman café?-preguntó shockeada ignorando completamente la provocación de Ron-...¿Y como hacen para despertar?-...

-Leche y jugo de calazabas-respondió Harry- ...bueno yo jugo..

-¡No tomo leche!-respondió categóricamente- la leche no te despierta...y no me gusta...-

-A Harry tampoco- comentó Hermione- por eso es tan enano y flacucho

-¡No soy enano Hermione!-reclamó ofendido-...soy de estatura promedio!-

-Si claro Harry...¡promedio para las chicas!-rió Ron

-Yo encuentro que estas bien Harry...no eres enano, estas bien- lo apoyó Sophie- estas guapo de hecho-agregó sin ninguna vergüenza-provocando que Harry se atragantara con sus huevos y a Ron se le pusieran las orejas coloradas.

-Y cómo si no tomas leche te ibas a comer los cereales Sophie-preguntó Hermione para cambiar de tema.

-Solos...tomo café en una taza...y los cereales me los como solos con la cuchara-

-En serio son raros los americanos- comentó Ron.

-No me han dicho que son mortifagos...-

-Bueno, ...eh...no sé si sabes, pero hay un mago que se quiere apoderar del mundo...-comenzó Harry-

-¿En serio?...¿porqué?-

-...Quiere que solo existan magos de sangre pura...y bueno...los mortifagos son sus seguidores-

-Sip, y se la tienen jurada a Harry desde que tenía un año...-

-¡Ronald!...tenemos que ver a la profesora Mcgonagall, para un asunto de los prefectos- lo cortó Hermione

-...¿Qué asunto?...Herm...

-Ahora!- lo tomó de un brazo y lo sacó.

Sophie miraba la escena divertida y Harry no le hacía ningún caso.

-Sutil Hermione ¿cierto?- comentó- ...Así que ese mago oscuro te quiere a ti?...-

-Si, bueno, algo así- respondió renuente Harry

-¿Y como se llama?-

-Voldemort, pero la mayoría le dice cosas como "el que no debe ser nombrado", "quien tu sabes" o cosas así-

-ahhhh!!!!...bueno, es bueno que me cuenten quienes son los malos y los buenos...-bromeó- ...oye, ¿y ese de ahí?...el rubio guapo- dijo mirando la mesa de Slyteryn

-Malfoy...malo-respondió tajantemente-...y estúpido.

-Ahhh que lastima...tiene unos ojos muy lindos-se lamentó Sophie.-...¿muy malo?- ante la mirada de Harry agregó-...estoy bromeando!! No te pongas celoso, tus ojos también son muy lindos...-rió al ver el embarazo de Harry.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Zorra- comentó mientras untaba mermelada a su tostada

-¿Quién Pansy?-preguntó sin estar realmente interesado

-La nueva...la americana-dijo con odio- apuesto lo que quieras que quiere agarrarse a Potter...ya ves que están conversando tan juntitos...como si fuesen amigos de to...-

-Y a ti qué te importa que le guste Potter- preguntó Draco molestó- o a ti te gusta él y no nos lo habías dicho-

-¡Claro que no Draco!-respondió ofendida-...¡es un mestizo! Por Merlín bendito!...como puedes siquiera sugerirlo...es solo que no me gustan las oportunistas, querido, y es evidente que ella se está arrimando a buen árbol ¿verdad?...el Héroe del mundo mágico-

-Bueno, a mi me parece que la nueva esta bastante bien- mirándola apreciativamente- no se ve con la túnica del colegio, pero ayer, que andaba con esa asquerosa ropa muggle, no se veía mal...de hecho...-

-¡Draco, por Merlin!...que no te escuche tu madre, que esa zorra debe ser sangre sucia, como mucho mestiza!-lo interrumpió escandalizada.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Después de una agotadora semana de clases, en que Sophie trató de ponerse al día lo más posible, cosa imposible si se tiene en cuenta que le faltaban cinco años de instrucción mágica, a pesar de contar con la invaluable ayuda de Hermione, estaba al borde del colapso, los otros tres no estaban seguros si su comportamiento nervioso y su interminable conversación, se debía principalmente al estrés o a la falta de café, como ella argumentaba..."síndrome de abstinencia"...se excusaba...

-Estoy frustrada- suspiraba Sophie frente a la chimenea de la sala común- Estoy segura que los de primero lo hacen mejor que yo, no puedo hacer nada mas que sacar chispitas de la varita…..¡¡¡ustedes lo vieron!!!...yo me voy derechito a mi casa si me bajan de curso a primero…!!en serio¡¡¡-añadió, al borde del ataque de nervios, ante la cara de risa de Ron y Harry.

-No seas tan dura contigo, nadie dijo que era fácil aprender… todos nos demoramos en aprender hechizos simples……¿verdad chicos?-

-Tu no Hermy……acuérdate que cuando veníamos en el tren ya te resultaban algunos……

-Harry………-lo interrumpió

-Por qué me pones esa cara- murmuró- es verdad que arreglaste mis lentes…..-afirmó

-Todos nos demoramos, es cierto,... pero tu eres pésima compañera-añadió sonriendo Ron, mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro a Sophie.

-Gracias- bufó Sophie mordaz.

-Al menos en pociones no eres tan mala- trató de animarla Harry.

-No son difíciles……….al menos no tengo que ocupar varita……….pero igual voy muy atrasada en comparación con ustedes……-

-Nosotros llevamos cinco años completos de estudio, Sophie-la consoló Hermione-...Al menos algunos de nosotros...otros-añadió mirando a Ron y Harry significativamente- solo han pasado porque tienen mucha suerte-.

-Y una compañera muy solidaria-rió Harry-

-Todo te lo debemos a ti Hermy-continuó Ron.

-Ya, pero igual……….me voy a tener que poner al día en algun un momento, pero como me bajan a primero me voy de acá en tres tiempos……..en serio- hablaba decididamente-…….todo es culpa de la varita……..como hago que mi magia fluya a través de un palito de madera ajeno a mi cuerpo………..es MI magia, corre como la sangre por mis venas, no es necesario un palito para sacarla ¿verdad?-

-Lo que no entiendo es que...tu eres una bruja ¿verdad?-ante el asentimiento de Sophie Ron continuó- entonces como es que no sabes hacer magia……, porque…-

-Si sé hacer magia Ron- lo interrumpió.

-Pero cómo haces magia, si no tenías varita y ahora que la tienes no sacas más que chispas y no sabes pociones-

-No necesitas varita para sacar tu magia Ron- le discutía Sophie- y sí se pociones...no conozco las que ustedes han estudiado, pero sí otras-.

-Pero necesitas canalizarla de alguna manera-comentaba interesada Hermione- no hay registro de magos en los últimos doscientos años que puedan hacer magia sin varita-

-No nos digas Hermione……"Hogwarts, una historia"-se burló Ron.

-Pues aunque te rías Ron……-

-Entonces como explicas la magia en menores de edad Hermione, a mi me paso muchas veces………-

-Eso es distinto, esa magia surge cuando necesitas protección, estas enfadado o angustiado, es una manera de defenderse de los pequeños, Harry………esto es distinto, no puedes hacer hechizos de nivel avanzado, es más ni siquiera puedes hacer levitar cosas sin varita……….-

-Si se puede- comento tranquilamente Sophie-... bueno, no todo el mundo puede, depende de tus poderes ¿verdad?- ante la mirada incrédula de los tres agregó- yo puedo si quieren les muestro…….-

-Ya, y que vas a hacer levitar Sophie- se burló Ron- no tienes que intentar que te crean eso para que no te bajen a primero, aunque te deseo suerte mañana con Transformaciones, porque Mcgonnagall, no va a ser comprensiva contigo...-terminó mientras desenvolvía una rana de chocolate-

-Rana- dijo Sophie extendiendo la mano hacia la rana de Ron.

Ante el asombro de los tres la rana se safó del agarre de Ron y levito tranquilamente a la mano de Sophie que se la echo a la boca.

-¿¿Como hiciste eso?!!-pregunto asombrado Harry

-Con magia Harry-respondió con su habitual actitud de que era lo mas visto en la tele- pensé que todos acá éramos brujos….-

-Magos-corrigió Ron- y brujas-añadió ante la mirada de Hermione

-Es igual ¿o no?... magos, brujos, hechiceros, es solo semántica-

-¿No escuchaste lo que te dije que no hay magos registrados en los últimos doscientos años que pueden hacer magia sin varita?- insistió una aún sorprendida Hermione.

-Ya, pero a mi me parece que eso debe de ser solo de Europa, porque te estoy diciendo que en mi familia nadie usa varita, de hecho cuando el director me dijo me reí como diez minutos porque pensé que me estaba tomado el pelo…….-

-Puede ser Hermy, tu siempre dices que la historia de la magia esta totalmente sesgada- tercio Harry.

-Quizá- dijo una todavía reticente Hermione- lo importante es que nadie más se entere de que puedes hacer magia sin varita, es peligroso, ¿esta bien Sophie?-

-Bueno…….prometo no presumir de mis súper habilidades- bromeó- claro, a menos que se metan conmigo como Ron, o quieran bajarme a primero………me voy a dormir, que sueñen con los angelitos chicos-terminó mientras repartía un beso a cada uno de ellos- ……..porque creen en los ángeles ¿verdad?-dijo con una mirada misteriosa.

-Es rara………..ya se los dije…….solo para el registro- dijo Ron cuando Sophie se perdió en las escaleras de las chicas-...y esa manía de andar abrazando y besando de buenos días, de buenas noches, de agradecimiento... ¡es raro!-.

-Pareciera que fueras alérgico al roce humano Ron- lo molestó Hermione- es que en América deben de ser así...bueno, cariñosos-.

-A mi no me molesta tanto-comentó burlón Harry, pero ante la mirada suspicaz de Hermione, optó por cambiar de tema-...Oye………¿existen los ángeles?-preguntó curioso.

-Claro que no Harry, fue una broma- lo tranquilizó Hermione.

º-º-º-º--º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Bueno acá esta...espero que les haya gustado, ya saben, vamos agarrando vuelo de a poco y la historia va agarrando forma...voy a ir dejando pistas para que hagan sus teorías...creo que al final voy a hacer una encuesta para ver quién creen que es el papá... :D

...déjenme sus reviews, para saber qué opinan, si les va gustando si no...no sé...lo que sea.

Un abrazo,


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!!! Siento en el alma haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero estamos a fin de año y parece que todos se han puesto a trabajar, como resultado...YO ESTRESADA... sip, no es mucha justificación, pero acá esta el capítulo. A mi este me gustó escribirlo, la verdad la idea original era que el fic, fuera de aventuras y misterio, pero como que me está resultando con eso y un poquito de humor...no es malo ¿verdad?...me estoy divirtiendo cada vez más cuando lo escribo...en mi borrador voy como por la mitad, más bien por la parte en la que se nos va a dar vuelta la historia, pero acá todavía falta un poquito...hay pistas, no muchas ni muy obvias...así que solo me falta decir que solo Sophie y su alocada historia es mía, el resto, pertenece a gente que gana muchísima plata por ellos.

Besitos,

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**Capitulo 5: "Estrés por la varita"**

Las siguientes semanas el problema de Sophie no mejoraba a la velocidad que ella quería, ahora aparte de chispas, podía realizar hechizos simples, pero sin mucha precisión, unas veces si y otras no. Mcgonnagal, ya le había advertido que debía lograr transfigurar erizo en un alfiletero, a mas tardar en una semana si quería segur asistiendo al curso de sexto de Transfiguraciones, porque ya se estaba haciendo una excepción con ella dado que no había forma que hubiese aprobado los TIMOS con la calificación necesaria, dado su nivel de magia, o si no, la iba a mandar con la clase con la que tuviese el nivel, que aparentemente era el cuarto curso, con esto Sophie solo estaba un poquitín ¡¡¡ESTRESADA!!!!. Pero pese a ser horrorosamente mala con la varita, Sophie había demostrado tener habilidades innatas para pociones, que la morsa con patas, como había decidido referirse en privado, sin que él se enterara obviamente, al profesor Slughorn, había elogiado públicamente, diciéndole que le recordaba a su alumna favorita, quién sabe quién era, y conocer de Herbología lo suficiente de plantas medicinales y para pociones, sin contar el memorable episodio en que había dado un grito y se había caído del asiento cuando le habían mostrado una tentácula venenosa. Por esta razón, Hermione, imbuida en sus obligaciones de Prefecta, había decidido formar un grupo de estudio de emergencia, que le servía a Sophie para aprender rápidamente lo básico para disimular y a ellos tres para repasar, ahora que el siguiente año tenían los EXTASIS. No hay que decir lo bien que se habían tomado la noticia de su grupo de estudio Ron y Harry.

-¡¡¡Listo!!! Soy tan feliz!!! Por fin el bendito erizo es un alfiletero!!!-una despeinada y cansada, pero no menos emocionada Sophie le contaba a Hermione su progreso cuando esta había llegado de la biblioteca.

-¡Ohhh! Eso es fantástico, McGonnagall, ya no te va a poder echar de su clase-le contestó esta.

-...Pero puede encontrar una buena nueva razón...- se burló Ron.

-¡No seas envidioso Ron!-le espetó Sophie- ...solo estás así porque yo he logrado en una semana, ponerme más o menos al nivel mínimo requerido...-

-Pero todavía te falta DCAO- le advirtió Harry

-Te has salvado todo este tiempo, porque supuestamente Snape está enfermo-la asustó Ron.

-¿Que tan terrible es?-

-Ehhhh...bueno,...a veces...-

-No es cierto Ron...es que a ellos les cae muy mal el profesor Snape...-

-¡¿Que ahora a ti te gusta el tipo ese??!!!- saltó un malhumorado Harry.

-No me gusta, pero es un Profesor...y tu la clase pasada te pasaste!!! No deberías haber sido tan insolente...te la estás buscando con él...¿que quieres? ¿pasar todo el año castigado?-

-¡ASI QUE ME LA ESTOY BUSCANDO!...¡pensaba que eras mi amiga!- Harry empezó a soltar su carácter.

-¡Soy tu amiga!-lo interrumpió Hermione-...es por eso que te digo..

-¡Pues no lo parece!...¡si te olvidaste por su culpa mu...-se detuvo antes de terminar dándole una mirada a Sophie.

-Por mi no se detengan, por favor-murmuró apurada Sophie- ya me iba a la biblioteca...-

-No tienes que irte- le cortó Harry.

-Ehhh...sí, si tengo-agregó rápidamente- ya me iba para allá cuando llegaron y...-se había parado nerviosamente y estaba metiendo apresuradamente las cosas a su bolso.

-Estabas sentada frente a la chimenea disfrutando de la carrera para la que habías encantado dos lápices...-la contradijo un cada vez mas molesto Harry.

-Eso es cierto, no puedes negarlo-

-Ya Ron, pero después iba a ir a la biblioteca...¿me pasas ese libro porfa?...solo quería ver si funcionaba...gracias,...además, ustedes quieren hablar...así que yo...-estaba realmente mortificada- ...me voy a buscar algo de comer, porque ya me salté la cena y ...-

-No que ibas a la biblioteca-la cortó Harry.

-¿Biblioteca?...¡ah! si, allá...bueno, me voy-

-No puedes ir, ya pasó el toque de queda- la interrumpió un extrañamente serio Ron.

-Ya...pero y quien va a saber ¿verdad?-

-Nosotros somos prefectos- la contradijo nuevamente Ron- y si atraviesas esa puerta, voy y le digo a McGonnagall, que saliste-

Harry y Hermione lo miraban sin poder creer lo que habían escuchado, Hermione tenía una sutil sonrisa de satisfacción. Sophie no sacaba las palabras y lo miraba evaluando la situación.

-Me voy a la cama entonces, buenas noches-dijo decidida mientras se apuraba a las habitaciones de las chicas.

Ron se sentó nuevamente frente al fuego, poniendo sus pies sobre la mesita

-Ehhh...si quieres bajo los pies Hermione-dijo un poco incómodo cuando notó que ella y Harry lo miraban medio raro, todavía de pie-...aunque siempre lo hago, pero si te molesta...-

-¿Que fue todo eso Ron? – le preguntó un sorprendido Harry- ¿estás empezando a tomar tus obligaciones de prefecto en serio?-

-¡Eso es fantástico Ron!- dijo una feliz Hermione- ¡estuviste genial!

-¿En serio? ¿no fui muy desagradable?-preguntó ansioso

-No creo que le haya gustado mucho lo que le dijiste-rió Hermione- pero estuviste muy bien.

-Bueno, no me pareció muy seguro que anduviera por ahí tan tarde, solo porque se sintió incomoda porque no quisiste seguir discutiendo con Hermione porque estaba ella...-

-No era por ella- lo interrumpió molesto Harry-...es que...bueno, ...no quise agarrarla contigo Hermy... pero no defiendas a Snape...por favor- la miró avergonzado.

-Esta bien, pero tu sabes y nosotros también que lo culpas de algo que no hizo...-

-No sigamos con eso por favor- pidió Ron-...aunque no haya sido por ella, eso pareció, aparte con eso de que no puede hacer bien magia, cualquiera la puede agarrar por los pasillos...he notado que todos esos hijos de mortífagos no le quitan un ojo de encima-

-Yo también lo he notado- comentó Harry preocupado- ...qué será lo que quieren-.

-Probablemente saber qué clase de sangre tiene- añadió mordazmente Hermione-...o quizá es porque anda con nosotros ...o porque es Gryffindor...o porque insultó el otro día a Pansy..-

-¡Cómo que insultó a Pansy!- la interrumpieron.

-La verdad no sé bien qué fue lo que pasó, pero me contó Hannah Abbot, que algo le dijo Pansy en el baño y ella le respondió y entonces Pansy la amenazó y Sophie se burló y de alguna manera terminaron con Pansy intentando tirarle el cabello a Sophie y con esta cacheteandola...-

-¡¿Le dio una cachetada?!- Ron preguntó entre sorprendido y divertido –

-Aparentemente, porque cuando yo le pregunté que había pasado me dijo que no había sido nada y que en este colegio eran muy chismosos-.

-¡Pero es peligroso!-saltó Harry de nuevo-¡ahora todas esas serpientes la van a tener en la mira!...¡vamos a tener que vigilarla!..podrían...-

-No le va a pasar nada Harry- lo tranquilizo Hermione- fue hace como tres días y no le han hecho nada, solo cuchichear cuando pasa...

-Que lástima que nos lo perdimos ¿no?- dijo un divertido Ron.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¿Dónde demonios se había metido?, ¿por qué diablos le importaba lo que hiciera o lo que le pasara?...allá estaba el estúpido de Potter y la dupla fantástica... pero dónde estaba ella...había algo en ella que le hacía querer averiguar más cosas...tenía una sensación extraña, como si la hubiese visto antes...como si fuese un pariente lejano...pero no podía ser!!!... toda su familia era sangre limpia y ella no parecía saber nada de magia el día en que había llegado...todo esto obviamente lo había averiguado, sutilmente, por supuesto...no fue difícil, ya que Pansy la odiaba con toda su alma y se dedicaba a hablar mal de ella casi todo el día...¿podría ser que tuviese familia en América?...tendría que preguntárselo a su padre...pero esa cara...definitivamente la conocía de algún lugar...quizá una fotografía...y esa boca...esos labios que parecían tan suaves...bonitos y rosados...¡¡¡MERLIN DRACO, CONTROLATE!!! ...¡no sabes que tipo de sangre tiene y seguro Pansy tiene razón con que no es limpia!...¡¡ADEMÁS ES UNA ASQUEROSA GRYFFINDOR!! ...¡mas encima se junta con el maldito Potter y compañía!!!...¡debe de ser esa maldita forma de caminar que tiene...tan de gato, era elegante, esa aura...no podía quitarle los ojos de encima cuando aparecía...¡¡maldita leona!!!...¡¡Gryffindor tenía que ser...-

-¿Qué te pasa Draco querido?-una preocupada Pansy lo observaba-venías haciendo caras.

-Yo no hago caras Pansy-le respondió fríamente- estaba pensando en algo que tengo que hacer-

-¿Algo que ver con Potter?-insistió-

-Algo privado-la cortó

-Menos mal que no me va a caer mal el desayuno-cambio de tema alegremente- esa estúpida no vino con sus amiguitos-dijo mirando a la mesa de Gryffindor

-Escuché que no sabe usar bien la varita-comentó con malicia Blaise- ¡pobre!-se burló- Cómo podría defenderse si alguien quisiera atacarla por los pasillos-

Draco vio su malicioso brillo reflejado en los ojos de Pansy- ¡Vamos a buscarla!-dijo parándose seguido de sus habituales gorilas.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Dónde está Sophie, Hermione- preguntó Harry al ver que esta se sentaba a su lado para desayunar.

-Se quedó dormida...y me dijo que nos alcanzaba en la clase de pociones, que le lleváramos algo de comer que no fuera muy graso y que no tuviera huevos...-comentó sirviéndose leche-...supongo que una manzana estará bien.

-Dadie buede qebar bied zobo bon buba banzada-ante la mirada interrogante de Hermione, tragó con fuerza- que nadie puede quedar bien solo con una manzana, Hermy...esa niña no come nada...se parece a alguien que estoy viendo- bromeó mirando a Harry que revolvía su plato de avena, pero no lo probaba-

-¡¿Pero por qué la dejaste sola Hermy?!-le preguntó ignorando totalmente el comentario de Ron.

-Ya te dije que no pasa nada, eso pasó hace días y no la han molestado para nada, nadie la ha molestado, porque sabe que eso sería echarse encima tu ira-comentó sarcástica.

-¿Porqué me utilizas para asustar Hermione?-preguntó entre sorprendido y aterrado- seguro por eso los niños de primero se hacen a un lado cuando paso-

-No te utilizo, es una broma...¡relájate!...los niños no huyen a tu paso, no seas perseguido...ademas, ella no está asustada, así que para qué la vas a asustar tu...¡y come que te estoy viendo!-añadió frunciendo el ceño.

-¿ Y si le llevamos un sándwich?...¿le gustará?...porque igual y nos sale con que no come pan...-preguntó Ron, mientras hacía un sándwich para Sophie.

-Yo creo que le gustaría Ron-le sonrió Hermione-...¡que comas te digo!-

-Estoy comiendo Hermione-le contestó mientras se echaba una cucharada a la boca- ya te dije que no necesito que me andes vigilando...-

-¡Merlin!...¿es que no podemos ni desayunar en paz?-preguntó molesto Ron- ...porqué demonios tiene que estar mirando para acá el asqueroso hurón.

-No le hagas caso Ron, ni lo mires...además ahí se van-lo tranquilizó Hermione.-...¡que comas te digo! O voy con McGonnagall... y si no te importa que le diga, le escribo a la mamá de Ron y al Profesor Lupin...-amenazó.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_¡Atrasada!, para variar corriendo...eso es genético Sophie, no te lo pueden negar, tu mamá llega atrasada a todos lados...una vez incluso te dejó en el jardín de niños dos horas después de la salida...¡¡esto es el síndrome de abstinencia!! ¡eso es lo que es!...en este lugar deberían tener una maquina de expresos...¡yo no puedo abrir los ojos!...mas encima ahora me quedé sin desayuno y con ustedes que no dejar de rugir_- meditaba mientras bajaba corriendo por las escaleras._..¡¡por dios!! ¡¡¿¿No podían poner una escalera más??!!! Me va a dar algo con todo esto...al menos voy a mantener las piernas firmes...y si???.._se detuvo esperanzadamente..._..no, no puedo,...un segundo para agarrar aliento..._

Sophie iba concentrada en sus pensamientos, todavía tratando de agarrar aire, caminando por un pasillo cuando chocó con algo duro.

-¡¡Pero por todos los demonios!!!-

-Miren lo que nos trajo la corriente- dijo una voz arrastrada.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Bueno, ahí está...no se pueden quejar esta vez, parece que de a poco se van haciendo mas largos los capitulos, no se preocupen porque no voy a tardarme en el próximo capítulo, lo prometo, solo tengo que terminar el que estoy escribiendo para revisarlo y ver que con el nuevo enfoque no me esté contradiciendo. Gracias por leer mis ocurrencias...y acuérdense de dejarme reviews para ver qué les parece...no sean malos!!!...o voy a poner un mínimo de reviews para actualizar... :D

Un abrazo,

Andrea


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos :D...ya me estaba sintiendo abandonada sin reviews, no sean malitos, que así veo si les va gustando. Acá esta el nuevo capítulo, no es muy largo, pero como había quedado en una parte interesante, no me aguanté y lo subí...quería esperar a avanzar un poco más, pero ya ven...estoy llegando a la parte crucial de la historia...como en 3 capítulos más, y quiero que quede bien, entonces me estoy demorando, así que si el próximo se demora, ya saben porqué es...

Solo les voy a decir que Sophie ya conoció a su papá, pero que descarten inmediatamente a Crabble y Goyle, porque me parece imposible que de la reproducción de esas cosas, salga una niña tan linda como Sophie.

Ya saben, Solo Sophie y su historia es mía, no gano dinero y solo lo hago porque me entretiene...

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

**Capítulo 6: "Lo que trajo la corriente"**

Había chocado con Malfoy,... _genial, este si va a ser un día fantástico, primero me duermo, tengo que bajar corriendo montones de escaleras y justo tenía que meterme por el pasillo que están estos idiotas vegetando y me cortan la pasada"_-

-No veo ningún río, así que no se que podrá traerte la corriente- le dijo en tono irónico.

-Estábamos hablando acerca de los mestizos y amigos de los sangre sucia...-

-Ya, y a mí qué me importa-lo interrumpió una bastante exasperada Sophie que intentaba seguir su camino.

-Lo que pasa es que no sabemos que nivel de sangre tienes tu, y como te juntas con asquerosos mestizos y sangre sucia...-

-O 4 positivo- lo volvió a interrumpir, cosa que provocaba que la paciencia de Malfoy se fuera terminando-¿Satisfecho?- mientras intentaba seguir con su camino.

-Me refería a si eras hijo de muggles o de magos- le espetó avanzando hacia ella.

Sophie sopesó sus posibilidades...ellos eran cinco o seis, en realidad no veía si detrás de esos gorilas habían mas, solo veía al idiota de Malfoy, que era una total perdida, porque no estaba feo, sus guardaespaldas...otro que no sabía como se llamaba y la presidenta del club de bienvenida, la idiota nº1, más conocida como Pansy. No podía llegar y echar a correr, porque cualquiera la podía alcanzar y ella no sabía ocupar bien la varita, así que opto por lo único que podía...la ofensiva...y hacer magia sin varita...¡ni pensarlo!.

-Ya sé que te refieres a eso, pero no tengo ganas de contestarte, porque eso solo es un prejuicio, y yo lo único que no tolero es a los intolerantes, así que si me dan permiso...-volvió a intentar pasar por un lado.

Malfoy le cortó el camino y sus dos gorilas le bloqueaban cualquier escape.

-No me gusta que se hagan las graciosas conmigo-le dijo en un tono bajo- no tengo paciencia para las bromas.

-No me digas, y yo que pensaba que eras fanático de los chistes- se burló- a mi no me gusta que me amenacen y voy tarde a pociones así que si me das permiso...

-Parece que no entiendes cuál es tu lugar en este sitio...¡asquerosa gryffindor!- le espetó-Crabble, Goyle - Malfoy se retiró dejando paso a sus gorilas, que avanzaban hacia Sophie.

-No pretenderán hechizarme ¿verdad?- Sophie se estaba poniendo nerviosa, dudaba que el famoso Wingardium Leviosa le sirviera para algo-...ustedes son dos enormes tipos de mas de 1.80 y me quieren atacar...cuanto pesa cada uno?...-

Al ver que Sophie estaba nerviosa, se sonrieron, quizá si la intimidaban lo suficiente, no serían necesarias las varitas, lo que ocasionaría que apareciera algún miembro del cuerpo docente y tendrían que dar una serie de explicaciones que no querían...

-¡Unos ochenta como mínimo! ¿verdad?...cada uno...-Sophie empezó a retroceder-...yo peso cincuenta y dos, y mido casi veinte centímetros menos...porqué no me dejan irme y todo queda en paz...no le digo a nadie...-los intentaba convencer.

-Lamentablemente tienes que aprender cual es tu lugar en este sitio, bonita- lanzó Parkinson, detrás de Draco.

-Ya...¡chicos!...vamos, no se pongan así...-Sophie dejó de retroceder decidida-...bueno, pero que conste...

No les dio tiempo de darse cuenta, en lo que no debían ser un par de segundos Sophie agarró de la mano extendida de Crabble y lo tiró al suelo, y pateó a Goyle en su partes nobles provocando que cayera sobre Crabble. Malfoy no alcanzó a reaccionar, cuando recibió una limpia patada en su entrepierna y un golpe al costado de su cuello...lo siguiente que pudo ver fue un pie, con zapatitos de muñeca y calcetines grises estaba justo apoyado en su nariz.

_¡¡¿¿Que la gente nunca escucha cuando digo que sé artes marciales y estoy entrenada en todo tipo de artes de defensa??!!_

-Aparentemente, el que no entiende cual es mi lugar en esta escuela eres tu, bonito- amenazó Sophie con un tono bajo del que estaría orgulloso el mismísimo Snape- búscame de nuevo y te parto esa aristocrática naricita tuya...y ustedes-se dirigió sin mirar a Pany y Blaise-dejen de buscar sus varitas, porque están arriba de ese armario...ahora, con su permiso...voy tarde a pociones-se giró para irse por el pasillo por el que venía, y se encontró con las caras estupefactas de Ron, Harry y Hermione.

-¡¿Estás bien?!- articuló un aterrorizado y furioso Harry.

-Estoy bien, gracias- le sonrió- que bueno que llegaron porque parece que me perdí.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-preguntó secamente Ron.

-Artes marciales...y defensa personal...- le respondió sonriendo- bueno, donde yo vivo, los chicos suelen ser bastante grandes...y como yo heredé el tamaño familiar,...lo que no es tan malo tampoco...mi papá insistió en que tenía que saber Defensa Personal, para que nadie vaya a lastimarme...como él era policía, sabe...y mi tía insistió en que era una falta de respeto a todas las mujeres que yo supiera solo defenderme, así que me enseño como atacar- les confesó sonriendo- es un poco feminista.

-No puedes haber dejado fuera de combate a esos dos sólo con eso- la contradijo Ron.

-Si puede Ron, las artes marciales son muy conocidas entre los muggles- le confirmó Hermione.

-¡¿Y las varitas?!-insistió Harry, quien apoyaba a Ron-¿Cómo llegaron arriba de ese armario?.

-Ehhh...no sé la verdad...no lo hice yo- se defendió Sophie-...¿me trajeron algo de desayunar?.

-No me creo que solo con artes marciales, te hayas salvado de esos dos, son del doble de tu peso...-terció Harry.

-Y son torpes y lentos...aparte estaban muy divertidos amenazándome- reía Sophie-...no se lo vieron venir, aunque después de esto seguro me hechizan a un pasillo de distancia.

-¿Y esa luz?- presionó Ron.

-¿Cuál luz?- interrumpió interesada Hermione.

-La que vi encima del armario- siguió Ron.

-No sé de que luz me hablas, no fui yo...en serio- ante la mirada incredula de los otros añadió- habrá sido un reflejo, qué se yo...como voy a haber hecho algo si estaba ocupada noqueando a los idiotas.

-Quizá fue magia involuntaria ¿no?- apoyo Harry.

-Si claro, seguro eso-dijo Sophie firmemente.

-Puede ser, después de todo, tu no controlas bien hacer magia con varita, y te viste en una situación de peligro...-analizó Hermione.

-Si fui yo no me enteré...¿eso puede pasar?- preguntó interesada.

-Si puede, a mi me pasaba todo el tiempo cuando estaba con mis tíos...-le contó Harry.

-¿Tus tíos?-preguntó interesada Sophie-¿no son magos?.

-Son muggles, y vivo con ellos- ante la evidente confusión de Sophie agregó- mi tía era la hermana de mi mamá, y como mi papá no tenía familia, son la única que tengo.

-Ahhhh...¿te llevas bien con ellos?-preguntó animadamente.

-Son los más asquerosos muggles que hayas conocido-rió Ron.

-No creo que eso sea cierto...recuerda que yo he vivido siempre con muggles...hay algunas de las novias de mi primo, que seguro los superan...-bromeó.

-A ver, dale, cuéntanos, a ver cual gana- bromeó Harry.

Escuchando las historias y bromeando los chicos se fueron riendo a clase de pociones.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¡¡¡C´MO LO HIZO!!!...!ES PEQUEÑA Y DELGADA MERLIN!!! ¡COMO FUE CAPAZ DE TIRARLOS A LOS DOS!!-Draco reclamaba furioso esa tarde en la sala común.

-¡No lo sé Draco!-se excusaba Crabble

-¡Fue muy rápida!-reclamó Goyle- ¿Por qué no la aturdieron con las varitas antes?

-Yo la verdad...no atiné a nada...un segundo estaba intimidada por ustedes y al siguiente había golpeado a Draco- se excusó Pansy.

-Lo que nos aclara la pregunta acerca de ella- dijo elegantemente Blaise.

-¿Qué quieres decir Zabinni?-demandó Draco.

-Eso que ella hizo, son artes marciales muggles...así que si ella las conoce, es mestiza o sangre sucia.-zanjó Blaise.

-Es posible hacer eso solo con artes marciales- lo cuestionó Draco.

-Ella lo hizo ¿no?-dijo tímidamente Pansy- no creo que sea magia, porque la he visto con los otros y no es buena con la varita.

-¿Y magia involuntaria?- analizó Draco.

-Puede ser, pero no creo-expuso Zabinni contrariado- eso le pasa a los niños pequeños...y ella no es pequeña...tiene que saber hacer algo de magia para que la hayan aceptado en el colegio.

-Lo que sea que hizo, voy a averiguarlo-concluyó molesto Draco-.

-¡¿Porqué tanto interés en esa estúpida Gryffindor Draco?!- preguntó molesta Pansy.

-Pansy, querida, la información es poder...y a mi nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca, mucho menos una Gryffindor-.mascullo vengativo

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

ya sé que es muy cortito, pero lo preferí dejar en un capitulo solito...en este hay muchas, muchas, muchísimas pistas de Sophie, no de su papá todavía, pero si de ella...o acaso creen que Dumbledore la dejaría entrar a quinto y ser amiga de los Gryffindors, con el peligro que eso implica si ella no pudiera ni defenderse con varita...ya saben que puede hacer cosas sencillas sin varita, pero ¿solo podrá levitar cosas?...Pido perdón a todos los que saben de artes marciales, la verdad me costó hacer la escena, la tenía en la cabeza y no podía ponerla en papel bien...incluso pedí asesorías con un amigo que sabe, pero no le dije para qué era, ni le mostré la escena después, digamos que no quiero que se entere de que escribo...locuras de una.

Whitest-angel: ya te extrañaba...tu eres la única que deja reviews, así que si seguimos así capaz que tu termines decidiendo quien es el papá...a mi me gustan esos libros interactivos que te dicen, que si tu quieres que el protagonista haga tal cosa vayas a la pagina tanto, o si la otra y te dan otra pagina...y hay como cuatro finales, según la decisión...yo tengo claro quien quiero que sea, pero al final vamos a decidirlo entre todos...así que todos los que leen la historia, mis lectores anónimos...a opinar, para ver quién es...

Creo que pasando el capitulo que estoy escribiendo, nos vamos como avión y voy a poder actualizar más seguido...igual y en un arrebato de inspiración les cuelgo dos capítulos seguido...pero tengo que pasar este... y estoy trabada...jeje...

Bueno, solo eso, un abrazo, y gracias por leer mis locuras...para los que estén interesados, estoy empezando otro fic, pero planeo que sea mi obra maestra (si claro)...pero es de espías y ladrones...cuando lo suba les aviso...pero me gustaría si tuvieran nombres y apellidos rusos, me los dieran...


	7. Chapter 7

¡¡¡Felices fiestas a todoooooooos!!!!!!

Hola a todos, acá les traigo dos nuevos capítulos del fic, como regalo de Navidad...espero que les guste... el siete es un poquito corto, pero yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo...Ya vimos a Sophie peleando, pero ahora vamos a ver el carácter endemoniado de quizá quién heredo...jeje..¿¿Tienen alguna idea??...acuérdense que acepto sugerencias respecto de quién quieren que lo haya heredado...

Sin más que decir, solo Sophie y su historia me pertenece, gracias por leer mi historia y acuérdense de dejarme sus reviews...o whitest angel va a decidir...jeje

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

**Capitulo 7: "besos y zombis".**

Estaban esperando para la primera clase de DCAO de Sophie, después de la anormalmente larga gripe del profesor Snape. Este llegó inundando el ambiente de esa aura oscura que lo caracterizaba.

-Jóvenes-comenzó con su habitual tono de desprecio- continuaremos con la práctica de hechizos no verbales. NO toleraré ninguna falta de disciplina. Quien tenga algún problema con mi clase, debe dirigirse al Director de esta escuela, sino quiere perder todos los puntos de su casa- añadió maliciosamente mirando a Harry con desprecio- ¡Mathews!- bramó mirando el pergamino con sus notas y Sophie dio un brinquito de la impresión- He sido informado por el Profesor Dumbledore de su situación, tiene hasta la próxima semana para ponerse al día con sus compañeros, cosa que no debe ser tan difícil ¿verdad?. Si no lo consigue me veré en la obligación de ubicarla con el grado que corresponda según su nivel, ¿entendido?-

-Si- se apresuro a responder Sophie.

-Si señor, o Sí profesor- dijo sin dirigirle una mirada.

-Sí Señor Profesor-respondió Sophie sonriente.

Ante tamaño desaire, según el punto de vista de  
Snape, levantó la mirada, dispuesto a hacerle ver que con él no se bromeaba.

-Voy por dos semanas de castigo limpiando sin magia-susurró Ron a Harry.

-¡Ron!- lo recriminó bajito Hermione.

-Pero si no ha hecho nada-reclamó Harry.

Sophie esperó el golpe, una manera de hablar por supuesto, no entendía bien que era lo que había dicho que le había parecido tan mal al profesor, pero se había molestado, eso era seguro, pero cuando la miró, los ojos de Snape, se abrieron ligeramente y se puso pálido, o quizá lo imaginó, porque solo fue una fracción de segundos.

-En parejas- siseó Snape- Mathews- añadió al ver que se iba a colocar con Hermione- a mi escritorio, Granger con Longbothom, quiero evaluar su nivel de conocimiento teórico antes que deje a alguien inconsciente-.

-Si, profesor- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dando una sonrisa a Harry, que tenía la mandíbula apretada de tanto reprimirse las ganas de responderle a Snape y Ron que miraba la escena expectantes-.

Mientras la clase empezaba a practicar los hechizos no verbales, Snape, con un gesto indicó a Sophie que se sentara.

-El profesor Dumbledore, me indicó que debido al trabajo de sus padres, va a cursar este año en Hogwarts...también me indicó que no tiene una educación formal en ninguno de los Institutos de Magia conocidos en América. ¿Cuál es la razón?-inquirió mirándola a los ojos.

-Ehhh...bueno, lo que pasa es que mis padres consideran que ya que vivo en el mundo muggle, debo tener una educación formal muggle y la mágica la he recibido en la casa- contestó segura.

-Pues su educación mágica deja mucho que desear. No tiene los conocimientos necesarios ni para estar en segundo año...-

-Profesor, déme una semana y voy a mejorar- se apresuró a explicar- Sé bien que mi educación mágica tiene algunas falencias, pero desde que llegué he estado estudiando mucho, y confío...-

-Nadie me interrumpe cuando estoy hablando Señorita Mathews- la cortó dirigiéndole una de sus mas pavorosas miradas-...Estaba diciendo que su nivel no supera al de un niño de doce años, pese a esto el Director, insiste en que a pesar de que le falta la base, puede

Desenvolverse bien este año- otra mirada de terror- Sin embargo, dada la complejidad de los hechizos y maldiciones que utilizaremos, me veré en la obligación de cambiarla de nivel si es necesario.-

-Entiendo Profesor- concedió Sophie al ver que Snape parecía esperarlo.

-Bien, responda este examen- dijo entregándole un pergamino- en silencio.

-Bien...Profesor-añadió rápidamente al ver la cara que le puso.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

El director miraba el atardecer desde su ventana, aparentemente ajeno al incesante paseo de bestia enjaulada del hombre vestido de negro que estaba en su oficina.

-¡No entiendo que no confíes en mi criterio Albus!- masculló con rabia- creo saber cuando alguien puede estar en una clase.

-Severus- dijo calmadamente, mientras se volvía a mirarlo- ella está acá por un motivo familiar, y estoy convencido de que tiene el nivel necesario para tomar el sexto curso de tu asignatura..-

-No tiene el conocimiento teórico necesario para ir en segundo Albus...-

-Lo sé, no conoce la teoría, pero su situación es particular...-miró al adusto hombre a los ojos- en esta época todos deberían aprender a defenderse...-

-Sabe defenderse perfectamente, no me iras a decir que no estas enterado de que golpeó a dos alumnos de mi casa...-

-Dos alumnos que le doblan en estatura y peso, y que no deberían de haberla molestado en un primer momento-

-Precisamente eso Albus. Son más grandes que ella y sin embargo pudo golpearlos, estoy seguro que sabes bien como fueron las circunstancias- dio una significativa mirada a los cuadros que fingían dormir- ...estarás de acuerdo en que no fue una situación normal- insistió Snape – no confío en ella Albus-.

-¿Porqué no confías en ella Severus?-lo miró evaluándolo.

-No me cuadra la historia, si bien no tiene el nivel requerido para segundo, se las arregló para desarmar a Weasley...no es que eso sea tan difícil, pero no debería poder hacerlo...-parecía estar analizando si continuar o no- ...¿la has visto bien Albus?...se parece mucho...pero no podría ser...no hay mujeres de esa edad en esa familia...-

-Aunque no puedes negar el parecido ¿verdad Severus?- le dirigió una mirada divertida.

-Voy a echarle un vistazo, Albus- zanjó.

-Bien, pero que no se enteren ni ella ni sus amigos-añadió sonriente.

º-º-º-º-º-º--º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

-Juro que me dio pánico...¡no te rías Ron!...¡parece un vampiro zombi!!...-comentaba exaltada esa noche en la sala común.

-¡¿Vampiro zombi?!...¿y que se supone que es eso?-preguntó divertido Ron.

-¡Ay, por favor!...como si no supieras lo que es un vampiro...no me van a salir con que no existen porque yo he visto a uno...chupasangres, muertos vivientes, hijitos de drácula...no sé que otro nombre... creo que tenemos problemas de comunicación-meditó- le damos a las mismas cosas nombres distintos...-

-Conocemos lo que son los vampiros-la interrumpió Harry sonriendo.

-Ya...-

-¿Y qué son los zombis?- preguntó Ron mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón al lado de Sophie.

-Mueeeeertos...-soltó Sophie teatralmente-...que salen de sus tumbas y persiguen a los vivos solo porque si...no puedes matarlos y ellos te matan agarrándote entre todos y desmembrándote- añadió con un tono dramático y cara de circunstancias-...nada que no hayamos visto antes verdad...¡lindo!...son como para verlos de noche y no dormir en una semana-rió.

-En resumen Inferis- comentó Hermione- aunque no estoy seguro si en las historias de zombis que cuentan los muggles se pueden destruir con fuego...-

-Supuestamente-dijo Sophie riendo- De todas maneras ese profesor es lo más terrorífico que he visto desde que llegué acá, incluida esa cosa que llaman planta...-

-Por la única razón que no te gusta la Tentácula Venenosa es porque al romper su bulbo te salto de ese liquido en el uniforme...-se burló Harry.

-Claro, como tú no quedaste prácticamente desnudo tratando de sacarte el uniforme...- reclamó Sophie.

-No ibas a quedarte desnuda ¿verdad?- preguntó con sorna Ron.

-¡Me estaba quemando ese liquido Ron!- se defendió - tus deseos ocultos de verme desnuda, van a tener que esfumarse, porque no me vas a ver con menos ropa que bikini, si alguna vez vamos a la playa o me ataca alguna otra cosa- le sonrió pícaramente-...además eres demasiado mayor para mi...-

-¿Cómo que es demasiado mayor para ti?-preguntó Harry-...no que tienes 15, nosotros tenemos 16, no es gran diferencia...-

-Ahhh...ya si, pero...-Sophie se veía un poco nerviosa-...lo que quiero decir, es que no estoy interesada en buscar una relación...-

-¿No te parecen suficientemente interesantes?- preguntó una extrañamente molesta Hermione.

-...No es eso chicos,...lo que pasa es que yo ya tengo una relación-añadió sonriendo-...o algo así...¡no es que no me parezcan interesantes!-añadió sonriendo-...es que a mi me gusta otro tipo de chicos...-

-¿Y como se llama tu novio?-inquirió un molesto Harry.

-Paco...bueno no se llama Paco...yo le digo Paco...¡es músico!-añadió como si eso resumiera lo fantástico que le parecía Paco-...y no es mi novio...somos amigos...amigovios mejor...no sean anticuados- les dijo al ver la cara de enojo de los chicos. Curiosamente Hermione ya no parecía molesta y estaba interesada.

-¿Cómo es eso de amigovios?-preguntó Ron serio.

-Bueno, eso...no somos novios, somos amigos...pero tenemos algo mas de novios que de amigos...-

-¡QUIERE DECIR QUE SE BESAN Y ESO!-explotó Harry haciendo que tanto Sophie como Hermione abrieran mucho los ojos-...¡y tu lo permites!...¡dejas que te bese y no tiene ningún compromiso contigo!...-

-Bueno, así como besarse besarse...-trato de explicar.

-¡¡¿Tu lo dejas besarte?!-preguntó un sorprendidamente moralista Ron, ante el asombro de las dos chicas.

-Por dios, parece que estuviera escuchando a mi papá..-murmuró sorprendida Sophie a Hermione.

Ante la mirada interrogante de los otros dos decidió contestar-Bueno sí, nos hemos besado...-

-¡Pero no es tu novio!-le reclamó Harry.

-¡¿Te has besado con alguien en tu vida Harry?!-preguntó molesta Sophie, decidiendo que ya había sido suficientemente cuestionada y optando por la ofensiva-

-Bueno...-

-Se besó con Cho el año pasado- contestó Hermione-

-¡¿Y esa tal Cho, era tu novia?!...¿es tu novia ahora?... ¿la hiciste tu novia solo para besarla y después la botaste? ...¿o primero le pediste que fueran novios para después besarla?...-

Harry habría y cerraba la boca intentando responder, pero no salían palabras de su boca ante el discurso de Sophie quien se había puesto en pie y caminado hasta el sillón en que descansaba, tenía las manos puestas en cada uno de los apoya brazos y hablaba tan rápido que no lo dejaba contestar.

-¡¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que tu te beses con tu amigo?!-trató de ayudarlo Ron.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!- estalló esta vez, para asombro de los muchachos Hermione-...para ustedes esta bien besarse y para nosotros no...¡machistas!...¡de ti podría esperarlo Ron, pero tu Harry-ahora el moreno estaba acorralado entre dos chicas que en ese momento se veían mas aterradoras que Voldemort...ya deja a Voldemort, se veían mas peligrosas que su tío Vernon.

-¡Yo no he dicho que este mal porque son mujeres Hermione...-trató de justificarse.

-¡Pero lo piensas! ¿Verdad?-lo acorraló esta.

-¡Ninguno ha dicho que está mal porque son mujeres Hermione!-intentó esta vez Ron.

-¡¡Pero está mal que yo, que soy una chica, me bese con un amigo!! ¡¿Verdad?!-lo enfrentó Sophie indignada-...¡me voy a la cama!...SOLA...-aclaró-...no vaya a ser que tenga a Paco encogido en el bolsillo y planee una sesión de sexo ardiente en el dormitorio...¡APRETADOS!...- les gritó mientras subía mascullando algo que sonó muy parecido a _mamones de culo apretado, no comen ni dejan comer._

Hermione les dio una mirada indignada y también se perdió escaleras arriba. Los muchachos quedaron con la boca abierta y la apariencia de que les pasó un maremoto encima.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-logró articular después de un rato un sorprendido Harry.

-Ni idea compañero...-

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Bueno, qué les pareció, ¿les gustó?, ya sé que es un poco cortito, pero esta divertido...intentaré actualizar en unas dos semanas más o menos, intenté publicar el viernes, pero no alcance…..siento que del jueves que no dejo de caminar…….es que esta época es un poquitín estresante. He estado hostigando a la musa para que saquemos más capítulos, tengo hasta el 10 listo, pero ya pasé el bloqueo que tenía, así que de acá nos vamos como avión...jaja...

Ya conocieron a Paco, prometí incluirlo, porque es mi pregonero brujo, que hice en un caldero, con la foto de de Josh Hartner, para que se vea igual que él...¿no entienden?...es que para molestar a alguien que me despreciaba por ser solo secretaria, una vez que tenía que confirmar asistencia a un lugar x correo electrónico, se me ocurrió Paco...que llega con uniforme de pregonero, con una trompeta y un pergaminos enrollado y da el anuncio que se le envía a toda voz y antes de retirarse todo pomposo y en su papel, se acerca a la muchacha que recibió el correo y le dirige una de sus encantadoras sonrisas... Surgió para molestar a alguien y yo me he encariñado tanto con él como todas las que han recibido sus anuncios, ahora todas cuando están aburridas en el trabajo o en la casa, me piden que se los mande...¡¡voy a tener que escribir las aventuras de Paco un día de estos!!...igual y el próximo capítulo lo anuncia él.

Por último quiero dedicarle este capitulo a mi ahijado (que se note que se me hicha el pecho de orgullo), MI ahijado, Jaimito, que nació el 23 de diciembre, a las 22:55 hrs. y está muy lindo, sanito, y dormilón, no se ha dignado a mirarme desde que nació, pero bueno……..que le vamos a hacer…….así son las guaguas.

Un beso a todos los que me leen y acuérdense de los reviews, que si no ya sabemos quién va a terminar decidiendo aunque no creo que a ella le disguste mucho el que yo quiero...jeje...pero ya saben. No las saludos por las fiestas porque actualizo antes.

Pásense por "Recnac Transverso", la traducción, que me tiene al borde del colapso nervioso...¡¡ si hasta voy a aprender inglés de la angustia!!!

Besitos

Andrea


	8. Chapter 8

Entra en la estancia un joven apuesto joven alto y moreno, vestido con un uniforme oficial de pregonero en colores amarillo y negro. En una de sus manos lleva una trompeta, y en la otra lo que parece ser un pergamino enrollado. Se ubica en el centro, aclara la garganta, y suena la trompeta, para atraer la atención.

"la adorable Agatha Gatoo, les desea una …¡¡¡¡ Feliz Navidad para todos!!!, y un Feliz año 2008, también, que todos sus deseos se cumplan, sus historias tengan muchos reviews, y sean muy felices……"

Termina de leer, enrolla el pergamino, con un adorable y masculino gesto. Dirige una mirada a todas las féminas presentes y se retira con su paso orgulloso y la nariz para arriba, no sin antes dirigirles una de sus adorables y seductoras sonrisas a las dulces damiselas.

Ya saben, solo Sophie y su historia es mía……..ahhh!!! y también Paco, el joven y apuesto pregonero que acaban de conocer, conocido igualmente como Francisco IV, o Francisco el Bello.

**Capitulo 8: "Hormonas y Escobas"**

Habían pasado algunos días desde su discusión por el derecho a besarse y las cosas seguían un poco tensas entre los muchachos, las dos chicas todavía parecían ofendidas por los comentarios y se limitaban a responder con monosílabos en el caso de Hermione y compartir el mismo aire en las comidas en el caso de Sophie. Aparentemente la noticia de su discusión a gritos en la Sala Común, había corrido como pólvora, y desatado una explosión de hormonas. Las chicas parecían cada vez mas preocupadas por su apariencia y podías verlas desde encrespándose las pestañas en la mesa del comedor hasta la memorable aplicación de crema en sus piernas de Parvati a media sesión de estudio en la Torre de Gryffindor, que provocó que más de alguno tuviera que correr a sus habitaciones a refrescarse, incluido Seamus, que era a quien quería alterar. Todo esto, según Ron, incitado por Sophie, quien aparte de no hablarles se había dedicado a molestarlos utilizando ropa interior de todos colores, que se notaba debajo de la blanca blusa del uniforme y que tapaba en clases con la túnica reglamentaria. Solo para molestar a Ron y Harry, había desabrochado los botones superiores de su blusa a la hora del desayuno, provocando que ninguno de los dos Gryffindors probara bocado y salieran del Gran Comedor con las orejas rojas.

-Si vuelves a hacer eso, van a terminar desmayándose en medio del invernadero y los va a atacar una Tentácula venenosa- advirtió Hermione.

-No hice nada Hermione- le miró con cara de inocencia- aparte se lo merecen por idiotas...además comen bastante, no se van a desmayar por saltarse el desayuno-sonrió divertida-...solo para que sepas...solo hago esto porque me da risa ver la cara que ponen-

-Lo sé-rió mientras salían del Gran Comedor en dirección a los invernaderos.

Desde la mesa de Slytheryn habían seguido la escena atentamente. Después del encuentro en los pasillos que habían tenido con cierta morena, que ese día usaba un sostén rojo, decidieron que la venganza había que planearla bien, y para eso tenían que estar enterados de los movimientos del "grupito dorado".

-Parece que están peleados-comenzó Crabble.

-¿No es obvio Crabble? - comentó sarcástico Draco-...hace días que andan Weasley y Potter por un lado y las sangre sucia por otro...lo importante sería saber porqué-.

-No he escuchado nada, pero ellos nunca están mucho tiempo enojados entre ellos-comentó Blaise-...hasta ahora al menos-.

-Eso no es tan cierto, querido- lo contradijo Pansy- en tercero estuvieron enojados con la sangre sucia como dos meses...en cuarto Potter y Weasley no se hablaron durante un buen tiempo...-

-Entonces necesitamos averiguar el porqué se pelearon-la interrumpió Draco- esa información nos sería útil para vengarnos y puede ponernos en ventaja frente a ellos con la situación como está...de hecho podría salvarnos el pellejo saber qué tipo de relación tiene con eso tres, especialmente con Potter-

-¡Merlín!...¡será que no tiene padre que le diga que no debe andar enseñando la ropa interior!-soltó de repente Draco ofendido.

-Que esperabas querido, es una sangre sucia- comentó Pansy como si eso explicara todo.

-Granger es sangre sucia también y no la veo enseñando la ropa que lleva abajo del uniforme- siguió indignado Draco, ante el asombro de sus compañeros- ¡Dioses!, si perteneciera a mi familia, ya le habría dado una buena tunda por desfachatada-.

-Si fuera de sangre limpia Draco, lo que sucedería si perteneciera a tu familia, no andaría así-aportó Blaise.

-Si alguna vez tengo una hija y se comporta así, recuérdenme darle una tunda y enseñarle como debe andar una bruja decente- siguió molesto.

-Querido, no sabía que te preocupara tanto como anda esa tipeja, pero para tu tranquilidad, una Malfoy jamás se vestiría de esa manera, porque tendría una madre de tanta alcurnia como tú y le habría enseñado a comportarse como una dama de alta sociedad, sin necesidad de que le dieras una tunda, Draco...¡Merlín bendito!...no tendrías que ensuciarte las manos en esas nimiedades.

Esa tarde después de decidir que ya habían castigado a los muchachos lo suficiente Hermione y Sophie se sentaron a su lado a estudiar en la Sala Común.

-¿El hecho de que estén sentadas con nosotros significa que ya enterraron el hacha de guerra?- intentó bromear Ron.

-Hasta que vuelvan a decir una estupidez como la del otro día- contestó Hermione.

-Bien...-Harry parecía contento-...solo una cosa Sophie...-añadió mirándola serio-...podrías por favor cerrarte esa blusa-.

Ante la petición Sophie cerró su blusa riendo.

-¡Listo!-

-Bien...gracias...-se aclaró la garganta-...y ...¿como vas con DCAO?-intentó sonar natural.

-Bien, yo diría que está casi al nivel, pero le harían bien unas clases practicas-comentó Hermione sonriendo. Siempre le divertía esa inocencia de su amigo, tan valiente para enfrentarse a los malos y tan tímido para ver el tirante del sostén de una chica- Podríamos ayudarla a practicar, ¿Qué les parece?-

-Si claro...somos los mejores-añadió sonriendo orgullosamente- ...el año pasado formábamos parte de un grupo ilegal de estudio de DCAO, Sophie-

-Ya sabía-ante la mirada desconcertada de los dos añadió-...son mas populares de lo que creen...¿Umbridge verdad?...ya me habían contado Neville y mis compañeras de Hufflepuff...-

-En que clases tienes compañeros Hufflepuffs- preguntó Harry, según él no compartían casi ninguna clase con ellos.

-En Herbología y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas...¡Ay, no les conté!-añadió feliz- ...Hagrid me va a enseñar uno de estos días un unicornio...me va a avisar para que vayamos al bosque y...-

-Ten cuidado en el bosque. Es peligroso y la idea de los animales inofensivos de Hagrid es un poco extraña- recomendó Harry.

-Hagrid está muy sentido con ustedes- comentó Sophie-...dice que no lo han ido a visitar ni una vez desde que empezó el año.

Los tres se miraron avergonzados.

-Deberíamos ir a verlo chicos-sugirió Hermione arrepentida.

-Si, mañana, temprano.-

-Si, mañana-.

-Bien, va a estar muy contento- les respondió Sophie con una sonrisa-...saben, estaba revisando el horario y el tablón de anuncios y no he encontrado ninguna actividad deportiva...-.

-¿Y qué hay con el quidditch?- preguntó Ron despreocupadamente-.

-¿Quidditch?...¿qué es quidditch?-Sophie parecía interesada.

-¿No has escuchado nunca hablar de Quidditch?-Ron estaba asombrado, así que se enfrascó en una detallada exposición de ese deporte mágico, pasando por las posiciones, reglas, posiciones de jugadores, hasta una "brevísima" explicación de la liga Británica y quienes tenían opciones de ganar y quienes no.

Para disgusto de Hermione, Sophie parecía realmente interesada en la explicación. A decir verdad lo que más le había hecho gracia, eran las escobas voladoras, por lo que ambos chicos se ofrecieron a llevarla a dar una vuelta el siguiente sábado, igual era buena y se postulaba para alguna de las posiciones que habían quedado vacantes el año pasado.

-Harry...-estaba durmiendo y sentía una lejana voz que lo llamaba- ...Harry...Haaaaarrrrryyyyyyy-alguien susurraba su nombre-...Harry...-

Despertó al sentir la presencia de alguien o algo a pocos centímetros de su cara, se incorporó rápidamente haciendo que quien estaba cerca se fuera para atrás y cayera a los pies de la cama. Seguramente estaba dormido, porque en menos de una fracción de segundo, que fue lo que le demoró tomar la varita y apuntarla, esta estaba encima de él, tapándole la boca con su mano.

-Harry soy yo- lo detuvo sonriendo antes de que gritara o se cayera de la cama.

-¿Sophie?-bizqueo tratando de distinguirla.

-Eres de sueño pesado ¿verdad?...llevo mil años tratando de despertarte-le reclamó con un gracioso mohín-...me van a llevar a dar vueltas en escoba ...¿recuerdas?-parecía muy emocionada, en realidad actuaba como niña a la que le prometieron llevarla al zoológico-...¡te olvidaste!...-podía notar la desilusión en su voz.

-.Mhhh...no, no me olvide...es solo...-se había pegado un susto de muerte-...estaba desorientado...soñando...ya sabes...¿pero no es muy temprano?...¿qué haces levantada si deben ser como las seis de la mañana?- definitivamente Sophie era rara, pensó.

-Estoy en pie hace horas...no duermo mucho, soy como los gatos-aclaró sonriendo-...y no sabía que hacer así que vine a tratar de levantarlos para que vayamos luego- le dirigió una mirada cómplice-...traté de despertar a Hermione primero, y me mandó a ver a mi madre, uno no creería que ella que se ve tan compuestita puede conocer semejantes palabrotas- todo esto lo decía en susurros-...y luego traté de despertar a Ron, pero le puede pasar una manada de elefantes encima y ni se inmuta...hasta salté en su cama...entonces, vine por ti...me costó un poco la verdad, pero una tiene sus técnicas-hizo una mueca de suficiencia-...¿eres cosquilloso verdad?-añadió ante la mirada perpleja de Harry -...llevaba montones de rato respirándote en el cuello...hasta te di un par de cachetaditas...bueno ¿vamos?-

-Ehh...bien, ya no voy a dormir más...-Sophie le sonrió culpable-...pero me tengo que vestir, así que,...- se le quedó mirando para que entendiera la indirecta de salir de su cama para poder cambiarse.

-Ah, si claro, ya salgo...¿te piensas bañar no?-preguntó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Ya vestidos y desayunados, a pesar de la insistencia de Sophie de que nadie se moría por no desayunar, iban los cuatro camino al campo de Quidditch. Harry le explicaba a manera general las nociones básicas, a una emocionada morena, que a cada tantos pasos daba unos brinquitos.

-Estar con ella me hace plantearme la posibilidad de en vez de tener niños, debería comprarme una mascota Hermy-comentó por lo bajo Ron.

-En verdad no sé cómo les puede emocionar tanto subirse a una escoba...-murmuraba contrariada-...no sé en qué momento me dejé convencer...-se veía ligeramente angustiada.

-¡Ayyyy!...¡que divertido Harry!...si a mi me encanta la adrenalina...las montañas rusas, las tacitas locas...-le iba enumerando con los dedos ligeramente hiperventilada - quiero subir muy alto y volar muy rápido y ...-.

-No vas a volar sola Sophie, vas a ir conmigo o con Ron-la cortó Harry-...es peligroso y tu no tienes pinta de ser muy prudente...-

-Como si tu lo fueras Harry, que ya estoy enterada de la mitad de tus aventuras...-ante la mirada interrogante agregó-...¡¿qué?! ...soy sociable, y tengo amigos en Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw...sé lo que es de conocimiento popular...vox populi como le dicen...¿es verdad o un poco mito?-

-No podría saber qué te han dicho-contestó cortante-...de todas maneras no vas a volar sola-

-Ya...otra cosa...ya sé que me vas a decir que me meta en mis asuntos...¿no has notado una onda especial entre especial entre esos dos de atrás?-preguntó cómplice.

-No te metas, su relación es así...se pelean, se arreglan...no trates de juntarlos tampoco-advirtió- el que se los aguanta peleados al final soy yo.

-Promesa...-dijo levantando la mano derecha mientras llegaban al campo.

-¿Con quién vas a volar Sophie?-preguntó ligeramente pálida Hermione.

-A Hermy no le gustan las escobas- le explicó Ron.

-Ahhh...pero si no quieres no volamos Hermy...yo no me voy a morir ni nada-sonrió- podemos hacer otra cosa...en serio-.

-No está bien, puedo hacerlo...aparte si no para qué estamos levantados un sábado en la mañana- se burló- ...primera vez que alguien los levanta tan temprano en fin de semana-rió.

-Entonces...-dijo Harry arqueando una ceja.

-Yo voy con Harry-saltó rápidamente Sophie-...ya me dijo que es súper tranquilo para volar y no me fío de ti- miró a Ron acusadoramente para luego voltear hacia Harry que la miraba con cara de no romper un plato- ...seguro y a la primera oportunidad me tiras...-.

Al ver la disimulada sonrisa maliciosa en la cara de su amigo, los dos sonrieron.

-Es mejor así-dijo Hermione-Harry es muy prudente.

-Bien...pasa el pie por ahí y te afirmas de mi...no es necesario que aprietes tanto-añadió ante el firme abrazo de Sophie.

-Me estoy afirmando, ya te dije que no eres mi tipo...-bromeó-...pero no seas tan prudente ¿si?...normal nada más-añadió un poco nerviosa.

-¿Lista?-preguntó Ron, de quien Hermione estaba agarrada firmemente.

La respuesta de Sophie se perdió en cuanto Harry dio una patada en el suelo para elevarse.

Terror, puro y simple...era como fácilmente describiría su sensación en el famoso vuelo en escoba...y enojo...¡sí enojo!...cuando por fin se había decidido a despegar la nariz de la espalda de Harry, después de una pila de argumentos de este de que se estaba perdiendo el paisaje, que iba a ver que iban muy bajito y despacio...que ahí venía una nube y eso, ¡¡¡se le ocurría lanzarse al vacío como si no hubiera nada más divertido y emocionante en este mundo que tirarse de cara, a toda velocidad hacia el suelo!!!...¡¡¡idiota!!!...y más encima después se quejaba de que lo había dejado sordo del grito que había pegado...¡¡¿¿cuál grito??!!!...si el aire se le había quedado suspendido donde segundos antes había estado ella...y que si le había enterrado las uñas!! ...pero si de algún lado se tenía que afirmar!!!...

Los otros tres habían descendido muertos de la risa al ver que Sophie seguía aferrada, con la cabeza enterrada en la espalda de Harry. Habían demorado un buen rato en hacerla entender que ya estaban en tierra firme y podía soltar a Harry, que ya reclamaba de las uñas enterradas a su espalda...cuando al fin lo lograron, la pálida cara de Sophie y su errática respiración les dio a entender que el susto había sido demasiado grande. Hermione los había reñido y había ordenado que la llevaran a la enfermería. Sophie volvió de su shock, pero no volvió a hablar hasta dos días después.

Bueno, acá está mi regalo, la conclusión del capitulo anterior, me pareció que era una buena idea ponerlos juntos, lo iba a hacer con una semana de separación, pero como es Navidad…………….

Pueden dejarme sus reviews, con sus comentarios, para saber si les gusta o no la historia y el rumbo que va tomando, ya les avisé que me gustan las historias interactivas……..así que si quieren tener alguna influencia para decidir el final…….es el medio………..

Besos y abrazos para todos…..y nos vemos el 2008, no creo que pueda actualizar antes, porque a mitad de enero salgo de vacaciones en el trabajo, así que tengo que dejar todo listo……qué se le va a hacer ¿verdad?

Ya conocieron a Paco, si alguien lo quiere para alguna ocasión especial…….me avisan y revisamos su agenda. Generalmente cuando no está haciendo algún anuncio lo mantengo sentado a mi lado en la oficina, solo para no sentirme sola………cuando se aburre lo mando a jugar en los ascensores……….ya hay rumores de que son fantasmas que juegan en ellos, lo que no saben es que es Paco con un hechizo desilusionador…….jeje…….


	9. Chapter 9

MIL PERDONES ATODOS!!!!...por apurete y tratar de subir el capitulo rapido, me equivoqué...sí, me equivoqué y repetí el capitulo 3...jeje...yo que estaba desilusionada por no haber recibido ningún comentario...jeje... espero que les guste...ahora sí,...¡el capitulo 9!!!...tal cual como debía haber salido...

&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º

¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO A TODOS!!!!...como lo prometido es deuda, acá les dejo el capitulo 9, ya saben, nada es mío, solo Sophie y su historia.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º

**Capitulo 9: "Destellos"**

-Harry esta pálido y dejó de comer nuevamente- susurraba Hermione a Ron mientras lo esperaban a que bajara para ir al Comedor-.

-Si, yo también me he dado cuenta- confidencio Ron- aparte han vuelto las pesadillas-.

-Si no come nada hoy, hablo con McGonnagall ¿va?...ahí viene Sophie.

-Hola chicos-dijo Sophie bajito.

-¿Volvió tu lengua supongo?-bromeó Ron.

-Si bueno, se demoró un poco más en bajar que la escoba de Harry-respondió riendo.

-Estábamos esperándote Harry- le dijo Hermione apenas lo vio bajar de las escaleras. El le sonrió desganado.

-¡¡Harry!!-corrió a abrazarlo-...estás un poquito pálido...¡apuesto a que es tu conciencia! Pero no te preocupes, ya te perdoné-añadió con un gracioso mohín-...incluso estoy dispuesta a subirme nuevamente a una escoba, pero sin esas bajadas extremas...-Harry sonrió, al parecer el constante parloteo de Sophie lo hacía distraerse y no pensar en cosas desagradables, desafortunadamente, no le ayudaba con el nudo que tenía en el estómago cada vez que se acercaba a la comida.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º

Los días empezaron a pasar, Sophie ya estaba casi al nivel necesario, para que no la bajaran de curso, Ron y Hermione muy ocupados con sus obligaciones de prefectos, ya que estaban encargados de ayudar con la organización del Banquete de Halloween, y Hermione no había permitido que Ron se escapara de esa y la dejara trabajando sola y el humor de Harry llevaba varios días a la baja. No sabía si era porque se acercaba Halloween, porque había empezado a hacer mucho frío, o si era porque Sophie estaba muy ocupada estudiando y poniéndose al día, por lo que ella y su inagotable parloteo no se veían hace mucho, la cosa era que el nudo en su estomago estaba cada vez más apretado y no tenía ánimos de nada...ni siquiera el quidditch lo entusiasmaba tanto, aunque como Capitán que era ese año, tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Estaba esa noche tirado en el sillón frente a la chimenea, con los ojos cerrados intentando que se le pasara el dolor de cabeza horrendo que tenía o que llegara Hermione y le diera un analgésico muggle de esos que ella tenía y que le funcionaban mucho mejor que las pociones, pero Ron y ella no habían vuelto todavía, ve tu a saber si por la dichosa organización del banquete o porque se habían extraviado por alguno de los armarios de los pasillos..._como si no lo hubiera notado_, pensaba..._para mi que por fin se decidieron._...solo esperaba que no tardaran demasiado o su cabeza acabaría partiéndose en dos. Estaba quedándose dormido cuando sintió que el retrato se abría, y abrió los ojos esperanzado en que fuera su amiga, cuando alguien soltó un bufido molesto.

Sophie venía con la túnica desacomodada, entierrada, con un calcetín mas bajo que el otro, totalmente despeinada y con la cara colorada. Harry se paró de un salto, preocupado.

-¡¡Pero qué te pasó Sophie??!!!. ¡¿Malfoy de nuevo?!...¡¡Qué te hizo??!!!...porque voy y lo maldigo- todo esto lo decía mientras la daba vueltas buscando alguna herida visible.

-Estoy bien Harry...no fue nada-respondió confundida entre tanta vuelta-

-¡¡No me mientas!! Que se que lo haces para que no me pelee con él!! ...no se con qué cara, porque tu la otra vez les diste unas buenas patadas a todo ese grupo!!...-

-Harry que no me pasó nada, no...-

-¡Que no me discutas!...quiero saber dónde, cuando y quién...-resopló molesto, mientras la seguía girando.

-¡¡HARRY!!.-al grito el dejó de girarla-...¡que no me gires que me mareo! ...y ¡no!, no me encontré con Malfoy...no me trates como si fuera una niña que no se puede defender-lo miró con una ceja levantada-...aparte todo lo que pasó fue tu culpa-.

-¡¿Mi culpa?!-preguntó confundido.

-De tus encantos para ser más específica- ante la mirada desconcertada de él, se sentó en el sillón, antes de continuar-...fue en el baño de mujeres...al salir de la biblioteca...y fue la tal Cho esa...- la cara de Harry era todo un poema, no sabía qué decir, ni a qué se refería Sophie-.

-No te entiendo- titubeo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Sophie bufó- Aparentemente, tu ex – novia...te estuvo espiando en los vestuarios de Quidditch mientras te cambiabas, y según ella vio unas sospechosas marcas de arañones en tu espalda...decidió investigar con quién tu te habías puesto tan cariñoso que habías terminado así, cuando con ella no pasaste de unos besitos...-Harry se sonrojó incómodo-...y su conclusión es que con la que tuviste esa apasionada experiencia, fui yo...¡¡¿¿puedes creerlo??!-ante la mirada abochornada de Harry siguió-...le expliqué que no eras mi tipo...que estaba confundida...y que nosotros éramos amigos solamente, pero como no me creyó y empezó a insultarme, no me quedó más remedio que decirle que no estaba interesada en hablar con ella y que lo que hacíamos los dos no le importaba...¿no te importa verdad?¿ya la superaste?-Sophie esperaba la respuesta, sin lograr disimular su cara de "ahora me entero de la tremenda noticia".

Harry cabeceó afirmativamente, con la mandíbula apretada

-¿No estás enojado conmigo verdad?-preguntó preocupada.

-No, es solo que...es que no me gusta la actitud de Cho, yo no soy de su propiedad...aparte...- la miró fijamente entrecerrando los ojos-...eso no explica porqué estás tan desordenada-.

-Ahhh...eso...bueno, la verdad, todo lo que te dije es cierto...pero después ella me dio una cachetada...¿ves?-le puso frente a la cara su mejilla izquierda- ...me va a quedar un moretón, estoy segura...así que no me dejó más opción que tirarle el pelo...es que no sabes...así tan largo y lisito...se veía tan tentador-confesó divertida-...no es justificación, lo sé- se excuso- pero no me aguanté...y tuvimos un pequeño intercambio de opiniones-Harry la miraba sorprendido-...nada grave, solo que una de sus chismosas amigas fue a buscar a un profesor...y ahora tengo detención con el vampiro zombi, mañana en la tarde-.

-Vaya...-murmuró Harry divertido-...saliste más buena para las peleas que Hermione.

Sophie le dio una sonrisita de disculpa y lo tiró de un hombro haciendo que recargara la cabeza en sus piernas. A lo que Harry no tuvo mayor inconveniente, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir mimos, de hecho no los había recibido nunca, no que los recordara al menos, pero con Sophie se estaba tan bien, no le gustaba, de eso estaba seguro porque no sentía la misma angustia de cuando veía a Cho el año anterior, pero con ella podía conversar sin que le preguntara cómo llevaba lo de Sirius, y si porqué no comía, que si las pesadillas...Sophie parecía entenderlo, no lo presionaba a hablar, aún cuando estaba seguro de que estaba enterada de gran parte de su historia en el mundo mágico, como no, con lo metete que era...a pesar de su constante zumbido, como le había dado a Ron, por decirle a su capacidad inagotable de hablar, no era una niña tonta o banal...lo aparentaba, se daba cuenta de eso, Sophie tenía una mirada triste que solo le había visto en pocas ocasiones en que la había pillado descuidada, pensando en ve tu a saber qué cosas. Una mirada que había visto solo en otros ojos antes, reflejada en un espejo. Era conciente de que ella no hablaba mucho de su familia, y ellos no presionaban, él mismo no hablaba de su vida familiar, no es que hubiese mucho que decir, y cuando podía desviaba el tema...de la única persona que la había escuchado hablar más de una vez era de un tal Cris, que decía era su primo y había sido en esos momentos en que había visto esa mirada triste, de quien ha vivido varias vidas a pesar de ser tan joven. Podría haber apostado su cabeza, con todo el aprecio que a pesar de su pelo le tenía, a que era la persona más importante para ella en el mundo.

-¿En que piensas?- le preguntó mientras acariciaba su desordenado cabello.

-En nada- mintió-...es solo que me duele la cabeza...

-¿Mucho?-

-Mhhhh...bastante, la verdad...estoy esperando a Hermione para que me de uno de esos analgésicos que ella guarda.

-Entonces creo que tienes para rato...todavía les debe faltar algún pasillo que patrullar-dijo haciendo un gesto de comillas en patrullar-...¿te hago un masaje para ver si se te pasa?-

-Bueno,... no creo que funcione,... pero si quieres intentarlo...-añadió un poco avergonzado.

-Bueno, cierra los ojos- dijo mientras volvía a recargarle la cabeza en su regazo y le ponía la mano frente a los ojos.

-¿Mejora?-preguntó después de unos minutos de masajearle la sien.

-No mucho la verdad- intentó sonreír pero parecía que el dolor aumentaba.

Sophie tenía expresión contrariada y se mordía el labio nerviosamente, parecía estar entre tomar o no una decisión.

-¿Dónde, específicamente te duele Harry?-preguntó decidida.

-La verdad siento como si la cabeza le quedara chico a mi cerebro...-.

-Ahh-fue todo lo que dijo antes de colocarle suavemente una mano sobre los ojos, impidiendo que los abriera y con la otra rozarle la parte trasera de la misma e inspirar fuertemente.

La verdad el decirle a Sophie que su cabeza estaba muy pequeña para su cerebro, no había sido exageración. De hecho estaba seguro que como Hermione y Ron se demoraran más tiempo, iba a terminar vomitando lo poco que había comido, de las nauseas que sentía...claro que el masaje estaba siendo muy placentero, lo invitaba a dormir, pero el dolor no se lo permitía. Cuando había pensado que Sophie le diría que se había cansado y se iba a dormir, ella había hecho un segundo intento, no es que pensara realmente que podría quitarle el dolor de cabeza, pero ese suave masaje, era como una caricia tan suave...No supo en qué momento, pero empezó a sentir una sensación de calor, cerca de la base del cráneo, como cuando vuelve la sensibilidad a una pierna, después de que esta, por estar en una mala posición se duerme, un poco nervioso había intentado enderezarse y ver qué pasaba, lo que faltaba es que ahora le diera una embolia, pero Sophie le había dicho que no pasaba nada, que se quedara tranquilo, porque seguro el masaje empezaba a surtir efecto. Curiosamente, el dolor había cedido hasta solo ser una pequeña molestia. Sorprendido abrió los ojos y se encontró con una sonriente Sophie.

-¿Cómo lo lograste?-preguntó atónito.

-Fue el masaje-explicó-...¿te sientes mejor entonces?-

-Si, mucho...-podría parecer paranoico, pero podría jurar que Sophie a pesar de sonreír estaba más pálida que antes-...¿estas bien?.-

-Si, es que ya me dio sueño, así que me voy a la cama-se levantó rápidamente y le dio un beso de buenas noches- ...que duermas bien.-

Decidió que no iba a esperar más al parcito, y se fue a la cama. Antes de dormirse no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo lo había hecho Sophie. Igual era cierto que se podía curar con masajes, lo iba a investigar, pero eso no explicaba, las pequeñas lucecitas blancas que había estado seguro de ver cuando se trató de incorporar al sentir el hormigueo..._pero ahí estaba la mano de Sophie, Harry. Seguro te tenía los ojos apretados y por eso viste chispitas-_pensó antes de caer dormido.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º

A la tarde siguiente, después de clases, el Profesor Snape, se paseaba en su despacho. El respetaba mucho al Director de la escuela, le había dado una oportunidad, cuando nadie, en su sano juicio lo habría hecho...quizá ahí estaba la explicación a su actitud..."sano juicio" no era precisamente como podían defender a Dumbledore. De todas maneras le debía mucho a ese hombre, no iba a dejar que su inquebrantable confianza en las personas, terminara jugándole una mala pasada. En la historia de esa mocosa, había algo que no le cuadraba y esa misma tarde lo iba a averiguar...le gustara o no a Albus. Solo había necesitado la excusa para encontrarla sola, sin Potter y Cia., y ella misma se la había proporcionado, que manía tan fea, la de andar peleándose con las otras alumnas...debía ser la sangre Gryffindor, que no podían contener todos esos malditos mocosos. Ese era otro punto que no le cuadraba, no se tragaba esa excusa de las artes marciales, esa niña no peleaba como las otras, sabía cómo pelear, parecía que hubiera sido entrenada para defenderse...o atacar.

Estaba concentrado en sus cavilaciones, cuando lo distrajeron unos golpes en la puerta. Se ubicó detrás de su escritorio.

-Adelante-siseo.

Sophie murmuró un buenas tardes y se sentó en el escritorio frente a Snape, que él le indicó.

-¡Mathews!, después del desagradable incidente ocurrido entre usted y la señorita Chang, me veo en la penosa necesidad de castigarla- hizo una pausa mientras Sophie que lo observaba atentamente asentía- Como comprenderá, en este colegio no se puede andar peleando a golpes. Los magos y las brujas no recurren a la fuerza física para entenderse...Le voy a dar una oportunidad de evitar el castigo- pauso al observar que sus palabras fueran atentamente escuchadas- Su historia personal me parece, como menos, insustancial, existen muchas lagunas. Sabrá que el mundo mágico, vive un periodo complicado, por decir lo menos, y no podemos permitirnos arriesgar a los alumnos por simple sensiblería...-

-Profesor, ya le dije que solo fue un mal entendido, no se va a volv...-intentó explicar.

-Creí-añadió en su tono más bajo- haberle explicado que a mi nadie me interrumpe- Sophie asintió manteniendo la mirada asesina de Snape-... Evidentemente no me refiero al absurdo espectáculo que dio ayer con la señorita Chang, imagino que por Potter-dijo con sorna-...estoy hablando de sus extraordinarias habilidades para las peleas. Tengo dos teorías, la primera es que usted creció en un barrio marginal muggle, lo que explicaría su refinado comportamiento-Sophie se sonrojó levemente- La segunda, es que usted, haya sido entrenada como guerrera, por Merlín ira a saber quien, y con qué propósito. La opción que le ofrezco es que me diga quién y porqué la entrenaron como soldado-.

-No sé de qué me habla profesor- dijo firmemente- yo solo sé defenderme, donde vivo no es tan bonito...-

-No intente engañarme Mathews- siseó peligrosamente.

-No puedo decirle lo que no existe profesor...-Sophie lo miraba a los ojos, intentando con toda su alma que no viera lo nerviosa que estaba-...así que si no puedo evitar el castigo, usted dirá cuál es...-

Antes de que se pudiera preparar, le pareció que los ojos de Snape, que estaba inclinado frente a ella, se acercaban a toda velocidad, convirtiéndose en una especie de túnel negro...

_Una mujer joven, bonita, sonreía, mientras servia lo que parecía leche en una cocina muy bonita e iluminada, a una pequeña de unos cinco años, con el pelo muy negro atado en dos colitas. Ahora la misma mujer estaba tendida en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre, junto a otras dos, y tres pares de ojos veían la escena a través de la puerta entreabierta de un armario. Dos adultos, una mujer y un hombre, llevaban una pequeña maleta. En medio de la habitación, había un hombre mayor, un niño de unos doce años rubio, uno un poco menor de pelo oscuro, los dos con ojos grises, que abrazaban a una niña de unos ocho años, con el pelo atado en dos trenzas..."Pórtate bien, el abuelo va a hacer que estemos juntos pronto" le decía el rubio..."sino nosotros lo hacemos" le guiño el ojo el niño de pelo negro, pero solo logró un pequeño movimiento de cabeza en señal de asentimiento de la niña, que los miraba aterrada..." es hora" dijo la mujer...y la niña empezó a sollozar, mientras ella se la llevaba de un brazo. La misma niña estaba sentada con los brazos apretando sus rodillas, en una habitación oscura, con un moretón en la mejilla y los ojos rojos, pero ya no lloraba. La mujer estaba en el charco de sangre y la niña de ocho años, estaba parada a su lado, parecía no poder apartar la mirada del rostro pálido de la linda mujer que antes sonreía. En un patio de juegos, la niña, mucho más pálida que antes y con el pelo suelto y desarreglado, estaba sentada alejada, algo llamaba su atención desde un arbusto y después de ver que nadie le ponía atención, se dirigía ahí. El niño rubio y el moreno la abrazaban y ella sonreía..."el abuelo no ha podido hacer nada" decía el rubio.."no te quieren entregar y dice que ya no sabe a quien acudir"...se podía ver el dolor en la cara de la niña..."pero nosotros te vamos a sacar"... la animaba el moreno sonriendo..."tenemos un plan"..."nos atacaron"...explicó el moreno..."pero ya encontré a quien nos va a proteger...a los tres" explicó el rubio. Lo siguiente que vio fue un lugar oscuro, unas manos cubiertas de sangre, la muchacha, ahora de unos trece años, miraba horrorizada el bulto que parecía un cuerpo que estaba a sus pies...el joven moreno, tomó sus manos llenas de sangre y le colocó lo que parecía una espada y cerro la mano de la muchacha, la tomaba por el brazo y la obligaba a mirarlo..."eras tu o él, no lo pienses tanto"..."tenemos que sobrevivir"..."van a pensar que lo hiciste tú y te respetaran"...la niña, claramente en estado de shock, parecía analizarlo y asentía contrariada. El lugar parecía una cueva, iluminado por antorchas, un adolescente de unos 17 años, con el pelo rubio y vestido de negro, entraba seguido de uno moreno y una muchacha, todos los que estaban reunidos se inclinaban en señal de respeto y él sonreía satisfecho, los tres tenían el mismo encanto, lindos y dulces, pero seguro que a la menor provocación serían sádicos y peligrosos._

Las imágenes se desvanecieron en su cabeza y volvió a estar sentada frente a un pálido Snape. No sabía qué había ocurrido, cómo había podido recordar todas esas cosas de repente, no podía ser coincidencia, algo tenía que haber hecho el profesor. Necesitaba aire, salir de ahí, así que tomó rápidamente su bolso y escapó en dirección a la torre de astronomía, sin que Snape pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Cuando Severus se recuperó de la impresión de lo que había visto se dirigió rápidamente a la chimenea tomando un puñado de polvos verdes...

-¡ALBUS!- y se perdió en el remolino de luces esmeralda.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º

Ahhhh!!!! ...qué tal les pareció, ni largo ni corto, con mucha, mucha, mucha, pero mucha información...estoy muy contenta porque ya descubrieron la familia de Sophie, solo falta que descubran quién específicamente es su mamá y que decidamos quién es su papá...

Ya saben también, que me pueden dejar sus reviews, para saber si les está gustando.

DiGranger: a mi también me gustan mucho...jeje...fuiste la primera en adivinar quienes son su familia...yo adoro a su primo...ahora puedes adivinar cual es su mama, aunque yo creo que con este capitulo ya sabes...gracias por leer.

Y los demás, acuérdense que la historia la deciden ustedes, bueno, no toda, pero algunas cosas...así que déjenme sus reviews...

Besitos a todos,

Agatha


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos!!! Lamento mucho haberlos hecho esperar tanto por este capítulo, pero se me juntaron muchas cosas…….¡estoy de vacaciones!!, pero a mi computador le entró un virus……borre todos los archivos del equipo de la oficina, sip, escribo cuando tengo tiempo o estoy aburrida, y como mi computador agonizó…¡¡perdí como cuatro capitulos que ya tenía listos!!...el asunto es que ya puedo subir este, para no dejarlos tanto rato esperando…….espero que les guste el rumbo que va tomando la historia.

….Solo Sophie y su historia me pertenecen, todos los demás son de gente que gana mucha plata por escribir….

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º

**Capítulo 10: "Revelaciones".**

Corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas, necesitaba con toda su alma aire fresco, necesitaba sentirse en casa, protegida, necesitaba algo alto, para poder tirarse de ahí en caso de ser necesario, un lugar dónde no hubiera tanto espacio entre ella y las estrellas, o las nubes, o lo que fuera...

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º

Desgraciado día, no había podido dormir como corresponde, porque tenía ese malestar a la altura del pecho, que no sabía definir, era como si le costara agarrar todo el aire que necesitaban sus pulmones, pero no porque estos no funcionaran, sino porque sentía esa maldita opresión...y él tenía que dormir sus horas, que si no se veía desvelado y se iba a acabar pareciendo al imbécil-no me importa que me vea desvelado porque soy el elegido- Potter, que acostumbraba andar con ojeras y cara de desvelado, sumándolo a su natural "elegancia" al vestir.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º

-¿Alguno sabe a qué hora llego Sophie a la sala común?- preguntó Hermione mientras echaba mermelada a una tostada-...toma- se la pasó a Harry-...¡cómetela!- dijo severa-...yo no me dormí temprano, y ella todavía no llegaba-.

-¿No se habrá encontrado con los Slytherins de nuevo?-comentó un poco preocupado Ron, sin que eso impidiera que siguiera comiendo.

-¿ Y si Snape le hizo algo?...¡tenía detención con él ayer a la tarde!-

Ron soltó la tostada- ¿no creerás...?-.

-No sean absurdos muchachos- los cortó rápidamente Hermione- seguro por eso llego tarde, aparte yo no dije que no llegara, en la mañana estaba durmiendo, dije que llego después de que me durmiera...-.

-Pero porqué me asustas Hermy- reclamó Harry dejando su tostada en el plato sin probarla-.

-Te asustas de posesivo...es que estas muy nervioso con todo lo que tenga que ver con Snape...no me pongas esa cara- añadió rápidamente- ¡y come que te estoy viendo!-.

Harry la iba a mandar a meterse en sus cosas, cuando por la puerta del gran comedor, apareció Sophie. Se veía pálida, como si no hubiera dormido mucho, y tenía ojeras bordeando los ojos.

-Hola- saludo ausentemente mientras se sentaba al lado de Ron.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Hermione la miraba preocupada.

Ante el cabeceo de Sophie, agregó- Es que te veo un poquito pálida, estás más callada de lo normal...-.

-No es nada...creo que me va a dar gripe o algo así- se justificó.

Los otros tres intercambiaron miradas

-¿Y como te fue en el castigo con Snape?- preguntó Harry tratando de que dijera algo más.

-Mmhh..-se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tan malo?- intentó bromear Ron.

Sophie le dio una débil sonrisa, que no engaño a los tres expertos en mentiras- No tanto, es que no me siento bien, pero gracias-.

-¿Nos vamos a clases?- tanteó Ron.

Se dirigían a la salida cuando Hermione, se devolvió, tomó dos tostadas y volvió corriendo.

-Tengan- les pasó una a Harry y una a Sophie- que no crean que no me he dado cuenta de que no comieron- Harry alzó una ceja, ligeramente molesto y Sophie la tomó y se la pasó a Harry sonriendo agradecida.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&

Contrariado, por lo menos, así era como se sentía...qué maldita manía la de ese hombre de confiar ciegamente en las personas...aún no podía entender cómo era posible que después de que le contara lo que había descubierto este se había quedado tan tranquilo. O se estaba poniendo senil, o sabía más de lo que decía.

_Flash back_

_-¡ALBUS!- antes de ver la persona que aparecía en medio del remolino de fuego verde, su grito lo había alertado._

_-Severus- avanzó ágilmente hacia él cuando apareció en la chimenea- ¿ha sucedido algo?, ¿has sido llamado?- el director parecía preocupado._

_-No, no he sido llamado- contesto fríamente- ¿lo sabes?- cuestionó en un peligroso tono bajo._

_-Sé muchas cosas Severus...¿puedes ser mas específico?- contestó calmadamente acomodándose tras su escritorio y juntando las palmas de sus manos frente a su pecho. Si fuera algo relacionado con Voldemort o Harry, ya lo hubiera contado._

_-¡MATHEWS!- soltó molesto- ¡¿sabías la verdad de esa mocosa?! ¿verdad?-._

_-Sophie es una de mis estudiantes, debo decir que estoy enterado de algunos detalles de su situación particular- contestó tranquilamente con ese tono pícaro que a Snape le reventaba._

_-¡¿Y los estudiantes?!..¡¿te has arriesgado a dejarlos cerca de esa mocosa?!...¡¿Dejaste a tu adorado Potter a acercarse a ella?!-Snape estaba realmente furioso._

_-No entiendo cuál es el problema de eso Severus, ella se lleva muy bien con el resto del alumnado y ha formado un lazo importante con algunos estudiantes de Gryffindor...¿un caramelo de limón?-ante la furibunda mirada de Snape sonrió-...la situación de la señorita Mathews es particular, lo sé, pero el hecho de que haya tenido un contratiempo en su momento...-._

_-¡¿Contratiempo?!- interrogó sarcástico._

_-El hecho de que haya tenido un contratiempo y este en esta situación no es para aislarla del mundo...Además-añadió al ver que Snape iba a interrumpir nuevamente- ella no piensa interferir en la línea temporal, sabe perfectamente que cualquier cosa que ella modifique, podría destruir el mundo al que pertenece y espera regresar.-_

_-¿Línea temporal?...Albus, ¿de qué estas hablando?- parecía que su cerebro trabajaba a marchas forzadas-...me estas diciendo que Sophie Mathews viene del futuro- preguntó casi aterrorizado._

_-¿De qué hablas tú Severus?, creí que te habías enterado y eso venías a decirme...¿que era lo que te tenía tan molesto entonces?- lo miró fijamente._

_-De que tenemos más problemas de los que podríamos imaginar Albus, si esa niña viene del futuro, aunque Potter no derrote al señor oscuro, este no va a existir en el futuro, pero vamos a tener a otro Señor Oscuro.- Snape parecía muy afectado._

_-¿Cómo podrías saber eso Severus?-Dumbledore estaba de pie nuevamente, ligeramente preocupado._

_-Esta tarde, Mathews tenía castigo conmigo, entre en su mente y lo que ví no es nada bueno Albus- terminó tajante._

_-¿Porqué razón entraste a su mente, Severus?- Dumbledore no mostró ninguna reacción, pero para Snape, esa aparente calma, significaba que estaba molesto._

_-Porque no confiaba en su historia, Albus, ya lo sabías, de todas maneras ella no sabe bloquear su mente, es más, parecía no entender lo que había pasado- ignoró la mirada reprobatoria del director-...Lo que vi, no es bueno, para ninguno de los dos lados de esta guerra, vi lo que parecían ser campos de batalla hechos un reguero de sangre...la ví con las manos llenas de sangre...y vi a dos más grandes que ella, un par de mocosos que no deben de pasar los 20, siendo venerados por un montón de los que no pueden ser más que magos oscuros...Albus, el que parecía el jefe, irradiaba más poder que el Lord Oscuro- terminó preocupado._

_Después de unos momentos en que el director internalizaba la información, se sentó calmadamente en su sillón._

_-Severus, por favor, vigila a la señorita Mathews por mi, pero que no se de cuenta de que lo haces, yo voy a hablar con ella...-._

_-Albus, si lo que vi es cierto, entonces estamos poniendo en peligro a los alumnos...-Snape parecía pensarse lo que iba a decir, hasta que al final se decidió-...Albus, ¿conoces la leyenda de las Alas Negras?- ante lo que el rostro del Director de Hogwarts palideció._

_Fin flash back_

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º

Iban camino a la biblioteca, porque Hermione insistía en que tenía que recoger un libro antes de que alguien más lo solicitara. Sophie estaba en los jardines del castillo en clase de Criaturas Mágicas.

-Harry- alguien lo tomó del hombro.

-¡Remus!- exclamó contento cuando se encontró con la mirada dorada del último merodeador.

-Ron, Hemione- los saludó- como hace un tiempo que no sé de ti, vine a ver qué tal estabas- sonrió- ¿conversamos?- preguntó amablemente mientras le daba paso.

-Ron, tu acompáñame a la biblioteca- dijo una sospechosamente apurada Hermione- adiós Profesor Lupin, que este bien.

-Remus- corrigió sonriendo amablemente- ya les he dicho que no soy más su profesor, así que pueden decirme así-.

-Es que es un poco raro ¿no chicos?...gusto en verte Remus- se despidió-...¡Ron!-.

-Bye Remus- dijo Ron mientras iba tras ella con evidentes ganas de preferir quedarse conversando antes que ir a la biblioteca.

-¿qué te parece dar una vuelta cerca del lago?...a mi me encantaba el lago cuando era estudiante-.

-Vamos- respondió contento de ver a ese hombre que a pesar de ser joven, había vivido tanto. Era el único lazo que le quedaba de sus padres, el último de sus amigos, el hombre que le había enseñado a defenderse de los dementores y le había hablado por primera vez de cómo era su madre. Ese hombre por el que daría su vida sin pensárselo dos veces.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º

-¿Hermy?...tu qué piensas de Sophie?-preguntó Ron, mientras caminaban de la mano hacia la biblioteca.

-¿Cómo que qué pienso Ron?- lo miró confundida.

-No sé, pero...¿no sientes que algo no cuadra?...quiero decir...no habla nunca de su familia y cuando sale a la conversación cambia el tema, no sabemos de dónde salió, dice que somos muy mayores para ella, pero se besa con un tipo de unos 20 y mira a Malfoy como si fuera lo más lindo que hay en el planeta...-iba enumerando con sus dedos-...aparte...-.

-Aparte qué Ron-lo interrumpió.-

-...El otro día que estaba estudiando en la sala común, me dijo que estaba haciendo una investigación, porque le pregunté por la cantidad de pergaminos que tenía tirados por ahí, pero cuando estaba moviendo los libros, ví que tenía "La nobleza de la naturaleza: Una genealogía mágica"...-.

-Y qué importa que tenga ese libro Ron- preguntó extrañada.

-Hermione, por favor, ese libro estaba en la casa de los Black, solo los magos de sangre pura y que creen en eso, estudian esos libros..-.

-¿Y le preguntaste qué hacia mirándolo?- a lo que Ron negó con la cabeza-...bueno, quizá no sabía de que se trataba ese libro, igual y no lo había ni mirado, deberíamos preguntarle ¿sabes?...solo para estar seguros, pero no creo que tenga esas ideas. En ese caso no hubiera golpeado a los Slytheryns...-.

-¡Esa es otra cosa!...no me creo que con las artes marcianas esas va a poder con esos gorilas-.

-Artes marciales Ron, no marcianas...y es perfectamente posible, creo, en realidad yo no sé mucho de ellas, pero creo que se puede...- lo tranquilizó.

-...igual no explica las luces que vimos Hermione, porque no me iras a negar que las viste- insistió.

-Ehhhh,...bueno, la verdad es que vi algo, pero pudo haber sido cualquier reflejo-.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º

Estaban sentados frente al lago, bajo el árbol, donde siempre iba lejos de las miradas indiscretas, con Hermione y Ron. Remus se veía triste, más cansado de lo normal, pero igual lo miraba con esa calidez que solo él podía entregarle. Llevaban un rato hablando de la escuela, del tiempo, de la situación en el mundo mágico, Harry le había contado riendo cómo habían conseguido callar a Sophie durante dos días con su famosa bajada en picada.

-...Te juro que fue lo más chistoso del mundo- contaba muerto de la risa-...la cara que tenía era para hacerle una foto-.

Remus reía también escuchándolo. Eran tan pocas las ocasiones que había visto reír a Harry con tantas ganas, comportarse como un muchacho normal, sin más preocupaciones que los exámenes y las muchachas...su cachorro había sufrido, mucho más de lo poco que había dejado entrever, el solo imaginarse las cosas que debía haber pasado con sus parientes muggles, no lo dejaba dormir bien en las noches. Había llegado a Hogwarts vivo, pero lleno de cicatrices. Las físicas, que solo eran conocidas por sus amigos, y los que en alguna ocasión, en que había llegado a la enfermería inconsciente, habían tenido que cambiarle ropa, como él, cuando había caído de su escoba, atacado por los dementores cuando era profesor. Se había horrorizado, no se quería imaginar cómo habrían sido ocasionados los feos y oscuros moretones que tenía en el pecho y espalda, si después de casi tres meses de haber salido de esa casa, todavía estaban ahí. Evidentemente, cuando lo confrontó, Harry lo negó todo y dijo que se los había hecho entrenando. Aún no podía aceptar que por una estúpida protección de sangre, su pequeño tenía que vivir con esos monstruos y él hacerse el desentendido y callar, conformándose con pasar a ver qué tal estaba cada ciertos días en las vacaciones. Respecto a las cicatrices, que habían dejado en su alma, era posible que solo Ron y quizá Hermione conocieran una pequeña parte. Era por eso, que escucharlo reír de esa manera, lo hacía sentirse un poco menos culpable de no poder evitarle tanto sufrimiento al hijo de sus mejores amigos. No conocía a esa niña, pero si era capaz de distraer a Harry de su pena, ya la quería, porque después de lo ocurrido con Sirius, había temido que se hundiera en un pozo sin salida. Hermione le había escrito preocupada porque no quería comer, ciertamente se le veía más delgado y pálido, pero también había pegado un estirón. Esta también le había contado que la tal Sophie, hablaba tanto que al parecer lo mareaba y terminaba convenciéndolo de que se estaba muriendo de hambre...

-Parece que tengo que conocer a Sophie entonces- comentó amigablemente.

-No sé dónde está ahora, pero……..igual y para Navidad podrías venir……digo……si quieres….o si no tienes nada que hacer….-Harry parecía nervioso repentinamente-……..no es necesario que vengas si no quieres- agregó avergonzado-.

-De eso quería hablarte Harry- comentó seriamente- Molly nos invitó a pasar las fiestas en su casa, pero yo me preguntaba si tu querrías pasar el resto de las vacaciones conmigo…-.

-¿En tu casa?-lo interrumpió sorprendido.

-Solo si tu quieres- ante la sonrisa de Harry se relajó- incluso podemos invitar a tu amiga si quieres. Albus me comentó que ella no va a poder ir con su familia en vacaciones…-.

-Si, claro, me encantaría Remus, le voy a decir- asintió contento.

-También te quería hablar de otra cosa………-Harry levanto una ceja curioso- me he dado cuenta de que estás mas delgado……..-.

-No lo estoy- le interrumpió rápidamente.

-Si lo estás Harry………entiendo que después de lo que paso el año pasado-Harry se tensó visiblemente y fijo su vista en el lago como si no hubiera nada más interesante-……no te sientas bien todo el tiempo…….yo mismo no lo estoy, pero esa no es razón para no alimentarte-lo miró severamente.

-Es que no puedo- murmuró tan bajito que de no ser por su oído más sensible de lo normal, no lo hubiera escuchado.

Remus lo volteó para quedar frente a él y lo miró instándolo a continuar.

-……..es que no me pasa- dijo afligido-………no puedo tragar y si trago, el estómago me da vueltas y quiero vomitar…..-.

-Debería hablar con Madamme Pomfrey para que te de una poción- comentó más para si mismo-…..es normal que te pase eso, pero no puedes dejar de comer ¿bien?- Harry asintió mirando al piso.

Remus se conmovió de lo fácil que había sido que hablara, no era lo usual, en eso se parecía a Lily, quien a diferencia de James que era extrovertido y decía lo que quería y pensaba a quien quisiera o no escucharlo, nunca decía lo que le pasaba, supuso que debía haber estado ahogándose con ese sentimiento. Lo acercó y lo abrazó muy fuerte. Estaban todavía abrazados, cuando unas carcajadas, mezcla entre risa y chilliditos histéricos, cerca de ahí le llamaron la atención.

Harry levantó la cabeza y le dijo sonriendo- Esa es Sophie, te lo puedo jurar…….la hubieras escuchado riendo como loca arriba de la escoba, porque dirá lo que quiera, pero lo que la asustó fue la bajada, arriba estaba feliz-.

Sophie venía caminando con Hagrid, sosteniendo lo que parecía un osito de peluche muy inquieto, que aparentemente, le estaba lavando las orejas y provocándole cosquillas.

-Harry- saludó feliz- ………mira que lindo, me hace cosquillas- le acercó el pequeño animalito-……..Hagrid me lo prestó un ratito-.

-Solo hasta que lleguemos a la cabaña Sophie- consintió él.

-Sophie, mira, él es Remus, te había hablado de él- Harry la acercó a Lupin para que la saludara.

Lupin no podía moverse, frente a él tenía a la famosa Sophie, pero él solo podía ver su rostro……..¡por Merlín!...se parecía tanto……..la forma de su cara, de sus ojos…….y esa sonrisa radiante con que estaba parada frente a él…….tenía que hablar con Albus………… ….el carraspeo de Harry, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Ahhh…- tosió recobrando la compostura y su eternamente amable sonrisa-…..mucho gusto Sophie- está le correspondió con una sonrisa encantadora-………estábamos hablando con Harry y me gustaría invitarte a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con nosotros, si no tienes inconveniente por supuesto-agregó- El profesor Dumbledore, me comentó que no podrías pasar las fiestas con tu familia, así que si tu quieres….-.

-Muchas gracias, señor, me gustaría mucho-.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir y pasar antes por el despacho de Albus, así que por favor, pórtense bien- miró a Harry- aliméntense como es debido- Sophie miró a Harry y levantó una ceja, ante lo que él respondió con un movimiento de su mano como diciendo que después le contaba-…….nos vemos en vacaciones entonces, cuídense- abrazó a Harry y sonrió a Sophie- Hagrid, gusto en verte- y se fue camino al castillo.

-Es simpático-comentó Sophie mientras lo veían alejarse al castillo.

-Sip, vino porque Hermione me acusó de que no comía, pero me dio gusto verlo- sonrió.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º

Y eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia y a los que dejan sus reviews muchas gracias también por sus comentarios, que me alientan a seguir con esta idea…….. EowynC No te preocupes, no voy a dejarla a medias, porque yo también odio eso……jeje….quizá me demore un poco en actualizar a veces, pero nunca más de un mes, eso no me lo permito……..Acuérdense, que ya pueden empezar a votar por quién es el padre de Sophie, porque ya tengo que decidirme en uno o dos capítulos más del que estoy escribiendo, yo estoy entre dos candidatos, pero me gustaría saber qué les gustaría a ustedes…….bueno, muchos besos y se cuidan por favor…..

Andrea


	11. Chapter 11

...Solo debo decir que solo Sophie y su historia me pertenece...

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º

**Capitulo 11: "La fiesta secreta"**

Estaban a mediados de Noviembre y el frío se estaba haciendo cada vez más intenso. Esa semana se habían suspendido las clases de Criaturas Mágicas, por no poder permanecer en la intemperie tanto rato. Los alumnos, por lo tanto, tenían ese par de horas libres. Tiempo que aprovechó Sophie para ir a la biblioteca a continuar su investigación. Iba para allá cuando se encontró con el Profesor Dumbledore.

-Señorita Mathews- saludo sonriendo.

-Profesor, ¿cómo está?- le sonrió.

-Me preguntaba cómo le iba con su investigación- la miró fijamente con sus brillantes ojos azules.

-Ehhh……bien, estoy en eso Profesor, pero me preguntaba si usted podría ayudarme……¿sabe?...no tengo mucha información, solo que mi padre biológico es británico, adorable según mi mamá, pero yo encuentro a muchos de los alumnos adorables, y que tiene los ojos lindos…..-hizo una mueca frustrada- ….no es mucho, asumo que son claros, porque a mi mamá le gustan los ojos claros, y porque mi tía una vez me dijo que lo único bueno que podría haber heredado de mi padre era el color de sus ojos…….lo que me deja a un 70 de los alumnos de quinto y sexto……..tengo una lista bastante grande-sonrió culpable mostrando un fajo de pergaminos- ………me preguntaba si no le recuerdo a nadie…..o si usted sabe ya quién es-.

Dumbledore sonrió comprensivo- Es verdad que tus datos no son muy decidores, querida. Y si bien me recuerdas a un par de alumnas que podrían ser tus abuelas, no podría afirmarlo, pero quizá…..- tomó la lista de Sophie- podría descartar algunos de estos nombres……..Lo que nos deja en un dilema, porque yo no debo intervenir en el futuro, en tu pasado- explicó- no se debe jugar con los hechos, porque podrías no tener un lugar donde regresar-la miró fijamente.

-Lo sé Profesor- sonrió Sophie triste-………no pretendo cambiar ningún hecho del futuro, y cuando me vaya me voy a asegurar de que no me recuerden, no se preocupe………..¿quiere saber algo?- preguntó mirándolo seriamente- porque creo que el Profesor Snape debe haber hablado con usted……..- empezó nerviosamente.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme Sophie?- la interrumpió-…….sabes que te puedo ofrecer una oportunidad……- le dijo seriamente.

-No hay nada que le tenga que decir Profesor- recibió su pergamino con los nombres tachados-……….quizá debería confirmarle que no me puede ayudar y que no pienso cambiar nada, nada- enfatizó seriamente- de mi pasado…..o el futuro………..no sé quién ganó esta guerra, porque no había escuchado de ella hasta llegar acá, pero podría asegurar que Voldemort, no está en mi futuro, porque conozco a alguien que habría hecho todo lo posible por quitarlo de su camino y creo que lo habría logrado,………así que no soy de sus seguidores…………..también debería saber que ya he ido al pasado para modificarlo y no pienso hacerlo nuevamente…….así que si usted quiere que me vaya, puede decírmelo sin remordimientos…..-.

-¿Cómo es eso de que has cambiado el pasado?-preguntó seriamente.

-No solo yo, nosotros lo hicimos, pero no le voy a decir porqué, cómo ni cuando, solo que era lo único que podíamos hacer y fue mejor para el mundo- dijo tajantemente- …….Profesor……yo ……..yo solo quería conocer a mi padre, no sabía que me iban a mandar al pasado, fue una trampa, si lo hubiese sabido no lo habría hecho, ya me preocupa bastante haber modificado lo que ya habíamos arreglado…..no vengo a hacer ningún daño, señor- miró suplicante-……si quiere que me vaya, solo…….-.

-No te voy a pedir que te vayas Sophie- la interrumpió amablemente-……….si tu dices que no vienes a hacer daño, yo confío en ti. No creo necesario decirte, que si me estás mintiendo, no me querrás enfrentar- Sophie asintió sin poder evitar pensar _"a mi tampoco me gustaría, pero usted se llevaría una sorpresa conmigo profesor"._

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º

Nuevamente estaban estudiando en la Sala Común, cuando por las escaleras de chica, bajó Sophie, vestida como muggle, con ropa demasiado pequeña según el parecer de Ron y Harry.

-Hola chicos- saludó al pasar mientras se dirigía al retrato de la señora gorda- ...chao chicos.

Los tres se quedaron viéndola dirigirse a la salida como si no fueran más de las nueve y el toque de queda fuera solo un mito urbano, hasta que Harry se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta para llamar su atención

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó mirándola incrédulo.

-Voy y vuelvo, no se preocupen- les respondió con una sonrisa haciendo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia.

-Ya son más de las nueve, Sophie- explicó Hermione- se supone que no debes salir a esta hora.

-¡Ah!...si, verdad...lo que pasa es que se me quedó algo en la biblioteca y voy a buscarlo para que no se lo vaya a llevar alguien más...- explicó tranquilamente. Si ellos no fueran expertos quebrantando reglas, le habrían comprado la explicación.

-La biblioteca ya está cerrada- le interrumpió serio Ron- dudo que puedas entrar y no creo que quieras ir a la habitación de Madame Prince a buscar la llave para abrir ¿verdad?-.

-¡Ay no!...que miedo la verdad- bromeó- no me gustaría encontrármela de noche...bueno...los veo mañana entonces- se giró hacia el retrato nuevamente.

-Pero la biblioteca está cerrada- la detuvo nuevamente Ron.

-Yaa...lo que pasa...-buscaba una excusa convincente-...es que voy a comer algo, porque no cene y no puedo dormir con la panza vacía...así que voy a la cocina- volvió a intentar salir rápidamente.

-Sophie...- Ron sonreía, Hermione estaba dividida entre la risa y el enojo y Harry la miraba con una ceja levantada divertido- ¿Dónde está tu uniforme? ¿no crees que te dará un poco de frío andar por los pasillos con esa ropa?...-.

Sophie bufo, su expresión era la de haber sido atrapada en una travesura- Bien...me pillaron...-confesó sentándose junto a la chimenea-...no voy a la biblioteca, ni a la cocina, no perdí nada, ni quiero ver a Madame Prince en pijamas, Dios me libre-añadió con un escalofrío-...voy a una fiesta de cumpleaños y No, no me da frío andar con esta ropa, si ando con medias, por dios, no seas tan recatado- terminó rápidamente dispuesta a salir nuevamente.

-¿Fiesta?- preguntó incrédulo Ron.

-Sip, ya sabes, es una reunión donde se baila, te ríes, hay música, comida, y como es una fiesta de cumpleaños, regalos y torta con velitas...-.

-Sabemos lo que es una fiesta- la interrumpió Hermione- pero no sabíamos que se hacían acá.

-Pero si ustedes hacen fiestas cuando hay partido de Quidditch- la contradijo Sophie.

-Pero es por Quidditch- porfió Ron- no por cumpleaños-.

-Bueno, cada quien festeja lo que quiere ¿no?- salió Sophie- voy a Hufflepuff, al cumpleaños de alguien que la verdad no sé quien es, solo que es sorpresa y es una mujer...si quieren pueden venir- los invitó- solo creo que debemos apurarnos, porque nos vamos a perder la torta...-.

-¿Porqué nosotros no nos enteramos de que celebran fiestas de cumpleaños? O mejor aún, porqué nadie, de otras casas, nos invita a sus cumpleaños- preguntó atónito Harry.

Hermione y Ron se encogieron de hombros.

-Bueno...quizá...bueno, ustedes no son muy amigos de alumnos de otras casas...quizá a ellos les parezca que los Gryffindors son muy orgullosos y no quieren ser amigos de ellos- hablo bajito, como disculpándose.

-¿Nos creen unos engreídos?- preguntó Harry contrariado.

-Un poco la verdad- contestó Sophie manteniéndoles la mirada. Ante la expresión vacía del rostro de sus amigos, añadió- vienen o no que se nos hace tarde-.

-¡Pero no somos engreídos! – reclamó Harry.

-Claro que no, pero no socializan mucho con los otros alumnos, más que engreídos son un poquito antisociales-Sophie los miraba esperando una respuesta, al ver que los otros negaban con la cabeza, se dio media vuelta y salió por el retrato sintiéndose un poquito mal por sus amigos.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º

Pasaban de las dos de la madrugada y le dolía el cuello por haberse quedado sentado en una posición tan incómoda con la cabeza colgando del respaldo del sillón. Ron a su lado, parecía tan incómodo como él, porque sus ronquidos eran bastante sonoros. Había despertado con un ruido como de papeles que se arrugaban y una risita ahogada. De pronto recordó porqué se había quedado despierto en la sala común.

-¿Sophie?- preguntó enfocando la vista.

-¿Harry?- una anormalmente risueña Sophie lo miraba desde la entrada de la sala común- ¿qué haces despierto?-.

-Ehhh...nada...es que nos quedamos dormidos conversando y acabo de despertar- mintió-...¿qué hora es?-.

-No sé la verdad...temprano...como las dos o tres...- comentó de lo más normal-...¿no me estaban esperando verdad?-.

-NO, claro que no- despertó un molesto Ron-...y cómo te fue en tu fiesta- añadió en un tono bastante irónico.

-Bien...- murmuró Sophie.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Harry señalando unos paquetes que traía Sophie en las manos.

-Ahhh...- su cara se iluminó-...son mis regalos...no se cómo se enteraron la verdad...creo que fue Hannah...-.

-Enterarse de qué- preguntó Harry incómodo.

-Bueno...- respondió tímidamente-...de que es mi cumpleaños- murmuró bajito.

-¿Tu cumpleaños?- preguntó Ron sin comprender.

-Aja...ya sabes...el aniversario del día que naces... 17 de noviembre, hoy...-.

-¿Estas de cumpleaños?- preguntó Harry sorprendido.

Sophie asintió un poco avergonzada. Los muchachos intercambiaron una mirada, Ron con los ojos muy abiertos y Harry con una ceja levantada, después de unos segundos y algunos gestos, se acercaron a Sophie y la abrazaron cariñosamente.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!...porqué no nos habías dicho nada- preguntó Ron sonriendo.

-Es que me daba un poco de vergüenza- murmuró Sophie sonriendo también.

-¿Y cuántos años cumples?- Harry la sentó entre él y Ron.

-16...ahora soy casi tan vieja como ustedes- bromeo Sophie.

-¿Y qué te regalaron?-curioseo Harry.

-Ahhh!!!...un montón de cosas lindas- su rostro se iluminó, mientras les mostraba sus regalos-...un esmalte de uñas que cambia de color, según mi estado de ánimo, chocolates, unos guantes, ...mmmhhh,chocolates, un diario, lindo Justin se acordó que yo le comenté que dejé el mío en casa,...chocolates, brillo de labios...ehh...chocolate...y chocolate...-.

-Cielos, te quieren mucho ¿verdad?- Ron parecía sorprendido con la cantidad de regalos.

Sophie sonrió tímida- ¿quieren chocolates?- ofreció y los chicos aceptaron.

&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Después de haber despertado a Hermione apresuradamente a media noche y arrancarse, utilizando el mapa del merodeador y la capa de Harry, a Hogsmeade a comprarle un regalo, se encontraban almorzando en el gran comedor. Afortunadamente era sábado, porque con la desvelada que se habían pegado, no podrían haber soportado una clase. Habían asustado a Sophie con que para festejar su cumpleaños la iban a llevar a dar una vuelta en escoba, a lo que se negó totalmente, cuando una lechuza del colegio entro volando, dejando un pequeño paquete frente a Sophie. Antes de que le pudieran advertir que podía ser algo peligroso, ella lo había tomado ansiosamente, revelando un pequeño bolsito de terciopelo rojo, feliz lo miró sorprendida,

-Ahhhh!!!...que lindos- saco un par de pendientes de plata con forma de gato- ¡me encantaron!...¡gracias chicos!- emocionada se quito las argollas que estaba usando y se colocó los pendientes nuevos.

-Nosotros no te regalamos eso, Sophie- explicó Hermione- ¿no tienes una idea de quién fue?-.

-Ahh...no, la verdad no, pero a quien sea se lo agradezco, me gustan mucho- sonrió coqueta moviendo su cabeza para que se vieran los pendientes nuevos.

-Parece que tienes un admirador secreto- bromeó Hermione.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º

_Al menos le había gustado su regalo, enterarse de su cumpleaños había sido una casualidad. Había agotado sus neuronas pensando en un regalo que le gustase y en la manera de entregárselo. Ni siquiera él mismo entendía cuál era su afán de darle algo, pero sintió esa necesidad. Al menos ahora estaba usando esos gatos, que la había visto contemplando en un catálogo en una ocasión..._

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º

Hola a todos, ¿cómo están?...lamento haberme demorado más de la cuenta en actualizar, pero mi creatividad se había ido de vacaciones, pero ya volvió...así que puedo continuar...sé que es un capítulo un poquito corto y que podría parecer un poco insustancial, pero revisando el capitulo 11 original, me di cuenta de que me había olvidado del cumpleaños de Sophie, así que este es una especie de intermedio...ya empieza a ponerse más interesante...espero actualizar pronto...gracias por leer y no olviden dejar sus reviews para ver como les va pareciendo...

Besitos,

Agatha


	12. Chapter 12

Ya saben...solo Sophie y su historia me pertenece...que disfruten el capítulo!!!

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º

**Capitulo 12: "Verdades"**

Ya era la primera semana de diciembre, y las vacaciones de Navidad estaban prácticamente encima, lo único que faltaba para poder disfrutarlas, era terminar con los exámenes. Los alumnos se podían encontrar estudiando en grupo o en solitario, en sus salas comunes, los salones de clases o la biblioteca, que parecía ser el lugar ideal para las mentes inquietas. En este lugar se encontraba una morena de pelo largo, metida en lo que parecía ser un importante ensayo, porque tenía muchos pergaminos desparramados, escritos en cualquier orden y con muchos tarjados.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- la sobresaltó Ron, apoyando las manos en la mesa y gritándole de repente.

-¡Dios Ron!- se quejó con la mano en el pecho tratando de sujetar su corazón que había decidido salir a través de la piel- ¡me asustaste!-.

-Lo siento- rió acomodándose frente a ella- era una broma...llevo horas buscándote, Hermione me mandó porque no te vio a la hora de la comida y le dio la paranoia con que te podías haber topado con alguna serpiente por el camino.

Sophie sonrió- Estoy estudiando-.

-Nos saliste tan estudiosa, no, casi tan estudiosa como Hermy- Ron tomó sus pergaminos y miró lo que tenían escrito- Están muy desordenados...pero esto no es de ninguna asignatura- tomó un libro que tenía encima-...¡¿QUÉ HACES TU CON ESTE LIBRO?!-.

Su grito sobresaltó a Sophie, quién intentaba recuperar sus pergaminos para esconderlos en su bolso- ¡¿Porqué gritas como loco?!...¿que tiene de malo ese libro- ahora intentaba quitarle los pergaminos de la mano a Ron-...dame eso...que me des eso ...¡Ron!...-.

Ron tenía su brazo levantado, para evitar que se los quitara e intentaba ver que tenían escrito-...no te los voy a devolver hasta que no me respondas qué hacías con ese libro...¡auch!..-ahora Sophie intentaba recuperarlos por la fuerza, pinchándolo con su dedo índice en las costillas-.

-¡que me los des!- reclamaba molesta- porqué quieres leer mis cosas personales...¡Ron!...-.

-¿Quiero saber qué haces con ese libro?- insistió subiendo más su brazo-.

Sophie lo miró enfurruñada- ¿qué tiene de malo ese libro?-preguntó con los brazos cruzados.

-¡¿Que qué tiene de malo el libro?!- susurró molesto, acercando su cara a la de ella- ¡que qué tiene de malo!!...-Sophie lo miraba insolentemente con una ceja levantada, no se iba a dejar intimidar por la estatura de Ron-...que es el libro de cabecera de todos los mortífagos...de todos los que creen que la sangre pura es muy importante...¡eso es lo que tiene de malo!-.

-¿Y eso hace que yo no lo pueda ni ver?-preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-¡¿Te parece poco?!- las orejas de Ron estaban coloradas, pero había bajado la guardia y Sophie aprovechó para volver a intentar recuperar sus pergaminos.

-No hasta que no me digas qué haces- los subió nuevamente.

-¡¿Quieres mis pergaminos?!-le preguntó furiosa- ...entonces ¡COMETELOS!- con un movimiento de su mano los pergaminos volaron de las manos de Ron y se metieron en su boca, atragantándolo, hecho que aprovechó Sophie para terminar de recoger sus cosas y salir como un vendaval de la biblioteca, murmurando molesta, cosas que no diría en frente de su madre.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º

Estaban en la sala común disfrutando del calor de la chimenea. Hermione leía tranquilamente y él estaba comiendo chocolates con los pies en dirección al fuego, disfrutando de la placidez que le otorgaba su tibieza, cuando por el retrato de la señora gorda, entró, como maremoto, Sophie discutiendo con Ron. Más bien Ron, reclamándole a Sophie que caminaba ignorándolo en dirección a su habitación.

-¡SOPHIE MATHEWS! ¡te estoy hablando!- le reclamó Ron, con las orejas rojas y agitando unos pergaminos en la mano.

Hermione y Harry se habían parado y miraban expectantes.

Al grito de Ron, Sophie se detuvo y se devolvió furiosa a enfrentarlo. Afortunadamente la Sala Común estaba desocupada.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A GRITARME RONALD!- le espetó con los puños firmemente cerrados. Así de molesta no notabas que en realidad no era muy alta y se veía amenazante-...¡no te atrevas a decirme nada después de haber violado mi intimidad de esa manera!-.

-¡¿qué...viol..?!-iba a preguntar Harry, cuando fue interrumpido.

-¡¿CUAL INTIMIDAD?!- se defendió Ron, algo intimidado, pero aún atento al nuevo intento de ella por recuperar los pergaminos.

-¡ESA QUE TIENES EN TU MANOTA!...¡devuélveme mis pergaminos Ronald!-.

-Pensé que me los habías dado para comerlos- respondió mordaz-...¡pude haberme atragantado sabes!-.

-¡Por idiota nada más!...¡quiero que me los devuelvas YAAAA!!!!- gritó nuevamente lanzándosele encima, botándolo sobre la alfombra.

-¡ALTO LOS DOS!-rugió Hermione- ¡Ron, parece mentira, tu eres un prefecto...y tu Sophie- añadió sorprendida-...no arañes más a mi novio.

-¿Novio?-susurró Harry enarcando una ceja.

-¡Se van a sentar y me van a explicar en este momento, qué es lo que pasa!-ordenó indicando el sillón.

-Lo que pasa- dijo Sophie molesta- es que tu novio- enarco la ceja en la ultima palabra- me quitó mis pergaminos y no me los quiere devolver-.

-Te los voy a devolver en cuanto me digas qué hacías con este libro de mortífagos- respondió mostrando el libro que traía en la otra mano.

Harry pudo ver que era "la nobleza de la naturaleza: Una genealogía mágica"

-¡No te importa!- lo cortó.

-¡Si me importa!...¡¿qué acaso compartes ideología con Malfoy?!-.

-¡NO!...pero no te IN-TE-RE-SA lo que yo haga con ese libro- siguió peleando.

-Chicos- Harry suplicó- podemos seguir así el año entero...Ron devuelvele los pergaminos, por favor- añadió ante la mirada indignada de este-...Sophie- esta había recibido sus pergaminos y los estaba alisando cuidadosamente- ¿no puedes contarnos?- se sentó a su lado.

-Estoy haciendo una investigación- murmuró ella.

-¿De qué?- preguntó todavía consternada Hermione, mientras se sentaba al lado de Ron y le acariciaba el pelo.

-...-.

-¿no quieres contarnos?- tanteo Harry nuevamente.

-De las familias de magos- respondió bajito- ¡no porque tenga ideas en común con Malfoy!-se defendió-...es por algo personal-.

-¿Y porqué estás interesada en las familias de magos?- la miró confundido Harry.

Sophie los miraba con los ojos brillantes, evaluando si contestar o no-ebstbuscadomibaba- murmuró mirando al suelo.

-¿Ahhh?...disculpa pero...no te entendí-.

-Estoy buscando a mi papá- respondió mirándolos desafiante-.

-Pero...pensé que tus padres están de viaje- murmuró confundido Ron.

-No es cierto, no están de viaje- miró alrededor de la vacía sala común, revisando que no quedaba nadie antes de continuar-...tienen que prometerme que no le van a decir esto a nadie, ni aunque los torturen...¡es peligroso!-.

Los tres se miraron y asintieron.

-La verdad no he sido muy sincera con ustedes- los miró culpable- mis papás no están de viaje...están en San Francisco...creo...quiero decir...a ver...- estaba tratando de ordenar sus ideas-...unos días antes de venir acá, estaba con Cris...-.

-Tu primo-interrumpió Ron.

-Aja...estábamos cazando un genio, si como los de las películas, después les explico como son...estábamos-hizo un gesto como de comillas con las manos- es mucho decir, porque él estaba con su novia, una arpía horrorosa y había dejado el trabajo de lado...a la salida de la escuela decidí ir a cazarlo yo sola, no era nada tan complicado la verdad- dijo con suficiencia-...lo encontré e iba a lanzarle una poción, cuando me ofreció un deseo...mi mamá va a conocer en seis años más a un adorable británico, así dice ella, se van a involucrar en una relación y va a quedar embarazada, de mi..-.

El silencio que siguió a su explicación era denso, se podía ver como trataban de entender su explicación.

-Pero Sophie...no,...no entiendo- habló Harry.

-Yo tampoco la verdad- confirmó Ron.

-¡Merlín!- susurro Hermione, mirándolos con los ojos muy abiertos y Sophie asintió-...¡vienes del futuro!-.

-Del 2017, para ser más específica-.

Harry y Ron soltaron el aire sorprendidos. Sophie asintió.

-Le pedí al genio conocer a mi verdadero papá...¡y me mandó al pasado!-añadió angustiada.

-¡Merlín!...¿y puedes volver?- preguntó Ron preocupado.

-Creo...es decir, estoy un 99.5 segura de poder- corrigió al ver la mirada preocupada de los otros tres.

-Por eso sabes lo del coleston eso- afirmó Ron.

-Colesterol-corrigió Sophie.

-¿Y ya sabes quién es tu papá?- preguntó ligeramente angustiado Harry-...no me digas que eres mi hija y te abandoné...-.

Sophie lo miró con simpatía- Todavía no sé quién es, pero creo que el profesor Dumbledore si, yo había hecho una lista de los posibles candidatos y el me borró algunos nombres, así que debe saber quién es-.

-Ehhhh...digo...¿estamos nosotros en esa lista?- preguntó ligeramente pálido Ron.

-¡Claro que no!- contestó Hermione-...ustedes serían incapaces de abandonar a un hijo...¿verdad Sophie?- pero no pudo seguir hablando ante la mirada culpable de ella.-...¡por mi madre!...¡¿es alguno de ellos?!-.

-No lo sé la verdad- añadió mirando al piso- no tengo muchos datos, solo la edad aproximada y que es británico...obvio, eso no es de mucha ayuda...también sé que tiene los ojos claros- revisaba sus apuntes-..., que sus padres eran magos,...Dumbledore me borró algunos en la lista, pero todavía tengo como diez candidatos...-levantó la cabeza al sentirse observada y se encontró con la mirada atónita de los tres-...ninguno de ustedes está en la lista...debe ir en séptimo- decidió que para minimizar los daños había que mentir.

Los otros dos soltaron el aire que habían estado reteniendo de solo pensar que iban a abandonar un bebe.

-Vaya- bufó Ron-...no me esperaba una noticia así...pensé que tenías escrito el nombre de alguien rodeado de corazoncitos-bromeó Ron.

-Ya- rió Sophie-...igual como el que de seguro tienes tu rodeando el nombre de tu novia Hermione- se burló, provocando que los dos se pusieran colorados y a Harry le diera un ataque de risa.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º

Esa mañana habían interrogado a Sophie acerca del resultado de la guerra, pero ella les había dicho que no sabía de esta hasta llegar a Hogwarts. Ron había preguntado por el resultado de la liga de quidditch, pero tampoco estaba enterada.

Se dirigían al aula de DCAO, cuando se encontraron con Malfoy y su pandilla.

-¡Pero miren lo que trajo el desagüe!- empezó con su aire de suficiencia habitual.

-¡Piérdete Malfoy!- escupió Ron.

-¿Cómo va el romance con la sangre sucia, Comadreja?- preguntó riendo, coreado por su grupito, provocando que Ron se sonrojara.

-¡Te prohíbo que le digas de esa manera Malfoy!- amenazó Ron, con las orejas rojas, irguiéndose en toda su estatura.

-¡Tu a mi no me prohíbes nada, Comadreja!-Harry estaba intentando afirmar a Ron- y tu Potty...¿que tal llevas el que estés solo porque estos dos estén juntos?...solo otra vez Potter-.

Harry soltó a Ron y se enfrentó a Malfoy-¡No te metas con nosotros Malfoy!...porque si nos enojamos, dejamos que Sophie te golpee de nuevo- se burló Harry, sus ojos brillando pícaramente.

Sophie hizo un mohín y sonrió con suficiencia. Cuando pasaron riendo, por el lado de los otros Slytheryns, se volvió a mirar a Draco, tocándose juguetonamente la nariz.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º

Estaban en plena clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en parejas practicando los famosos hechizos no verbales, cuando el escritorio del profesor se movió bruscamente. Los alumnos miraban curiosos, esperando a ver qué les tendría preparado el profesor.

-Evidentemente- siseo Snape- lo que está en el escritorio es un boggart... ya que son alumnos de sexto año, todos deberían estar capacitados para deshacerse de uno de ellos- miró a todos con la ceja levantada evaluándolos- Podríamos pedirle a Potter que lo haga, pero creo que eso es demasiado sencillo para un mago de su categoría- se burló-...pero ya que estamos en ese sector del aula...¡Mathews!...muéstrenos que tiene el nivel para estar en esta clase y no tenemos que soportarla solo por la benevolencia del director.

Sophie asintió y con la cabeza bien levantada camino hacia el frente del escritorio con suficiencia. El resto de la clase había hecho un ruedo para ver lo que iba a pasar.

-Ron, agranda un zapato, por si no puedo hacerlo, porque lo que va a salir de ese cajón es un enorme bicho, te lo puedo asegurar- bromeó al pasar.

Aclaró su garganta y movió la varita para abrir el cajón. De este salió rápidamente una voluta de humo negro que al ubicarla, fue creciendo y alargándose. Harry soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo al ver la forma que había tomado el boggart. En tanto, Sophie parecía petrificada en su lugar, con la varita floja en su mano, había perdido su sonrisa y el color de su rostro, mientras frente a ella, había una muchacha igual a ella, vestida completamente de negro.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º

Hola :D , espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ya vamos llegando al anunciado quiebre en la historia...el próximo capítulo veremos qué es el boggart y cómo afecta las relaciones entre los personajes... Ayer me atacó la inspiración y terminé el capítulo 14 y empecé con el 15, en realidad iba a ser solo un capítulo, pero ya estaba muy largo, así que mejor lo dividí...sigo en las vacaciones de navidad, pero la historia se empieza a revelar a partir del capítulo que acaban de leer...Espero que les haya gustado la escena con Ron...yo la verdad revisándolo, me reí montones, siempre me dan mucha risa los diálogos Ron-Sophie, no sé porqué, me encanta la manera de relacionarse que tienen.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, en especial a los que dejan sus reviews. Sus comentarios me ponen muy feliz y me alientan a esmerarme mucho más para que la historia mantenga el suspenso. Sigan leyendo que vienen capítulos interesantes, llenos de pistas, un poco menos divertidos y más oscuros, pero si se esfuerzan entre líneas, llegan con el padre...jeje...Ya saben, termino un capítulo y subo el siguiente.

Besos,

Andrea


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todos :D ya saben, apenas termino un capítulo subo otro...espero que lo disfruten.

Solo Sophie y su historia es mía, nada más.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º

**Capitulo 13: "El Boggart de Sophie"**

La muchacha parada frente a la inmóvil Sophie, era idéntica a ella, en estatura, peso y rasgos. Vestía totalmente de negro con pantalones anchos y una camiseta ajustada, tenía el pelo oscuro, pintado con unos largos mechones rojos, sus ojos maquillados negros y la boca de un rojo, le daban una apariencia oscura y algo salvaje. Sonreía de manera socarrona, mientras rodeaba a Sophie, contorneando las caderas, observando su apariencia infantil e inocente en uniforme escolar.

Toda la clase estaba expectante, nadie, ni siquiera Snape intervenía. El parecía más pálido de lo habitual.

-Sophie, Sophie- comenzó la Sophie de negro con aire de superioridad-...¿qué haces vestida así?, rodeada de mocosos...tu debes estar con otro tipo de personas...seres importantes, linda...no con niños que no saben lo que es hacer verdadera magia-miró alrededor despectivamente-... o qué, traicionaste al elegido y ahora te juntas con estos inútiles?..-.

El murmullo general que siguió a su comentario sacó a Sophie de su catatonia- ¡Cállate!-ordenó apuntándola con la varita.

-¿Y que vas a hacer para callarme So, querida. No puedes dañarme y tu lo sabes- rió arrogantemente viendo la varita que la apuntaba-...vas a sacar ese palito igual que todos estos mocosos, no me hagas reír, por favor...¿acaso no saben lo que sabes hacer?...-se había detenido frente a Sophie y la miraba malévolamente, disfrutando de la desesperación de Sophie, que no era capaz de pensar en nada divertido para hacer desaparecer al boggart y estaba empezando a desesperase.

Sophie abrió la boca para responder, pero las palabras no querían salir.

-¿Qué pasa, te da miedo que descubran lo que eres y lo que has hecho?...no hay casi nada de que avergonzarte So- rió-...quizá, lo que no quieres es que se enteren de que tienes la costumbre de morder la mano que te da de comer...-.

-¡CALLATE!-bramó Sophie furiosa-...¡eso no es cierto!...-.

-¡¿Qué no es cierto?!- la Sophie oscura se acercó amenazantemente sobre la de uniforme, quedando sus caras una frente a la otra-...¿no planeaste la traición al elegido?- al ver que la de uniforme iba a replicar continuó-..¡¡Tú lo planeaste!!,...tú eras la de las ideas... tu deber era con él, que te protegió siempre ¡y tú y ese maldito lo traicionaron y lo destruyeron!.-gritó.

-N...No...eso no fue así-tartamudeó la Sophie de uniforme mientras la otra la veía con desprecio-...no teníamos opción...-.

-¡MENTIRA!...¡nunca es una opción traicionar a tu familia!- escupió despectivamente-...y ¿para qué?...para juntarte con estos seres patéticos, que se creen muy importantes porque pueden hacer magia con un palito de madera...su raza debería de haber desaparecido hace tiempo...¡espero que lo consigan pronto!-escupió.

-¡CALLATE!!- gritó Sophie al borde de las lagrimas-...¡¡ESTUPIDA MALDITA ZORRA!!!...¡los tres tenían que ser destruidos!...¡son malos, egoístas y peligrosos!- extendió la mano izquierda al frente,

-¿Qué vas a hacerme Sophie?-se burló enarcando una ceja- tu no quieres que tus patéticos amigos descubran las cosas que eres capaz de hacer...-.

-¡QUE TE CALLES TE DIJE!- bramó Sophie con la cara desencajada.

-Pero ellos se acaban de enterar, So...-miró al grupo de alumnos que la observaban atónitos-...¡Traicionaste a tu familia, al que te protegió!!...¡confabulaste con ese imbécil y destruiste a nuestro jefe!...¡AL ELEGIDO!-.

-¡¿Elegido?!- se burlo Sophie-...¡él lo único que eligió fue ser un asesino y un tirano!...¡estaba destinado a ser diferente!...quizá sí lo traicioné...pero fue para el bien de todos...- la miró fieramente- y lo volvería hacer una y mil veces si con eso compenso de alguna manera todas las cosas terribles que hice...-volvió a levantar la mano izquierda frente al boggart.

-¡Ups!...¿verdad?- se burló la Sophie de negro-...acabas de confesar delante de todos...-rió.

Por alguna extraña razón, la Sophie vestida de oscuro, empezó a sujetarse el pecho como si le costara respirar, hasta que cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas. Sophie tenía una mirada fiera y oscura que asustaba reflejada en su cara. En alguna parte se había perdido su sonrisa y sus dulces rasgos estaban tensos, reflejando odio puro, tenía la mandíbula apretada y cuando la Sophie vestida de negro, había caído al suelo mirándola con suficiencia, había continuado con su mano dirigida hacia su pecho y cerrando la palma lentamente.

-¡Ridículus!- se escuchó la voz de Snape, y el boggart volvió a ser una voluta de humo y desapareció. Los alumnos seguían mirando dónde había estado hace unos segundos el boggart con forma de su compañera y está no se había movido. Aún tenía la mano ligeramente levantada y parecía aterrorizada.

-¡Se acabó la clase!-dijo Snape al mirar su reloj-...¡FUERA!-bramó al ver que nadie se movía.

Los alumnos se apresuraron a recoger sus cosas y salieron en tropel cuchicheando sobre lo que acababan de ver.

Harry, Ron y Hermione, permanecían de pie, esperando. Sophie se volteó lentamente y cuando levantó la cabeza, pudieron ver sus ojos vidriosos, que los miraban suplicantes.

-¡Vamos chicos!- dijo Ron cortante al ver que ella iba a decirles algo-...¡no tenemos nada que hacer acá!-.

Sophie los vio pasar, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Las lágrimas que había estado aguantando empezaron a salir sin que las pudiera controlar.

-Les dije que era una estúpida- comentó Pansy al salir-Vamos Draco-.

Sophie busco su bolso, apresuradamente para salir de ese salón, necesitaba aire con urgencia, quería gritar y llorar, golpear a alguien hubiese servido también.

-Mathews- dijo Snape, para sorpresa de Sophie con un tono que no demostraba terror- será mejor que vaya a su habitación. Su boggart fue un poco extraño, por decir lo menos. Explicativo, pero aún así sus compañeros pueden estar un poco sensibles con esto- le dio una mirada que pretendía ser de comprensión y se dio media vuelta.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º

-No me lo puedo creer- susurró Hermione, rompiendo el silencio que habían mantenido desde que habían salido del Salón de clases.

Estaban como siempre que querían conversar tranquilamente, cerca del lago, a pesar del frío que hacía.

-¿qué fue todo eso?- bufó Harry-...¿alguno de ustedes entendió qué fue lo que pasó?-.

-Pasó que el boggart de esa- escupió Ron con desprecio- era que nos enteráramos que es una especie de mortifago- terminó con las orejas coloradas.

-No sé qué creer- Hermione se veía confundida-...por un lado, es solo un boggart, no significa que ella sea así, porque aunque no la conozcamos mucho tiempo, es una chica simpática...-.

-¡O se hizo la simpática Hermione!- la interrumpió Ron.

-...Bueno, eso también puede ser, pero eso no implica que sea mortifaga Ron-.

-No creo que sea mortífaga, porque no sabía ni siquiera qué es lo que eran...¿recuerdan?- opinó Harry.

-Tampoco la hace inocente, pudo haber fingido- terció Ron nuevamente-...pudo hacerlo para acercarse a ti, no lo sabemos- añadió al mirar que Harry iba a contradecirlo- de todas maneras que era toda esa cosa de que había traicionado al tal elegido y eso-.

-¿No se referiría a ti, verdad Harry?-preguntó Hermione trémulamente causando que los otros dos la miraron pálidos- …..Yo creo que deberíamos de tener cuidado, hasta que averigüemos qué fue lo que pasó realmente-.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

_La clase de DCAO había sido, como menos, interesante, lo que parecía una aburrida practica de hechizos no verbales, se había vuelto una fuente de información importantísima, en bandeja de plata……..estaba seguro de que esa información era valiosa……así que la nueva amiga de Potter era una especie de mortífago………eso era bueno y malo a la vez, significaba que no era tan buenita después de todo, lo que a "sanpotter" le iba a caer como patada en el estomago y a él le provocaba un ataque de risa. Los había engañado haciéndose pasar por una inocente turista, pero también implicaba que en América había otro señor oscuro, porque estaba seguro de que ella no tenía la marca. De algo estaba completamente seguro……..no quería ser él, quien informara al Señor Oscuro, que no solo estaba Potter, sino otro más fuera del continente que podía aparecerse para frustrar sus planes, porque si la habían mandado a Europa, no podía ser más que para espiar y medir el terreno que pisaban antes de llegar todos los demás…….¿qué mejor que una linda y dulce niña para espiar?...lo único que lo desconcertaba era la mirada que tenía después de que todo se descubriera………..si hubiese sido su caso, sentiría rabia, molestia, frustración, quizá incluso le daría igual que se descubriera su juego, pero no hubiese sido jamás la de tristeza y desolación que vio en esos ojos negros que lo atraían tanto………porque debía confesarse a si mismo, solo a si mismo, que sentía una especie de fascinación con esa mirada negra y brillante, calida y misteriosa, que después del incidente del boggart se veía tan desolada y triste……….._

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º

_El aire siempre había calmado su alma, su corazón y su cabeza, mientras más fuerte se manifestara mejor……afortunadamente, ese día amenazaba a tormenta……quizá si tenía suerte, esta se llevara la que tenía dentro de ella en ese momento…………había arruinado todo, jamás se había puesto en el caso de que el boggart se volviera el reflejo que no quería volver a ver en un espejo………..se había esforzado tanto, sacrificado tanto, solo por la esperanza de no tener que volver a ver esa imagen mientras viviera………tantos recuerdos, tanto dolor, sufrido e infringido……..y ahora………tenía que volver a desenterrar lo que estaba oculto en el fondo de su alma, atrapado en un lugar del que había tirado la llave…………..lo que más le dolía era el rechazo…….el desprecio y el dolor que vio en los ojos de los que eran sus amigos……………..había vivido momentos difíciles, pero solo una vez había estado sola……..y casi se había perdido………solo esperaba que le dieran la posibilidad de explicar, si es que se podía explicar lo inexplicable, al menos de decir la verdad……..de mostrarles lo que ella podía ser y lo que había decidido ser………._

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º

La Sala Común estaba desierta a esa hora. Por supuesto, el rumor de lo sucedido en la clase de Snape, había corrido como pólvora. A la hora de la cena, todo el colegio estaba enterado de que Sophie era por lo menos mortífaga declarada y que había venido a enamorar a Potter para seducirlo, embarazarse y darle su hijo a Voldemort, para chantajear al lado de la luz……., pero ella no había aparecido por ahí, de hecho parecía haber desaparecido del colegio, desde la clase de DCAO……solo ellos estaban despiertos aún, conversando de lo sucedido y de cómo iban a actuar.

-No es normal que no haya aparecido aún……-susurraba Harry.

-Seguro se fugó al verse descubierta, compañero-opinaba Ron, también en susurros.

-Lo que no entiendo es porqué tanto Dumbledore, como Snape y los demás profesores no se ven preocupados-opinó Hermione.

-Quizá, no quieren que entremos en pánico…-susurró Ron.

-Quizá es solo un boggart…….-susurró también Harry.

-Por eso te pasan las cosas que te pasan Harry-le reclamó en susurros Ron-…..confías demasiado en la gente……..aunque sea solo un boggart……no puedes solo creerle……..no es normal ahorcar a un boggart, aunque sea tu lado oscuro……..-.

-No lo ahorcó Ron-lo contradijo Harry, todavía susurrando.

-Pues...¿por qué susurran?-les preguntó distrayéndose de pronto.

Los otros dos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros-...No lo sé...-dijo Ron-...simplemente parecía lo correcto- Harry sonrió.

-Pues los profesores parecen muy tranquilos con el tema- continuó Hermione antes de que Ron pudiera hacerlo-…..lo sé porque las otras chicas de sexto fueron a hablar con McGonnagall para que la echaran de la habitación y McGonnagall, dijo que no representaba ningún peligro para nadie y que recordara que la casa de Gryffindor se distingue por su valor-.

-O sea que no tengo que mudarme a las celdas ¿verdad?- Sophie había entrado por el retrato, sin que la sintieran, con el pelo negro pegándose en la cara y la ropa empapada, su mirada era indescifrable.

-¡¿Hace cuanto estás escuchando Mathews?!-escupió Ron.

-Solo escuche que me querían fuera de la habitación, Ronald-dijo fríamente con su mirada fija en el pelirrojo-……¿así que ahora soy Mathews?-.

Ron la miró furioso- Esta es una conversación privada, así que si nos disculpas…..¡piérdete!-.

Sophie observó a los que creía sus amigos…….Hermione la miraba seria y enojada….Ron furioso y Harry también se veía enojado, los tres juntos, protegiéndose, apoyándose……………..se dio cuenta que no iban a creerle sin importar lo que ella les dijera, se habían sentido agredidos, engañados y no le iban a dar la posibilidad de explicar…..

-Sabes Harry- este le devolvió su verde mirada desafiante-…..de entre todas las personas en este colegio……pensé que tú me ibas a dar la oportunidad de explicar…….que no me ibas a juzgar solo por los hechos- sus ojos reflejaban decepción.

-No queremos tus explicaciones Mathews- interrumpió Ron- solo aléjate de nosotros-.

-No te preocupes……no me quiero acostar contigo, para entregarle mi hijo a Voldemort, así que tu inocencia esta a salvo Harry- se dio la vuelta y se perdió en las escaleras de niñas.

Los tres amigos se quedaron en silencio, juntos, como siempre cuando tenían que enfrentar una situación difícil…….

-Sigo pensando que tenemos que tener cuidado- dijo finalmente Hermione-.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º

Había pasado cerca de una semana del incidente del boggart y las cosas parecían un poco más tranquilas. Los alumnos seguían temiendo a Sophie, pero se limitaban a ignorarla, ya no escapaban apenas la veían aparecer. Afortunadamente Sophie aguantaba estoicamente todas las groserías que le hacían y no había optado por perseguir a ningún impertinente, amenazándolo con mandarle un Avada Kedavra o partiéndole la nariz con sus famosas habilidades para la pelea. Con el rumor del incidente, también había surgido un abanico de nuevas versiones acerca de ella. Sophie se limitaba a ignorarlas y a llevar su vida con la mayor dignidad que era posible. Había dejado de aparecerse en el Gran Comedor, después de que al intentar sentarse en un extremo poco ocupado de la mesa de Gryffindor, todos se habían parado y la habían dejado sola, sintiéndose más abandonada de lo que se había sentido en la vida.

Faltaba solo una semana para las vacaciones y cuando la Profesora McGonnagal pasó la lista de los alumnos que se quedarían en el colegio para las fiestas, fue de las primeras en anotarse, dudaba que la invitación hecha por Remus Lupin, siguiera en pie, de todas maneras, no se iba arriesgar a preguntar.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º

Ojala les haya gustado este capitulo...este es el famoso en que la historia se tuerce...me costó mucho escribir la escena del boggart y todavía no me convence lo suficiente...siento que le faltó un poquito de intensidad, pero no puedo dejarlo ahí hasta me parezca perfecta...

Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y gracias también, por sus lindos comentarios, que hacen que le ponga mucho empeño en que salgan los capítulos y no se me desarme antes de tiempo la historia...ya hemos llegado a una parte en que desarmo y vuelvo a armar escenas porque dirían mucho...jeje...bueno, una última cosa...es la última oportunidad para que voten quién quieren que sea el padre...si no, decido yo...jeje...yo tengo claro mi voto, pero a ver qué les parece...

Un abrazo,

Agatha.


	14. Chapter 14

Bueno...solo quiero decirles que solo Sophie y su loca aventura es mia, todos los demás son de gente que gana dinero por haberlos inventado...ahhh...Paco también es mio...

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º

**Capítulo 14: "Vacaciones"**

Era jueves y solo quedaba un día para que el alumnado regresara a sus casas para las vacaciones de Navidad. Evidentemente, el hecho de que hubiese una guerra a las puertas hacía que la mayoría de las familias quisieran estar juntas en esas fechas. En lo personal no tenía ningún apuro por regresar a casa para las festividades, dudaba que el ambiente en la mansión calificara como navideño, con su padre en la cárcel y la loca de su tía dando vueltas por ahí, había preferido quedarse en el colegio, alegando que era lo más conveniente para sus planes. 

Independientemente de las fechas o la guerra que se avecinaba, en Hogwarts, el quidditch era tema de seguridad nacional, por lo tanto, las prácticas de este deporte no se suspendían si el lago negro se estaba drenando en sus cabezas, como tampoco si a Voldemort se le ocurría atacar el colegio. Su presencia en el equipo siempre había sido detonante de problemas, desde su dudosa incorporación a cambio de siete nuevas escobas de carreras, hasta su posición, en que por muy bueno que fuese, siempre terminaba perdiendo frente a Potter y los malditos Gryffindors, ni por medio de tortura lo reconocería, pero estaba consciente de que el talento natural de este llegaba a ser anormal. Así que ahí estaba, subido en una escoba con el frío que hacía, tratando de encontrar la maldita pelotita dorada. Ya estaba desistiendo de seguir buscándola y el tentador aroma que venia del castillo le indicaba que lo mejor era dejarlo para cuando estuviese más claro y soleado, porque en la penumbra del atardecer era casi imposible. 

_...¡Se terminó, estoy cansado, congelado y con hambre...¿qué será lo que hay de comer que huele tan delicioso?...lo que sea espero que de postre haya algo con chocolate...¡mataría por algo de chocolate!...¡que el maldito del capitán se vaya muy a...¡pero qué demonios es eso!...¡Merlín!..¿no será!...¡MALDICION!...¡ES!...¡solo eso me faltaba!..._

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º

_...¡Maldita!...así se sentía...llevaba dos semanas soportando todos los desplantes, ridiculeces e intolerancias de esos estúpidos niños magos...¡más encima ese estúpido olor a comida!...¡cómo si pudiera aparecerme por el comedor así como así nada más!-pensó rabiando-...una cosa es hacerse la que no te importa lo que digan de ti y pasar con la nariz levantada, pero tener que sentarte sola y que todos murmuren o se te queden viendo, otra muy distinta, que por lo demás no estaba dispuesta a tolerar más...Estaba bastante cómoda, si no se tomaba en cuenta la sonajera de tripas que tenía, es que la verdad no se acordaba ya de qué, ni cuando había comido...ese día no, estaba segura, pero no tenía tan claro cuando había sido. Por lo menos hacía mucho frío y todos esos mamones, estaban calientitos en el castillo. Así podría tener un poco de paz y privacidad, para tratar de ordenar su dignidad y aparecerse a las cocinas a comer algo. Sentía su piel adormecida con el frío, pero necesitaba esa sensación de libertad, de no estar atada a su cuerpo, necesitaba desaparecer para aparecer nuevamente con las ideas un poco mas acomodadas, pero no podía, estaba segura... "nadie puede aparecer ni desaparecer en los terrenos de Hogwarts"...le llegó el recuerdo dicho, por la ahora desagradable voz de Hermione...había que ser justos y la verdad, antes no le parecía desagradable, pero ahora...de todos los estúpidos del mundo¡los más estúpidos eran sus EX – amigos!..._

-Me gustaría volver a mi casa- susurro para sí- ¡quiero irme de aquí ahora!- dijo más fuerte, pero en su mente pareció colarse una risa burlona que le decía "todavía no tienes lo que pediste".-.

-Me voy ¿me escuchaste, no me quedo un momento más en este lugar, voy a recoger mis cosas y me largo ya- nuevamente escucho esa voz burlona que le decía "no puedes"- gruñó frustrada, sabía que lo que le decía era cierto, pero igual podía intentarlo- ¡Ehhh!...¡genio!...¡voy a buscar la manera, vas a ver!- se subió entre dos de las almenas de la Torre de Astronomía y abrió los brazos, agradecida del viento y el frío que adormecían su dolor.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º

Enfiló rápidamente su escoba, no creía que fuera posible que, a pesar de lo discreto que debía ser ese año, para poder sobrevivir, le pasaran esas cosas...no podía ser testigo de una situación como esa. Lo pondría definitivamente en la mira de todo el mundo...igual y le achacaban el numerito...además no podía permitir que eso pasara y no hacer nada...que no era Gryffindor, pero tampoco un desalmado. Aterrizó suavemente sin hacer ruido. Estaba consciente de que un ligero sobresalto terminaba con un cadáver en medio de los terrenos.

-¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo!-preguntó en el tono más bajo que su rabia contenida le permitió.

Sophie parecía no haberse asustado por su llegada -¿Qué crees tu que estoy haciendo, Draco?- le contestó molesta sin siquiera dignarse a verlo.

-Mathews...mira...sé que no lo estas pasando bien ahora que tus amiguitos los santos, están enojados contigo, pero no creo que esa sea la solución ¿sabes?...no es tan terrible, hay opciones...-al ver que Sophie se acomodó un poco más con cada uno de sus pies sobre una almena-...¡Merlín Mathews!...¡que te vas a caer!-.

-¿No quieres que me caiga o no quieres ser testigo de que me caiga Draco?- el tono que usó para responder era neutro.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia, Mathews!- estaba más nervioso, ella no parecía querer bajarse de ahí y seguro terminaban culpándolo de haberla empujado.

-No sé para ti, pero para mi SI hay una diferencia, Draco- respondió mordaz.

-¡No digas tonterías Mathews!...mira, bájate de ahí y te ayudo a vengarte de tus amiguitos ¿quieres?-no quería suplicarle o pedirle por favor nada, aún recordaba la humillación que había sufrido por ella.

-Si quisiera venganza Draco, créeme que ya estarían muertos- respondió fríamente, sin voltearse aún-...me bajo con una condición...- sus ojos negros tenían un brillo divertido.

-¿TE PARECE DIVERTIDO!- le recriminó al borde de su autocontrol- ¿Te parecería divertido que me diera media vuelta y te dejara sola con tu autocompasión y con tus neuronas congeladas que parecen creer que saltar al vacío es una excelente idea¡¿te parece que yo voy a aceptar tus condiciones solo porque sí!...¡no creas por un segundo que me he olvidado de las tonterías que me has hecho!- Sophie se giró para mirarlo, quedando peligrosamente de espaldas al vacío. El fuerte viento hacía que su capa se revolviera empujando hacia atrás, cosa que puso a Draco aún más nervioso- ¡Merlín Mathews!...¿que no hueles lo sabrosa que debe estar la cena?-Sophie hizo un mohín con su nariz y se encogió de hombros-...bien –masculló molesto- ¿cuál es tu condición?-.

-Que ya no me digas Mathews, como si mi apellido te infectara las amígdalas, me llamo Sophie- Draco contemplo incrédulo como sonreía mientras se bajaba de un salto de la almena.

-¿CREES que porque sanpotter y sus estúpidos amigos, ya no te hablan yo voy a convertirme en tu amigo!-reclamó furioso-...¿EH!...¿tienes la absurda idea que saltando de un edificio, vas a conseguir nuevos amigos!...-.

-¡No iba a saltar!- le interrumpió molesta-...yo...solo estaba tratando de ordenar mis ideas...¡y no quiero que seas mi amigo, porque los otros son unos idiotas!-Draco la miraba sin poder creer lo que escuchaba-...no soy tan patética, pero te agradezco que hayas venido a impedirme saltar, no es que lo fuera a hacer, pero podrías haber ido a comer tu rica cena- añadió mordaz-...lamento haberte hecho pasar un susto...disculpa Draco- le sonrió mientras recogía su bolso-...¿estabas entrenando?-.

Draco asintió formalmente mientras se dirigían a las escaleras. Cuando llegaron al corredor que conducía a la Torre de Gryffindor, se separaron, Draco no se podía explicar como en menos de 10 minutos, se había enterado de que ella era sagitario, que le gustaba el rojo, que tenía 4 primos y dos hermanos, que tenía dos tías, que su mamá se había casado de nuevo, así que ahora tenía un papá, que su mejor amiga se llamaba Danielle, que en San Francisco había mucha niebla, que le gustaba la playa y un montón de cosas sin importancia que había podido contarle. Impresionante capacidad la de hablar tan rápido, casi podía competir con Pansy. Lo que más sorprendido lo tenía es que en ningún momento había sentido a Sophie, ni un poco deprimida por la actitud del resto del colegio y el hecho de que no lo tratara como hubiera esperado de un amigo del trío fantástico, como si fuese una bomba a punto de explotar, a la que hay que vigilar, para alcanzar a escapar. Cuando se lo preguntó simplemente le respondió con toda calma "-He visto lo suficiente para no ser prejuiciosa Draco, el hecho de que estés de un lado u otro en esta guerra de egocéntricos, no implica que seas bueno o malo, simplemente es el lado en el que naciste"-.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º

_...jamás se lo había planteado de esa manera...una guerra de egocéntricos...el Señor Oscuro y Dumbledore...y solo dependía de parte de quién estaba tu familia...pero...no, no podría...el planteamiento de Sophie dejaba entrever el que podía elegir no pelear por ningún lado y hacer su vida...evidentemente no en Inglaterra, porque ganara quien ganara no iba a ser bien mirado el que se bajara de la lucha...solo no podía...quizá...todavía quedaban opciones que explorar...y no se iba a rendir hasta agotarlas todas..._

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º

El sábado por la mañana, la entrada al Gran Comedor, era un caos de niños y bultos. Los que regresaban a casa por vacaciones, esperaban los carruajes que los llevarían al tren, mientras aprovechaban de desearles felices vacaciones a sus amigos. 

Harry, Ron y Hermione, esperaban también un carruaje. Ron volvía a la madriguera con Ginny, Hermione pasaría las fiestas con sus padres en Francia y Harry iba con Remus. No había podido dejar de recordar la Navidad pasada, el año anterior con Sirius, sin entristecerse un poco por el hecho de que ya no podría disfrutar más con ellos.

Llegaron a la estación de King Cross sin ninguna novedad y ahí esperándolos estaban los señores Weasley, los padres de Hermione, y un sonriente Remus. Harry sintió una extraña calidez, al verlo. Odiaba admitirlo, pero se sentía bien el hecho de que te vinieran a buscar específicamente a ti.

-Harry- saludo Remus, antes de abrazarlo- que bueno verte.

-Remus- respondió al abrazo.

-¿Dónde está Sophie?- preguntó al no verla aparecer.

-Ella se quedó en el colegio- respondió después de intercambiar una mirada con Ron que estaba siendo apretado por su madre- luego te cuento.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º

Eran pocos los alumnos que se habían quedado en el Castillo en las vacaciones, solo dos alumnos de primero de Gryffindor, una parejita Ravenclaw de séptimo, tres alumnos de Slytheryn, entre los que estaba Malfoy y ella. Los Hufflepuff habían partido todos a sus casas.

_...Tenía a su disposición toda la mesa de Gryffindor y no lo iba a desperdiciar, ya no iba a tener que soportar malas caras, ni que cuando había un espacio vacío en el que se iba a sentar, corrían cosas y decían que estaba ocupado...lo difícil no era soportarlo, sino soportarlo sin reaccionar...si no fuera por su autocontrol, Ginny Weasley, quien se había vuelto su principal antagonista, habría vuelto a casa no solo con el pelo lleno de leche y cereales, sino también llena de moretones de la paliza que le habría dado. Estúpida tipa, la había agarrado con que ella quería robarle a Harry...así, vacío estaba perfecto, tenía un libro y se pensaba llenar la panza y seguir con su investigación..._

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º

La casa de Remus estaba en algún lugar del campo al que habían llegado vía traslador. Era pequeña y sencilla, pero acogedora. Remus había preparado una de las tres habitaciones del segundo piso, que estaba frente a su habitación para Harry. 

-No es mucho- indicó con la cabeza alrededor de la habitación en la que había solo una cama y un escritorio- pero puedes decorarla como quieras-.

-¿Decorarla?-preguntó Harry confundido.

Remus se sentó y le indicó que hiciera lo mismo.

-Harry...esta es tu habitación- al ver que Harry todavía lo miraba sin entender agregó-...sé que no puedo reemplazar a tus padres o a tu padrino, pero quiero que sepas, que en mi casa, siempre va a haber un lugar para ti- el muchacho miraba apenado sus zapatos- Ya ves que es humilde, pero si tu quieres, puedes considerarla tu hogar- Harry lo miraba con una expresión sorprendida-...estoy consciente de que existe una razón por la que debes regresar a la casa de tu tía Harry...- se podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos-...Así como también estoy seguro de que si existiera alguna razón poderosa...-lo miró fijamente por lo que el muchacho bajo la mirada nuevamente a sus zapatos, visiblemente nervioso-...Albus no tendría ningún inconveniente en dejarte venir a vivir acá o con los Weasley...-Harry seguía viendo fijamente sus zapatos y la mirada indescifrable-...¿Harry?-lo instó a hablar.

El muchacho parecía estar pensando en sus palabras. Las había escogido cuidadosamente, a fin de que no se sintiera presionado y que a la vez tuviera la confianza de hablar...¡Merlín!...que dijera lo que necesitaba escuchar para sacarlo de esa casa...no tenía dudas de lo que sucedía, lo había deducido hacía años, pero se había cuidado muy bien de comentárselo a Sirius, para evitar que en verdad asesinara a alguien y terminara de vuelta en Azkabán...no tenía pruebas y eso era lo que no podía rebatirle al Director...lo único que tenía era la talla pequeña de Harry y su bajo peso, pero podían aducirlo a que Lily, era un poco pequeña también cuando había llegado al colegio.

-...ell...ellos me odian Remus- murmuró muy bajito, avergonzado- ...¿es suficiente con eso?- Lupin podía sentir la vaga sensación de esperanza en su pregunta-.

-Lamentablemente, Albus dice que no importa cuán poco querido o desarraigado te sientas con tus tíos, mientras puedas volver a esa casa, la sangre de tu tía te va a proteger de cualquier peligro externo- podía sentir la desilusión en la postura de Harry, que había vuelto a mirar el piso-...temo que la simple afirmación de que te odian, no es suficiente, pero...-carraspeó- si existiera alguna razón, que...desconozcamos-remarcó la última palabra-...algo que te pusiera en peligro DENTRO de la casa de tu tía...-observó al adolescente que se removió incómodo-...ten por seguro, que no tendrías que volver nunca más a ese lugar.

-Ahhh..-fue la única respuesta-...supongo entonces que voy a tener que esperar a ser mayor para poder decorar esta habitación- sonrió con un deje de tristeza-.

-Puedes decorarla aunque solo vengas las vacaciones o por unos días si lo deseas- le sonrió calidamente- de todas maneras es tuya- ¿Te parece que preparemos algo para cenar?...la verdad es que yo me estoy muriendo de hambre- Harry asintió sonriendo-...¿y ahora me piensas contar que pasó con Sophie?-.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º

_Todo el día sin tener a alguien lo medianamente inteligente para intercambiar unas palabras...estaba dudando seriamente de su búsqueda de tranquilidad en vacaciones...en alguna parte había leído que el ser humano era una especie "social", que tenía que relacionarse con otros de su misma especie, porque los que no lo hacían enloquecían o morían de depresión. Claro que no estaba muy seguro de si esto lo había leído de una fuente confiable, con una base científica sólida_. 

Paseaba cerca de los invernaderos, intentando relajarse cuando la vio. Estaba haciendo los movimientos más ridículos que había visto. Sin analizarlo mucho, se dirigió hacia donde estaba sentada en medio de la nieve en una especie de alfombra.

-¡Mathews!- dijo cuando ya llegaba junto a ella-...se puede saber ¡qué! Es lo que haces-.

-...- ella lo ignoró y se tendió de bruces sobre la alfombra apoyando la palma de sus manos, al lado de sus axilas.

-¡Mathews!- intentó nuevamente- ...ahora me vas a decir que estas sorda-.

-...- Sophie recargo su peso en sus manos y sus rodillas que estaban dobladas y comenzó a subir y a bajar el resto de su cuerpo-.

-¿Qué demonios se supone que estás haciendo Mathews!- preguntó ya molesto.

-...- siguió subiendo y bajando.

-¡Merlín Sophie!...¿qué diablos se supone que llevas puesto! – preguntó shockeado olvidando que lo estaba ignorando-...¡te va a dar una pulmonía!-.

-Vaya- bufó Sophie mirándolo entre el pelo, que a pesar de estar amarrado le caía en la cara y su hombro-...ya te habías demorado...pensé- añadió mientras cambiaba de posición y se sentaba con las rodillas cruzadas-...que te habías olvidado que me llamo Sophie- el rubio recordó la promesa que le había hecho para que no saltara-...y esto- mostró con el dedo índice su ropa- se llama ropa deportiva...y sirve, precisamente para eso...para hacer deporte...y no, no me va a dar pulmonía, porque pienso cambiarme antes de que el sudor se enfríe...y eso que estoy haciendo se llaman lagartijas...y sirven para fortalecer los brazos y que queden bellos y tonificados- añadió sonriendo mientras se paraba- vamos, que me está dando frío-.

-¡Y porqué estabas haciendo eso en medio del patio!- preguntó molesto- te va a dar algo con esa ropa-.

-¿Qué tiene mi ropa-preguntó intrigada, mientras se intentaba ver la espalda.

-Es..está...se ve...tan...pegada...y brillante- dijo casi como si fuera una blasfemia.

-Es ropa deportiva-le repitió mirándolo como si fuera un poco lento- se supone que es así, no te estorba, se amolda a tu cuerpo y...lo más importante, tienes que hacer ejercicio para poder lucirla...-explicó levantando una ceja con suficiencia-...no es por criticar, pero acá no hacen mucho ejercicio y estaba comiendo chocolates en la sala común, cuando de repente me di cuenta de que igual iba a terminar contagiada con esa epidemia de flacidez creciente que existe entre las chicas acá...comiendo todo el día al lado de la chimenea...entonces me decidí y busque mi ropa...tuve que escoger algo largo, porque quería aprovechar de tomar aire...¡que yo me he esforzado mucho para que todo esto esté bien paradito y en su lugar!...- agregó al ver que al parecer Draco no aprobaba de todas maneras la ropa que llevaba-.

-Bien, si tu lo dices- prefirió no contradecirla, ya que ahora que había encontrado con quién conversar no iba a perder la oportunidad- porqué no vamos a las cocinas y pides algo caliente- sugirió.

-¡Sí!...¡tienes razón, me encantaría un café calientito!- exclamó entusiasmada como si pudiera saborearlo, pero su cara se ensombreció cuando recordó que no había café- ohh!...me había olvidado que acá uno no puede conseguir ni un miserable expreso- replicó molesta.

Draco alzó una de sus platinadas cejas- Así que te gusta el café...sabías que la creencia popular indica que las personas en crecimiento no debieran consumirlo porque es altamente adictivo y un estimulante natural, totalmente contraindicado para adolescentes hormonales e hiperactivos encerrados en un castillo, por eso no hay en las cocinas- comentó banalmente- eso, evidentemente, no impide que con las conexiones adecuadas se pueda conseguir- no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara de Sophie, parecía como si se le hubieran entregado todos sus regalos de cumpleaños de golpe- ¿quieres?- preguntó inocentemente, sin notar que Sophie sonreía y asentía pícaramente con una ceja levantada, en una expresión muy similar a la que el mismo ponía cuando iba a realizar una travesura.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º

Se sentía tan bien...estaba acostado en esa cama tan blandita...no recordaba haber sentido tanta calma, desde hacía mucho tiempo...quizá nunca la había sentido, se sentía acogido, protegido...la madriguera era bulliciosa, incluso de noche, no te sentías solo, porque siempre se escuchaban ruidos, risas, las ollas en la cocina de la Sra. Weasley...esta calma era diferente, no tenía que ver con el silencio, porque escuchando con atención, podías notar los grillos, que parecían arrullarte desde sus rincones, el fuego de la chimenea que estaba encendido, incluso suave tic-tac del reloj de la cocina...lo único que tenía que hacer para poder disfrutarla siempre que no estuviera en el colegio, era decirlo...pero era tan difícil...no quería que lo supieran, no soportaría su lástima, aunque empezaba a creer que Remus solo quería confirmar sus sospechas...eso era lo que lo mantenía en vela...decir o no ...parecía tan fácil, pero sabía que no lo era...nunca lo había podido hacer...recordaba haberlo intentado de pequeño, después de una instructiva charla de los derechos humanos. Se había quedado rezagado intencionalmente después de clases y lo había intentado...no había podido decirlo, aún cuando su mente de niño no estaba avergonzada...solo buscaba ayuda...igual y lo habían hechizado para que no pudiera decirlo...daba igual...de todas maneras no pensaba decir nada...si ya había soportado tantos años, que más daba un verano más...

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º

-¡Degenerado!- exclamó- ¡retíralo de mi vista!- estiraba su brazo izquierdo poniendo distancia entre ella y el rubio y con la mano derecha cubría su cara.

-Si no quieres no hay problema, lo puedo disfrutar solo yo- respondió el rubio divertido alzando una ceja. 

Sophie lo miraba con expresión culpable, por entre los dedos abiertos con los que se tapaba la cara-...pero bueno...una probadita no le hace mal a nadie ¿no?- se intentaba convencer-...aparte...se ve tan, pero tan rico...- olió suavemente y suspiró resignada dejando caer sus manos a acercándose al rubio.

-¡Ohhhh!...¡por Dios!- soltó el aire con satisfacción-...esto es lo más delicioso que he probado desde hace tanto tiempo...-el rubio la miraba con suficiencia-...te juro que te debo una Draco...este café es lejos, pero lejos, el mejor que he probado-.

-Lo consigo en el mercado negro Sophie, mi padre me mata si se entera de que bebo productos muggles-se acercó a su cara confidente- lo negaré si me lo preguntan, pero debo admitir que este polvo instantáneo es muy...ocurrente y practico-.

-Eso que no has probado un verdadero expresso, con doble crema y vainilla...te juro que es una experiencia que debes tener antes de morir- bromeó ella-...llevaba tanto tiempo sin poder oler uno, que me estaba volviendo loca- rió-...ellos están empeñados en que se me quite la adicción, pero alguna distracción debe tener una verdad...no es que en este castillo haya mucho en que distraerse-.

-No se de qué te quejas- la contradijo divertido- sé, de muy buena fuente, que te la has pasado de fiesta en fiesta desde que llegaste...eso sin contar con todos los golpes que has repartido por ahí- Sophie sonreía burlona-...lo que no entiendo es cómo has logrado evadir la constante vigilancia en que te tenían Potter y compañía-.

-Buueno...me las ingenio- hizo un gesto con la mano, como quitándole importancia al asunto, pero Draco podía ver su sonrisa orgullosa-...ahora es más fácil, como no me hablan...-.

-Vaya!- comentó Malfoy sorprendido- ...de todo este colegio, pensé que al menos Potter te iba a preguntar...-.

-No, bueno, la verdad ni preguntaron...aunque si preguntaban no les iba a responder- pareció meditar un rato y agregó-...¿Draco?-.

-Mmhhh- preguntó distraído mientras contemplaba los terrenos del castillo.

-¿Porqué trataste de impedir que saltara de la Torre?- se dio vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

-Ehhh...bueno...-carraspeó, la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa- Supongo que no quería en mi conciencia tu muerte-.

-¿Y no te doy miedo como a los demás?-.

-No, creo que no. Si he de ser sincero, pensaba que al menos los idiotas con los que andabas no se iban a asustar de un boggart- respondió mirándola fijamente-...además...últimamente, he visto cosas más terroríficas que una niña vestida de negro-.

Sophie sonrió comprensiva- ¿Voldemort?- preguntó directamente. 

Draco se sorprendió, pero después, recobró la compostura- Mi tía- bromeó-...¿Sophie?- preguntó luego de un rato. Ella solo levantó una ceja en señal de que continuaba escuchando-...¿qué significaba tu boggart?-.

Ella suspiró mirando a los oscuros terrenos- Ese boggart, ERA yo-.

-No te entiendo-dijo cauteloso.

-Esa ERA yo, ya no más...supongo que en este lugar en que todo es blanco y negro, no quería que se supiera...pero ya ves lo bien que logre ocultarlo- ironizó-.

-¿Me contarías?- preguntó.

Después de evaluarlo fijamente durante un par de minutos preguntó- ¿tienes tiempo?-.

-Tengo toda las vacaciones a tu disposición- le sonrió calidamente.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º

Hola a todos...acá está el otro capítulo...como no me dejaron reviews...(mira con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido)...no puedo saber qué les ha parecido la historia...Sé...de todas maneras que la leen...pero no sean malos ni flojos y comenten!...jeje...esta es la segunda vuelta de la historia...es un capitulo cortito y aparentemente insustancial, pero encuentro que es uno de los más importantes...después ustedes me dirán...no se depriman...vienen accidentes, aventuras, viajes de emergencia a la enfermería...bromas y traiciones, así que no se desaparezcan...jeje.

Gracias a todos por leer esta loca historia. He decidido primero terminar esta, para empezar la otra, porque mi cerebro dividido en dos no era muy productivo, pero sigo investigando para poder avanzar...Acuérdense de los reviews. Lamento informarles, que su plazo para votar por sus preferencias para el papacito del año...se terminó...ya me decidí quién es...amveloso; no seas malo...obvio que tu sabes quién es porque leíste más capítulos y porque yo te dije...que si no...todavía tienes la duda...jeje...no presumas...me da mucho gusto que te hayas dignado a aparecerte por acá...

Besitos a todos.

Andrea 


	15. Chapter 15

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Ya saben que solo Sophie y su historia es mía. Ni su familia ni los personajes de Harry Potter han salido de mi cabeza...

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

**Capitulo 15: "Historias de Angeles"**

"_Tienes mi vida en tus manos", le había dicho seria, mirándolo tranquilamente. Habría jurado que leía la posible traición en sus ojos. No era justo, sencillamente, por qué le había contado todo eso. Ahora se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, tenía más armas para defenderse, pero eso implicaba dar un paso más allá en una línea que no quería cruzar...¡Maldición!...pensaba...quizá lo había hecho a propósito, para presionarlo...porque esa niña tenía esa confianza ciega en él, cuando no lo merecía... _

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Miraba distraído los oscuros terrenos. Había visto a los dos muchachos conversando y riendo. No se lo hubiera imaginado, pero a la luz de los últimos eventos, no parecía tan improbable. Estaba convencido de que un poco de diversidad sería fantástico para el joven Malfoy, eso Sophie podía ofrecerlo por montones, tenía una visión del mundo absolutamente diferente, venía de otro mundo, no podía ser de otro modo, si vivía en otra época...y un poco de apoyo no le vendría mal a ella en este periodo difícil que estaba pasando. Sabía que era fuerte, por supuesto, que se sobrepondría a las dificultades, pero no podía dejar de verla como una niña, sola, se parecía demasiado...

-¡Albus!-entró el profesor Snape-tengo noticias-.

El anciano director se volteó a mirar al hombre delgado, más pálido que lo usual que venía llegando al castillo. Le indicó con la cabeza que se sentara frente a él y espero a que se decidiera.

-No sé cómo se entero de su presencia, pero el Señor Oscuro, está muy interesado en Mathews- miró fijamente al director-...hizo preguntas, parece interesarle cómo se llaman sus padres y qué hacen acá...Debe haberse enterado por los alumnos que estaban en mi clase, porque estaba enterado de la situación con el boggart y quería saber detalles de cómo se veía, cómo era, qué había hecho, cómo...señor-Snape se veía ligeramente descompuesto-...dijo que la quería para asegurar ciertas lealtades. Me encomendó investigarla...qué pretende ahora Albus-terminó levantándose de su asiento y recargándose en el escritorio del director, visiblemente preocupado.

-Me temía, que en algún momento Tom se enterara de la presencia de Sophie en el castillo- meditó- De momento, debemos evitar a toda costa que caiga en sus manos. Su conocimiento del futuro, podría ser desastroso para toda la línea temporal- parecía mas bien estar pensando en voz alta, que con el hombre que lo miraba atentamente- por no decir para el resultado de esta guerra...Severus- se dirigió al hombre- ¡es de vital importancia que no pueda alcanzarla!...¡la vigilaremos como hacemos con el Sr. Potter, pero que no se entere...necesito saber cómo se enteró de ella y a quién pretende chantajear con ella- el profesor de DCAO asintió.

-Bien señor-.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Los días que había pasado en la casa de Remus, habían sido fantásticos. Su ex profesor, había resultado ser un excelente cocinero. Conocía muchas historias y poseía una biblioteca que dejaría a Hermione tiritando de la pura emoción. En ese poco tiempo, se les había hecho costumbre, pasar las tardes en el pequeño salón, conversando, tomando té, jugando un partido de ajedrez o leyendo. Se sentía tan cómodo y tranquilo, que parecía que podrían pasarse toda la vida siguiendo la misma rutina.

-¿Así que su boggart era ella misma?- preguntó Remus interesado, sentado en su sillón favorito.

-Mas bien era como una versión rockera de ella- corrigió Harry que estaba sentado en la alfombra frente a la chimenea, entretenido con su set de mantenimiento de su escoba.

Remus alzó las cejas curioso luego de la afirmación de Harry.-¿rockera?- preguntó sin entender.

-Ahá...como su versión oscura...ruda...- al ver que seguía sin comprender intentó explicarse mejor-...los rockeros, que son muggles a los que le gusta ese tipo de música, se visten principalmente de negro, con mucho cuero...no sé explicarme...es como si quisieran verse malos, temibles-terminó inseguro de si había logrado explicarse.

-Y cómo se veía tu amiga, Harry-.

-No es mi amiga, Remus- añadió enojado- Ron y Hermione, son mis amigos...Neville es mi amigo...los gemelos,...los amigos no se mienten- terminó enojado.

-Pero por lo que me cuentas, ella no les mintió ¿verdad?- Harry parecía querer rebatirle ese argumento, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo continuó-...en el fondo, solo apareció ese boggart y ustedes se sintieron engañados- Remus lo miraba fijamente.

-Si, bueno, algo así-balbuceó Harry.

-Pero ella que explicación les dio- preguntó interesado.

-Ninguna- exclamó molesto-...bueno, no le preguntamos- pareció darse cuenta recién de ese hecho-, pero ella no intento explicar nada-.

-Mmmm...ya veo- dijo Remus, volviendo a su libro.

_En realidad no le habían preguntado nada...ni siquiera le habían dado la posibilidad de explicarse...Repentinamente recordó lo mal que lo había pasado en segundo año, cuando creían que era el heredero de Slytheryn y que era el responsable de los ataques a sus compañeros. Se empezó a sentir ligeramente culpable de estar ahí, disfrutando de la compañía de Remus, en esa casa tan agradable, cuando ella debía estar sola en el castillo, después de todo, les había contado que no podía volver a su casa...les había contado un secreto importante...confiado en ellos, le había hecho masajes en la cabeza cuando tenía migraña...entonces se acordó...había algo que le rondaba la cabeza desde ese día..._

-¿Remus?- este levantó la vista de su libro para encontrarse con unos brillantes ojos verdes. Arqueó una ceja para indicarle que le escuchaba.

-Los angeles...¿existen?...quiero decir...para los magos...-.

-¿Angeles?-preguntó intrigado.

-Mhmmm...-asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué sabes tu de los angeles?- le consultó, pensando que era más fácil ver qué sabía, para no repetirle lo mismo.

-Bueno...lo que creen los muggles...lo que me enseñaron en la escuela...que son una especie de bebes en pañales...con alitas, que se dedican a tocar el arpa en las nubes...que supuestamente, todos tenemos a uno que nos cuida- el rostro de Harry era cada vez más escéptico- ...pero yo no lo creo la verdad...digo...te portes bien o mal, las cosas malas suceden igual...es solo que nunca he escuchado hablar de ángeles a los magos y la otra vez alguien lo mencionó y...no sé, me dio curiosidad-.

Remus carraspeo y se puso de pie- Creo...que en alguna parte de esta biblioteca, debe haber algo sobre angeles- le comentó sonriendo calidamente, mientras veía los títulos-...acá está...hay una leyenda muy interesante...veamos- se sentó nuevamente y Harry se acomodó más cerca.

-Lo que recuerdo de los Angeles es que eran considerados Criaturas Mágicas...-.

-¿Eran?- interrumpió Harry.

-Si, eran...supuestamente se extinguieron hace siglos...pero no eran bebes en pañales, como dicen los muggles Harry- le sonrió-...eran seres mágicos, creados para proteger este mundo y sus habitantes, pero lejos de ser inofensivos bebes, la historia nos dice que eran guerreros...- Harry arqueó las cejas interesado. Remus sonrió al ver el gesto tan inocente de su cachorro- guerreros, con espadas y muchos poderes, dicen que podían matar y sanar, según lo necesitaran. Su misión era la de proteger a todos los seres de este mundo, pero entre ellos tuvieron sus diferencias. La leyenda muggle dice que se formaron dos bandos y el que perdió fue expulsado del lugar en que vivían. Los renegados, se volvieron demonios. Utilizaban sus habilidades para destruir. La historia mágica nos cuenta que, efectivamente, esta guerra sucedió, que los que perdieron fueron desterrados, no sabemos adónde, pero que se siguieron sucediendo enfrentamientos entre ellos, hasta que se extinguieron. No se sabe de algún mago o muggle, que haya tenido a uno destinado para su protección, como creen los muggles...En sus guerras nunca se vieron afectados los humanos, en eso fueron muy civilizados-bromeó sonriendo- De hecho, cuenta la leyenda que tenían prohibido mezclarse con cualquier otra especie, especialmente con los magos...esta leyenda-le mostró el libro- cuenta la historia de un angel, que rompió las reglas...se enamoró de una poderosa bruja y su hijos, mestizos, mitad angel y mitad brujos, que estaban destinados a hacer el bien, a pelear por la luz, se desentendieron de sus obligaciones y se dedicaron a pelear por su propio beneficio...los angeles no podían detenerlos, porque la mitad mágica que poseían los hacía muy fuertes y sabían lo feroces y letales guerreros que eran, puesto que ellos los habían entrenado...los demonios por su parte, se dedicaron a seguirlos, porque se sabían incapaces de enfrentarse a ellos...-.

-Como los mortífagos- bufó molesto Harry.

-Como los mortífagos- le sonrió Remus.

-Pero entonces...si ninguno de los dos lados podía detenerlos...qué pasó con ellos...n...¡¿No me irán a decir ahora que Voldemort es uno de esos?!- preguntó empezando a aterrorizarse.

-No, Harry- rió Remus al ver la cara que el pobre había puesto- Voldemort es solo un mago con delirios de grandeza...te dije que supuestamente se extinguieron...Estos angeles negros, los llamaban de esa manera porque sus alas eran negras, pelearon entre ellos...-.

-Como no- volvió a interrumpir Harry.

-No recuerdo bien cómo, pero el mayor, que era el jefe, fue traicionado por los otros dos, su hermano y hermana conspiraron contra él y lograron regresarlo al bando de la luz...-.

-¿Así nada más?-interrumpió escéptico.

-No recuerdo bien cómo, pero lo lograron...creo que se sacrificaron a si mismos con tal de lograrlo- no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia al ver que Harry parecía niño pequeño escuchando la historia. Probablemente no le habían contado muchos cuentos de pequeño- ten- le entregó el libro- puedes leerlo ya que te veo tan interesado-.

Harry tomó el libro contentó y lo observó-...Alas Negras...mhhmm...suena bien...-sonrió-...a mi me gustaría conocer a uno de esos angeles con espadas...igual y nos evita la molestia, cargándose antes a Voldemort- rió.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

..."Tienes mi vida en tus manos", "Tienes mi vida en tus manos", "Tienes mi vida en tus manos", "Tienes mi vida en tus manos", "Tienes mi vida en tus manos", "Tienes mi vida en tus manos", "Tienes mi vida en tus manos", "Tienes mi vida en tus manos", "Tienes mi vida en tus manos", "Tienes mi vida en tus manos"...

-¡Merlín!- despertó asustado, respirando agitadamente. Se sentó y abrió los doseles de su cama, para cerciorarse de que no hubiese nadie más ahí. En estos tiempos lo mejor era ser precavido, no importaba que lo tacharan de paranoico...era mejor prevenir que curar-...¡Draco, te estás ablandando!...¡eres un Malfoy!, ¡dioses!...¡tienes que hacer lo que debes y punto!- le repetía a su reflejo mientras se refrescaba la cara-...¡tienes que hacer lo que se espera de ti y nada más!...¡sin tanto pensar!...- quien iba a decirle a él que después de todo tenía una conciencia y que esta además era tan molesta.

Pero el hecho era que desde que esa noche esa muchacha, le había abierto su corazón, él no tenía sosiego. Sabía que esa información podía ser extremadamente valiosa, incluso capaz de salvar la vida de su madre en estos momentos, pero se negaba a exponerla de esa manera...ella había confiado en él...estaba convencido de que ni siquiera había hablado con sus amigos de eso...si ellos supieran no habrían reaccionado de esa forma con el famoso boggart...ese era otro tema...estaba seguro de que igual le iba a llegar el rumor del boggart al señor oscuro...y si no era por su boca...¡Merlín lo amparara!... Se sobresalto al verse al espejo, su rostro se veía desencajado, no parecía el mismo...tenía que tomar una decisión definitiva...por una lado su madre...por el otro Sophie...por mucho que le agradara esta última, si una de las dos tenía que sufrir tenía claro cuál NO iba a ser...

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Sentada en su cama, con un montón de pergaminos desparramados en su regazo, estaba Sophie, tenía sus cosas bien guardadas en su mochila y la cama hecha...había dejado unos paquetes de regalo encima y una carta para el profesor Dumbledore. Estaba decidido, no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar, no sabía si todavía existía donde regresar, pero no se iba a poner a pensarlo mucho...ya el maldito genio, había hecho bastante daño...y después de lo que ella misma había dicho, seguramente se había echado la soga al cuello...daba igual, le había dado una posibilidad y de eso no se pensaba arrepentir, como él la aprovechaba ya no era su problema...

-Bien Sophie- se paró con una tiza en su mano- fue lindo mientras duró, pero para atrás ni para agarrar vuelo, así que...-dibujó en la pared una figura que parecían tres anillos alargados, unidos en el centro, tomó sus cosas, dio una ultima mirada a su habitación, suspiró y recitó suavemente-.

-" Con estas palabras de mi corazón, arregla, por favor, esta confusión, que un genio sin razón, hizo con mi ilusión, hazme regresar al lugar, que nunca debí dejar, sin más daño y distorsión, del que ya hizo en mi corazón"...-.

Una suave luz brotó los contornos del dibujo en la pared, iluminando la triste expresión de Sophie.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Bien!! Espero que les haya gustado...seguimos en los capítulos navideños...no pueden quejarse...en este capítulo hay muchas, muchas, pero muchas pistas de quién es Sophie...Estarán contentos de saber que nuevamente estoy dudando con el padre...es que una amiga que leyó la historia hasta un poquito más adelante...esta convencida de que hacen una pareja perfecta y quiere que los haga novios...así que nuevamente estoy indecisa...jeje...no se si le haga caso...en realidad a mi me parece que él es muy mayor para ella de todas maneras...

Eowyn: gracias por tus comentarios, estoy conciente de que sigues la historia aunque no me escribas, pero mujer!!...es muy agradable recibir un reviews...¡¡eso va para todos los que leen y no me escriben!!...¡¡que recibir reviews es muy lindo!!...

Gracias a todos por leer esta historia...no se preocupen...aunque me demore no voy a abandonarla hasta que la termine...

Besitos,

Agatha


	16. Chapter 16

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Hola, ya saben...nada de esto es mío...solo Sophie y su loca aventura...

Sin más demora...el capitulo 16

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

**Capitulo 16: "Shock"**

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

-" Con estas palabras de mi corazón, arregla, por favor, esta confusión, que un genio sin razón, hizo con mi ilusión, hazme regresar al lugar, que nunca debí dejar, sin más daño y distorsión, del que ya hizo en mi corazón"...-.

Una suave luz brotó los contornos del dibujo en la pared, iluminando la triste expresión de Sophie.

La luz que había empezado a aparecer en los contornos se fue haciendo más y más brillante y comenzó a rellenar la figura. Sophie tragó visiblemente y apretó la mandíbula, cerro los ojos cuando la figura brillo totalmente mostrando una plateada superficie acuosa, similar al mercurio líquido flotando en la pared. Abrió los ojos y decidida se lanzo hacia la pared. Al momento en que tocó la superficie liquida, hubo un destello que iluminó todos los rincones del dormitorio de niñas de sexto de Gryffindor.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Todavía se debatía en sus pensamientos. Había vuelto a meterse en la cama, cuando una especie de cosquilleo, le recorrió el cuerpo. La cama pegó un suave salto y los candelabros oscilaron.

Si Draco, supiera lo que era la energía eléctrica, habría estado seguro de que había recibido una pequeña descarga y si estuviera también familiarizado con el significado de la palabra terremoto, podría haber dicho que el salto que pegó su cama fue un temblor.

Se levantó expectante, con la varita firmemente sujeta en su mano.

-Dioses- murmuró aliviado- si continúo sometido a esta presión, me va a dar una úlcera-.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Hubo un estallido de luz y se escucho un fuerte golpe. Sophie, con un agudo chillido, salió rebotada por el muro, dando con toda la espalda en uno de los doseles de la cama.

-Ahhhuuu...- se quejó tratando de incorporarse del piso donde había quedado hecha un nudo entre la ropa y sus cosas. Se tomó la cabeza en el lugar donde había dado contra el dosel y frunció el ceño al ver sus dedos empapados en ese rojo líquido que nos mantiene vivos-.

-Tsk tsk tks- chasqueó el feo hombrecito, de piel azul que flotaba con las piernas cruzadas al otro lado de la habitación- ustedes las brujas nunca aprenden verdad- comenzó divertido observando como Sophie intentaba ponerse de pie y caía nuevamente enredada en el tirante de su mochila, que había hecho amistad con los cordones de sus zapatillas-...me parece terriblemente, terriblemente, horrorosamente, espantosamente mal educado que te quieras ir sin despedirte Sophie- se burló teatralmente-.. Yo- se tocó el pecho- YO, que te invito a pedir un deseo, te lo cumplo...y ahora quieres irte sin haberlo disfrutado- se volteó melodramáticamente fingiendo estar ofendido.

-¡TU!...¡tu!.-Sophie se había logrado poner de pie y avanzaba furiosa, con el pelo en la cara todavía donde estaba el hombre, que empezó a deslizarse a otro lado alejándose de la furiosa brujita-...¡sopenco! ¡babotas! ¡pitufo sometido a radiación!...-.

-No empieces con las ofensas, niña, que no es para tanto- interrumpió el hombre, mientras seguía esquivándola-.

-...¡mora digerida!...¡IDIOTA!...¡qué diablos hiciste!.- Sophie respiraba entrecortadamente por la ira-...¡me engañaste!, ¡me mandaste a la prehistoria!...¡acá no hay electricidad, imbecil!...¡me utilizaste!- el genio alzó los hombros como diciendo que en realidad no era su problema-...¡¿porqué no me puedo ir?!- preguntó finalmente arrinconándolo en una de las esquinas.

-¡Estas preocupada!- dijo el genio divertido- la verdad...- volvió a desplazarse con aires de superioridad-...es que estoy un poco decepcionado- Sophie alzó una ceja atónita-...la fama te precede Sophie, a ti y a tu familia...pensaba que si algún día me llegaba a encontrar con ustedes sería mi fin...quizá tuve suerte de encontrarme con la más pequeña- sonrió burlón-...con la que tenía un deseo inconfesable- Sophie se había quedado peligrosamente quieta, mirándolo duramente-...en fin, no es para que te ofendas, pero te imaginaba más...no sé...¿terrible? ¿Imponente?- divagó-...aunque sí puedes llegar a asustar, no das tanto miedo como él...-.

-¿Cómo quien?- lo interrumpió.

-¿Quién?... ¿de qué?- se hizo el loco-..¿de qué hablas Sophie?...- se detuvo en su actuación al ver que ella se acercaba acechante e inexpresiva-...no te puedes ir porque no has cumplido tu deseo- le explicó para desviar la atención-...y hasta que no lo hagas no te vas a ir- Sophie iba a hablar pero el genio levanto una mano indicándole que callara-...ya sé que descubriste quién es tu padre...pero el problema es que ahora...a mi no me conviene que te vayas- su expresión cambio de la de pobre víctima de las circunstancias que había mantenido a una de perversa diversión-...así que como tu pediste "conocerlo"-puntualizo- no saber quien es...te quedas acá...-soltó una carcajada.

-Pe...com...-balbuceó Sophie sorprendida-... ¿qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó finalmente en un tono bajo y tranquilo que la hacía verse más amenazante que cuando gritaba y pegaba.

-Eso precisamente...lo siento-recompuso su expresión divertida a una de circunstancia- pero hay alguien muy interesado en mantenerte en este tiempo un rato más- los ojos de Sophie se abrieron desmesuradamente en pánico-...en verdad lo lamento, pero no te pienso dejar volver- se tomó el pecho de manera sentida-...y no pienses en intentarlo nuevamente, ya viste que no lo puedes hacer sola...no eres tan poderosa sola, niñita y no puedes recurrir a un poder que tienes por herencia, porque no es tu tiempo de estar acá...y sé perfectamente, que no te vas a arriesgar a cambiar nada del futuro- rió sonoramente y desapareció en una voluta de humo azul, dejando a una pálida y aterrorizada Sophie sentada en el suelo donde había caído cuando sus piernas dejaron de responderle.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

El dolor en el pecho lo hizo soltar lo que tenía en la mano, era una puntada que no le permitía respirar bien, se quejó e intentó levantarse, pero el dolor no lo dejaba, se dobló sobre sí mismo para tratar de aminóralo, pero en su intento, pasó a llevar el velador botando el libro que había estado leyendo unos minutos antes y unos envoltorios de dulces plateados. No podía creer que después de todas las cosas que había pasado, iba a terminar muriéndose de un ataque al corazón... ¡Si él era joven! ...Estaba respirando dificultosamente, cuando entro como un rayo a la habitación Remus, que afortunadamente, tenía un oído muy delicado y había escuchado el golpe del libro contra el piso.

-¡¿Harry?!-llamó asustado- ¡¿Harry qué te sucede?!- lo tomó por los hombros para obligarlo a levantar la cabeza.

El adolescente boqueaba intentando agarrar aire, pero parecía ser incapaz de hacer funcionar bien sus pulmones, tenía el rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo, los ojos llorosos y los labios ligeramente azules.

-¡Merlín Harry!... ¡¿qué te pasó?!...¡no te me mueras pequeño, resiste solo un poquito!... ¡vamos a buscar ayuda!- el asustado hombre tomó al muchacho en brazos, que manoteaba y boqueaba en un desesperado intento por respirar y salió corriendo hacia su chimenea.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

A sus años, Albus Dumbledore podía decir que había vivido gran cantidad de cosas. También por cosas de la edad, necesitaba dormir cada vez menos. Se encontraba tomando un te, mientras leía, frente a su chimenea, cuando un temblor remeció todo el castillo. Lo primero que le preocupó fue que alguna de las protecciones del colegio, hubiese sido destruidas y estuvieran frente a un ataque, pero después de pasarse diez minutos revisándolas, podía decir felizmente, que había vivido su primer temblor. En esa zona del mundo no es que fuera muy común, pero había escuchado en algún lugar que los muggles tenían la teoría de que la contaminación y el uso indiscriminado de los recursos naturales, iba a provocar un cambio climático y de estructura en todo el planeta. Pensaba divertido que a sus años todavía podía vivir primeras veces en algo, cuando el fuego se volvió verde y en la chimenea se materializó la imagen de un terriblemente angustiado hombre joven que cargaba un desmadejado niño inconsciente en sus brazos.

-¡Algo le pasó Dumbledore!... ¡NO ESTÁ RESPIRANDO ALBUS!...- gritó desesperado antes de que el Director pudiera preguntarle nada.

-¡A la enfermería! ¡Ahora!- le ordenó intentando levitar el cuerpo inerte del niño, pero el hombre no lo permitió.

-¡No lo voy a soltar por nada del mundo Albus!-le dijo mientras salían corriendo a la enfermería.

Abrieron de golpe las puertas de la enfermería en dónde los esperaba una angustiada Madame Pomfrey, quién había sido avisada por Dumbledore, con un equipo de emergencia.

-Acá Remus...acuéstalo en la camilla- ordenó la mujer.

-No podía respirar, está helado y su piel esta azul, tenía dolor en el pecho...se desmayó antes de venir por la chimenea-informó el angustiado hombre depositándolo en la camilla-... ¡Merlín!... ¡qué tenga un angel y lo ayude, Dios! ¡Por favor!-rogaba mientras veía como la experimentada enfermera intentaba hacerlo reaccionar, recordando la conversación que habían mantenido esa misma tarde.

Había invocado un encantamiento burbuja, que cubría su boca y nariz, para ayudarlo a respirar. La camiseta del pijama había volado de su sitio mientras lo examinaban.

-Está en shock Albus- informó la mujer al Director-...está respirando, pero su corazón está trabajando muy rápido y puede colapsar, sus labios no han cambiado de color...pienso que puede estar envenenado- la mujer hablaba mientras manipulaba a Harry- Remus, ve a mi despacho y tráeme una bolsa café que está sobre el mueble... ¡rápido!...voy a inyectarle una poción adrenalínica,... ¿Qué comió?- preguntó.

Remus volvió corriendo con la bolsa, de la que Madame Pomfrey, sacó una jeringa y unos frascos con pociones.

Siempre se había considerado a sí mismo como un hombre valiente, resistente al dolor, pero el ver a ese pequeño niño, porque para él no era un joven, ni el elegido para terminar con la guerra, ni un estudiante; para él solo era un pequeño niño, con mucho peso en su espalda, que ahora se debatía entre la vida y la muerte mientras una anciana mujer hacía todo lo que estaba en sus manos para ayudarlo, era más de lo que estaba dispuesto a soportar.

-Harry sufrió un shock anafiláctico- informó Madame Pomfrey a los dos hombres, luego de casi una hora de atender al muchacho-...es un envenenamiento, por comida u otra sustancia-Remus se dejó caer en la silla abatido-...estuvo cerca, muy cerca de no contarla Albus... ¿Remus?-el levantó la cara con expresión culpable-...¿Harry comió algo inusual?, ¿estuvo expuesto a algo fuera de lo común?-.

El angustiado hombre, frunció el ceño haciendo memoria para ver en qué momento, podría haberse envenenado Harry-No lo sé- respondió finalmente abatido- nada fuera de lo común...tomo desayuno, almorzó...estuvimos leyendo y conversando toda la tarde...comimos lo mismo...en mi casa no hay pociones por ahí, que pudiera haber tocado sin darse cuenta- de repente pareció recordar algo-...¿hace cuanto debería haberse envenenado?-.

-Pocos minutos antes de presentar los síntomas, creo- respondió la preocupada enfermera, que en esos momentos se encontraba colocándole suero al adolescente.

-Voy a revisar qué pudo ser- se puso de pie y salió corriendo.

-Apresúrate Remus...y ponte unas zapatillas, que descalzo vas a agarrar una pulmonía- le dijo amablemente el Director, que permanecía también al lado de la camilla, viendo la dificultosa respiración del muchacho- ¿cómo está Poppy?- preguntó serio.

-Estable por ahora, pero necesito saber con qué se envenenó...mientras voy a inyectarle nuevamente una dosis de la poción-.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

No estaba seguro, pero le parecía haber visto algo brillante en el piso de la habitación. No tenía mucho tiempo, así que corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas, no iba a permitir que se muriera. Llegó casi sin aliento a la habitación y prendió la luz. No había nada extraño, excepto unos envoltorios de papel plateado, buscó en el cajón del velador, que estaba entreabierto y encontró una bolsa con más de esos dulces, abrió uno de ellos..."_chocolates rellenos...esto debe ser"..._tomó la bolsa y salió corriendo nuevamente a la enfermería de Hogwarts.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Dolor, angustia, pena...totalmente utilizada, así se sentía...la habían engañado y ahora estaba metida en un problema más grande del que quería manejar...le daba terror, haber modificado algo y perjudicar a los que quería, por los que había sacrificado tanto antes...ahora estaba atrapada, enfrentada en una guerra en que no debería participar...pero una cosa era no deber participar y la otra era estando atrapada en esa época no hacerlo...ninguna persona como ella lo hubiera podido soportar...estaba decidido...si no había manera de salir de ahí, entonces, iba a pelear...estaba segura de ser un aporte al menos para uno de los dos bandos...la pregunta que todavía no quería responder era cuál de las dos Sophies iba a participar...

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

-Pero son chocolates rellenos- Albus Dumbledore parecía desconcertado-...yo he visto a Harry comer ranas de chocolate y no le ha pasado nada-objetó a la enfermera.

-No había nada más en la habitación Albus y por lo menos se había comido unos tres...los envoltorios estaban sobre su cama- Remus se debatía entre la alegría de que no había sido un intento deliberado de envenenarlo y el hecho de que el niño todavía estaba mal.

-Pero estos son rellenos- se los quitó Madame Pomfrey y los olió-...cerezas... ¿Como es que no le había pasado nada anteriormente cuando comió cerezas?- lucía un tanto desconcertada.

Recuperó su energía habitual arremangándose las mangas de la bata de dormir-...primero lo primero..- fue a su oficina y volvió con una serie de tubos y recipientes-...necesito que me ayuden a desvestirlo- ante los ojos espantados de los dos adultos explicó-...los más probable es que el envenenamiento se produjo por los chocolates, así que vamos a tener que lavarle el estómago...¡vamos! ¡Rápido!- apuró a los dos hombres que seguían inmóviles-...esto no va a ser bonito ni agradable... ¡Oh! ¡Merlín!- hizo un ademán desesperado al ver la reacción de los adultos-... ¡quédense ahí! Yo les aviso cuando termine- y cerró la cortina que rodeaba a la cama, murmurando algo que sonó claramente a _"gallinas"._

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

El sol había salido momentos antes, todavía era muy temprano para que alguien estuviera en pie con el frío que hacía y en vacaciones, pero él había pasado la noche en vela. Respiró aliviado cuando Poppy les informó, a Remus y a él, que Harry estaba fuera de peligro, que el lavado estomacal había resultado fantástico y que ahora tenía que descansar y no volver a probar una cereza por el resto de su vida. De todas maneras, pensaba entregar la bolsa de dulces a Severus para que pudiera investigar si en realidad era una reacción alérgica exagerada o un hábil intento de homicidio. Remus había ido a su casa a cambiarse ropa para volver a ver a Harry. Ante la imposibilidad de volver a conciliar el sueño hasta la siguiente noche, estaba entretenido con un libro de primeros auxilios muggles, que le había prestado Poppy, para que se le quitara lo cobarde, según sus palabras textuales. Estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad de hacer un curso obligatorio de primeros auxilios muggles, que eran muy útiles, para los alumnos, en vista de los tiempos que se avecinaban. Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la imagen de una pálida Sophie, con el pelo desordenado y los ojos rojos. Le indicó con una sonrisa que pasar y se sentara, para luego sentarse frente a ella y esperar a que hablara

-Voy a participar en la guerra y vengo a ofrecerle mis servicios- soltó a bocajarro, dejando al hombre ligeramente desconcertado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Sophie?- intentó que se explicara.

-Eso, que hay una guerra y no me voy a quedar mirando y que voy a pelear por su lado- dijo seriamente-...con dos condiciones...-puntualizó-...necesito un lugar dónde entrenarme, no estoy en condiciones óptimas para pelear...y la otra es que no quiero que ningún alumno sepa que voy a pelear ni porqué-terminó mirando el extraño brillo reflejado en los ojos del anciano.

-Entiendo que estés asustada porque estos son tiempos difíciles, querida. Si bien es cierto que pudiese haber una guerra, es el deber de nosotros, los adultos, protegerlos a ustedes los jóvenes-Sophie lo miró escépticamente-... No voy a permitir que tomes una participación activa en este conflicto- declaró firmemente-...además, creo que habíamos dejado en claro la importancia que tenía el que no intervinieras en los hechos a fin de no dañar la línea temporal...-.

-No puedo regresar- lo interrumpió luciendo más angustiada- ...no puedo regresar y no me voy a quedar viendo como matan a los que me importan- añadió fieramente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes regresar Sophie?- preguntó seriamente levantándose de su silla- pensé que me habías dicho que podías y que si yo te lo pedía tu volvías a tu casa-.

-Le dije eso porque pensé que podía, pero no lo había intentado ¿verdad?- empezó a explicar ligeramente molesta-...ehh...bueno yo...yo la verdad, intenté irme anoche- murmuró con la cabeza baja, luciendo apenada-...sé que no me iba a despedir, pero pensé que era lo mejor, así no causaba más problemas... lo lamento, de verdad, pero cuando intenté irme, no pude, hubo una explosión y choqué con la pared...entonces apareció ese genio del demonio- hiperventilando de nuevo-...y me dijo que no iba a permitir que me fuera aunque ya hubiese encontrado lo que buscaba, porque ahora a él le convenía que me quedara- respiraba con dificultad nuevamente- así que estoy acá atascada y no puedo contrarrestar lo que haya hecho el mald...emmm...el maldadoso genio ese..- se distrajo mirando el escritorio cuando vio los envoltorios plateados-..de dónde sacó esos chocolates Profesor- preguntó olvidándose de pronto de su enojo.

Dumbledore la miró curioso- Son chocolates artesanales, rellenos con cerezas- le indicó ella tomando la bolsa...son de mi ciudad...¿usted fue a San Francisco?- preguntó asombrada.

-No he tenido el placer, querida. Espero poder ver ese magnífico paisaje antes de morir-le sonrió amablemente- De hecho, tengo estos dulces en mi poder porque el Señor Potter, está ingresado en la enfermería, luego de sufrir un grave envenenamiento, aparentemente causado por estos chocolates- los ojos de Sophie estaban abiertos de manera antinatural.

-Ha...Ha...Harry se envenenó- preguntó aterrorizada-..¡¿Está bien?!...¿no estaba en casa del Sr. Lupin?- algo no le calzaba en la historia, le faltaba una pieza del rompecabezas.

-Afortunadamente, está fuera de peligro, pero hemos de admitir que pasamos un buen susto con él. Hubo que hacerle un lavado estomacal- Sophie hizo una mueca de asco- pero su condición fue bastante crítica por unos momentos- dijo el director tranquilizándola.

-¿Pero cómo se envenenó?- preguntó todavía muy confundida- no pueden haber sido los chocolates... ¿comió muchos?-no podía entender cómo se había envenenado con chocolates-.

-Aparentemente unos pocos, considerando la cantidad de esta golosina que he visto que consumen los señores Potter y Weasley- la tranquilizó.

-¿Entonces?-.

-Pienso que los chocolates pueden haber sido dados al señor Potter con la intención de que esto ocurriera...-.

-¡NO!...- interrumpió espantada-...¡yo le di esos chocolates hace tiempo!...no se porque no se los había comido antes- empezó a caminar en círculos visiblemente alterada, tomó uno de los chocolates y lo olió-...huelen normal...- antes de que pudiera impedírselo se echo uno a la boca-...saben normal...-.

-¡Sophie!- gritó Dumbledore al ver que se echaba uno a la boca- ¡¿en qué estás pensando?!...¿te sientes bien?-preguntó preocupado tomándola de los hombros para verla bien-..Lo que me falta es que ahora tenga que ver que a ti también te hagan un lavado de estómago-.

-Estoy bien, no me pasa nada-sonrió-...tengo guata de saco, eso dice mi mamá- bajo la mirada al acordarse de que ya no podría volver a casa su rostro se entristeció-...Quizá es alérgico a las cerezas del relleno...ehhh... ¿Profesor?...- el viejo mago levanto la mirada-... ¿que me dice de mi propuesta?...la de la guerra-preguntó mirándolo seriamente.

-Sophie- la miró fijamente- no voy a permitir que ningún, ningún niño pelee en esta guerra si puedo evitarlo, es peligroso y...-.

-¿Ni siquiera si yo le ofrezco esto?- Sophie se puso de pie, cerró los ojos, suspiró y extendió la palma de su mano izquierda frente al director, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Los ojos del mago se abrieron visiblemente y su rostro se iluminó suavemente con un resplandor celeste.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Bueno...ahí está el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y la espera haya valido la pena...lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero ya ven...este capítulo es más o menos larguito...y acá si ya no saben quién es Sophie les pego...jaja...es broma...pero es que acá ya si hay miles de pistas...

Muchas gracias a todos por leer el fic...y a los que dejan reviews también...mil gracias...así voy viendo si les gusta...me gustaría recomendarles un fic que terminé de leer el otro día y me encantó, muy divertido...se llama los mejores amigos. Pasen a verlo cuando tengan un tiempo...como ya sabrán Recnac, de Lady Sermik, terminó!!...si!!..y me dejó la cara hinchada de tanto llorar...así que para que la cuota de dramon esté cubierta estoy leyendo uno que se llama Nunca Solo, Nunca más...tristísimo, pero súper bien escrito...me tienen hace como tres capítulos, esperando a ver si alguien sobrevive o no...por cada capítulo contabilicen dos semanas más o menos...no se puede ser tan cruel verdad...jeje...

Mi querida eowyn...aunque seas floja y no me escribas, voy a terminar igual...total, sé que al menos hay cuatro personas interesadas en cómo termina esto...¡¡que son las que me han dejado mensajes!!...tú, yo...y otras dos personas que leen los capítulos en Word...antes de que salgan...lo siento...son las ventajas de vivir con el autor...una de estás me leía escondida el fic...y no me decía!!...es una lectora incógnita...como todos los otros que leen y no me dejan reviews!!...

Bueno, un abrazo,y espero actualizar la proxima semana...depende de cómo se porten...jeje...

Agatha Gatto


	17. Chapter 17

Hola a todos, ya saben que solo Sophie y su historia me pertenecen, nadie más

Hola a todos, ya saben que solo Sophie y su historia me pertenecen, nadie más.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

**Capítulo 17:"Sincerándonos"**

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Se sentía enfermo, le dolía la cabeza, el estómago y la garganta le quemaba, junto con sus tripas y la nariz. Recordaba vívidamente la desesperación de no poder respirar. Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido igual de angustiado, bueno...quizá en algún momento en su vida muggle...lo más curioso era que en un momento esa noche, había pensado que no la contaba y se había entregado. Su mente había divagado a sus recuerdos de infancia, pasando por todos los eventos importantes de su vida...repentinamente se había acordado de su última conversación con Remus y había pensado claramente, que le hubiese gustado tener un ángel de la guarda...Había despertado en medio de la noche, al menos creía haber despertado, pero el hecho era que estaba ardiendo en fiebre y bien podría haber estado delirando. Su primera reacción había sido el asustarse, porque había visto una silueta sentada al lado de su cama, no sabía quién era porque no podía distinguir nada sin sus lentes...¡maldita miopía!...pero se había tranquilizado al sentir su aroma, dulce, no sabía de dónde lo conocía, pero su inconciente le decía que no había de que preocuparse.

-Lo siento mucho Harry- dijo suavemente.

Era una mujer, ahora estaba seguro. Intentó enderezarse en la cama para ver mejor, pero ella le empujó colocando su mano delicadamente sobre su brazo.

-No te muevas, te va a doler más-lo miró sonriendo-...no te esfuerces, estas soñando- le dijo suavemente-...lamento no haberte evitado tantas penas y dolores, pero al menos ahora vas a dormir tranquilo...-puso su mano en sus ojos indicándole cerrarlos y él sintió una especie de cosquillas en su piel-...shhhh...duérmete ahora y vas a despertar sin dolores...- el adolorido muchacho fue quedándose lentamente dormido, mientras una suave calidez lo recorría.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

-¡CEREZAS HARRY!...¡Qué parte de ALERGICO A LAS CEREZAS no entiendes ¿eh?!- Remus se paseaba furioso a lo largo de la cama de Harry-...explícame ¡COMO es posible que tu comas chocolate relleno cuando ERES ALERGICO a las cerezas...- Remus lo miraba furibundo mientras Harry estaba cohibido mirando sus manos atemorizado de lo imponente que se veía el comúnmente afable hombre-...¡Cómo!...-.

-...yo...yo...-balbuceo el niño.

-¡¿Tú qué?!- le espetó.

-...Yo no sabía- murmuró avergonzado.

-¡¿No sabías qué?!-le reclamó el hombre aún enojado.

-No sabía que era alérgico a las cerezas- dijo mirando sus manos-...yo nunca había comido antes...no tenía idea-se justificaba mortificado.

-¡¿Cómo no habías comido nunca cerezas Harry, por Merlín?!...¡es una fruta!...cualquier persona come cerezas...-se interrumpió al darse cuenta de su estupidez. Cualquier niño NORMAL habría probado cerezas. Un niño que comiera frutas, que se alimentara correctamente. Las cerezas no eran una fruta que se viera en el gran comedor, debido a que era una fruta típica de verano...fechas ese pobre niño, que tenía aterrorizado con sus gritos, pasaba con unos animales, que no hacían nada más que maltratarlo. No pensaba que el odio que sentía por esos monstruos, pudiera superarse después de esto. ¿En cuantas cosas más no habrían lastimado a su cachorro?. Respiró hondo, dejando de pasear por la habitación- ¿Nunca habías comido cerezas?- preguntó al fin un poco más calmado.

-No- murmuró tímidamente-...no es como si yo comiera mucha fruta, la verdad- se justificó-...solo...yo...no las había probado-.

Se le rompió el corazón...había aterrorizado y mortificado a Harry, que acababa de tener una reacción alérgica extrema, quien necesitaba descansar y tranquilizarse. Se recompuso y se acercó a la cama en que el adolescente estaba tendido, siguiéndolo atentamente con la mirada. Levantó su brazo para acariciarle la cabeza y su sangre volvió a hervir cuando el muchacho, en un acto reflejo, se retiró aterrorizado.

-Harry, no voy a lastimarte- lo tranquilizó sentándose a los pies de la cama-...lo lamento tanto, no quise asustarte, después de todo lo que has pasado...es que me pareció tan inverosímil que no supieras que eras alérgico a una fruta como la cereza...-el muchacho se relajó acomodándose entre las almohadas-...¿sabes?..-sonrió con nostalgia-...ahora que recuerdo a James, le pasó algo similar una vez...no tan extremo como lo tuyo- aclaró rápidamente riendo-...pasamos un fin de semana en la casa de campo de tus abuelos, cuando estábamos en séptimo, nos quedamos solos porque fueron a visitar una amiga de la familia que estaba enferma y a tu padre le bajó antojo de algo dulce...siempre decía eso, y Lily se ofreció a consentirlo. Nos expulsó de la cocina y cuando nos permitió entrar, había preparado el más exquisito pastel que he probado en la vida...vainilla y nueces- cerró los ojos al recordar vividamente el olor-...por supuesto James, exigió un gran trozo, porque, según él, su noviecita lo había hecho para él...estábamos disfrutando de esa delicia, cuando James, empezó a rascarse, Sirius le preguntó si quería de su polvo antipulgas, pero empezamos a preocuparnos cuando vimos que estaba lleno de ronchas y tenía fiebre...Lily lloraba pensando que lo había envenenado y nosotros pensábamos llevarlo a San Mungo, cuando afortunadamente llegaron tus abuelos. Dorea al ver lo que pasaba, corrió a buscar una poción que Charus obligó a beber a James...diez minutos más tarde...tu padre estaba como nuevo...era alérgico a las nueces, aparentemente pensó que no le pasaría nada si las había preparado con tanto amor su noviecita- rió cálidamente-...¿puedes comer nueces?-.

-Ehhh...bueno...eso creo...no sé- al ver la mirada de Remus al pensar que tampoco las había probado agregó rápidamente-...no me ha pasado nada cuando he comido en postres y eso- frunció el ceño, haciendo memoria-...aunque una vez después de comer un postre se me durmió la lengua...igual y tenía cerezas...-un carraspeó fuera de su pared de cortinas lo interrumpió.

-Harry hay alguien que quiere verte- dijo después de intercambiar un par de palabras con la persona que los había interrumpido- Pasa- indicó al visitante-...voy a esta acá al lado, conversando con Madame Pomfrey- dijo antes de salir, dejando a una mortificada Sophie parada junto a la cortina.

-Hola- saludó tímidamente-...ehhh... ¿cómo estás?- preguntó amablemente frente a la mirada disgustada de Harry-...supe que tuviste un pequeño contratiempo con los chocolates que te regalé...-.

-Si consideras pequeño que estuviera a punto de morirme-la interrumpió mordazmente-.

-Si bueno...supongo que no debió ser agradable ¿verdad?- intentó bromear mortificada-.

-Precisamente por los chocolates que TÚ me regalaste- siguió molesto.

-También eso ha sido una terrible casualidad- explicó apenada-...yo no podía haber sabido que tu tenías alergia a los choco...-.

-¿Estas segura que fue desafortunada casualidad?- preguntó fríamente, taladrándola con la mirada.

La boca de Sophie se abrió de repente comprendiendo lo que le estaba insinuando-...es...est...¿Estas sugiriendo que te envenené a propósito?- preguntó desconcertada-...¡¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensarlo?!- le reclamó ofendida.

-No estoy diciendo nada- reclamó molesto-...pero se me hace raro, que de todas las cosas que dices nada es cierto y que de todas las cosas que he comido en la vida justo me fui a enfermar con los chocolates que TU me regalaste-.

-Mira Harry- intentó tranquilizarse- yo solo vine a ver cómo estabas...me siento muy mal de que precisamente los bombones que yo te di, te enfermaran- tomó aire nuevamente-...comprendo que estés nervioso después del susto que te llevaste, que te sientas mal, sobretodo después de que te metieran un montón de tubos y cosas, quien sabe por donde-hizo una mueca de desagrado-, pero yo no tenía cómo saber que eras alérgico a...-.

-Por la nariz- la interrumpió furioso-.

-¿Ah?- preguntó desconcertada.

-Por la nariz- gesticulo indicando el pequeño tubo que todavía tenía en la nariz-...me sacaron los chocolates que TU me diste con un tubo por la nariz- Sophie llevó una mano inconscientemente a su nariz al tiempo que la arriscaba-...y he seguido vomitando durante el resto de mañana-ella puso una cara de asco que inmediatamente intentó disimular con una de _comprendo que debe haber sido muy desagradable para tu pequeña nariz_-...¡no pongas esa cara!- bramó enojado-...¡no tienes derecho de envenenarme con dulces y después venir a burlarte insinuando que tengo cables por quizá dónde...- Sophie lucía desconcertada por la última acusación-...me duele el estómago, la cabeza y me arde todo...-reclamó frustrado.

-Por el tubo-comentó condescendientemente risueña, ya que había entendido la parte que a él le había molestado-.

-Eh...si, bueno...supongo- dijo desconcertado de lo risueña que estaba.

-Debe ser irritante...molesto-aclaró-

-Si...algo...¡te estás burlando de mí!-bufó rojo de la rabia.

-Un poquito nada más- confesó graciosamente-...solo para que soltaras ese estrés que te cargas encima- Harry abrió la boca incrédulo-...lamento mucho lo que te pasó...más todavía que fuera por mis chocolates...sé que tenías mucha ilusión de pasarlo con el Sr. Lupin..-.

-¡Tu no sabes nada de mi!- la cortó fríamente-...¡ni se te ocurra pensar que me conoces! nosotros no somos amigos...no confío en ti...¡¿me escuchaste?!...ni creas que vas a aprovechar esta oportunidad para acercarte nuevamente a nosotros...¡NO SABES NADA DE MI!...¡¿entendiste?!- Sophie se quedó petrificada, sorprendida de la reacción.

-Yo solo pasé a ver cómo estabas, no quise molestarte-respondió nerviosamente con los ojos brillantes-...solo quería que supieras que no te di los chocolates a propósito...- Harry la miraba desafiante con la mandíbula apretada y el ceño fruncido-...que tengas buenas fiestas-dijo con la voz ligeramente quebrada antes de salir rápidamente de la enfermería.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

-¡No me lo puedo creer!-reclamaba Ron furioso, luego de que Harry, quien había sido dado de alta de la enfermería, con la condición de seguir un régimen liviano, le contara la discusión que había tenido en la enfermería-...¡te envenena y después se aparece como si nada para ver qué tal le resultó!...¿¡porqué no la mandaron a Azkabán!?-.

-No deberían ser tan intransigentes Ron- lo cortó educada, pero firmemente Remus-...los chocolates no tenían ningún tipo de veneno. Harry es alérgico a las cerezas y no lo sabíamos. Cómo podría saberlo su compañera si ni él mismo estaba enterado...además- agregó-...no se envía a nadie a Azkabán por regalar unos chocolates, por Merlín...¿o ahora están de acuerdo con Fudge?-los miró molesto.

-No es eso...pero ella sabe más de lo que dice- se defendió Ron- eso ya todos lo vimos-Harry asintió convencido.

-Ustedes, después de lo que han visto del mundo mágico, deberían saber que las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen. Los que se ven peligrosos, pueden ser los más indefensos e inofensivos, como Hagrid, por ejemplo- pausó mirándolos con reproche-...y los más inofensivos, son los más peligrosos...como Peter-puntualizó finalmente.

Harry y Ron se miraron incómodos ante la reprimenda del usualmente afable hombre. Que contento de haber penetrado algo en esas duras cabezotas, se acomodó y siguió.

-No sé qué puede haberles hecho esa niña...Sé- dijo levantando la mano para callar a los muchachos que había abierto la boca para protestar- lo que pasó en clase de Severus. Lo analizamos y eso solo es un boggart, no implica que sea mortífaga, porque lo sabríamos-aclaró- tenemos nuestros medios y porque Albus parece muy tranquilo al respecto. Si fuera peligrosa, no la habría puesto en primer lugar cerca de ustedes ¿no les parece- los muchachos volvieron a intercambiar miradas escépticas-...¿qué puede ser tan terrible con ella?...¿qué cosas tan importantes sabe como para que ustedes la ignoren de esa manera?-.

-Ehh...bue...bueno sabía lo del coleston eso- balbuceó Ron y Lupin arqueó una ceja desconcertado.

-Colesterol-lo corrigió disimuladamente Harry, lo que causo mucha gracia a Lupin.

-Bueno como sea...el hecho es que sabía...además...toda esa historia del papá no me la creo- rebatió escéptico.

-¿Qué historia del papá?-inquirió Remus, poniendo atención.

-Según ella- contó Harry- vino a Hogwarts por un error. Aparentemente ella quería conocer a su papá...-.

-Del que solo sabe que es británico y encantador- interrumpió Ron escepticamente, llevándose una mirada de reproche de Harry.

-Y que terminó acá...-

-Y encuentra terriblemente atractivo a Malfoy...-interrumpió de nuevo el pelirrojo, recordando ese importante punto.

-Y nos dice mentiras...desaparece a quién sabe dónde...va a fiestas en otras casas...-enumeraba Harry con los dedos-...golpeó a Cho ¿verdad Ron?- el pelirrojo asintió firmemente.

-...No le molesta enseñar el brasier, solo para molestar...¿recuerdas Harry?- comentó Ron sonrojado. Lupin reprimió una sonrisa.

-..En una extraña muestra de talento ¡le pateo el trasero a Malfoy y sus amigos!...-Harry tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido como tratando de recordar más motivos.

-..¡Eso es cierto Remus!...dime...qué niña va a poder patear a ese grupo si no es con magia oscura...¡qué niña!...¡¿le has visto el tamaño?!...¡ si es más enana que Harry!-exclamó ofuscado.

-¡Ey!-reclamó-...¡que no soy enano!...aparte...aparte...eso del ahogamiento del boggart fue raro...no me lo puedes negar Remus-.

-Eso suena a que están tratando con la misma hija del demonio- sonrió condescendiente Remus, pero repentinamente se puso pálido al caer en otra de las cosas que habían dicho-...¿dicen que busca a su padre?...- preguntó ligeramente nervioso, solo para asegurarse de que no había escuchado mal, porque su mente analítica había unido varias piezas y no estaba seguro de poder disimular lo que pensaba...esa cara...la sonrisa descarada...esa actitud insolente, ya la había visto antes...¡Merlín!...apenas volvieran a la casa y Harry estuviera en cama iba a tener que interrogar a Dumbledore.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Llevaba tiempo fastidiado, porque un Malfoy jamás se aburría, solo dejaban de lado las cosas poco importantes. No quería reconocer que la había buscado hacía dos días en los que no había mostrado ni la nariz por el comedor o fuera de la Torre de Gryffindor...hasta había ido ahí a hacer guardia, pero no había salido para nada. Evidentemente confesaría, exclusivamente bajo la influencia de Veritaserum, que estaba preocupado por su salud, ya que no había comido en dos días, pero tenía la firme sospecha de que tenía comida escondida en la Torre, del periodo anterior a las vacaciones...¡Merlín!...seguro estaría descompuesta...Paseaba por el corredor del séptimo piso en dónde tenía asuntos que atender cuando se la encontró. Se veía más pequeña de lo normal...más ¿vulnerable?...

-¿Sophie?- le llamó al ver que no lo había notado. Ella levantó la vista y pudo ver su cara desencajada y pálida-..¡¿pero qué...-no pudo terminar, porque tras un momento de titubeo, se lanzó a sus brazos, ocultando su cara en el pecho. La sentía sollozar y afirmarse a él como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Después de un momento de desconcierto en que no estaba seguro de cómo debía actuar, levantó torpemente su mano para apoyarla en la cabeza de ella y darle unos suaves golpecitos...¡que a los Malfoy no los criaban para consolar muchachas lloronas!... Lentamente sintió que ella se componía y dejaba de sollozar...la sintió tomar aire profundamente en un intento de recomponerse y después de un par de suspiros e hipidos, con la voz todavía quebrada y sin separar la cara de su pecho bromeó.

-No lo haces muy seguido-cuando bajó la mirada se encontró con que ella había separado un poco su cara del pecho y sonreía a pesar de las lagrimas que todavía quedaban en sus mejillas. Enarcó una ceja ligeramente perdido-...los cariños- aclaró sonriendo-...mejor...así son solo para mi-se separó sonriendo del pecho de Draco.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-le preguntó suavemente temiendo que fuera a volver a estallar en otro ataque de llanto. Ella cabeceó.

-Es solo que...solo me sentí un poco sola ¿sabes?...-comentó haciendo un mohín intentando componerse-...y me acordé de mi mamá...- nuevamente empezó a llorar-...y en lo linda que es...que huele tan rico...y en mi papá...que siempre trata de cuidarme...y me deja ir a fiestas-hipó-...y me lleva a comer empanaditas de queso...- seguía llorando mientras él no sabía qué hacer. Ella lloraba porque extrañaba a sus padres, que por lo que contaba eran cariñosos y protectores con ella. Lo hizo recordar a su madre, que pese a mostrarse fría y distante en público, siempre había sido lo contrario con él-... ¿para qué iba a querer yo otro papá si tengo al mío?... ¡¿a ver?!...¡de tonta nada más!...yo solo quería saber quién era...cómo era...-se tranquilizó mientras se sentaba en el borde de la ventana, mirando a Draco que estaba metido en sus pensamientos-

-Pensé...creí que me habías dicho que no recordabas nada cuando volviste- la miró intrigado-... ¿Cómo es que sabes esas cosas?-.

-No lo sé...-respondió con su mirada perdida en algún punto del cielo-...recuerdo, pero no recuerdo...es como si lo hubiese visto, pero no me pasara a mi...como si lo viera por una ventana...como un sueño...- volvió a verlo sonriendo-...¿Draco?..- él volteó a verla a los ojos-... ¿cómo son tus papás?-.

-Eh...bueno, como todos supongo- respondió tranquilamente-...él es un hombre de negocios, importante...tiene muchas obligaciones...aunque ahora no esté pasando por un buen momento- agregó incómodo- y mi madre es una mujer fina, muy bonita- sonrió mientras lo decía-...muy dulce...pero solo conmigo-aclaró orgulloso-...supongo que es lo que se espera de la esposa de un Malfoy...ya sabes, con el nombre vienen una serie de obligaciones, privilegios también...-terminó con ese aire tan Malfoy.

-La vida de un heredero- ironizó dramáticamente Sophie.

Draco sonrió -...No sé en qué punto del camino mi padre decidió que ser un heredero no era suficiente- las emociones que reflejaban sus ojos en ese momento, decepción, tristeza, angustia, no podrían haber sido descifradas por cualquiera.

-Es difícil ¿verdad?- preguntó con voz trémula. El la miró fijamente, evaluándola y finalmente asintió levemente.

Se quedaron un rato contemplando en silencio la nieve que empezaba a caer. Ella le tomó una mano cálidamente, sin dejar su contemplación de la maravillosa vista- Yo entiendo Draco,...Todo va a salir bien...yo se me cuidar sola- el volteó a verla sorprendido y sus ojos se encontraron con una mirada misteriosa e indescifrable.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

-¡Albus!...necesito hablarte en privado- demandó la flotante cabeza de Remus Lupin en la chimenea del director.

-¿Cómo estás Remus?-contestó sonriendo- ¿Harry está bien?-ante el asentimiento de la cabeza agregó- puedes venir si quieres, muchacho.

Momentos más tarde el ex profesor de DCAO entraba en la oficina, con el semblante preocupado.

-Harry está durmiendo-explicó- muchas emociones, su cuerpo necesita descansar- se sentó en la silla frente al anciano mago-... ¿lo sabías Albus?- el director lo miró con sus ojos celestes brillando bajos sus lentes de medialuna-... ¿sabías que esa niña es Black por donde la mires?-.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Eyyyy!!...espero que les haya gustado el capítulo...no pueden quejarse, cada vez doy más pistas de quién es Sophie... No se desanimen, todavía le queda un ratito a la historia para que descubran quién es...estoy pasando por una crisis creativa, como en tres capítulos más adelante y no la he podido superar, lo he escrito dos veces y lo he borrado las mismas, porque no me ha gustado como quedó...yo creo que es un mecanismo inconsciente porque no quiero revelar toda la verdad...jeje...así que van a tener que disculparme si no actualizo cada semana como planeaba en un principio, porque no sé cuanto me dure esta crisis. Por otro lado, el 17 de mayo estoy de cumpleaños, por si me quieren mandar alguna felicitación...jeje...es broma...no, no es broma...por supuesto, no me molestaría recibir MAS DE UN review... :D solo para saludarme...Lamento mucho no haber contado a los que me habían dejado reviews anteriormente entre los que fijo leían el final de la historia...jeje...ahora somos más...un beso a todos y ya saben...un review...Ohhhh!!...les adelanto que el próximo capítulo es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora y viene cargadito a la comedia...

Un abrazo

Agatha...


	18. Chapter 18

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Bueno, ya saben que nada de esto es mío……solo Sophie.

Decidí actualizar una semana antes, para celebrar…¡¡MI CUMPLEAÑOS!!...así que agradeceré muchos sus mensajes…..jeje…….

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

**Capitulo 18: "Guerra de faldas"**

Junto con el comienzo del año 1997, llegó también el regreso a clases, para las jóvenes mentes en desarrollo. Los amigos se reencontraban, se contaban qué tal lo habían pasado con sus familias, se confidenciaban uno que otro pecadillo por ahí...pero también, implicaba la tortuosa vuelta a estudiar y hacer deberes, sobre todo cuando te lo pasaste en grande y te olvidaste del medio metro de ensayo que debías entregar para DCAO, como era el caso del joven pelirrojo, que intentaba terminarlo en el vagón del tren que compartía con sus amigos, pero es que quién podría concentrarse después de que envenenan a tu mejor amigo y la culpable, en vez de ser enviada a pasar una temporada con los Dementores, o como mínimo, a cuidar una partida de escregrutos de cola explosiva, es incluso defendida por uno de los adultos más confiables que conocía.

-Te digo que no creo ni media palabra de toda esa diatriba que te largo del arrepentimiento...-levanto la cabeza del pergamino que "corregía" con el de Hermione-...para mi solo fue a ver si podía rematarte compañero-.

Harry lo miró fastidiado. Su parte conciente estaba seguro de que había sido un desafortunado accidente lo de las cerezas..., todavía se ponía nervioso de acordarse de la cara de Remus, cuando pensaba que se los había comido a sabiendas que le iban a hacer mal...¿como si alguien pudiese hacer algo como eso?...y esa misma parte estaba convencida de que la visita en la enfermería y el arrepentimiento habían sido una verdaderamente buena actuación. Sophie ya les había mostrado que era excelente engañando. Pero había una pequeña y muy escondida parte, creía que no se estaban comportando como verdaderos amigos y que la sentida disculpa de la enfermería era sincera...pero luego, esa pequeña parte era acallada al recordar que a esa "sentida disculpa" la siguió la cara de burla al comentarle lo que había pasado.

-Yo tampoco le creo mucho, porque no se tardó ni dos segundos en reírse...-levantó su cabeza del pergamino de Hermione, quien estaba siguiendo la conversación mientras leía.

-La verdad, es que todo está muy raro- finalmente dejó el libro en su regazo-...no creo que te haya envenenado a propósito... ¡no Ron!...no lo creo- aclaró al ver la cara que había puesto este-...si lo hubiese hecho, estoy segura de que lo habría logrado- frunció el ceño molesta-...estuve pensando en todo lo que pasó... ¡Merlín! ¡Nos engaño a todos con que no podía hacer magia!...-los otros se miraron cautelosos al ver que ella se había puesto de pie y caminaba de una lado al otro del vagón, gesticulando y enfadándose cada vez más-...me dan ganas de...de ...¡de tirarle el pelo hasta arrancárselo todo!...¡te puso en peligro Harry!...¡¿cómo pudo?!- la voz se le quebró-...nos traicionó- terminó dejándose caer bruscamente en el asiento. Los otros solo se miraron divertidos...si había algo que a Hermione la molestaba era sentirse engañada. Solo la habían visto ser abiertamente desagradable con Malfoy, Fleur y con el libro de pociones de Harry...las discusiones entre esas dos iban a ser algo digno de verse, independiente del lado del que estuvieras.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza la conversación que había sostenido con el Director del Colegio...ese mago viejo y respetado, que empezaba a creer lo era tanto, por la cantidad de información que poseía...siempre se había negado a creer en las acusaciones que había escuchado de que eran utilizados como marionetas en un plan mayor del que no estaban enterados, pero ahora el dicho que más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo, empezaba a tomar matices diferentes. No creía que los utilizara a voluntad, solo que poseía más información de la saludable para él mismo.

_Flash-back_

_-¡Albus!...necesito hablarte en privado- demandó la flotante cabeza de Remus Lupin en la chimenea del director._

_-¿Cómo estás Remus?-contestó sonriendo- ¿Harry está bien?-ante el asentimiento de la cabeza agregó- puedes venir si quieres, muchacho._

_Momentos más tarde el ex profesor de DCAO entraba en la oficina, con el semblante preocupado._

_-Harry está durmiendo-explicó- muchas emociones, su cuerpo necesita descansar- se sentó en la silla frente al anciano mago-... ¿lo sabías Albus?- el director lo miró con sus ojos celestes brillando bajos sus lentes de medialuna-... ¿sabías que esa niña es Black por donde la mires?-._

_-Lo sé Remus, el punto es porqué te has tardado tanto TÚ en verlo-sonrió divertido, al ver como su ex alumno palidecía mortalmente, con su afirmación._

_-Per...pero yo...yo no recuerdo que él...fuera alguna vez a América...o...-balbuceó el hombre._

_Dumbledore asintió dándole la razón._

_-Asumo que te refieres al Sr. Black, a Sirius, para ser más específicos-Remus asintió, sin poder recuperarse aún de la emoción-...Remus, me temo que te faltan algunos detalles para tener la historia completa-lo miró enigmáticamente antes de continuar-...efectivamente la Srta. Mathews posee, innegablemente rasgos distintivos de los Black...su carácter, su atractiva personalidad, aunque me atrevo a decir que eso es en gran medida de parte de su madre, el color de su cabello, su estructura ósea...Debo decirte que la primera vez que la vi., me parecía extremadamente familiar, pero no podía ubicar de dónde...su propio desconocimiento de su familia paterna, no me ayudó en nada, pero luego recordé a quién se parecía...definitivamente, me darás la razón en esto-sonrió cómplice- las mujeres Black siempre han sido sumamente bellas- Remus se removió incómodo en su silla-...si tomamos en consideración que ella es un poco menor que el Sr. Potter, nuestro principal sospechoso es Sirius, sin lugar a dudas- Lupin asintió levemente dándole la razón-...pero hay un hecho que aún desconoces...y es que ella dice haber nacido el año 2002-._

_Los ojos de Remus se abrieron desmesuradamente-...Me estas diciendo que viene del futuro, Albus- más que una pregunta, las palabras que salieron de su boca eran una afirmación. Ante la triunfal mirada de Dumbledore, se dejó caer sobre la silla nuevamente, sin saber bien en qué momento se había levantado-...eso hace imposible que sea hija de Sirius-comentó más para sí mismo-...¡Merlín!..-volvió a palidecer-...eso nos deja sólo a dos candidatos- murmuró débilmente-._

_Fin flash-back_

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Estaba decidido, no más huida ni aislamiento, si les molestaba su presencia...¡que mal!...para ellos, porque ya se había cansado de tener que andar comiendo pan y en la cocina...además, si se metían con ella no se iba a dejar...¡que se atengan a las consecuencias!...¡¡nadie se mete con Sophie Mathews y sale bien parado!!...porque no iba a permitir que nadie, NADIE...la incordiara...además...¡si se metían con ella, se aguantaban!...ya no tenía nada que perder...sobre todo...si era esa tipa...

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

-Draco, querido, te perdiste la maravillosa fiesta en casa de Daphne, estuvo divina, una orquesta, hadas flotando en la estancia...solo gente fina...si vieras a Astoria, la hermanita pequeña……una belleza…- Pansy llevaba un par de horas molestando con lo mucho que lo había echado de menos en las vacaciones, que si la maravillosa fiesta en casa de los Greengrass...que pobrecito él que se había tenido que quedar compartiendo el castillo con quién sabe qué personas...a lo que se limitaba a asentir, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y la conversación de su amiga de la infancia nunca le había parecido más insustancial-...¿Draco?- ella lo miraba preocupada.

Por toda respuesta alzó una ceja, para que continuara con su monólogo.

-¿Me estás escuchando?...- en realidad no parecía dudar de que la escuchara, más bien esperaba la confirmación de que aún no moría mareado ante la apabullante disertación-...te decía que ha sido tan lamentable que no hayas podido ir a la mansión para las vacaciones... ¿Avanzaste en tu proyecto?- lo miró significativamente.

-Mhh...Va bastante bien- respondió evasivamente- pero no quiero que lo andes publicando, ¿si?- ella asintió radiante.

-Como quieras querido...ahora... ¿podemos ir a ver si sirven esa fantástica torta de melaza?- se paró elegantemente, tomando al sonriente rubio y arrastrándolo del brazo con dirección al Comedor.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Había pocas forma de arruinarle la comida...una de ellas acababa de entrar en el gran comedor, con aires de ser la cosa más maravillosa que se había visto desde tiempos inmemoriales... ¡¿Qué demonios se creía?!...no le agradaba, nunca lo había hecho...no era más que una engreída, creída...estúpida...fea...que se creía lo más exclusivo, porque venía de otro lado... Porqué después de lo que había pasado no debería atreverse a poner un pie en el comedor, cuando menos debería lucir arrepentida y tratar de pasar lo mas desapercibida posible...después de todo...ser apartada pública y evidentemente de la mesa, no era algo que pasara desapercibido...pero encontrarse con ella caminando como si no pasara nada...o como si no le importara que ellos pasaran de ella, caminando orgullosamente a la mesa de Gryffindor y sentándose, estaba segura que totalmente a propósito, justo al frente de su plato y mirándola con cara de suficiencia mientras se acomodaba el pelo,...que ¡maldita sea!, debía reconocer bastante bonito, para ser de un color tan común como el negro, no tenía perdón de ningún tipo...además...¡casi había matado a Harry!...se iba a arrepentir...¡por Merlín que se arrepentía!...

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

_Elegancia interior...elegancia interior...¡no entres en pánico!_... respiró profundamente, levantó la cabeza y entró decidida...divisó a sus ex amigos sentados juntos en el centro de la mesa...vió a Draco junto a su grupito en la mesa de Slytheryn, quien no hizo ningún gesto de reconocimiento como habían acordado...decidió sentarse frente a esa estúpida solo para molestar la verdad, porque estaba cansada de que la miraba como si fuera de lo peor...qué se creía...si quería guerra...guerra iba a tener...y sabía perfecto por dónde atacar...se sentó graciosamente a la mesa y la miró desafiantemente mientras acomodaba, estudiadamente su pelo hacia atrás...¡gracias a Dios, había heredado la fantástica estructura capilar de su mamá...acercó su plato y se sirvió, ignorando deliberadamente las miradas airadas que le mandaron del centro de la mesa.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Había que reconocerlo...tenía agallas...sin duda le venía por sangre...observó divertido las miradas que se mandaron ese par...iba a arder Troya...y no iba a ser quién lo impidiera...además...con suerte, podía ver en acción algunas de esas fantásticas habilidades...

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

"_Guerra de Faldas"_

_Por Colin Creevey._

_El respetado Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, ha sido escenario de una sangrienta batalla, ocurrida el domingo 12 de enero del presente año. Dicha batalla ha dejado un incomparable número de afectados y ha terminado con dos de las involucradas en la enfermería, con reposo obligado por caer de las escaleras del hall principal, y las otras dos involucradas, castigadas limpiando todos los inodoros del castillo, sin magia, una vez por semana, por un mes y con 150 puntos menos en el reloj de la casa de Gryffindor y 50 puntos menos de la casa de Slytheryn._

_Aparentemente los hechos se desencadenaron, como consecuencia de una serie de bromas pesadas y altercados producidos entre las cuatro alumnas, generados, según las malas lenguas, por asuntos pasionales._

_La Srta. Hermione Granger, alumna de sexto curso, prefecta, perteneciente a la casa de Gryffidor y la Sra. Pansy Parkinson, también prefecta y alumna de sexto curso, quien pertenece a la casa de Slytheryn, permanecen internadas en la enfermería, debido a múltiples contusiones y magulladuras. El motivo por el que permanecen en reposo es que son sometidas a observación por un golpe recibido luego de caer, los aproximadamente 150 escalones de la escalera de mármol._

_La Srta. Ginevra Weasley, de quinto curso, y la Srta. Sophie Mathews, de sexto, ambas de la casa de Gryffindor, indicadas como las principales involucradas, han sido castigadas por la Subdirectora, la Sra. Minerva Mcgonnagall, jefa de su casa, a limpiar, utilizando únicamente escobilla y detergente los aseos del Colegio, exceptuando los de los vestuarios de Quidditch, durante un mes. Las mencionadas no emitieron declaraciones a este medio, pero fuentes cercanas indican que Ginevra Weasley, luego de ser atendida en la enfermería por algunos arañazos y golpes, argumentó que no había sido su culpa y que era una injusticia, mientras Sophie Mathews, quien es alumna de intercambio, se negó a recibir atención médica argumentando que no se iba a comportar como una bebé llorona, por un par de arañazos hechos por una amateur. Respecto a su castigo, solo opinó que había visto cosas peores que baños inmundos y que si podía cenar frente a la anteriormente mencionada Srta. Weasley, sin vomitar al ver su cara, podría perfectamente limpiar los baños por un mes._

_Ha trascendido a los medios, que el motivo de las discusiones, son dos: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, ambos de sexto curso, el primero capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor y conocido como el niño que vivió, a quién no se le conoce novia formal. El segundo, miembro del equipo de quidditch de Slytheryn, virtuoso en pociones, conocido como el príncipe de Slytheryn, a quien tampoco se le conoce novia formal, pero que ha sido vinculado durante este año a la Srta. Parkinson. Estos dos han sido rivales, desde su ingreso al colegio el año 1991._

_Los miembros de la casa de Gryffindor, han solidarizado, con las dos integrantes de su casa de nacionalidad británica. No sabemos si por un asunto de nacionalismo o de amistad. Los Slytheryns, entre tanto, han mostrado su rechazo a la situación vivida por su compañera, argumentando que es el típico problema que causan los Gryffindors, incapaces de comportarse como personas y no como animales._

_Aparentemente las hostilidades se remontan al banquete del domingo 6 de enero, día que los alumnos regresaron de sus vacaciones de Navidad, durante el cual, en un confuso incidente, Weasley, terminó con el tazón de sopa derramado en su uniforme, culpando a Mathews de haberlo hecho. Este hecho fue el detonante de una guerra sicologica, abierta y agresiva que ha dejado como resultado 200 puntos menos en la competencia por la Copa de las Casas, alumnos molestos y ha puesto en entredicho las reglas respecto a las relaciones entre los alumnos._

_Para la Gaceta de Hogwarts._

_Colin Creeavey._

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Fecha:Domingo, 6 de enero de 1997

Lugar:Gran Comedor

Si las miradas mataran, dos jóvenes sentadas en la mesa de Gryffindor, ya estarían enterradas. Una sentada frente a la otra, una sola, la otra rodeada de sus amigos. Una sentada elegantemente tomando su sopa, la otra la mira arrogantemente, mientras mantiene una apasionante conversación, sumamente divertida y con un tema central...la muchacha sentada frente a ella, cenando.

-¿Tu vida es tan apasionante que tienes que hablar de la mía para divertirte?- preguntó la morena ácidamente, dejando la cuchara elegantemente sobre la mesa.

La pelirroja la miró desafiante- En realidad comentaba tus patéticos intentos de llamar la atención, no tu...interesante- recalcó esta última palabra -...intento de vida.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Eso...estábamos comentando tu último patético y desesperado intento de atención...-compartió un mirada burlona con su amigas-...¿intentar envenenar a alguien es bajo incluso para ti?...-el coro de risas que siguió el comentario llamó la atención del resto de los comensales de Gryffindor.

Sophie enrojeció violentamente, se veía mordiéndose la lengua para no contestar. Respiró profundamente intentando tranquilizarse-...No sé a lo que te refieres- respondió evasivamente tomando nuevamente una cucharada de sopa.

-Oh!!...- se burló sonriente-...¿ahora vas a fingir demencia?...- su expresión se volvió agresiva-...¿ya no te acuerdas que intentaste envenenar a Harry en las vacaciones y por poco lo logras?- el coro de Ohhhhssss que acompañó la declaración no solo incomodó a Sophie, sino también a otra persona que comía en esa mesa y atrajo la atención del resto de las casas.

-¡Atrévete a negar que intentaste matarlo, porque descubrieron que eres una mentirosa y ya no quieren ser más tus amigos!-la retó fuertemente.

Sophie dejó la cuchara nuevamente con elegancia en el plato. La atención del resto de las casas estaba en ellas. Se podían oír suaves murmullos, seguramente apostando por algún tipo de respuesta. Miró levemente al sector en que estaban en trío dorado y respondió fríamente, mirando nuevamente a Ginny- aunque yo no tengo que darte explicaciones...para que puedas dormir tranquila te voy a hacer un resumen- le dio una mirada de desprecio-...Ya le expliqué a quién correspondía- miró nuevamente a Harry- que fue un accidente...Si mi intención hubiese sido envenenarlo...en estos momentos, tu estarías llorando sobre el cadáver de tu adorado príncipe azul, claro- aclaró mordaz- disimuladamente para que tu novio de turno no se pusiera celoso...- la boca de Ginny se abrió ofendida, sonrojándose fuertemente-...así que podrías empezar por agradecerme que te lo haya dejado un ratito más, para ver si cae...-

Sophie se había puesto de pie, para retirarse al dormitorio cuando Ginny recuperó su temple-¡Tú!...-exclamó furiosa también parándose-...estúpida traicionera, mentirosa...-sintió la mirada de Dean y carraspeó tranquilizándose-...No veo la razón por la que dices eso- Sophie enarcó una ceja triunfante-...a mi no me gusta Harry-aclaró apresuradamente, todavía muy sonrojada-.

-Por supuesto- concedió Sophie- si tu lo dices- añadió en tono educado, sin quitar la burla de su expresión.

-No es el punto, por cierto- terció evitando mirar al centro de la mesa en que un joven de pelo oscuro también estaba muy avergonzado.

-Oh...lo siento-se disculpó educadamente-...pensé que eso era lo que te molestaba...mi error- dijo con cara de circunstancia-...ahora si me disculpas...ha sido demasiado para mi estómago verte la cara tanto rato...voy a vomitar...- Sophie se había volteado para salir del Comedor, cuando la detuvo un golpe en la espalda. Giró para ver con sorpresa que se debía a un trozo de pan que la Srta. Weasley le había lanzado. La miró despectivamente un momento para decirle mordazmente- Te distingues por tu elegancia Ginevra-miró disimuladamente el plato de sopa que Ginny tenía al frente, dio media vuelta y acomodó su pelo y Ginny terminó bañada en sopa.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Fecha:Domingo, 6 de enero de 1997

Lugar:Dormitorio niñas 6º curso - Gryffindor

-¡¿Porqué hiciste eso?!- demandó Hermione.

Sophie la miró fastidiada. Aún sentía satisfacción al recordar el grito que había dado Ginny por la sopa, al final se lo había buscado...y ahora venía Hermione, que la había ignorado hace montones de tiempo a defender a su "cuñadita".

-No sé a cual de todas las cosas que he hecho te refieres, Hermione- preguntó indiferentemente mientras sacaba su pijama-...¿intentar matar a Harry?...¿mentir?...-puso un dedo en su barbilla fingiendo pensar-...¡Oh!...quizá es porque tomé café en vacaciones...eso debe ser lo que te preocupa...-la miró molesta-...no hay problema...es mejor ser adicta a la cafeína que al poder- se volteó a abrir su cama para acostarse.

-Sabes perfecto que te estoy hablando de Ginny...-rodeó la cama para verla de frente.

-Mira...yo no tengo la culpa de que ella este loca...- empezó mientras se ponía crema en los brazos.

-Ella no está loca...-interrumpió Hermione.

-Si tú lo dices- concedió molesta.

-Eso no justifica que le echaras la sopa encima...¡se podría haber quemado!-reclamó furiosa.

-Yo no le eche la sopa encima- explicó cansadamente- fue ella la que me tiró un pan en la espalda...¡por Dios!...eso es el colmo de la ordinaries- frunció la nariz en un mohín de molestia-...¡los monos se tiran la comida!...además, estaba del otro lado de la mesa- puntualizó- ¿como se supone que se la tiré encima...?

-¡Te vi mover los dedos!- acusó Hermione-...y las dos sabemos que no necesitas varita para hacer levitar objetos...-Sophie arqueó una ceja interesada-.

-¿Me viste mover los dedos?- preguntó dramáticamente-...y eso qué...no puedo hacer magia solo moviendo mis dedos...por si no recuerdas tengo que nombrar lo que quiero...no es tan fácil Hermione...- la castaña pareció dudar un momento de su argumento-...o no...¿sabes qué?- siguió Sophie irónicamente-...lo hice con mi súper telekinesis...solo pensé en el plato de sopa y este se movió...es que además de bruja...tengo habilidades extra sensoriales...- miró a la castaña que la observaba fijamente, aparentemente habiendo quedado sin argumentos-...buenas noches- dijo tajantemente, sentándose en su cama y cerrando las cortinas.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

-De carácter la muchachita- opinó mordazmente Blaise sentado frente a la chimenea de su sala común.

-Ni que lo digas- murmuró Draco.

-Vulgar, como todos los Gryffindors, pero debo confesar que la imagen de Weasley embadurnada de sopa, va a hacer que duerma feliz por una semana- comentó jocosamente Pansy-...que manía de ser tan desagradable tiene esa...-comentó desdeñosamente sin perder la sonrisa.

-Lo que todavía no me explico es cómo le dio vuelta la sopa- comentó misteriosamente Blaise-...corríjanme si me equivoco, pero estaba al otro lado de la mesa- Draco asintió elegantemente con la cabeza-...yo no vi que se acercara lo suficiente para dar vuelta el tazón-terminó enarcando una ceja.

-No se acercó- aclaró Pansy- yo estaba más cerca que ustedes y ni se movió- acomodó vanidosamente una de sus pulseras- yo creo que no le tiró la sopa encima...Weasley la debe haber culpado solo porque estaba discutiendo con ella... ¡Por Potter!...Merlín...¿no podría ser más patética?- rió- por mucho que Mathews los haya golpeado...no me miren de esa manera- agregó al ver la mirada indignada de sus compañeros- nadie puede mover un plato solo por mirarlo...yo la vi mirarlo, porque dentro de su vulgar cabeza, debe haber pasado aventárselo, pero no por eso lo hizo ¿verdad?-.

-De todas maneras sigue sin parecerme normal lo que sucedió- insistió Blaise-...es mucha casualidad que haya visto el plato y después este estaba adornando a Weasley-.

-Independientemente de que Mathews haya resultado toda una caja de sorpresas- intervino elegantemente Draco- no creo que esté dentro de sus habilidades el mover objetos solo con el poder de su mente- hizo un gesto escéptico.

-Una de las ventajas de pertenecer a una familia antigua, como las nuestras- planteó nuevamente Blaise- son las grandes bibliotecas que poseemos. En un minuto de aburrimiento- sonrió irónicamente, ya que todos sabían lo mucho que le gustaban los libros y que seguramente se había pasado gran cantidad de sus vacaciones leyendo. Pansy y Draco sonrieron también- me tope con cosas muy interesantes que nos pueden ayudar a tener la posibilidad de una vida adulta- Pansy se acercó en el sillón sutilmente y Draco se acomodó ligeramente hacia delante para que nadie escuchara lo que iban a hablar-...este libro por ejemplo, fue...esclarecedor, por decir lo menos- sacó de su bolsillo un libro mediano, de apariencia antigua, lo abrió y Draco tragó fuertemente.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Fecha:Martes, 8 de enero de 1997

Lugar:Sala Común - Gryffindor

Habían bajado temprano a la Sala Común, para poder pasar por la biblioteca con Hermione, quien insistía en buscar un libro que necesitaba con urgencia para Artimancia. Extrañamente Ginny, quien no se caracterizaba por levantarse tan temprano, estaba sentada cerca de la Chimenea, con una expresión, que le pareció bastante terrorífica. Iba a acercarse para ver cómo estaba, cuando el corazón casi se le salió por la boca, al escuchar un grito aterrado, seguido de un par mas bastante histéricos, que venía de la escalera de las niñas. Temiendo algo espantoso, se miraron con Ron e intentaron subir lo más rápido posible tomando en consideración que las escaleras desaparecían cuando estos subían. Llegaban jadeando a la habitación que dedujeron que era la de Hermione, ya que estaba en el mismo nivel que el de ellos, cuando volvieron a escuchar otro gritito...uno que él reconoció inmediatamente. Entraron rápidamente y se encontraron con Hermione aporreando la puerta del baño, de dónde habían salido los gritos.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!- preguntó apurado Harry.

-No lo sé- respondió afligida Hermione- estaba terminando de guardar mis cosas...cuando escuche el grito...no sé quién está adentro, pero creo que puede ser...Mathews-dudó un momento al sentir extraño llamarla así-..., porque las demás ya bajaron...pero no responde...no sé qué puede haberle sucedido...-.

Ron se acercó a zancadas a la puerta y la aporreo nuevamente, pero nadie respondió. Pego el oído para ver si podía escuchar algo-¡Merlín- susurro-...escucho unos quejidos...-miró pálido a Harry antes de retroceder un par de pasos y lanzarse contra la puerta intentando tirarla.

-¿De qué estarán hechas estas puertas?-preguntó después de dos intentos en que la puerta se movía, pero no se abría. Volvió a aporrearla-... ¡¿Mathews?!...¿estás ahí?...-.

Un ruido similar a un chillido se escuchó y luego el de cosas que se caían. Ante esto Harry también se lanzó contra la puerta para intentar botarla.

-¡¿Mathews?!- gritó-... ¿estás bien?-preguntó angustiado. Nadie respondió.

Veía como sus dos amigos intentaban botar la puerta inútilmente. Podía escuchar ruidos como de jadeos. De pronto recordó.

-¡Merlín!... ¡somos magos!...apártense- ordenó y apuntó con la varita a la resistente puerta-...¡Alohomora!- con un suave clic, la puerta se abrió, dejándolos pasar en tropel al baño.

Esperaba encontrarse con el cuerpo de su compañera ensangrentado por un ataque mortífago, pero la imagen que presenció, lo golpeó más fuerte.

Sophie estaba desmadejada en el frío suelo, solo tapada con una toalla. Su pelo estaba mojado y su piel... ¿azul?...algunas de las cosas del aparador estaban desparramadas por el suelo, como si las hubieran revuelto buscando algo apresuradamente. Ron tenía los ojos y la boca abiertos. Hermione miraba el baño dividida entre la indignación por el desorden y la imagen de su compañera llorando en el suelo. Su propia boca estaba abierta, pero su corazón estaba claramente encogido, con la imagen de esa niña llorando desconsolada en el suelo.

Sophie levantó la cabeza, al sentir que entraban. Sus ojos estaban rojos y su cara congestionada. Su largo pelo mojado se enredaba en sus azules brazos- No se quita...- dijo angustiada mirándolo fijamente-...no puedo quitarlo- hizo un mohín y empezó a llorar nuevamente-.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

-Merlín nos libre de tener hijas, Harry- murmuro Ron, en medio de la clase de pociones, lanzando un precavida mirada hacia Hermione que trabajaba concentrada-...son terribles, mira que terminar agarradas del pelo, solo por una bromita...-sus orejas estaban rojas-...además...ella no tiene pruebas de que haya sido Ginny ¿verdad?- miró de reojo a Sophie que trabajaba de espaldas a ellos con el pelo atado en una cola, por lo que podían ver sus todavía azules orejas.

-Estaba muy molesta Ron- miraba la parsimonia con que trabajaba en su caldero. El en su situación no hubiese asomado la nariz fuera del baño-...bueno...algo de razón tenía...Ginny lo admitió delante de nosotros y no hicimos nada...-.

-Ginny es mi hermana y tu amiga Harry-lo interrumpió el pelirrojo-...y ella...-lo pensó un momento-...bueno...ella no lo es-.

-Pero eso es injusto Ron- se calló cuando Hermione les mandó una mirada reprobatoria-...siento que si nos aprovechamos de esta situación...no estamos siendo mejores que Malfoy- terminó incómodo-...ustedes dos son prefectos y Ginny también...¿qué pasaría si no hubiese sido Ginny la de la broma y fuera otro...lo habrían castigado...¿verdad?...- Ron tuvo la decencia de lucir incómodo-...y ahora tiene que andar por ahí...azul-frunció el ceño-...porque Ginny no quiso decir cómo quitárselo-.

-No teníamos ninguna prueba Harry- interrumpió tajantemente Hermione-...Ginny solo lo dijo para molestarla….-lo miró fijamente ante el resoplido escéptico de este-……..no podemos castigarla si no hay pruebas……..igual como no tenemos pruebas de que Mathews le haya dado vuelta la sopa a nuestra amiga, aunque estemos seguros-.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Se había contenido toda la clase de pociones de hablarle para ver qué había sucedido y es que verla aparecer caminando con la nariz levantada, con ese porte tan especial, con el cabello atado y la cara azul, había sido abrumador. Claro que ella no parecía estar al tanto del anormal color, al menos lo disimulaba bien……..es por eso que le agradaba…….era digna…..tenía ese aire arrogante que él mismo admiraba…….mira que pasear con esa tranquilidad y seguridad teniendo la cara a distintos tonos de azul……….era algo digno de ver y recordar……..

-Parece que las discusiones entre esas dos van tomando otro _tono_- ironizó Blaise.

-Un tono bastante preocupante, si me permites opinar- comentó divertido Draco.

-Debo reconocer una cosa, pero solo me van a escuchar decirlo esta única vez y ni aunque me torturen lo reconoceré………..- amenazó Pansy-……….. Al menos camina con elegancia……. ¡Merlín!... ¡¿quién puede andar por la vida azul tan tranquila?!-exclamó horrorizada-……eso debe ser tinta de hipocampo de agua dulce……supuestamente es lo mejor para teñir telas, porque tiene una fijación estupenda…..no me imagino cómo irá a hacer para limpiarse-.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

_Elegancia interior, elegancia interior,…….contrólate y respira…….elegancia interior……….¡¡Dios!!, ¡¡ la mato!!...levanta la nariz y camina segura……..que parezcas alta y temible……….elegancia interior, por favor Dios…….no permitas que me dobleguen………primero lo primero…..¿donde demonios guardará los solventes ese viejujo?..._

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Fecha:Viernes, 11 de enero de 1997

Lugar:Dormitorio Varones- 6º año - Gryffindor

Intentaba dormir, realmente lo intentaba. Después de clases se había saltado el almuerzo con la intención de poder descansar un rato, porque le dolía la cabeza. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había logrado cerrar los ojos, pero unos conversación que subía de tono había terminado de despabilarlo. Preocupado, bajó a la sala común a ver qué pasaba.

-¡ARRÉGLALO!-bramó furiosa Ginny.

-¡Ya te dije que fue un accidente!-contestó molesta Sophie-... ¡Tonta!-.

-¡No te atrevas a insultarme! ¡Tú...-pareció meditar un momento qué decir-...Aspirante de mortífaga!-.

-¡OH!- Sophie se llevó ambas manos teatralmente a la boca horrorizada-... ¿debería ofenderme?-preguntó mordazmente-...porque si es así me puedes avisar, para que tu esfuerzo mental por encontrar un insulto no sea en vano...-sonrió perversamente-...no es que te caracterices por ser muy ocurrente - rió satisfecha de ver el furioso rostro de la pelirroja.

-¡Ohhhh!...no sé si para ti ser una aspirante a Mortífaga sea malo-soltó fingiendo inocencia-...pero para nosotros eso es lo peor que puede ser alguien-la miró con asco-...de hecho sería mejor para alguien en esa posición desaparecer, porque acá todos le harían la vida imposible...-sonrió perversamente-...no podría dormir tranquila-.

-¿Es eso una amenaza Ginevra?-preguntó fríamente.

-Yo no amenazo...Mathews- siseó segura-...estoy haciendo una afirmación-.

Ambas estaban una frente a otra, tan cerca que podían ser capaces de verse la máscara de pestañas.

-¿Solo porque accidentalmente-remarcó esta última palabra- pase a llevar tu tintero sobre tu trabajo?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ohhh...no-respondió tranquilamente-...por otras cosas-.

-Ahh...-Sophie sonrió nuevamente viendo de Ginny a Harry que todavía estaba parado al pie de la escalera viendo la discusión-...¿no te cansas de ser tan patética?...es que me parece un poco triste- vio que Ginny se enfurecía nuevamente-...a mi me parece que no le gustas- añadió en tono confidencial con cara de que pena por ti.

-No es algo que a ti te importe, Aspirante a Mortífaga- la cortó molesta.

-De nuevo con eso, Ginny...- hizo como si sufriera un escalofrío por solo pronunciar el nombre de esta-...eso fue raro... ¿estás segura de que soy solo una aspirante?- sus ojos brillaron maliciosamente.

Los involuntarios espectadores, abrieron los ojos horrorizados, tanto por la declaración de Sophie, como por el movimiento rápido y efectivo de Ginny, que la había apuntado con la varita y murmurado unas palabras y al segundo siguiente, Sophie estaba cubierta, de pies a cabeza, de una especie de baba pegajosa de color grisáceo. La pelirroja sonreía satisfecha, viendo como había dejado sin habla a la morena.

-Esto es para foto Colin, por favor- dijo sonriendo con suficiencia.

Sophie tardó unos segundos en reponerse de la impresión de haber quedado cubierta de mocomurcielago. Se limpió con la mano la cara y la boca, salpicando los residuos al suelo. Camino directamente hacia Ginny que se puso en alerta nuevamente. La miró de arriba abajo con desprecio-... Prepárate Weasley, porque no vas a saber ni cómo ni cuando, vas a perder algo que quieres- sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente-...acabas de pasar mi límite de tolerancia a la estupidez al meterte con mi pelo...ahora...Atente a las consecuencias-siseó antes de subir con toda la dignidad que era posible en esas circunstancias al dormitorio.

-Merlín- susurró alguien en la sala-...la acaban de amenazar frente a nuestras narices-.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Eso era raro...en la cena nuevamente los Gryffindors se habían apartado cuando Sophie entró al comedor. Aunque ella se sentó tranquilamente ignorando el hecho de que habían puesto al menos tres metros de distancia con ella, los estúpidos leones estaban cuchicheando y mirándola con recelo.

-¿Qué habrá pasado ahora?-preguntó Pansy curiosamente divertida mientras tomaba jugo de calabaza.

-Ya nos enteraremos más tarde, querida... cuando el rumor se filtre a todo el colegio- la tranquilizó Blaise.

-Lo que sea no puede ser bueno para Mathews- se sirvió un poco de pollo-...veo que Weasley y compañía están cuchicheando y riendo...-miró a los otros que la observaban sin entender a lo que se refería- ...Oh!! ...cuando yo cuchicheo y rió así es porque estoy planeando algo grande en contra de otro- acomodó su pelo hacia atrás.

Draco giró un poco la cabeza, para ver a Sophie, que parecía muy concentrada en jugar con su cena. Gracias a Merlín ya había recuperado su color natural, dejando ese ofensivo azul atrás.

-Pansy, linda-llamó tranquilamente-...no permitas que dañen nuestra mercancía ¿si?- ella le sonrió asintiendo.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

_Estaba intranquila...durante toda la ronda no se había sacado de la cabeza la impresión de ser observada y seguida...habían revisado, incluso habían lanzado un para de hechizos de desarme, pero no había pasado nada...igual y la situación de la comunidad mágica le estaba afectando los nervios, porque no podía quitarse esa sensación de desprotección que se había tomado su espíritu desde la noche anterior..._

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Fecha:Domingo, 13 de enero de 1997

Lugar:Gran Comedor.

Cuando entraron al Comedor, el murmullo aumento. Se miraron desconcertados, pensando que seguramente en el Profeta había salido alguna tontería relacionada con Harry, pero era muy temprano aún para que llegara. Ignorando las cabezas que se giraban al verlos pasar, se dirigieron a su mesa. Lo extraño de toda la situación era que a diferencia de otras ocasiones, parecían ignorar a este, para señalar a Ron o Hermione. Incluso, hubo un impertinente que le silbó a Hermione preguntándole que si quería ir con el la próxima salida a Hogsmeade. Se miraron preocupados, mientras se sentaban en la mesa y notaron como los miraban divertidos.

-¡Merlín!- bufó Ron pálido viendo un papel que había agarrado del lado de su plato.

Hermione se lo arrebató y su rostro pasó de la palidez extrema al sonrojo intenso, mientras su boca se abría desconcertada. Harry no entendía nada, así que agarro otro de los papeles de colores que estaban en cada uno de los puestos del Gran Comedor.

-Vaya- murmuró sorprendido-...parece que no son tan malas las rondas después de todo ¿verdad?-bromeó al ver la foto animada que mostraba a Ron y Hermione, en pleno besuqueo, apoyados en un tapiz, que sabía estaba en el sexto piso. Al ver la cara indignada de Hermione y la mortificada de Ron se puso serio.

-Parece que no eran tan acartonados como pensaba- comentó una voz a la pasada. Hermione, se demoró dos segundo en reaccionar y salir dando zancadas del gran comedor, siguiéndola.

-¡Tu!- exclamó furiosa al pie de la escalera donde la encontró subiendo. Sophie la miró sonriendo y acomodó su pelo, que llevaba en una cola, hacia atrás, mientras seguía subiendo.

La castaña se indignó más aún si eso era posible de ver que la otra no le hacía caso y la siguió a zancadas.

-¡Te estoy hablando Mathews!- le reclamó jadeando cuando llegó arriba. Sophie se dio vuelta a mitad del pasillo y caminó hacia Hermione, mientras Ron y Harry habían quedado a mitad de la escalera expectantes.

-Dime Hermione- preguntó tranquilamente.

-¡¿Porqué lo hiciste?!- le recriminó con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó con cara de tanta inocencia que solo podía ser fingida.

-Esto- movió el papel de color que tenía apretado en la mano.

-Ahhh...eso- sonrió Sophie encantada-...los felicito...ya era hora de que lo hicieran público-.

-¡Tu fuiste! ¿Verdad?-la acusó.

-No tienes pruebas de que haya sido yo, Hermione- le contestó con un brillo malicioso en los ojos-...y según tú...no se puede hacer nada a menos que haya pruebas suficientes...incluso si yo lo admitiera...cosa que no es...si no tienes pruebas no puedes hacer nada-.

-No estoy hablando de un castigo Sophie- se veía realmente herida, tanto que Sophie sintió un poquito, poquito, pero muy poquito cargo de conciencia-...nosotros supuestamente eramos amigas...-.

-¡¿Amigas?!..- respondió mordazmente-...los amigos se preguntan las cosas...no se acusan...nosotras no somos amigas...lo dejaste muy claro el otro día en la Torre-.

-¡¿Hiciste esto solo porque no teníamos pruebas de que Ginny te puso la tinta?!- preguntó desconcertada.

-¡Ella lo reconoció Hermione!.-recriminó herida-...dijo que lo hizo para que aprendiera que no podía andar de coqueta por la vida...mira quién habla- largó enojada-...Ahh!!...pero miren quien viene aquí- sonrió falsamente al ver que Ginny también venía a zancadas por el pasillo.

-¡ENTREGAMELO!-bramó furiosa-...¡ENTREGALO AHORA Y TE PROMETO DEJARTE EN UNA PIEZA!- la varita apuntaba directamente a Sophie.

-¡¿Pero que cosa está pasando acá?!- preguntó molesta la voz de Pansy que había llegado recién por el corredor.

-Nada que te importe Parkinson- le respondió Ginny sin dejar de apuntar a Sophie que sonreía con suficiencia.

-¡¿Nada que me importe?!...¡soy prefecta! ¿Sabes?...y tu también Granger...tienen un escándalo y no todos disfrutamos de sus líos personales- contestó fríamente-baja esa varita Weasley- ordenó.

-¡Devuelve a Arnold!-ordenó ignorando olímpicamente a la Slytheryn-...o no vas a poder respirar con tanto moco de murciélago que vas a tener encima- sonrió recordando la imagen.

-No te lo voy a devolver... ¡no pienso hacerlo!...¡ya me tienes harta!...solo te lo devuelvo si me pides disculpas...-respondió ya casada Sophie-...y no me amenaces, que no lo vuelves a ver vivo-advirtió fríamente.

Imposible describir lo que sucedió después. La discusión entre las cuatro muchachas empezó a subir de tono alertando a los profesores que se encontraban en el comedor. No lo suficientemente rápido, ya que rápidamente pasó de ser verbal a los empujones y arañazos. Lo siguiente que vieron, después de un grito, fue que Granger y Pansy caían rodando por la escalera, mientras los que se encontraban en su camino se apartaban rápidamente. El ruido sordo de los cuerpos al chocar con el piso de piedra detuvo abruptamente la pelea de las otras dos que se levantaron del suelo, jadeantes y con el pelo desordenado. Podía ver que Weasley tenía el labio partido y la ropa desacomodada, mientras Sophie tenía un pómulo colorado y mechones de pelo salían de su cola.

La atronadora voz del director llego a sus oídos por primera vez, dando a entender porqué era al único al que el Señor Oscuro no se enfrentaba. Mandó al coro de curiosos a sus salas comunes, levito a las dos caídas a la enfermería y con un suave, pero peligroso tono, invitó a las otras dos a su oficina.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Bueno, espero que se hayan reído un rato…..la verdad a mi me costó mucho imaginarme qué podían hacerse entre esas locas, porque yo cuando estaba en el colegio, me portaba muy bien……..la única vez que me pelee con una niña, fue porque me quería quitar el novio, pero eso es otro tema…………me disculpo con todas y todos los que se han desilusionado con la actitud del trío dorado, pero es que son humanos………no siempre los malos y los que están equivocados son los slytheryns……..de hecho como que sophie tiene algo de slytheryn también…….¡¡que no tiene nada que ver con quién es el papá!!...es parte de su personalidad, porque es un poquito mentirosilla………más bien precavida….¿verdad?...

Un saludo especial a todos los que me dejan reviews…….a Deneb y a Eowyn…que siempre me dejan reviews…a Digranger (a ver si después vemos algunos de las habilidades ocultas de Sophie, para que veas cual es la mamá)……..whitest que es mi primera lectora….. amveloso……como no me saludes por mi cumple, no te muestro más los capítulos apenas los voy terminando…… ni te hago más memos, ni te busco la colación o te tomo los recados…….jeje……..(él era mi jefe antes…….ahora es mi amigo)……¡¡a Dani!!...que no me deja reviews, pero todos los días me pregunta como está sophie y si ya la hice besarse con Malfoy, porque según ella hacen una excelente pareja, aunque yo insisto en que es un poco mayor………y a todos los que leen el fic, pero no dejan mensajes, igual un abrazo…………vaya!!...quedó como saludo de fin de año……jeje……

Besos,

Agatha………..


	19. Chapter 19

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Bueno, no los hago esperar más……..ya saben que sólo Sophie y su loca historia me pertenecen………todos los demás personajes han salido de otros cerebros………..

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

**Capitulo 19: "Nieve"**

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

_Desconcertado era la palabra...había esperado ver alguna habilidad especial en todo ese desastre que había sido esa pelea entre las dos niñas, pero no solo se había quedado con las ganas de ver algún tipo de despliegue de poder, sino que había terminado con dos alumnas internadas en la enfermería...Había que reconocer eso sí que esas dos tenían su carácter, además de ingenio, porque habían recurrido a trucos muggles para molestar a las otras...según sabía ninguna había usado magia para agredir a la otra...esa era otra de las cosas que le llamaban profundamente la atención. A pesar de ser una bruja, supuestamente poderosa, debido a su herencia, Sophie había demostrado que ocupaba magia solo en clases...jamás para satisfacer alguna necesidad personal, como la mayoría de los magos que utilizaba la varita hasta para atarse los cordones de los zapatos...era como si temiese utilizarla...había sido castigada a limpiar baños de manera muggle ¡y lo sabía hacer!...no parecía muy contrariada de tener que refregar con sus manos baños ni utilizar desinfectantes...eso era extraño...otro misterio para agregar al expediente de la Srta. Mathews..._

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

-¿Debería sentirme alagada por que hayas venido a verme?- preguntó de espaldas aún, ocupada en pasar un paño con desinfectante por una de las tazas.

-No lo sé ¿deberías?- preguntó apoyado en el lavamanos.

Sophie giró la cabeza, para mirarlo. Luego de observarlo unos momentos atentamente, volvió a su trabajo- No- dijo tranquilamente.

-¡¿No?!- preguntó desconcertado-.

Sophie se encogió de hombros-¿Qué quieres?...estoy ocupada como puedes ver- bufó mientras se acomodaba el pelo detrás de la oreja.

Draco sonrió con la visión. Le fascinaba como podía ser tan dulce y tan toxica a la vez.

-¿Sabías que escuche decir a un inútil de Hufflepuff, que no le importaba si eras venenosa como decían, él igual se arriesgaba con una probadita?- parecía desagradado de solo pensarlo.

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa socarrona-Si, ya lo había escuchado- rió-...pero no es mi tipo...ni los otros que también se han apuntado.

-No es divertido ¿sabes?- la miró fijamente-...tu no eres un objeto...- expuso ofendido-.

-Lo sé- consintió-...pero soy una bomba sexy- bromeó-...Estoy bien Draco- añadió al ver la escrutadora mirada-...un poco de soledad no le hace mal a nadie...aparte...como puedes ver- abrió los brazos para mostrar el baño-...estoy ocupada-.

-Bien- decidió que lo mejor no era presionar-...vengo a hacerte una invitación-añadió galantemente acercándole una mano para que se pusiera de pie.

Sophie enarco una ceja divertida con el gesto y se levantó- ¿Ah si?... ¿Qué invitación?-.

-Para mañana- expuso elegantemente-...como es sábado y tendremos todo el día libre, te invito a pasear conmigo en la nieve-sonrió.

-¿Solo eso?-preguntó con cara de desilusión.

-Pasear……..conmigo-remarcó la última palabra-...qué tiene de malo.

-Nada- sonrió-...pero cómo vas a hacer para que no se enteren tus compañeros.

-Nos juntamos, a la una, en el lago...hace mucho frío todavía y nadie sale fuera si puede pasarse al lado de la chimenea comiendo dulces...al menos eso me dijeron- bromeó.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Estaban a finales de enero y la mañana había amanecido brumosa y fría. Invitaba a quedarse dentro del castillo, compartiendo con los amigos y comiendo chocolates. A pesar de eso, Harry, Ron y Hermione, habían decidido pasar la tarde con Hagrid, quién les había reclamado que no lo visitaban tan a menudo ahora que estaban en sexto.

Caminaban hacia la cabaña, cuando unas risas les llamaron la atención. Discretamente se acercaron para ver cuál era la parejita que se atrevía a salir con ese frío y la nieve, solo para alejarse de miradas entrometidas. Ron secretamente necesitaba poder burlarse de otros para reafirmar su perdida intimidad con Hermione después de haber sido descubiertos delante de todo el colegio en una situación comprometida, por esa niña. Su boca se abrió para luego lanzar una palabrota, que seguramente su madre dudaba que su hijo hubiera escuchado.

-¡Ron!-lo riñó Hermione- esa boca-.

-Puajjjj...que asco- dijo Ron en un susurró a sus amigos, que veían la escena con desaprobación-...Son Mathews y Malfoy... ¡Merlín!... ¿no te duele la cicatriz verdad Harry?-preguntó preocupado.

-No Ron, no me duele...el que esos dos estén ahí no significa que Voldemort en persona vaya a estar con ellos...no creo que Malfoy sea tan importante- dijo escéptico-...así que son amigos ahora...bien...mejor para nosotros...así dejan de molestar y se dedican a lo que sea que hagan en su tiempo libre-.

-¿Qué será?-preguntó Hermione.

-¿Hhmm?-se miraron sin comprender.

-Que qué será lo que hacen juntos-aclaró Hermione-...encuentro muy extraño que sean amigos...Sophie casi le sacó la nariz y no creo que Malfoy lo haya olvidado...además... ¿alguno sabe en qué asuntos anda metida ella últimamente?- ante el encogimiento de hombros de los otros dos agregó-...anda totalmente desaparecida...no está en la biblioteca- añadió al ver que Harry iba a abrir la boca-...y no se ve por ninguna parte...es raro...-.

-Talvez está limpiando los baños-sugirió Harry.

-No, porque Ginny tiene que limpiarlos con ella y no se desaparece todo el día- opinó tajantemente.

-Quizá anda por ahí con Malfoy, su nuevo amigo- dijo Ron mordazmente.

-No, eso tampoco, porque yo estoy vigilando a Malfoy con el mapa todo el tiempo y no los he visto juntos... ¡¿Qué?!...el que ustedes no me crean no significa que Malfoy no esté planeando algo raro y yo voy a averiguar que es-respondió a la defensiva.

-Mejor nos vamos- comentó Ron- Hagrid nos debe estar esperando y está haciendo mucho frío...dejemos a esos dos en lo que sea que están haciendo...anda Harry- dijo al ver que este estaba reacio a dejarlos-...son tal para cual...Malfoy no le va a hacer nada...yo me preocuparía más de que ella lo lastimara a él...no es que me importe-aclaró despectivamente-...mañana salvamos el mundo...vamos con Hagrid por chocolate caliente- pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de sus amigos y se los llevó rumbo a la cabaña.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

-¿Me vas a decir qué has estado haciendo que estás tan pálido?-preguntó suavemente, sentada en un tronco de árbol.

-Cosas- respondió evasivo.

-¿Qué cosas?-insistió-...después de tenerme toda la tarde en medio de la nieve, lo menos que merezco son algunas respuestas-sonrió coquetamente.

-Cosas que necesito para llegar a viejo- respondió crípticamente-...y tu?-.

-Cosas-rió suavemente- ...estoy labrando mi futuro-bromeó-...ya sabes...limpiando baños, estudiando...eso-miró al lago con añoranza.

-Por eso desapareces todas las tardes-insistió sutilmente.

-Estoy ocupada...busco la manera de volver a mi casa... ¿sabes?...no quiero quedarme atrapada en la prehistoria todo el tiempo...no te ofendas...menos en medio de una guerra- lo miró con esos ojos misteriosos-... ¿alguna vez pensaste lo que querías hacer con tu vida?- Draco la miró fijamente.

-No realmente-contestó algo incómodo-...bueno siempre supe que debía hacer un matrimonio respetable...hacerme cargo de los negocios familiares...tener un heredero digo de la familia Malfoy...supongo que esas cosas las deberé hacer igual si sobrevivo- añadió suavemente.

-Entiendo...- Sophie lo miró con una sonrisa soñadora-...a mi me gustaría hacer algo en que pueda ayudar a los demás- Draco la miró con una ceja levantada-...no te rías...no me gustaría ser doctora...no es divertido...tampoco negociadora de paz, porque no tiene caso...ni sicóloga ni siquiatra...si ya estás mal estas mal, no hay quien pueda ayudarte...quizá veterinaria...si, eso me gustaría...ser veterinaria- sonrió.

-¿Veterinaria?-murmuró sorprendido-...es curioso...solo elegiste oficios muggles...dijiste doctora, no sanadora...sicóloga, no sicomaga...-.

-¿Sicomaga?- estallo en carcajadas- eso...eso es...-trataba de respirar profundamente para poder controlarse-...chistoso...sicomaga...-continuó riendo un rato más.

Draco observó divertido como inhalaba varias veces para terminar explotando de risa nuevamente hasta que se tranquilizó. Incluso él parecía más relajado después del ataque de risa de ella. La vio ponerse de pie, con esa mirada que había aprendido que antecedía a algo peligroso.

-¿Has patinado alguna vez Draco?-lo miró sonriendo a los ojos.

-Los magos no patinamos, solo los muggles lo hacen...y los sangre sucia, por supuesto- le respondió ofendido.

-Oh!-soltó el aire mordazmente-...me olvidaba que los magos de sangre pura no pueden divertirse...Te reto-vio como se acercaba peligrosamente a la orilla del lago congelado- salvo que te de miedo...te puedes caer y golpearte fuerte- terminó de empujarlo.

-Un Malfoy nunca tiene miedo, Sophie- se paró indignado y caminó hacia ella, que había puesto un pie sobre la capa de hielo y parecía estar probando su peso en ella.

-Ya...-lo miró escépticamente-... ¡pruébalo!- lo tomó de la mano y tiró de él hasta el borde del lago.

-¡Merlín, Sophie!...el lago no está tan congelado...el hielo no va a resistirnos...-.

-¡No seas niñita Draco!-se burlo tirándolo de la manga-...si yo estoy parada sobre el hielo y no pasa nada...además vamos a andar por la orillita no nos vamos a acercar al peligroso y temible centro que está más delgado...¡Draco!- reclamó al ver que se resistía-...¿no que los Malfoy no temen a nada?- esta última pregunta surtió el efecto que esperaba. Draco dejó de resistirse y cedió a pararse sobre el hielo, receloso, pero sobre el hielo.

-Ahora vamos a deslizarnos, suavecito... ¿vale?- le explicó como a un niño pequeño-...te prometo que no dejo que te suceda nada- movió sus pestañas para convencerlo. El rubio la miró enfadado y finalmente cedió y aceptó que ella lo deslizara suavemente sobre el hielo.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

La tarde había sido memorable, se había reído y deslizado por el hielo como niño. Había caído indignamente sobre su trasero más veces de las que podía contar con tan poca elegancia que de seguro su padre lo desheredaría de solo enterarse. Sin darse cuenta la luz había empezado a abandonarlos y el frío a hacerse más intenso. Había tendido que aplicar un hechizo de secado rápido en sus ropas y en las de su compañera, que no traía su varita. ¡Benditos los ilusos! Había pensado en ese momento. No habían notado tampoco que con tanta deslizada se habían alejado bastante de la orilla y el agua se veía de un atemorizante color acerado bajo la capa de hielo en que estaban sus pies. Sophie estaba abrazada a él, ambos riendo, mientras intentaba equilibrarse luego de que uno de sus pies decidiera alejarse lo más posible del resto de su cuerpo.

El sonido más aterrador que había escuchado hasta ese momento, los hizo callar y verse a los ojos asustados. Claramente sintió el sonido al resquebrajarse el hielo delgado que los rodeaba. Sophie se puso pálida en ese momento y lo miró con los ojos aterrorizados. Por un segundo tuvo la absurda curiosidad de a cuántos grados bajo cero estaría esa agua para tener ese color. Al siguiente segundo sintió que su cuerpo era arrojado a toda velocidad, como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en el estómago hacia la orilla. Mientras volaba hacia atrás vio como el hielo terminaba de romperse llevándose a Sophie a las profundidades con un pequeño grito.

Cayo de espaldas cerca de la orilla y se levantó lo más rápidamente que pudo. Intentó correr al agujero que había quedado en el hielo, pero apenas puso un pie en la orilla congelada, el hielo bajo él se quebró sintiendo en su pie lo fría que estaba esa agua.

_...¡Merlín que alguien me ayude!... ¡merlín por favor!- ¡_Accio Sophie!- apuntó su varita tiritando hacia el lago-¡Accio Sophie Mathews!- no pasó nada-...¡difindio!- apuntó al hielo intentando agrandar el agujero para que ella pudiera salir y respirar...- _¿cuánto tiempo podría estar una persona bajo el agua?...no estaba seguro pero tenía la desagradable impresión que le había comentado que no sabía nadar...-_¡Difindio!- seguía intentando abrirse paso- ¡AYUDAAAAAAA!...¡AYUDA POR FAVOR!...¡DIFINDIO!-bramó desesperado intentando abrir la brecha desde su lado, entrando hasta la mitad de sus muslos en el agua-..._Merlín! se sentía como mil agujas clavándose en tu piel!...Por favor que aguante, a quien sea que me escuche...que aguante, que aguante-...-_¡ACCIO SOPHIE!...¡DIFINDIO!...-apuntó su varita al cielo rogando que alguien viera las luces rojas desde el castillo- ¡periculum!...¡Difindio!...

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Como siempre en las veladas en casa de Hagrid, la comida había sido un atentado para cualquier ser humano con digestión normal. A pesar del horrible pastel duro que les había preparado, había sido divertido. Hacía tiempo que no se sentían tan tranquilos y relajados. Se habían despedido cuando empezaba a oscurecer y unos suaves copos de nieve empezaron a caer. Conversaban alegremente acerca de Quidditch, cuando Harry paró en seco.

-Luces rojas-exclamó- ¿las vieron?-.

Ron y Hermione las habían visto también- ¡El lago!-dijo Ron mientras echaban a correr en esa dirección.

-¡Merlin!...¡Sophie!-susurró aterrorizada Hermione.

La confirmación de que algo estaba mal, les llegó antes de que pudieran ver que sucedía. Una silueta de hombre estaba metida hasta la cintura en el lago congelado lanzando hechizos para tratar de romper el hielo y avanzar hacia el centro de este. No había rastros de una segunda figura, pero el agujero en el centro fue más que clarificador.

-¡ACCIO SOPHIE!-gritaba Malfoy desesperado-¡Accio!...¡Dioses!...¡Accio!...-.

-¡¿Qué pasó Malfoy?!- Harry se metió al agua también y volteó a Malfoy de los hombros para mirarle la cara.

-¡Se cayó!...¡el hielo se rompió!...yo...yo no ...¡algo me tiró afuera y ella cayo, Potter!...¡tengo que sacarla!-forcejeaba desesperado con el hielo-...¡no sabe nadar Potter!...-.

-¡Difindio!- se escucharon los hechizos lanzados por Ron y Hermione hacia el sector donde había caído y los de Harry y Draco para abrirse paso.

-Hermione ve por Hagrid, rápido!- ordenó Harry.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

_Vio que Draco volaba hacia la orilla y el piso en sus pies desapareció...el agua estaba tan oscura como helada...y el peso de sus abrigadas ropas la hundía...adoraba esas botas con pelitos adentro, que eran tan calientitas, pero ahora no se las podía sacar y la arrastraban inevitablemente hacia abajo...no tenía aire y estaba intentando manotear donde fuera para poder salir a la superficie, pero todo se veía igual de oscuro...la rodeaba una fría oscuridad que no le permitía respirar...sus ropas estaban enrolladas en sus brazos y piernas y tampoco la dejaban moverse...quería salir de ahí, pero sabía que no podía...lo único sensato era dejar de luchar...cerrar los ojos y dormir...como su cerebro le estaba exigiendo sin aire...su último pensamiento consciente fue lo irónico de su muerte...siempre había pensado que tendría la muerte de una guerrera...como lo que era...no la de un naufrago..._

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

-¡¿Cuánto rato lleva bajo el agua?!-resolló Hagrid, que había llegado corriendo con Hermione-... ¡¿cuánto?!- tomó de los hombros a Draco que intentaba romper el hielo para avanzar aunque ahora el agua le llegaba al pecho.

-...No lo sé...unos minutos...-Hagrid lo zamarreó nuevamente-unos cinco...diez...no lo sé...-.

Hagrid se tomó la barba nerviosamente- Es mucho tiempo muchachos- susurró tirando de ellos fuera del agua-...es mucho tiempo...se le acabó el aire-sollozó-...no se puede hacer nada...-miró al lago compungido.

Ambos muchachos se miraron con desesperación...no podía ser, no podía ser...Ron abrazaba a Hermione que lloraba refugiada en su pecho. La noche había caído finalmente sobre los terrenos del colegio y no había más iluminación que la débil que daba la luna nueva.

Hubo un fuerte crujido y una especie de chapoteo. Un tentáculo del calamar gigante se asomó por el agujero dónde había caído Sophie y lanzó un bulto hacia la superficie. Un bulto que solamente podía ser ella.

-¡Ohhh!!...¡Dios!-gimió Harry corriendo nuevamente hacia el lago, intentando nuevamente romper el hielo que lo separaba de Sophie. Tarea a la que se había unido inmediatamente Draco.

Hagrid los aparto de un manotón-¡Tráela Hermione!- ordenó- ¡levítala hasta la orilla-.

Hermione obedeció y junto a Ron la levitaron, dejándola sobre la nieve a la orilla del lago.

Sophie estaba empapada, su piel azul, en uno de los tonos que tenía cuando Ginny le había puesto tinta, sus labios estaban morados y no parecía respirar.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Ja!!...¡a que soy perversa!...espero que les haya gustado este capítulo….me demoré algo en actualizar porque estaba teniendo un bloqueo creativo……..ya saben mi obsesión con tener un capítulo adelantado antes de publicar……que le vamos a hacer……son manías de la edad……jeje…….Un poquito corto el capítulo……ahora ven porqué Dani me pide siempre que Sophie y Draco se besen….

Gracias por todos sus reviews……bienvenidos todos los que se han integrado a esta historia….coincido con los que me dijeron que esperaban que Sophie le tape la boca a Ginny……quizá más adelante……solo queda este capítulo de misterio para saber al menos quien es uno de los padres de Sophie………lamento informarles que el siguiente capítulo daré todas las pistas de su mamá…….más bien no daré pistas…….se los diré textualmente…….así van a poder ver qué cosas es capaz de hacer…………Solo les digo que el padre, todavía puede cambiar de actitud y sorprendernos……

Acuérdense de dejarme sus comentarios, para ver qué les parece la historia…….. Igual y Sophie quedó con daño cerebral y tienen que mandarla a casa nuevamente y por eso se enteran de quién es su madre………..

Un abrazo,

Agatha


	20. Chapter 20

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Hola a todos, a pesar de que el capítulo anterior no tuvo el impacto que yo creí les causaría, les traigo un nuevo capitulo. A partir de ahora ya no quedan muchos misterios. A mi, personalmente, es el capítulo que más me ha gustado de todos los que llevo escrito, porque me quedó casi tal como quería. Ahora solo tienen que sumar para ver qué más puede hacer Sophie. Ahhh...Solo Sophie y su loca historia me pertenece, nada más.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

**Capítulo 20: "Conciencia"**

Sophie estaba empapada, su piel azul, en uno de los tonos que tenía cuando Ginny la había bañado en tinta, sus labios estaban morados y no parecía respirar.

-¡Merlín!...-susurró alguien.

Reaccionando Hermione se hincó a su lado, colocando su oído cerca de la boca.

-No escucho nada...-su voz sonaba entrecortada y aterrorizada-...¡Dios!- gimió-...cr...creo que no está respirando-.

-¡No digas tonterías!-la apartó Harry bruscamente colocando su mano frente a la boca de Sophie-... ¡Merlín!...¡no sé si respira!...-miró a los demás que permanecían rodeándolos impresionados, apretó la mandíbula decidido a no dejarla morir en la nieve y comenzó a bajar atropelladamente el cierre de la chaqueta de Sophie.

-¡¡ ¿Pero qué demo?!...¡¡POTTER!!...¡¡COMO TE ATREVES A APROVECHARTE!!...¡NO LE PONGAS UN DEDO ENCIMA!- bramó Draco empujándolo, al ver que Harry seguía intentando sacar el resto de la ropa.

-¡NO SEAS IMBÉCIL MALFOY!...-lo miró indignado-...quiero ver si está respirando y con toda esta ropa no puedo...¡No voy a aprovecharme!...¡IMBECIL!...¡maldición!...¡¿cuánta ropa anda trayendo?!- reclamó desesperado al ver que bajo el sweater traía otro más.

-¡Apártate!-lo corrió nuevamente Hermione-...¡Diffindio!- apuntó a la ropa mojada-.

-Vaya...si sobrevive, eso la va a molestar- murmuró Ron.

El encantamiento había logrado dejar el pecho al descubierto, revelando, irónicamente, el brassier rojo que tanto los había incomodado hacía un tiempo. Los cinco miraban expectantes, unos sin saber qué era lo que se suponía que debía pasar y los otros dos uno a cada costado rezando porque el pecho se moviera.

-¡Está viva!-grito Harry aliviado al ver el casi imperceptible movimiento en el pecho-...tenemos que llevarla al castillo...-.

-Antes tenemos que sacarle esta ropa mojada- lo detuvo Hermione-...Ron dame tu capa- ordenó-...y los tres voltéense para allá- Ron se sacó su capa rápidamente y voltearon al lago. Escucharon que Hermione batallaba unos minutos para desvestirla, terminando por rasgar la ropa igual que había hecho antes.

-¡Listo!...Hagrid, hay que llevarla con Madame Pomfrey.

Hagrid la tomó rápidamente en brazos y los cinco corrieron rumbo al colegio.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

_...Todo se había puesto oscuro...la desesperación había dado paso a la aceptación de que por más que pataleara y tratara de liberarse no lo lograría...sentía que bajaba y bajaba...algo la tiraba rápidamente hacia atrás...de pronto el aire frío le quemó la piel...sus pulmones desesperados por falta de oxígeno, se llenaron de hielo y vio la luz de la luna...era más de lo que podría haber deseado antes de morir...no estar en la oscuridad...poder ver algo brillante...y se dejó ir..._

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Esperaban en la enfermería mientras tras la cortina blanca se veía a la enfermera que afanosamente trataba de salvar a Sophie. La situación era grave. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Hagrid estaban reunidos conversando, mientras que Draco estaba en una esquina alejada, todavía sosteniendo el nudo de colores que formaban las ropas empapadas de la muchacha.

El Director y la Profesora McGonnagal llegaron unos minutos después y pasaron directamente detrás de la cortina. Después de un tiempo, Minerva McGonnagal se dirigió a los cuatro estudiantes que esperaban angustiados, furiosa.

-¡Me pueden explicar qué estaban haciendo en el Lago a estas horas y con el frío que hace!- preguntó conteniéndose con los labios apretados- Estoy esperando- añadió al ver que ninguno parecía dispuesto a explicar.

-...Ehh...estábamos patinando- murmuró avergonzado Draco.

-¿Patinando?- preguntó extrañada-... ¿y eso que significa Sr. Malfoy?-.

-Se estaban deslizando sobre el lago congelado, profesora- explicó Hermione-...es muy común en los muggles...de hecho es bastante divertido-.

-¿Cómo alguien podría considerar divertido deslizarse sobre hielo delgado?- preguntó desconcertada.

-Estábamos en la orilla, profesora- explicó Draco-...solo no nos dimos cuenta de que nos habíamos alejado...ehh-se aclaró la garganta-... ¿se va a poner bien?- preguntó sin estar seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

La mujer los miró un momento aún molesta, pero al ver las caras de angustia, su rostro se suavizó-...no lo sabemos aún- el poco color que quedaba en las caras de sus alumnos se evaporó-...Poppy está tratando de estabilizarla y de subir su temperatura. Además está el hecho de que haya estado sin oxígeno mucho tiempo, no podemos saber cómo esto pudo afectar su cerebro o como va a reaccionar al tratamiento...ahora-ordenó - ¡vayan a cambiarse esa ropa, antes de que también terminen con hipotermia...¡Ahora!- ordenó al ver que no se movían.

-No pienso moverme de acá hasta saber cómo está, Profesora- dijo Harry firmemente-...puedo secar la ropa con la varita...-.

-Yo tampoco me voy- dijo Draco .

-Ni nosotros- dijo Hermione tomando del brazo a Ron.

-¡No está en discusión!- los cortó inmediatamente la mujer-...¡se van a cambiar ahora!...si quieren pueden regresar una vez que se hayan cambiado- los escoltó hacia la puerta-...puede dejarme esto si quiere señor Malfoy- tomó el bulto que sostenía con las ropas mojadas.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Habían sido elegantemente corridos de la enfermería. No estaba seguro si era realmente por cuidar su salud o bien para no tenerlos encima si pasaba alguna desgracia. Miró a los otros tres que también permanecían en el pasillo mirando fijamente la puerta que habían cerrado en su cara. Se estaba dando vuelta para cambiarse rápidamente y regresar cuando sintió que era jalado por la túnica que ahora se sentía increíblemente fría y empujado contra la pared.

-¡Escúchame bien, Hurón!- siseó Ron agarrándolo de la solapa-...si algo malo le llega a pasar a Sophie por tu culpa, vas a conocer lo que es un Weasley enojado-.

-Te pediría que te comportaras como una persona civilizada Comadreja, pero ya que eres tú, solo te pido que no me hables así de cerca hasta que te laves los dientes- contestó desagradablemente.

-¡No seas imbécil, Malfoy!- Harry hizo que Ron lo soltara-...si algo le pasa va a ser tu culpa...pero claro...como si a ti te importara Sophie- añadió sarcásticamente.

-¿Así que ya no es Mathews?... ¿Verdad?...vuelve a ser Sophie ahora que se está muriendo...- los encaró-...Ahhh!!...pero qué bonitos los valores que distinguen a los Gryffindors...honor, valor... ¿qué más?...Ahhh...sí...entrega...-se acomodó la túnica arrogantemente-...les recuerdo que hace dos meses no la hablan porque es una aprendiz de mortífaga, según ustedes- aclaró-...Yo jamás...¡Jamás!...hubiese querido que le pasara algo...-ante la mirada escéptica agregó- Somos amigos, les guste o no a ustedes...así que si me disculpan me voy a cambiar para poder enterarme de qué sucede- se giró y partió rumbo a las mazmorras.

Los tres Gryffindors intercambiaron miradas de asombro y se fueron rápido a la torre.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

_...estaba desayunando junto a sus primos, su mamá estaba preparando las tostadas, cuando sintieron un grito de mujer y un sonido de cristales rotos...su primo la tomó de la mano y la tiró para esconderse...esa era la única y más importante regla en esa casa...cuando los malos vienen los tres se esconden rápidamente en el armario, sin importar lo que escuchen o vean, no salen hasta que los vayan a buscar... pero había muchos ruidos y gritos...algo golpeo contra la puerta oculta del armario, que estaba debajo de la escalera...entreabriéndola, permitiéndoles ver lo que sucedía...habían muchos "hombres malos"...nunca le habían gustado, vestían de negro y olían mal...como si no se hubiesen bañado...su tía había alcanzado a unos haciéndolos desaparecer...su mamá también estaba peleando con otros...veía muchas luces...pero no veían bien qué sucedía, porque casi todo pasaba en la sala de estar...se escucharon más gritos y el ruido de una explosión...Wyatt cerró la puerta rápidamente y se colocó delante de ellos dos, haciéndolos retroceder hasta el fondo del oscuro armario...uno de los hombres malos abrió la puerta sonriendo malignamente..."¡¿Así que acá tenían escondidos a los lindos querubines?!"..." ¿qué van a hacer ahora que sus mamis no los van a cuidar nunca más ah??"...entonces las vieron, cuando los sacaron del armario...en el suelo en medio del salón...cubierta de sangre estaba su mamá...¡¡y sus tías!!...los ojos de Cris parecían anormalmente abiertos...de pronto todos los hombres malos empezaron a arder hasta que desaparecieron...ella sabía exactamente qué había pasado...los poderes se habían liberado al morir las hermanas...uno de sus primos había hecho eso...y estaba casi segura cuál...sabia que siempre habían tenido esos poderes, pero que estos solo se desataban de esa manera tan descontrolada cuando estaban en peligro...él los había salvado, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta _

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Habían regresado de la Torre lo más rápidamente posible, para encontrarse con que Draco Malfoy ya había regresado y estaba sentado a los pies de la cama donde arropada en gruesas frazadas, estaba Sophie. Todavía se veía demasiado pálida y su respiración era tan débil que apenas se veía. Tenía conectados una serie de tubos con pociones a una vía en su brazo.

Al verlos llegar, Draco se puso de pie rápidamente y se retiró un poco de la cama.

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó suavemente Hermione.

Draco la miró evaluando si contestarle algo desagradable o no, pero aparentemente estaba demasiado cansado o preocupado, para hacerlo.

-Está inconsciente desde que la trajimos...no saben si se va a recuperar...su cerebro...-aclaró su garganta-...su cerebro podría estar afectado...Dumbledore está evaluando avisar a sus padres...-.

-¡¿Pero cómo lo van a hacer?!- interrumpió Ron-... ¡¿Cómo podrían avisarles si...- se interrumpió al ver que no estaban solos.

-Yo sé que no pueden avisarles a menos que manden una lechuza con instrucciones de entregar la carta en 20 años más...-ante la mirada de asombro aclaró-...ella me lo contó...-volvió a mirarla-...se ve tan...pequeña...-.

-Indefensa- concordó Harry-...ella va a despertar- dijo con convicción-...estoy seguro...- acercó una silla y se sentó al otro lado del que estaba Draco.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

_...sabia que siempre habían tenido esos poderes, pero que estos solo se desataban de esa manera tan descontrolada cuando estaban en peligro...él los había salvado, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, pero los demonios creían que había sido él, por eso los protegían...era esa la verdadera razón por la que los habían tomado bajo su cuidado desde el principio, por eso los habían ayudado y la habían sacado de ese horrible lugar, por eso vivían en ese lugar...ellos eran poderosas armas, bombas de tiempo esperando a madurar. Por eso todos obedecían y hacían lo que Wyatt quería, creían que él había acabado con todos los que habían ido a la casa, pero ellos tres sabían la verdad...no importaba cuanto trataran de ignorarlo...ellos lo sabían..._

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Ningún cambio, había estado hasta avanzada la noche en la enfermería y no había sucedido nada...la enfermera, mujer despiadada, los había mandado a la cama, sin importar ningún argumento o sentimiento de culpabilidad. Así que ahí estaba, sentado frente a la chimenea de su Sala Común, intentando relajarse para dormir algo y volver a ver qué sucedía...

-¿Dónde has estado querido?- Pansy entraba alegremente a la habitación y se sentaba a su lado tomando su brazo con cariño.

-¡Dioses Draco!- Blaise se sentó frente a él-... ¿qué ha sucedido?-.

Malfoy levantó la mirada del fuego y volteó discretamente para ver si estaban solos en la sala.

-Mathews está en la enfermería-dijo fríamente-...estábamos en el Lago...-.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos- interrumpió Pansy-...vale, lo siento...-se disculpó al ver la mirada que le lanzaron Draco y Blaise.

-...Estábamos en el Lago...-carraspeó incómodo algo que sonó como a ptindo- ...el hielo se rompió y cayó al agua...-.

-Discúlpame, querido- pudo ver una peligrosa chispa en los ojos de la morena-...no entendí bien...¿qué estaban haciendo en el lago?-.

-Paseando-respondió evasivamente Draco.

-¿Y cómo ese paseo terminó con ella caminando en el hielo?- Blaise lo miraba con una ceja levantada, disfrutando como niño en navidad.

Draco vio sus caras y se rindió...-Estábamos patinando ¿bien?-vio la expresión de satisfacción de Pansy y de incredulidad de Blaise-...no saben como es ella...es difícil darse cuenta como termina enredándote para que hagas lo que quiere-se excusó ligeramente avergonzado-...terminamos muy lejos de la orilla y el hielo se rompió y ella cayó al lago...no la podía sacar, traté de romper el hielo, pero el de la orilla estaba muy grueso. Después llegaron Potter y compañía...entre los dos no podíamos hacer nada...llegó el semi-gigante y...dijo que llevaba mucho tiempo bajo el agua...yo ya sabía eso, pero...al final, cuando ya no había nada que hacer, creo que el calamar la sacó hacia fuera...¡Merlín!...yo pensé que estaba muerta...estaba azul...-.

-El cual parece ser su color-interrumpió nuevamente Pansy- lo siento...solo me pareció irónico-.

-¿Ella...murió?-preguntó cautelosamente Blaise.

-No- los otros dos parecían aliviados- pero no saben cómo pudo haberle afectado el haber estado tanto tiempo sin aire, creen que su cerebro puede verse afectado...eso sin contar con el que todavía no ha recuperado la conciencia...-.

-Vaya-murmuró preocupado Blaise.

-¿Cómo es que tu no caíste al agua?-Pansy siempre había sido muy observadora. El resto de las personas tendía a prejuzgarla como la cabeza hueca que pretendía ser, pero él sabía que era toda una slytheryn, astuta e inteligente.

-Eso, querida...es lo que me tiene así- miró alrededor para comprobar que seguían solos-...estábamos los dos en el medio del lago...cuando escuchamos el sonido del hielo romperse, fue...atemorizante, por decir lo menos...cuando creí que iba a sentir el agua congelada, algo me golpeó muy fuerte y me lanzó hacia atrás- Pansy frunció el ceño confundida-...no me entienden...de alguna forma terminé volando por los aires, a mucha velocidad, hacia la orilla...-.

-Merlín- murmuró Pansy afectada-... ¿sentiste algo antes de salir volando, Draco?- preguntó seria intercambiando una mirada con Blaise.

-No sé...fue una especie de empujón, no un golpe que te hace daño...-respondió contrariado de todavía no poder expresar en voz alta su teoría.

-Eso confirma que nuestra teoría es cierta ¿verdad?- apuntó Blaise tranquilamente.

-Todavía no estoy cien por ciento seguro, pero sí, es muy probable que no nos equivoquemos-concedió Draco-...el problema ahora es que no puedo entregarla. Me salvó la vida...no puedo entregarla-miró a los otros dos angustiados.

-¡Genial!- Pansy soltó el aire frustrada-...tenemos nuestro boleto a la vida adulta en la mano...más bien dicho en la enfermería...y no podemos ocuparlo-.

-Eso, si sobrevive- puntualizó Blaise-...todavía nos falta saber si sobrevive...un problema a la vez-.

Los tres se miraron y asintieron.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º

_...Habían pasado ya tantos años viviendo entre ellos que había aprendido sus costumbres y su estructura social...estaba convencida de que solo querían a Wyatt y que ellos dos eran aceptados y cuidados solo porque él así lo exigía...había aceptado estar de ese lado con la única condición de que se los protegiera a los tres y al abuelo...con el tiempo, aprendió que no solo había una grupo de ellos...eran bastantes tribus y todos peleaban por ser los más poderosos...el hecho de que los de esa tribu no pudieran tocarlos no significaba que los rivales no lo intentaran...después de todo ellos eran armas en incubación, por lo que eran sometidos a constante entrenamiento...No le gustaba caminar sola por esas cavernas subterráneas...con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad y ya no le temía, pero procuraba no andar sola. Lamentablemente se había separado de Cris, porque este se había ido con su nueva novia por ahí... ¡asqueroso!!...quizá qué cosas andaba haciendo en esas cavernas oscuras...sintió unos pasos y antes de que se pudiera dar vuelta, la habían tomado por la espalda y le tapaban la boca...pataleaba a todo lo que daba...podía sentir el olor asqueroso del que la había tomado, lo que le decía que no era ninguno del clan, que afortunadamente para ella, valoraban la limpieza personal...eso la aterrorizó aún más...logro patear alguna zona sensible porque con un quejido la dejaron caer...se volteó para ver quién era...y estaba segura de que nunca podría olvidar esos ojos horribles, sádicos...estaban en una de las cámaras dentro del laberinto...la única salida estaba atrás de ese demonio...corrió para pasar por el lado antes de que se levantara, pero este había sido más rápido de lo que pensaba...alcanzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda, antes de que el tipo nuevamente la tirara al suelo y le tapara la boca...¡¡no podía moverse y ya sabía que era lo que quería el monstruo ese!!...pero nadie venía...se aterrorizó...no podía pensar en nada para liberarse... cuando su cerebro se desconectó su instinto se activó... de un momento a otro la sintió... cálida, liviana y perfecta para su mano...hizo lo único que podía hacer...la empuño y apuntó hacia arriba...ni siquiera pestañó antes de enterrarle la espada en medio del estómago...su cerebro volvió a enchufarse cuando sintió el líquido caliente que mojaba su vientre...en eso llegó Cris, quien miró la escena espantado...iba a destrozarlo cuando vio que la que se movía bajo el peso muerto era ella...la levantó y vio que no estuviera herida...vio la responsable del cadáver tirada en el suelo...hermosa...brillante... la recogió y fue al lado de Sophie, que estaba totalmente palida, tomó sus manos llenas de sangre y puso la espada en sus manos, cerrando su puño, la tomó por el brazo y la obligó a mirarlo..."eras tu o él, no lo pienses tanto"..."tenemos que sobrevivir"..."van a pensar que lo hiciste tú y te respetaran"...Sophie lo miró, todavía aterrorizada de lo que acababa de pasar y asintió...¿no te hizo daño verdad? Le preguntó preocupado...ella negó con la cabeza...la tomó de la mano y sintió las conocidas cosquillas reconfortarla..._

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Aunque Madame Pomfrey los había sacado "amablemente" de la enfermería, no podía quedarse en la sala común sin saber qué pasaba, menos todavía meterse a la cama a dormir como si nada. Había tomado la capa de su padre y regresado al mismo sitio en que había estado sentado. No podía definir qué era lo que le pasaba, pero el verla ahí acurrucada, sin ningún signo de vida aparte de la casi imperceptible respiración, lo tenía mal...estaba seguro de que debía ser la conciencia, ese sentimiento de culpa que no lo dejaba en paz...culpa por no haber preguntado antes de juzgar...culpa por haber sido cruel cuando ella iba a explicar...culpa por haberla dejado sola en navidad, sabiendo lo que era no tener a nadie...culpa por ser grosero y patán cuando ella fue a visitarlo por lo de los chocolates...culpa por no haber intervenido en la famosa peleita que tenía con Ginny...culpa por haber dejado que la pelirroja se saliera con la suya y haberla ayudado a limpiar los baños que le correspondía... No estaba muy contento con el hecho de reconocer que le dolía que, a pesar de cómo la había tratado, ella había corrido a visitarlo cuando estuvo intoxicado. Menos aún con su reciente amistad con Malfoy...Y ese era otro punto...sabiendo como era ese tipo de retorcido y lo inocente que era ella...no había movido un dedo para aconsejarle o para evitar que la soledad la hiciera acercarse a el...no es que no estuviera seguro de que Malfoy quería algo de ella que todavía no definía, pero ella lo había aceptado solo por soledad...no importaba...ya no la iba a dejar más...iba a protegerla de lo que fuera que buscaba el hurón saltarín...

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

………_." ¿estas segura de hacer esto?" Preguntó el joven de ojos grises……"no podemos hacer nada más"….le respondió la muchacha……."es lo menos que podemos hacer…….es lo que debemos hacer……….para lo que nacimos"………..ambos jóvenes conversaban en medio de la niebla, frente a lo que parecía un cementerio…….."Si fallamos nos va a matar" advirtió él…………."entonces no podemos equivocarnos" le respondió ella decidida…….."Bien" sonrió él calidamente……"siempre he dicho que eres un peligro con tus planes"…….ambos rieron…….."llegaron" indicó ella tranquilamente mirando a las oscuras formas que se acercaban………"debemos mantener las apariencias…….no podemos equivocarnos" le recordó él mientras se colocaban en posición………."lo sé………no tengo problemas en hacerlo un par de veces más" sonrió irónicamente……."además……esto es para que no olviden quién manda acá"...ambos jóvenes se miraron socarronamente cuando el grupo de sombras estuvo cerca……….."¿Así que ahora el principito está tan escaso de ejército que manda solo a sus hermanitos? Preguntó el hombre bajándose la capucha de la túnica……..el joven enarcó una ceja burlonamente……." ¿veo que trajiste a toda tu gente a pelear?...me parece que eres tu el que está corto de ejército"…….puntualizó mirando a la muchacha…..que asintió sonriendo despectivamente……"no vamos a permitir que se apodere de todo" explicó tranquilamente el hombre…."estamos dispuestos a todo"….indicó……….…"bien"……interrumpió ella arrogante ... "¿terminamos con esto o vamos a tomar un café?"……….se vieron dos destellos de luces y la batalla comenzó……………_

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

-¿Alguna novedad?-preguntó el pelirrojo a los pies de la cama.

-No-respondió miserablemente.

-¿Qué dice Madame Pomfrey?-preguntó la castaña-………. ¿es normal?...-solo obtuvo un encogimiento de hombros como respuesta.

-Me siento culpable- soltó de repente Ron-………no preguntamos, no dejamos explicar y no la cuidamos- miró a sus amigos miserablemente-……es más chica que nosotros, no tiene nadie más que se preocupe por ella y la dejamos con Malfoy……¡con Malfoy!...¡Merlín!…..entregársela a una acromántula hubiera sido más sensato….-.

-Malfoy parecía sinceramente preocupado- lo interrumpió Hermione-…..estaba desesperado tratando de sacarla y no se ha movido de acá hasta que lo han obligado……..-la mirada de Ron no la intimidó-…..es cierto Ron….aunque no te guste… ¡yo también me siento culpable!-.

-Entonces ya somos los tres- aclaró Harry-……..cuando despierte- miró hacia la figura inconsciente de su compañera-……..nos disculpamos…. ¿bien?-.

-Bien-acordaron los otros dos.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

……_..Habían dejado sus ropas oscuras y con mochila en mano entraron sigilosamente en la casa…….sabían de las alarmas……..pero estás nunca se activarían para alguien con su sangre……sabían de los guardias….pero se podían encargar perfectamente de un par de ellos……….la muerte del abuelo había sido el detonante de toda esa situación………él se había encargado de recordarles lo que decían sus madres de sus habilidades……para lo que se les habían concedido….y ellos………niños desesperados por sobrevivir y permanecer unidos habían hecho solo lo necesario para lograrlo……..habían aterrorizado……..robado y matado……….pero todo esos se iba a terminar en ese momento……..¡No!...había terminado en el momento en que tomaron la decisión de hacerlo a costa de todo………de arreglar el desastre que siendo niños habían hecho………ahora, siendo jovenes……..iban lograrlo……al menos a intentar corregirlo...llegaron al ático y se miraron decididos asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza………"recuerda lo que vamos a decir…….no creo que nos crean fácilmente"…repasó éL……"que venimos del futuro para evitar que lo dañen y que ahora las cosas están tan mal que nos mandan de a dos, porque somos jóvenes" repasó ella mecánicamente……."bien"…..ella tomó la tiza y comenzó a dibujar….."Mejor traba la puerta……apenas note magia va a venir"……….el empujó un librero y una mesa en lo que terminó el dibujo……….. Tomaron sus mochilas y se pararon frente al dibujo en la pared tomados de la mano….."Con estas palabras pensadas para rimar, invocamos al poder ancestral, para que nos ayude a regresar, donde nuestra alma desea estar, habiliten un portal por el que podamos regresar"…..la luz empezó a brillar y la puerta se abrió de par en par mostrando a un joven rubio furioso…………_

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Al entrar en la enfermería lo primero que vio fue a los tres desagradables gryffindors ponerse de pie y hacerle frente… cuidando a Sophie como si él fuera a atacarla mientras dormía……¡hipócritas!...si alguien podía atacarla, era la amiga de ellos.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo acá, Malfoy?!- saltó primero Ron.

-Visito a mi amiga, Weasley- respondió indiferente-…….lo que no sé es qué hacen ustedes acá…….según recuerdo hace tres meses no la hablan……-.

-¡¿Qué sabes tú?!- lo interrumpió Hermione.

-Bastante Granger, ya les dije-sonrió arrogantemente- ella es mi amiga-.

-Será que estás cubriendo las apariencias, Malfoy……tu no tienes amigos- dijo Harry-…..cuando mucho es la conciencia la que no te deja en paz, de que estaba contigo cuando se cayó-.

-¿Hablas por tu propia experiencia, Potter?- lo miró despectivamente-…..yo solo me preocupo por su recuperación, no tengo nada de que arrepentirme o por lo que sentirme culpable en esta situación-terminó con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Si van a pelearse se van de acá!- interrumpió Madame Pomfrey, saliendo de su oficina- necesito revisar a la srta. Mathews, así que pueden esperar allá afuera-les mostró el sector cercano a la puerta mientras corría las cortinas.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

…_..-¿Qué haces sentada acá?- preguntó la muchacha de pelo negro con mechones rojos a la que estaba sentada en el borde de un puente balanceando los pies……._

_-Estoy arreglándome las uñas, como puedes ver- respondió sarcásticamente mirándose las uñas._

_-Ya……..y por eso estás sentada con los pies colgando al vacío, mirando esas cosas ¿no?-indicó las imágenes que se veían a los pies de la otra._

_-Estoy pensando-sonrió brevemente._

_-Ya...- se sentó también con los pies colgando al vacío-…….siempre nos ha gustado este lugar ¿recuerdas?-la otra asintió- mamá nos traía acá- comentó melancólica._

_-¿Qué crees entonces?-preguntó tirando una hebra de los jeans._

_-¿Qué creo de qué?-enarcó una ceja mientras se arreglaba el pelo detrás de la oreja y cruzaba las piernas._

_-De la polución mundial, la deforestación del planeta y la caza indiscriminada de las ballenas-respondió sarcásticamente._

_-Ahhh……..pienso que está muy mal lo de la contaminación, porque no vamos a tener un lugar donde vivir, cuando esos imbéciles destruyan el planeta, que por la falta de árboles, nos vamos a ahogar y quemar y no me gustaría estar presente cuando pase…y a los de las ballenas alguien tiene tirarlos a ellos a un tanque de tiburones a ver qué piensan……Ah!..., no... pero eso no funcionó……nunca pudieron decirnos si habían cambiado de parecer…..-._

_-Estamos chistositas ¿verdad?- la otra solo sonrió-……de lo que aparece acá, tonta- mostró las imágenes._

_-No es gran cosa. Ya la había visto, aunque debo de reconocer que nos veríamos fantásticas en televisión-ladeó vanidosamente la cabeza sonriendo a la de jeans-……en serio…..tenemos buen tipo...imaginate...un vestido lindo...alfombra roja...-._

_La muchacha suspiró fastidiada y se acomodó el pelo igual que la otra y la miró con reproche._

_-Bueeeno, no es para tanto…. ¿Nos va a llegar?...no, bueno……no sé qué quieres que te diga……..es extraño estar conversando de frente con uno misma ¿sabes?-sonrió cómplice-…a ver……no podemos volver- la otra asintió-……..creen que somos malas-._

_-Lo que no nos importa la verdad- la interrumpió._

_-Ya……..a mi no me mientas ¿si?...somos la misma-le recriminó como si fuera lo más obvio-………pero podemos ser útiles acá…. ¿Verdad?- la otra asintió nuevamente-………además ellos están agotando todos los esfuerzos en despertarnos-sonrió coqueta-……. ¿sientes?- inhaló profundamente._

_-Si, así parece- la otra estaba sonriendo, con los ojos cerrados, inspirando placidamente._

_-Parece que alguien ya nos descubrió-bromeó la de pelo rojo._

_-Ya…….pero es que algunos ya tenían bastantes pistas…. ¿o no?...- sonrió pícaramente-……..solo es cosa de unir las piezas……apuesto a que no es Harry-bromeó._

_-Definitivamente- concedió la otra estallando en carcajadas………._

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

-¿Qué poción es esa?- preguntó el rubio indicando la vía que goteaba lentamente.

-Una que pretende hacer que su cuerpo recupere su temperatura normal- respondió la enfermera mirando apreciativamente al joven.

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó ahora la joven.

-Debería hacerle esa pregunta al profesor de Pociones, señorita Granger- le respondió la mujer- es una invención suya, en base a sustancias con alto contenido calórico-aclaró.

-¿Por eso huele a caramelo?- preguntó ahora Harry.

-Supongo que sí- le respondió la mujer ocupada arreglando las almohadas de la joven.

-¿Qué más tendrá?-Ron se acercó al recipiente de la poción-……yo encuentro que huele a limón- opinó.

-¿Limón?-preguntó extrañada Hermione-…….que curioso- murmuró.

-¿Qué es curioso Hermione?-preguntó Harry.

-Es que alguna vez mi abuela me dijo que si quería que pasaran cosas buenas, tomara un limón, lo llenara de azúcar y lo quemara……decía que eso atraía a los ángeles y ellos te cuidaban…..-comentó melancólicamente.

Draco bufó audiblemente- Qué maravillosa imaginación la de los muggles, Granger……..-los otros lo miraron amenazantes-……..no existen los angeles, por si no lo sabían-.

-Ya sabíamos que no existen los angeles- lo interrumpió Ron-…..idiota…….es solo una creencia-.

-Bueno Remus dice que existían- comentó Harry-…….pero que se extinguieron hace años….-.

-¿Pescaron una pulmonía andando por ahí en pañales, Potter?- se burló Draco.

-No andaban en pañales, Malfoy-aclaró Harry con suficiencia-…..eran guerreros, con espadas y todo- miró a Ron y Hermione sonriendo.

-Claro, Potter- interrumpió Draco despectivamente-…….tu puedes creer los cuentos para dormir que te cuenta ese homb….- pero no pudo terminar, porque Harry lo había tomado por la camisa amenazantemente.

-Ten mucho cuidado de lo que vas a decir Malfoy-siseó amenazante-…no voy a permitir que insultes a Remus en mi presencia…. ¿Me escuch……- pero se detuvo al escuchar un suave suspiro proveniente de la cama, por lo que soltó a Draco y corrió hacia alla.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Bueno...ya vieron que no maté a Sophie. Para mí que están todos con cargo de conciencia, ya van a ver lo que le parece a Sophie la sobreprotección de sus amigos...jeje...es que ella es independiente, no le gusta que la anden controlando, aparte tiene cosas que hacer... parece que no lo he mencionado, pero mi idea es que está historia sea paralela con el Príncipe Mestizo, que no lo modifique demasiado, nada si es posible, pero no pretendan que escriba el funeral de la arañota gigante, posiblemente mencione cosas que pasan, pero no muy detallado así que si todavía no lo han leído, aunque no creo la verdad porque pasamos a los fics después que se nos terminan los libros, están avisados que puede haber spoilers...muy poquito, pero puede...gracias a todos por leer.

Un abrazo,

Agatha


	21. Chapter 21

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Ya saben...solo Sophie y su loca aventura es mía, todo lo demás es de quien lo inventó...para pista...son europeos y ganan mucha plata...

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

**Capítulo 21: "La Sala de la discordia"**

-¿Sophie?-preguntó trémulamente sin atreverse a tocarla.

-Esta despertando...voy por Madame Pomfrey- Ron salió corriendo en busca de la enfermera.

-¡Merlín!-susurró Draco-...fue mucho tiempo bajo el agua...-el rubio se acercó por el lado contrario que Harry.

-¡Cállate Malfoy!... ¡no seas imbécil!...ella no...solo está adormilada- se sentó al lado de la cama y tomó su mano. El movimiento hizo que Sophie fijara su atención en ellos dos. Le tomó unos momentos antes que los reconociera.

-Hola- murmuró sonriendo débilmente.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más, llegó Ron corriendo con la enfermera.

-Despues habrá tiempo para charlas- dijo esta tirando de las cortinas-...ahora esperen afuera a que la revise-ordenó.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Despues de cerca de media hora de revisión, les fue permitido acercarse nuevamente a la cama, donde Sophie estaba arropada por innumerables frazadas.

-Vaya- miró sorprendida de Draco a los Gryffindors-...debo haber estado mal para que estén todos acá-.

-Escuchame muy bien, porque no te lo voy a repetir- siseó el rubio amenazante, tomando el antebrazo que tenía cerca fuertemente y acercándose para que su cara quedara suficientemente cerca de la de ella-...nunca, nunca... ¡Nunca mas! En toda tu vida...vuelvas a hacerme pasar por algo como esto, ¿entiendes?- ella lo miraba sorprendida-...si lo haces, vas a saber de qué soy capaz cuando estoy enojado-.

-¡No la amenaces Malfoy!... ¡¿qué te imaginas?!...¡que la sueltes!- le recriminó Ron tironeandolo, pero Draco lo ignoró y siguió mirando a la morena, hasta que asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Hola Sophie- Harry estaba sentado al lado de la cama con cara condescendiente-...no te preocupes...no vamos a dejar que te lastime-sonrió tranquilizandola.

-¿Estas conciente de la ironía en lo que acabas de decir, Harry?-preguntó dolida, todavía masajeandose el antebrazo que le habían triturado. Los tres Gryffindors se miraron entre ellos incómodos-.

-Ehh...bien...Sophie-habló Hermione acercandose-...nosotros queriamos...nosotros queriamos disculparnos por nuestra actitud...-Draco bufó molesto, ganandose una mirada rencorosa de la castaña-...nos comportamos como unos tontos, ni te preguntamos nada, solo nos quedamos con lo que parecía ser- Sophie la miraba asintiendo levemente a cada cosa que ella afirmaba-...nos dejamos llevar por las apariencias...-miró a sus compañeros.

-...Dejamos que el asunto de las peleas se saliera de control- agregó Harry-...a pesar de que escuchamos que Ginny confesó...-.

-...Te dejamos sola y no te cuidamos...-terminó Ron avergonzado.

Despues de un momento de consideración y viendo las miradas que se echaban entre los tres muchachos Sophie consideró que era bueno cambiar de tema.

-¿Y quién me va a decir como llegué acá?...- preguntó animada intentando sentarse, pero se detuvo repentinamente afirmando las frazadas sobre su pecho. Los miró nuevamente y levantó las cobijas para mirarse. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente-... ¡¿No me habrán visto desnuda?!- casi chilló horrorizada mirando a los tres muchachos alternadamente, quienes tuvieron que contener la risa.

-No Sophie, no te vieron desnuda- la tranquilizó Hermione sonriendo-...yo te saqué la ropa mojada y ellos solo te vieron envuelta en una capa...- la cara de espanto a Sophie no se le quitaba.

-...en la que venía tapado hasta el dedo gordo de tu pie...- aclaró Harry intentando no reirse.

-¡¿Me desnudaste en medio del colegio?!- Sophie susurró espantada, apretando compulsivamente las frazadas sobre su cuerpo.

-En realidad al lado del Lago- aclaró-...pero nadie te vio...ellos voltearon al otro lado y estaba muy oscuro...ni yo que te saqué la ropa vi nada-aseguró.

Sophie pareció algo convencida.

-Lo que no entiendo- comentó Draco maliciosamente- es porqué pareces tan preocupada de que te vieran sin ropa, teniendo ese tatuaje tan...especial- Sophie enrojeció violentamente y apretó otra vez compulsivamente la ropa a su alrededor.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Después de pasar dos días en la enfermería en observación, Sophie fue dada de alta y regresado a la torre de Gryffindor, acompañada de Ron, Harry y Hermione, quienes parecían sentirse culpables de su comportamiento anterior y planeaban no dejarla sola ni un segundo y tener una charla explicativa y extensa. Ninguna de las dos cosas, estaban dentro de lo que Sophie iba a permitir. No tenía ninguna intención de hablar de nada importante con el trío de oro despues de cómo se habían comportado y con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza y menos aún perder su preciada y necesaria independencia.

Luego de un par de días la paciencia se acababa y sentía que ese ligero calor que tenía en el pecho cuando se enfadaba parecía cada vez más una caldera de tren a vapor. Si no la dejaban en paz, iba a correr sangre, literalmente, porque al menos una nariz iba a dejar inutilizada por un rato.

Cerca de la medianoche de un día especialmente agotador, estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la sala comun, se agarraba compulsivamente la cara y resfregaba sus pestañas en un gesto desesperado.

-……..No está bien que andes por ahí sola, con las cosas como están Sophie-la sermoneaba Ron-………te pierdes por horas……¡no sabíamos donde estabas y te perdiste la cena!...no puedes dejar de comer, te vas a enfermar...estás muy flaca ya…….te podrían haber hecho algo, recuerda que los Slytheryns esperan el momento adecuado para vengarse……y no creo que aún se hayan olvidado de que le pegaste a Malfoy y compañía- añadió al ver la mirada exasperada que le dirigió-……….honestamente, no te cuesta nada avisarnos a dónde vas y nosotros podríamos turnarnos para acompañarte-.

-En verdad no es necesario Ron-respondió cansadamente levantando la vista de las piezas de ajedrez que observaba distraidamente tratando de relajarse.

-No es asunto de ser necesario o no Sophie- la cortó Harry tambien preocupado-……..queremos hacerlo- añadió convencido-…..es lo menos que podemos hacer después de habernos comportado así-Sophie ahora miraba al techo con la cabeza colgando hacia atrás de la silla-……..Sophie, por favor, míranos cuando te hablamos, te comportas como una niña-le recriminó, logrando que ella le devolviera una peligrosa mirada-………así esta mejor-aprobó haciendo que ahora ella mirara hacia el fuego cansada. Hermione continuó con su redaccion y rodó los ojos-…….. ¿Dónde y qué estuviste haciendo toda la tarde?-exigió. Hermione disimuló la sonrisa y siguió trabajando en su pergamino.

-¿Estas exigiendome una respuesta, Harry?-Sophie lo miraba fijamente ahora.

-Bueno……..exigiendo no...-.

-Bien, porque no tienes ningún derecho a exigirme nada-lo interrumpió ella.

-...solo queremos protegerte-contestó un poco arrepentido del tono que había usado, porque sabía que lo había arruinado.

-¡Bien, porque no estas en posición de exigirme nada!- puntualizó tajantemente, mientras se ponía de pie-……debería recordarles a los dos que no necesito que me cuiden, que no tienen derecho a exigir nada...es mas, NO ME INTERESA que me cuiden ...sé defenderme perfectamente con y sin magia……he vivido situaciones más complicadas que un grupo de estúpidos tratando vengarse o de un grupo de arrepentidos tratando de cuidarme….¡y mas les valería que recordaran que el proximo que venga a molestarme y exigirme cosas VA A TERMINAR CON LA NARIZ ROTA!-terminó subiendo como un vendaval a su habitación.

Harry y Ron se miraron pálidos. Hermione dejo su pergamino a un lado con suficiencia- ……Ustedes dos son muy nobles y valientes- los miró con ternura-……….. pero no saben nada de mujeres-añadió divertida-……no van a hacer que los perdone atosigandola y exigiendole cosas. Les guste o no ella es independiente y no va a dejarlos tratarla como una niña pequeña, sin importar que ahora parece haberseles metido en la cabeza que podría ser su hija- se acomodaron en sus sillas incómodos- ... tienen que darle espacio, después de todo se lo dimos cerca de dos meses ¿no?- ironizó-……..no nos va a perdonar tan fácil, menos todavía si la viven persiguiendo y evitando que sea amiga de Malfoy. Sin importar lo que nosotros pensemos, a ella parece agradarle y creo que tenemos que darle el crédito que se merece en saber cuidarse….-.

-Como puedes decir que sabe cuidarse si termina sumergida en el lago, Hermione- la interrumpió Harry.

-Tu tambien siempre terminas metido en todo tipo de cosas peligrosas y aún así sabes cuidarte solo, siempre lo has hecho…… ¡te recuerdo que no te agrada que te tengan en una burbuja y que te hagan a un lado para protegerte!- le recriminó mirandolo significativamente-……….ella y tu son parecidos Harry…...-al ver la mirada triunfante que compartieron los muchachos agregó- y no porque sea tu hija abandonada, como quieres creer ultimamente………creo que más bien tienen personalidades similares….independientes, orgullosos……….¡cabezotas!-añadió con una sonrisa-……tenemos que darle espacio para que vuelva a confiar en nosotros es todo- terminó volviendo a su pergamino.

-Lo que te había dicho compañero- murmuró Ron-...que Merlín nos ampare de tener hijas...especialmente una como ella- terminó mirando a las escaleras.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

-Vi a tu madre en la fiesta de Navidad de los Greengrass-comentó casualmente mientras se sentaba a su lado. Ante la ceja alzada a modo de pregunta continuó-...te mando saludos. Dijo que te cuidaras y te aplicaras en tus obligaciones- se movió incómodo. La muchacha lo observaba fijamente ahora-...no se ve muy bien, Draco-confesó-...está pálida, más de lo normal-aclaró-...se la ve... ¿Intranquila? Estaba con tus tios-.

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con esos ojos que lo miraban expectantes. Por un momento sintió ganas de maldecirla, solo por recordarle que tenía una misión que cumplir, que debía elegir y que el tiempo pasaba rápidamente. Ya había tomado una decisión hacía un tiempo, sabía qué era lo que iba a hacer. No tenía solo un plan, tenía un as bajo la manga en caso de que no salieran las cosas como lo había planeado. Pero ahora, a pesar de tener los dos planes, había uno que no podía utilizar, todo por qué... ¡Por la estúpida idea de patinar!...

Bufó molesto, provocando que la muchacha arqueara una ceja incrédula y divertida- Lo sé Pansy, sé lo que me tratas de decir- ella asintió cariñosamente-...el problema es que me salvó la vida, de modo que no puedo entregarla para que la maten-explicó tranquilamente, como si solo estuviese exponiendo problema en una poción-...voy a tener que dedicarme al plan original, aunque sea más complejo-terminó levantandose del sillón.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

El castillo había amanecido más bullicioso de lo normal con el anuncio de las clases de Aparición, que se efectuarían en el Gran Salón. Tema que había provocado exitacion en unos y ansiedad en otros.

-...te digo que no puede ser tan difícil, Ron- lo tranquilizaba Hermione-...lo vas a hacer muy bien- le tomaba la mano cariñosamente-... ¿Podrías dejar eso, por favor, Harry- lo miró exasperada. El moreno no parecío escucharla, por lo que ella le quitó de un manotón el pergamino en que tenía la cabeza enterrada.

-¡Merlín Hermione!- reclamó molesto-...con lo que me había costado ubicarlos- ella rodó los ojos.

-Ya te dije que no vas a conseguir nada espiandola- le recordó.

-Y yo ya te dije que no estoy ¡espiandola!...estoy cui-dan-do-la- aclaró testarudamente-...no es lo mismo- le quitó nuevamente el pergamino para revisarlo-... ¡Hermione!... ¡Por tu culpa la perdí!...estaba por el sexto piso y ahora no la encuentro-seguía el mapa dibujado, buscando atentamente la motita con su nombre-... ¿qué tan rápido creen que pueda llegar al primero piso por las escaleras?- Ron lo miró curioso-...no puede haber desaparecido así como así ¿no?- miró a los otros dos preocupado.

-Nadie puede aparecerse o desaparecerse en Hogwarts, Harry- lo tranquilizó Ron. Hermione lo miró con aprobación y los ojos de Harry se abrieron anormalmente por la sorpresa-¡Ohhh!...¡vamos!...si Hermione viene diciendonoslo hace 6 años, amigo...no puedes olvidarlo siempre- Hermione lo miró orgullosa.

Harry logró cerrar la boca y recomponerse-...bueno, entonces dónde se metió, porque acá no está por ningún lado...-volvió a fijarse en el mapa-...no está con Malfoy, porque anda con sus amiguitos en el septimo piso...Parkinson está en la biblioteca con Zabinni...Ginny en el comedor...-.

-¿Por qué vigilas a Ginny, Harry?-Hermione parecía sorprendida.

-¡Hermione!- le reclamó-...ya has visto como esas dos se llevan...es logico pensar que podrían haberse estado peleando-.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

_...¡Porqué la maldita puerta no se abría!...se suponía que tenía que pasar tres veces por ahí pensando en lo que necesitaba y aparecía...ya había resultado otras veces...porqué diablos ahora no...¡MERLIN!...¡que un poquitito de apoyo no me vendría mal...ya se había deshecho de sus amigos...¡Dioses!..._

En su frustración lo único que atinó a hacer fue a golpear la pared donde debería estar la puerta. Su sorpresa fue grande, cuando su mano, además del dolor al golpear la pared, sintió una especie de vibración que venía del otro lado. Tentativamente puso su mano otra vez y sintió nuevamente la vibración. Era como una especie de pulso que hacía saltar la pared. Curioso acercó su cabeza para intentar escuchar qué pasaba y se sorprendió al escuchar un sonido como de tambores.

_...quiero hablar con el que está adentro, quiero hablar con el que está adentro, quiero hablar con el que está adentro..._

Para su sorpresa, la puerta empezó a materializarse lentamente frente a sus ojos. Decidido a mandar al inoportuno que estaba dentro a un lugar poco agradable... ¡porque él tenía que utilizar la sala!... se acercó seguro y aporreo la puerta firmemente.

Despues de aporrear por segunda vez la puerta, esta se abrió y una cabeza despeinada y sudada se asomó por ella.

-¡¿Sabes que esta sala es propiedad de la escuela y todos tenemos derecho a utilizarla?!- preguntó desagradablemente a la muchacha que le sonreía.

-Buenas tardes para ti tambien, Draco- le respondió bromeando, sujetando la puerta firmemente para que solo se viera su cabeza.

-¡Todos necesitamos utilizar esta habitación Mathews!- siguió molesto- no solo tú puedes estar acá todas las tardes, haciendo quién sabe qué cosa-.

La muchacha soltó la puerta que estaba afirmando para acomodarse el pelo-¡¿Qué se te metió, Draco?!- respondió enojada-...con qué dercho vienes a interrumpir mis...mis asuntos- se corrigió volviendo a afirmar la puerta.

-¡El derecho que me da que necesito utilizar esta habitación!-siguió discutiendo-... ¡¿Tú has estado en ella todas las tardes de esta semana?!-preguntó rabioso.

Ella levantó una ceja y asintió con suficiencia.

-¡¿Y qué demonios haces acá todas las tardes?! ¿Eh?- por primera vez en toda la discusión la miró-... ¡Merlin!... ¡Por qué estas sudada, despeinada y en ropa interior!...-su boca se abrió en comprensión-... ¡¿con quién estás ahí?!-siseó furioso intentando pasar a traves de Sophie que se había puesto entre el marco y la puerta y no lo dejaba pasar.

-¡Deja!... ¡no me empujes!... ¡¿a ti que te importa a ver?!...-el rubio forcejeaba-... ¡que me dejes te digo!...¡ya!...¡el que tu no tengas vida privada no quiere decir que yo no puedo tenerla!- reclamaba forcejeando.

Draco se detuvo impresionado-... ¡Me niego a creer que seas tan...descarada Mathews!... ¡no pensaba que fuera cierto que las americanas fueran tan liberales!...-.

-Me extraña ¿sabes?-lo interrumpió ella divertida-...tu que eres tan tolerante con los demás- ironizó-...mestizos, hijos de muggles... ¡pobres!...-chilló horrorizada, claramente burlandose del rubio.

-Yo no soy prejuicioso, Sophie- exclamó airado-...simplemente me parece insólito que tú, que eres una muchacha tan agradable-ella arqueo una ceja sorprendida-...seas...seas así- balbuceó. Aprovechando el desconcierto de ella, la empujo, entrando a la habitación dispuesto a desollar vivo al que estuviera oculto ahí. Para su sorpresa se encontró con una imagen muy distinta a la que esperaba y escucho a Sophie reirse a carcajadas.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

-¡Te digo que estaba Malfoy, despues ella y Malfoy, y luego desaparecieron, Ron!-jadeaba mientras subían a toda carrera las escaleras al septimo piso- ¡No pueden estar en otro lugar!... ¡apresúrate Hermione!-gritaba a la muchacha que venía como medio piso más atrás que ellos.

Los dos muchachos llegaron patinando al lugar en que debería estar la puerta, pero solo se encontraron con el tapiz de los trolls bailarines.

Harry se paseo frenéticamente tres veces frente al tapiz, pero no apareció ninguna puerta-¡¿ven?!-se volteó hacia Ron y Hermione que llegaba recien sin aliento-... ¡ESTÁ OCUPADA!- exclamó frustrado-...y quién sabe qué cosa le puede estar haciendo Malfoy a ella- bufó.

Ron y Hermione se miraron complicados. Harry se acercó a la pared, corrió el tapiz y puso un oído pegado a la pared. Para su completo shock, escuchó las carcajadas de Sophie y un ¡no es para nada gracioso! De parte de Malfoy. Estaba pensando cómo hacer para abrir la puerta cuando esta se abrió dejando salir a un despeinado Draco Malfoy, seguido de una risueña Sophie a medio vestir, según su impresión, que los miró fastidiada.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Cuando finalmente, pudo pasar, no se encontro con un muchacho a medio vestir como esperaba. Lo que vio, lo hizo pensar que quizá los Gryffindors no estaban tan equivocados despues de todo al juzgarla. Ante sus ojos se desplegaba lo que parecía ser una interesante sala de torturas. Un par de máquinas, llenas de fierros, para infligir quién sabe qué tipo de tormento, una pared de espejos, para enloquecer al pobre diablo, una serie de palos acomodados en un rincón y ese ruido, desesperante...ese pulso espantoso que ya empezaba a darle migraña.

-Pero que dem...-murmuró asombrado-... ¡¿me puedes explicar para qué quieres una sala de torturas?!-demandó.

-Estas adquiriendo el desagradable hábito de exigirme explicaciones, Draco- respondió friamente fingiendo molestia-...pero solo para que no te de una congestión intestinal con la duda, es para mi placer y desarrollo personal...es mi cámara de torturas privada...solo para mí- sonrió satisfecha.

-Y por qué razon, en el nombre de Merlín... ¡QUIERES UNA CAMARA DE TORTURAS PARA TI!- bramó perdiendo la compostura.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, para luego volver a reirse a carcajadas. Cuando pudo controlarse y viendo la cara atónita de Draco, se apiado de él y le contestó.

-Es un gimnasio, tonto...estás máquinas son para tonificar los distintos músculos...-lo miró apreciativamente-...no te vendría mal utilizarlas de vez en cuando ¿sabes?...-él la miró indignado-...ese espejo es para ver lo que haces...eso-indicó una especie de saco que él veía similar a los que tenia su padre en una de las mazmorras de la mansión para meter a los prisioneros, colgarlos y golpearlos- es para golpear...eso- indicó una especie de cajita ovalada de color metálico, es una radio………….¡muggle!...- sonreía burlona-...y esto- indicó con suficiencia a la "ropa interior" que usaba- ...es ropa deportiva...¡muy cara! Por lo demás- terminó satisfecha.

-¡Que maldita mania esa que tienes de andar en ropa interior, Sophie!...- se quejó viendo el ridículo de la situación- ...ya se que dijiste que es deportiva, pero para mí no es más que algo muy pequeño, que no alcanza a tapar lo que debe- ella se torció mirando que todo estuviera en su lugar.

-¡Que manera de ser mojigatos!-refunfuñó Sophie-...a ver, ven acá- lo tomó de la mano- para que veas que yo tambien puedo ser perversa-sonrió peligrosamente, mientras lo empujaba hacia una de las maquinas-párate acá y afirmate bien de el mango si no quieres terminar sin dientes.

Él iba a decirle que no estaba dispuesto a tener ningún tipo de acercamiento con esos aparatos cuando ella, quien estaba parada detrás de él, dejandolo sin escapatoria de la máquina, mientras apretaba unos botones, se bajó de un salto y el piso en que estaba parado, comenzó a deslizarse vertiginosamente bajo sus pies.

-¡Corre!- ordenó divertidisima, colocándose al lado de la maquina.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Abrió la puerta ofendido y acalorado, arreglandose el cabello, seguido por una jocosa Sophie que lo jalaba de un brazo.

-No te preocupes, Draco. Podemos hacer horarios para ocuparla…-venía diciendole, cuando se tropezó con el rubio que se había detenido bruscamente al encontrarse de frente con Ron y Harry, que tenían la boca abierta y Hermione que parecía estar desconcertada.

El primero en recuperarse del shock fue Ron, quién agarró al rubio del cuello de la su capa y lo empujó hacia la pared. Sophie reaccionó al ver que el pelirrojo iba a golpear a Draco y se adelantó para afirmarle la mano, cuando se encontró con que Harry la agarraba del brazo y la tiraba hacia atrás volteandola con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡¿Me puedes explicar Q´E DIABLOS HACES CON MALFOY EN LA SALA DE LOS REQUERIMIENTOS SEMIDESNUDA?!-bramó indignado, con la cara colorada, mientras Ron y Draco forcejeaban en la pared.

Sophie abrió boca para responder y frunció el ceño ofendida- ¡Y a ti que te importa que hago yo en esta sala! ¿Eh?... ¡¿Y con quién?!-reclamó tratando de soltarse del fuerte agarre en su brazo-…. ¡Que me sueltes!...me estás lastimando-.

-¡No te estoy lastimando!- aclaró sin soltarla-…..y no te suelto hasta que me digas qué estaba pasando entre ustedes dos-exigió.

Mientras tanto Hermione intentaba convencer a Ron de soltar a Draco, con quién seguía discutiendo.

-¡Suelta a Draco, Ron!- ordenó Sophie tomando un tono ligeramente colorado de tanto forcejeo-….solo les voy a decir seis cosas……uno…… ¡no tengo porqué darles explicaciones de qué hago ni con quién!...dos….¡NOOOO QUIERO darles ningún tipo de explicación después de cómo me han tratado!...tres…….¡lo que yo haga en esa sala es solo cosa mía!-miró al rubio molesta-……si ustedes la quieren ocupar tambien….¡nos turnamos!...¡podemos hacer un horario!...la gente civilizada conversa de los problemas…..¡cuatro!...¡si yo tengo vida privada y ustedes no es exclusivamente SU PROBLEMA!...¡no el mío!...¡cinco!...¡ESTA NO ES ROPA INTERIOR!...¡ES ROPA DEPORTIVA!...que sean tan patéticos que no han visto nunca ropa interior, tambien es SU problema……..-ante la mirada indignada de los tres muchachos tocados por su comentario agregó mordazmente-…¡Si lo hubieran hecho sabrían que es más pequeña y para las ocaciones especiales se elige la bonita con encajes, ¡aunque te la saques rapidamente!- los cuatro la miraron asombrados-...¡QUE ME SUELTES!- reclamó.

-Te falta una cosa que decir- puntualizó fríamente Hermione.

Sophie la miró un momento sorprendida, cuando se recobró-…… ¡SEIS!... ¡LOS INGLESES SON UNOS MO-JI-GA-TOS, APRETADOS, HIPOCRITAS Y REPRIMIDOS!- bramó pateando a Harry en las canillas tan fuerte que logró que la soltara y volvió a entrar en la sala azotando la puerta.

Los cuatro sorprendidos por el desplante se miraron incómodos. Draco se acomodó la capa y se fue en direccion a su sala común dejando a los ofendidos Gryffindors mirando todavía la puerta. Después de unos momentos esta volvió a abrirse dejando salir a una ofendida Sophie, que pasó por su lado con la nariz levantada sin siquiera mirarlos.

-¡Eh!... ¡esperate que no hemos terminado!...- le gritó Ron saliendo tras ella.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

………_.dolor de cabeza era lo que iba a terminar teniendo si tenía que seguir soportando los reclamos de esos dos….llevaban dos pisos siguiendola exigiendo…. ¡EXIGIENDO!...respuestas…¡los muy descarados!...se debatía entre dos opciones…..gritarles que la dejaran en paz y lanzarlos contra una de las paredes para que quedaran inconscientes………se sentía rara...como si algo en la comida le hubiese caido mal...lo que en sí mismo era muy raro...ella no se enfermaba...¿o si?...sentía las palabras de sus compañeros de casa como una especie de zumbido en los oidos, que no la dejaba pensar...crecía y crecía...sentía que se ahogaba...¿no hacía mucho calor para ser invierno?...intentó correr hacia alguna parte en la que pudiera respirar aire fresco, pero ahí estaban el moreno y el pelirrojo sin dejarla pasar...ya no sabía nada, lo único que necesitaba era aire fresco...¡aire!...¡¿Qué no me pueden dejar respirar?!...unas manos la afirmaban mientras ella trataba de huir...la aprisionaban, no se podía soltar...se retorcía para que la dejaran... ¡Su cabeza se iba a reventar si no tomaba aire!...quería estar en lo alto de la torre...por favor, sueltenme...suplicó sin dejar de forcejear... ¡suéltenme! demandó desesperada...esas manos que no sabía a quién pertenecían la aprisionaban y la desesperaban...estaba tan angustiada y desesperada que ya no podía pensar en nada más que en el aire fresco que estaba segura si no recibía moriría...sintió que la energía en su pecho se acumulaba...estaba segura iba a salir de alguna manera...quería contenerla pero no podía...la sintió salir como una explosión y las manos que la atormentaban la soltaron...corrió hacia la ventana...respirar era lo único que le importaba...llenar sus pulmones de aire...sintió un golpe en la espalda que la hizo abrir los ojos ..._

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Ron y Harry seguían con su implacable discurso de advertencias y preguntas, Hermione venía un poco más atrás pensando divertida en cual sería el primero en recibir el golpe en la nariz que Sophie, quien avanzaba como alma que lleva el diablo, había ofrecido hacía unos días.

Sophie se detuvo de repente para ver dónde estaban. Momento que aprovecharon los muchachos para alcanzarla y seguir con su discurso. Ella estaba pálida y empezó a desesperarse y tratar de irse, como si fuese incapaz de ver con quién estaba. Su respiración se empezó a hacerse erratica y dificultosa. Los muchachos, quienes se habían callado al ver que aparentemente estaba enferma, ahora la afirmaban porque parecía que sus piernas habían dejado de responderle y su rostro estaba de un color bastante similar al que que había tenido cuando estaba en la enfermería. Los ojos brillaban y se veían vidriosos. Claramente había consumido algo extraño, porque su conciencia estaba a kilómetros de su cuerpo. Hecho que a Hermione le recordó cuando en su escuela muggle hablaban de los efectos del consumo de drogas.

-¡¿Qué consumiste Sophie?!- preguntó firmemente, tomandole la cara a la muchacha para verla a los ojos, que se veían extraviados-¡Que diablos te metiste!- exigió al ver que la otra no le contestaba.

Lamentablemente, Sophie no parecía darse cuenta de que le estaban preguntando algo, de hecho, no parecia saber dónde se encontraba.

Ron y Harry trataban de llevarla a la enfermería, pero ella se debatía fuertemente.

-Por favor, suéltenme-suplicó sin dejar de forcejear-... ¡Suéltenme! demandó desesperada.

-¡Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería antes que le de un infarto!- ordenó Hermione-...creo que tiene una intoxicación por drogas-murmuró.

-No creo que...-iba a rebatir Harry-...¿no las usará verdad?...-miró a sus amigos asustado-...si son drogas la van a expulsar y adónde va a ir- razonó-...no podemos llevarla con Pomfrey...-.

-Harry, creo que si no la llevamos con Pomfrey se va a morir- respondió Ron serio-...y entonces la expulsión no va a ser un problema-pasó uno de los brazos de Sophie por su cuello e iba a pasar el otro bajo sus rodillas para cargarla, cuando empezó a sentir una extraña corriente.

Harry quién todavía sujetaba a la muchacha tambien la sintió. Un especie de electricidad que los arrojó a ambos hacia atrás, haciendolos rebotar contra la pared de piedra y caer al suelo.

Hermione vió sorprendida como sus dos amigos, salían despedidos hacia atrás fuertemente, chocando en las paredes. Sophie quién estaba en el suelo, ahora sin el agarre de los dos muchachos, se levantó desesperada y corrió hacia la ventana. Por un momento pensó, horrorizada, que se iba a arrojar, pero todo lo que hizo fue inhalar desesperada.

Los muchachos se levantaban adoloridos del piso y miraban tambien a la muchacha, quien despues de recibir un hechizo aturdidor de Hermione y no desmayarse, se volteaba y los veía horrorizada.

-Yo...yo...¡perdón!...yo no quería...-balbuceó ante la mirada pasmada de los otros tres-...lo siento mucho, de verdad-suplicó-...no...no me siento bien...lo lamento...-y salió corriendo por el pasillo por el que venían.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue lo qué pasó?!-Ron miró a sus amigos que negaron con la cabeza, desconcertados.

Se pusieron de pie y sin hacer ningún intento de ir tras ella y se fueron hacia su sala común, sin notar una sombra que se deslizó desde atrás de una armadura al final del pasillo.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

-Bien, lo reconozco- concedió coquetamente- estabas en lo correcto. Eso si es venenoso-apuntó a una ampolleta de vidrio que el joven sostenía en su mano con una sustancia negra como el alquitran-sonrió.

-Lo mejor de todo es que es indetectable si está en la poción- agregó complacido-...tendremos que agradecerle a mi abuelo despues de todo-ambos sonrieron-...el único problema es que con esto- agitó suavemente a la altura de sus ojos la botellita- no nos alcanza para preparar más poción- frunció un poco el ceño.

-Ya conseguiremos más de eso-lo tranquilizó la muchacha-...recuerda que tenemos ayuda en el exterior-sonrió con suficiencia-...nos va a ayudar en lo que sea necesario, para que lo ayudemos- se acomodó la capa.

-Debo felicitarte por la maravillosa forma de poner a prueba nuestra teoría- se acercó seductoramente a la muchacha, quien sonrió.

-Lo mejor, es que no hay manera de que nos relacionen con esto-agregó satisfecha, mientras entraba a la Sala Común.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

_...ahora sí estaba todo perdido...algo pasaba y no sabía qué...el malestar había disminuido, pero no pasaba completamente y ella se sentía drenada de al menos la mitad de su energía...seguramente había cambiado algo esencial y su existencia en el planeta estaba en peligro... ¿quién te viera y quién te vio? Pensó con amargura...además...¡ahora iban a exigir explicaciones!...no sabía que podía decir...si es que la hablaban de nuevo...los había lastimado y no iba a poder disimularlo con que estaba llena de adrenalina...y si preguntaban... ¿qué decía?...¿la verdad?...cómo iba a mirarlos a la cara y decirles que no sabía qué había pasado, pero que en su tiempo...estaban todos muertos...que no existía comunidad mágica europea...¡que ya no había magia en Europa!...¡que tanto los de uno como los del otro bando estaban muertos!...porque si algun mago o bruja poderoso y organizado existiera...la habrían enviado a ella misma a matarlo..._

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Bueno...espero que les haya gustado...espero mantenerme firme en mi propósito de actualizar cada dos semanas...lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada...he roto mi propia manía de tener al menos dos capítulos adelantados antes de subir el siguiente...solo tengo uno más adelante y el otro a medias...me consuelo pensando que son cada vez mas largos...inconscientemente sé que me rehúso a escribir porque queda muy poquito ya para el desenlace...snifff...lo sé...me da pena despedirme de ella, pero estoy pensando hacer una especie de secuela...algo así como "Sophie Mathews la comedia"...jaja...también podría robarle el título a Dani de su vida propia y ponerle "Sophie Mathews, la novela"...en realidad no sé...ustedes dirán que les parece.

Finalmente alguien se dignó a comentar el capítulo...yo sé que varios leen la historia, pero honestamente, cuando dejé el capítulo con Sophie cayendo al lago, lo menos que esperaba era recibir al menos un ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!...o algo así, pero bueno...gracias Sora y Alejandra Chii por vencer a la flojera y dejar su mensaje...ya respondí a sus dudas, pero a los demás les puedo decir que andan cerca...Gracias por leer esta locura y ¡¡déjenme sus comentarios!!..

Abrazos,

Agatha.


	22. Chapter 22

Hola a todos

Hola a todos!!...acá les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Ya saben que solo Sophie su loca aventura es mía. Quizá de este capítulo en adelante podrían haber algunos spoilers, ya que siempre he pensado la historia como una paralela al Príncipe Mestizo, pero si no han leído el libro todavía ni se van a dar cuenta del spoiler...¡¡de todas maneras están advertidos!!

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

**Capítulo 22: "Destino" **

Destino, determinación y Decisión. Las tres famosas "D", que el profesor Twycross, quién había sido enviado por el Ministerio de Magia, para prepararlos para el examen de Aparición, les indicaba como los principales casos para lograr el objetivo. Curioso el hecho de que para varios de los alumnos presentes en esa clase de Aparición, estos pasos podían aplicarse para sus propios objetivos, que estaban lejos de Aparecerse. Algunos al escuchar estas instrucciones se miraron cómplices y esbozaron pequeñas sonrisas. Otros preocupados en descubrir qué tramaban los anteriores, entrecerraron los ojos...otros más, se concentraban en NO aparecerse. A la gran mayoría le preocupaba fallar en esa difícil prueba, pero al resto, el fallar en los otros objetivos, podía causarles algo más terrible que una escinción.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

-No creo que sea para preocuparse, Severus- lo tranquilizaba el Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, mirando por la ventana de su despacho hacia el campo de Quidditch-...la sangre de mantícora no es peligrosa, en sí misma. Y ninguna poción que se enseñe en este colegio, la convierte en algo mortal- se volteó a ver al hombre joven delante de él.

-Creo que no me has entendido, Albus- respondió con la mandíbula apretada como si tratase de esta manera de contener la avalancha de insultos que se pasaban por su cabeza al ver al anciano, demasiado confiado-...no me interesa que la sangre de mantícora sea peligrosa..., de hecho si algún mocoso se vuela una mano manipulándola, me parece que sería solo una molestia menos...-el director lo miró sin dejar de sonreír. Sabía que lo decía de los dientes para afuera-...lo relevante de este asunto, es que nuevamente...-siseo más molesto aún-...han robado de mis ingredientes personales, lo que es una falta de respeto y educación, por la que exijo que Potter y Compañía sean castigados...-.

-Creí que no sabías quién te había robado tus ingredientes, muchacho-lo interrumpió Dumbledore-.

-Es evidente que el único que roba de mis existencias personales es Potter, señor-respondió venenosamente.

-Pero no tienes pruebas, Severus-lo tranquilizó-...además... ¿para que querría Harry sangre de mantícora?-lo miró con sus ojitos azules brillantes.

-Si usted supone que no fue Potter, señor- siseó molesto- la situación se ve peor aún-miró al anciano que lo veía con una chispa de curiosidad-... ¿estás consciente de que el hecho de que una poción no se enseñe en este colegio, no significa que no exista, verdad?- el anciano lo miró ahora serio-...si alguien tiene acceso a libros de pociones antiguos y tiene una afición por las leyendas, tienes a un alumno en potencial peligro- se sentó frente al anciano satisfecho de haber mostrado su punto.

-Severus- dijo finalmente el anciano, luego de unos momentos de reflexión-...investigaremos quién y para qué quiere la sangre de mantícora...pediré a algunos de la Orden que investiguen...-el hombre joven asintió y se dirigió a la salida-...muchacho- lo detuvo el Director, sacando un frasquito de vidrio de su escritorio y acercándose a Fawkes, que gorjeó y asintió acercando su cabeza al recipiente para derramar unas lagrimas. Dumbledore le sonrió al fénix agradecido y tapó el frasco entregándoselo a su ex profesor de pociones-...tenle un ojo encima ¿quieres?-el profesor asintió levemente, tomó el frasco con el liquido transparente y salió.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Marzo, no había empezado bien para Sophie, luego del numerito en la sala de requerimientos, Draco estaba ofendido con ella, porque según él, era una descarada. Estaba evitando a toda costa al trío dorado, lo que la obligaba a salir temprano, volver a las tantas y saltarse varias comidas. No quería dar explicaciones. Para colmo, no había dejado de sentirse rara. Había decidido utilizar el tiempo que pasaba escondiéndose, haciendo algo útil y agarrando cuanto libro en la biblioteca le pudiera dar una luz de cómo volver a su tiempo. Aunque dada su condición física, que a pesar del entrenamiento no mejoraba, no estaba segura de existir en su tiempo. Esto, particularmente, la mantenía insomne en las noches.

_...¿qué pasaba si había modificado algo importante y ahora sus padres no se iban a conocer, besar y...bueno...al final ella no nacía?... ¡¿Qué pasaba si al final su papá se moría antes por no poder...?!...Ohhhh!!...¡¡.por Dios!!...era eso... ¡necesitaba volver ya!... ¡Pero YA!..._

-¡Mathews!- el grito la sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Volteó a ver al profesor que la llamaba molestó, pues al parecer llevaba un rato hablándole-... ¿se siente, usted, bien?- preguntó al ver la palidez de la muchacha, quién asintió-... ¡30 puntos menos para Gryffindor!...por no prestar atención en clases- siseó satisfecho.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

_...estaba ligeramente desilusionada...si bien había logrado que se alejara de ellos, todavía no parecía presentar ningún síntoma...sabía que no estaba bien aceptar ayuda de ella, pero no se iba a poner exigente si eso implicaba vengarse de... esa...nadie le ganaba y salía tan campante por ahí...ella no amenazaba como la estúpida esa, pero...tampoco se dejaba..._

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

El sábado se levantó temprano para poder buscar la ayuda que necesitaba. Era el cumpleaños de Ron, lo que le daba la excusa perfecta. Además todos iban a estar en la celebración y no iban a notar que desaparecía todo el día.

Salió furtivamente a los terrenos y se dirigía a la verja de entrada, cuando, por ir viendo que no la siguiera nadie, chocó con algo, trastabillando y cayendo al suelo. Se levantó mascullando palabrotas y sacudiéndose los pantalones, cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que había chocado era ni más ni menos que a Remus Lupin, quién la miraba con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Buenos días, Sophie- saludó mientras se levantaba- ¿puedo preguntarte qué haces tan temprano en la mañana tratando de salir del Colegio?-sonreía calidamente.

-¿Saliendo?...¿yo?...no, claro que no, como cree-negó nerviosamente-...yo me levanto temprano para hacer ejercicios...ya sabe-Remus la miraba divertido con una ceja levantada-...correr...es genial para el espíritu...al menos eso dice mi papá...que con eso se saca todas las estupideces de la cabeza...-sonreía encantadoramente, con su mejor cara de inocencia.

-Debe ser un poco incómodo correr con ese abrigo tan largo, tal vez deberías conseguir algo de ropa deportiva- comentó divertido, ganándose una mirada de respeto de esta.

-Tengo ropa deportiva, pero acá- hizo un gesto con la mano indicando el colegio-...no parecen aprobarla...dicen que es muy pequeña...es que es de verano...y no puedo usarla con este frío, ya ve...no quiero que me de hipotermia de nuevo- sonrió tomándolo del brazo, devolviéndose al colegio-...no se si sabe...pero me caí al lago...-Remus la miraba impresionado, de cómo podía estar en la sangre Black tanto descaro impuesto genéticamente, ya que, claramente, Sophie estaba tratando de desviarlo de su pregunta inicial y llevarlo al castillo para seguramente, después ella volver a escapar tranquila-...no fue agradable- hizo un gracioso mohín con la nariz-...¡me desnudaron en medio del lago!...-comentó horrorizada-...no es que yo tenga traumas con mi cuerpo...pero ...de ahí a que la desnuden a una tres muchachos y un señor-Remus la miraba ahora curioso-...bueno...no es algo que quiera que se repita...pero en realidad es bastante temprano...y a mi como que me va a dar un resfriado, porque- estornudó-...Ohhh!!,que mal...será mejor que me vaya a acostar-lo miró con cara de circunstancias-...un gusto verlo...adiós- se volteó para entrar al castillo.

-¿Sophie?- la llamó y ella se detuvo sin voltear a verlo-...no vas a poder pasar los límites del Colegio. Existen barreras de protección que activan una alarma apenas alguien intente traspasarlas- ella se volteó ahora sonriendo ampliamente.

-Es bueno- concedió-...lo reconozco...me atrapó-sonrió ampliamente-...yo...- suspiró-...yo necesito salir del Colegio, porque quiero volver a mi casa- sus facciones se tiñeron con tristeza-...y encerrada acá no puedo hacer nada-Remus la miró con simpatía.

-¿Por qué no hablas con el Profesor Dumbledore?- le sugirió amablemente.

-Porque no quiero molestarlo con mis problemas-sopló su flequillo para quitarlo de los ojos, gesto que hizo que a Remus se le encogiera el corazón, lo había visto tantas veces-...no se ofenda, pero no puedo contarle nada- se disculpo, sentándose en una piedra.

-Quizá deberías saber, que algo me comentaron los muchachos en vacaciones-se sentó junto a ella, sonriéndole comprensivamente al ver la cara de incredulidad que puso.

-Bocones- masculló acomodándose el pelo para hacer tiempo-...y exactamente qué sabe- preguntó mirándolo seriamente.

-Algo- respondió evasivo-... ¿Alguna vez Harry te ha hablado de su padrino?- la miró sonriendo melancólicamente.

Sophie negó con la cabeza-Solo sé que murió el año pasado...no le he preguntado más la verdad-contestó.

-Sirius era uno de mis mejores amigos, Sophie- ella lo miraba interesada- un excelente mago, buen amigo...-sonrió-...un poco arrogante, si somos sinceros- sonrió divertido-...las mujeres se le tiraban encima...creo que nunca aprendió a conquistarlas, no tuvo necesidad...-.

Sophie sonrió-guapo-.

Remus asintió melancólico-demasiado para su bien...Su apellido era Black- la miró fijamente, esperando su reacción. Ella amplió su sonrisa-...cuando te conocí me recordaste a alguien, pero no podía ubicar a quién...-.

-¿Cuándo me invitó a pasar Navidad en su casa?- interrumpió.

-Aja...me costó bastante unir tu cara con una conocida-Sophie lo miraba fijamente-...no fue hasta que en Navidad, escuche a Ron y Harry hablando de que buscabas a tu padre y eso, que noté ciertas actitudes, rasgos, que me hacían pensar quién podía ser tu papá...-Sophie había abierto la boca para protestar, pero Remus, le indicó con la mano que lo dejara continuar-...Casi me da un infarto pensar que no solo tenía un cachorrito huérfano, sino dos, un cachorrito y una cachorrita...-sonrió-...yo no recordaba que Sirius hubiese ido a América, pero siempre estaba la posibilidad de que se hubieran conocido acá...no tenía muchos datos...-se excusó-...cuando Harry se durmió vine a ver a Albus y le conté mis sospechas, porque estaba totalmente seguro de que eras la hija de Sirius- Sophie ahora sonreía divertida-...él me explicó que era totalmente imposible, porque habías nacido casi diez años después que muriera...-Sophie asintió-...eso me confirmó que mi teoría no era totalmente errada...Sophie, tu perteneces a la noble y antigua familia Black- ella lo miraba ahora con ternura-...lo cual debería reducir tus posibilidades y facilitarte el regreso a casa-.

-Gracias, por contarme esto Sr. Lupin..-.

-Remus, por favor-la interrumpió.

-Remus- sonrió- gracias por decirme todo esto...yo te lo agradezco infinitamente...sé que también lo extrañas mucho y que Harry es lo único que te queda de tus amigos-sonrió con ese brillo travieso en los ojos que tanto había visto Remus en los de su amigo-...yo ya sé quién es mi papá, pero no le voy a decir...no quiero que se enreden las cosas entre nosotros...cuando me vaya...si es que lo logro, no va a recordar nada, pero no me quiero arriesgar a cambiar nada...-.

-¿Ya sabes quién es tu padre?- estaba sorprendido que ya lo hubiese descubierto-...pe...pero cómo...-balbuceó.

-Porque soy muy lista, ya ves- bromeo con suficiencia-... ¿Me puedo ir ahora?- preguntó coquetamente pestañeando rápido con cara de niña buena-...tengo muchas cosas que hacer-se paró decidida y empezó a caminar con destino a las rejas del Colegio.

-Claro que puedes irte, pero en la otra dirección Sophie- le aclaró divertido mientras le cortaba el paso.

Ella sonrió y se volvió a sentar, haciéndole gestos con la mano invitándolo a acompañarla-...entonces no tengo nada más que hacer, así que podemos conversar otro rato...¿estas apurado?-.

-No- se sentó nuevamente, asombrado a que el encanto estuviera en la mezcla de sangre de un Black. Siempre había pensado que Sirius era la excepción de su familia, pero Tonks también era encantadora y...ahora Sophie mostraba tantas similitudes, quizá si Harry no fuese tan tímido, también tendría que andar espantando a las muchachas.

-Estaba pensando- retomó la conversación seriamente-...es muy lindo eso que pensaste en mi como tu cachorrita perdida, en serio... y es muy lindo que quieras a Harry como tu cachorro...-Remus la miró confundido al ver la expresión seria que tenía-...deberías pelear para que se quede contigo...-.

-No puedo forzarlo a vivir conmigo si no lo desea, Sophie- la interrumpió.

-Pero sí quiere...- porfió-...lo que pasa es que tiene ese complejo de piedra del tope que no lo deja en paz...-frunció el ceño y se volteó para mirarlo fijamente-...no lo dejes volver con sus tíos...digan lo que digan...!no lo dejes¡...él nunca te lo va a decir, pero creo que no lo cuidan como deberían...-.

-¿Te ha contado algo?- preguntó entre alarmado y esperanzado. Alarmado, porque significaría que todos sus temores y sospechas eran correctos y había dejado que sucedieran por quince años. Esperanzado, porque sería lo único que haría que Dumbledore permitiera que se lo llevara de esa casa.

-No- respondió tajante-...pero no hay que ser muy observadora para darse cuenta...no dejes que lo manden de nuevo con ellos, Remus, por favor- suplicó.

-Desgraciadamente, si no tenemos pruebas, no puedo hacer que Dumbledore me deje llevarlo- respondió tristemente.

-Pero al menos inténtalo ¿si?-Remus asintió y ella volvió a su expresión traviesa-...mientras te lo quedas...deberías tener una conversación con él de hombre a hombre-Sophie enarco una ceja con expresión avispada y Remus casi se atraganta. Carraspeó incómodo-...no tiene mucha idea de nada...la verdad...no creo que su tío le hable mucho y...bueno...está convencido que un short y un top son ropa interior...va a pasar vergüenzas después...-lo miraba entre divertida y culpable.

-¿Piensas que a tu mamá no va a gustarle si no tiene mucha experiencia?- preguntó casualmente.

Sophie soltó una carcajada-A mi mamá le daría más ternura que pena el que no supiera mucho...-volvió a reírse al ver la expresión de Remus, quien se había puesto un poco pálido-...eso no quiere decir que él es mi papá, Remus-aclaró-...solo que a mi mamá no le parecería tan terrible...-volvió a reírse de la expresión confundida de Remus.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

_...Revolvía el plato con su desayuno ausentemente. Sus ojos fijos en algún lugar más allá de las paredes del Gran Comedor. Se sentía enfermo, el solo mirar la comida le provocaba nauseas. El puño cerrado que se había vuelto su estómago no lo dejaba ni siquiera pasar agua... ¿Porqué las cosas tenían que ser tan difíciles?... ¿En qué momento se habían complicado tanto?...el tiempo pasaba y su plan no tomaba forma aún. El primer intento había salido mal y el nuevo parecía dormir en vez de funcionar...tenía perfectamente claro, que no iba a ser tan fácil. Siempre había estado consciente de que esto era un castigo, no un premio. El problema era que no quería que su madre saliera lastimada, porque él no tenía el coraje de hacer las cosas del modo más directo...al final iba a terminar siendo responsable de una muerte...eso, si tenía la fortuna de no tener que hacerla por su propia mano...y es que sabía que no sería capaz...no podía mirar a los ojos a alguien a quien iba a arrebatarle la vida...no...eso si no lo podía hacer...podían llamarlo cobarde, pero el solo pensarlo lo enfermaba...pero tenía otra opción...ella misma le había dicho que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer y que ella entendía...que se sabía cuidar sola, pero es que hay una diferencia en cuidarse de unos matones y de una pelirroja histérica a enfrentarse a un grupo de mortífagos, crueles, dispuestos a divertirse torturando antes de matar...pero si Blaise y Pansy tenían razón, tenía opciones...podía simplemente llamar a los suyos y defenderse...pero eso era basarse en una ilusión, una idea sin ningún sustento y eso era lo que más le incomodaba del plan...él era una persona metódica, a quien le gustaba tener controlada la mayor cantidad de variables antes de poner en funcionamiento un plan, pero ya que más daba...este último año, de control no había tenido mucho...este año, podía definirse como de improvisaciones varias...era totalmente consciente de las miradas de sus amigos, sentados frente a él. Esperaban una respuesta, que llevaba dilatando por días...sabía que su seguridad también dependían su propio éxito o fracaso, pero simplemente necesitaba un poco más de tiempo..._

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Llanto, eso era el único sonido que retumbaba en su cabeza, llanto y algunos gritos desesperados, mientras que la imagen que se proyectaba una y otra vez en su mente era la de su amigo convulsionando...pensar que ese debía ser un día agradable, divertido...¡su cumpleaños!...la mayoría de edad...en vez de eso, se encontraba con los músculos agarrotados por la tensión, junto a los Weasley esperando alguna noticia...Madamme Pomfrey, los había corrido de la enfermería y debían aguardar en el pasillo...Ginny se retorcía compulsivamente un mechón de pelo, Hermione temblaba sentada en el suelo, sospechaba que sus piernas no podían aguantarla, con la mirada fija en la puerta como si esperase ver a través de ella. Los padres de Ron estaban abrazados, con los rostros desencajados de preocupación...Sintiéndose tremendamente incómodo e intruso en esa situación, se había quedado recargado en la pared, cerca de Hermione...

Sophie llegó corriendo sin aliento, seguida por un agotado y preocupado Remus. Por un segundo se preguntó si ella habría ganado, porque su estado físico era mejor o si su ex profesor estaba realmente en mala condición. Al segundo siguiente, solo sus reflejos como buscador, lo hicieron reaccionar e intentar atrapar a Ginny, quien de un movimiento rápido y preciso, había golpeado a Sophie en la cara con su puño. Antes de que se pudiera reponer y él pudiera afirmar a la pelirroja mejor, Remus se había interpuesto entre ellas dos.

-Pero qué de...-.

-¡TÚ!-gritó Ginny retorciéndose para saltarle encima nuevamente a la morena-... ¡TU HICISTE ESTO! ¡ES TU CULPA!...- la acusó.

-¿Yo? – preguntó ligeramente desconcertada, frotándose la mejilla dónde había caído el puño-... ¿¡Pero tú eres TONTA!?- gritó recuperándose de la impresión-...ni siquiera sé qué le pasó a Ron y va a ser mi culpa... ¡tonta!...-pese a los intentos de Remus de mantenerla a distancia de la pelirroja, que se retorcía en los brazos de Harry tratando de soltarse, ella intentaba acercarse, para gritarle más cerca de la cara-... ¡Ahora resulta que los problemas del universo son mi culpa!...-.

-Sophie, por favor- intercedió Remus, logrando que la morena le lanzara una mirada herida.

-¡Tu dijiste que ibas a quitarme alguien a quien yo quería!- la Sra. Weasley dio un respingo-...¡lo gritaste delante de toda la sala común!...¡no puedes negarlo...¡TU ENVENENASTE A RON IGUAL QUE TRATASTE DE ENVENENAR A HARRY!...-.

-¡Yo no envenené a Harry, TONTA...-se defendió-...él se envenenó solito...-.

-¡Eso te lo creerán estos, que se creen todo!- había logrado soltarse de Harry, quién ahora la tiraba de una mano tratando de separarla lo más posible de Sophie, quién parecía furiosa. Los Weasley ya tenían a un hijo enfermo, no era necesario que además su hija tuviera la cara llena de moretones-... ¡Yo sé que tu le diste los chocolates a propósito y amenazaste a mi familia!-.

-Lo que yo dije es que no ibas a saber ni cómo ni cuando ibas a perder algo que quieres-aclaró Sophie acercándose ahora que había lograda traspasar a Remus-...y ya lo hice-sonrió perversamente, provocando un nuevo sobresalto de la Sra. Weasley que parecía no poder creer lo que escuchaba y avanzaba horrorizada hacia Sophie, que no la había visto-... ¿no recuerdas que te escondí ese bicho peludo que tienes por mascota?...-.

Ginny nuevamente iba a replicar, pero la Sra. Weasley había tomado por los hombros a Sophie, girándola para quedar frente a frente.

-¡FUERA!-bramó fuera de sí, zamarreándola ligeramente-...¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo!...-Remus iba a intervenir, pero el Sr. Weasley ya se había acercado e intentaba que Molly soltara a la niña-...¡Suéltame Arthur!...-se giró a su esposo llorando-...¡no me interesa la pelea que puedan tener ustedes dos!...pero mi hijo...-sollozó-...¡Ron está en esa habitación envenenado y te exijo respeto por el sufrimiento de mi familia!-Sophie asintió levemente con los ojos brillantes-...ahora vete de acá- ordenó.

Sophie retrocedió unos pasos y chocó con Remus, quien, igual que Harry, no podía cerrar la boca aún al ver lo amenazante que podía ser Molly.

-Yo...lo...-balbuceó mirando a la madre de Ron-...lo siento mucho- se disculpó y salió corriendo por uno de los corredores.

Harry no sabía si seguirla o quedarse con Ginny que estaba tan nerviosa que tiritaba visiblemente. Optó por sentarse junto a Ginny y Hermione, que no había quitado la vista de la puerta en todo lo que duró la pelea.

-Merlín, Molly- dijo Remus sin poder creer la reacción de la cálida mujer- es una niña...-.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Tenía calor, llevaba horas trabajando en el maldito trasto ese y no lograba nada...llevaba varios hechizos de reparación intentados y ninguno daba resultado. Había tomado "prestados", porque él no tenía necesidad de robar, unos libros de la biblioteca en que hablaban detalladamente del tema, pero no lograba encontrar algo que sirviera y el tiempo pasaba...pasaba tan rápido que se empezaba a sentir asfixiado...no recordaba cuando había sido la última noche que había dormido completa...y estaba seguro de que estaba desarrollando una úlcera, porque no había manera que le pasara un bocado por la garganta...Había dejado olvidados ya dos libros, que ahora estaban desparramados en el suelo, cerca de sus pies y buscaba frenéticamente en un libro empastado en cuero verde. Una especie de destello, que notó con el rabillo del ojo, lo hizo levantar la vista, para encontrarse con una malhumorada Sophie, que tenía un feo moretón en la cara, parada a unos metros de distancia, donde segundos antes juraría que no había nada.

-¿Decidiste que ser heredero es muy aburrido y vas a dedicarte a la carpintería?-preguntó mordazmente observando el armario abierto.

-Pero qu...se supone que no...-balbuceó sorprendido-... ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?!-preguntó agresivamente.

-Paseando, ya sabes, en este lindo paisaje-respondió sarcástica indicando los montones de cachivaches que había amontonados. El rubio enarcó una ceja molesto-...Te estaba buscando hace horas-.

-¿Cómo entraste?-preguntó fríamente recobrando la compostura- no deberías poder entrar cuando estoy acá...-.

-El cómo entré es asunto mío y no te lo voy a decir-lo interrumpió tranquilamente-...Ron está en la enfermería envenenado- soltó de repente.

Si Draco se esperaba o no esta noticia, fue imposible determinar por la expresión insondable de su rostro que la miraba esperando explicaciones.

-¿Vas a saltar de felicidad o vas a actuar sorprendido?-preguntó venenosamente.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerme feliz, que la comadreja se haya envenenado?-ordenó su pelo, que había caído sobre su frente en su anterior actividad.

Sophie no respondió, pero le mantuvo la mirada desafiante.

-¿Creyeron que tu lo envenenaste?-estudiaba el moretón de la cara, que ahora parecía menos oscuro que hacía unos momentos.

-No me cambies el tema Draco- lo zanjó- esto no tiene ninguna relevancia, ya para mañana no tendré nada-.

-¿Weasley está bien?- preguntó intentando no sonar realmente preocupado.

-Sobrevivirá- soltó el aire ruidosamente-...me estoy cansando de este juego Draco, no puedes seguir haciéndolo más... ¡Ah!-levantó una mano para callarlo cuando iba a responder-...van dos personas inocentes lastimadas en tus intentos. No sé bien qué es lo que tienes que hacer, pero o lo haces ya o no lo haces más. Arreglas esa cosa y la llevas a tu habitación para guardar tus túnicas o lo que quieras hacer con ella o no... ¡Decídete por el amor de Dios!- exclamó levantando las manos-...no puedes seguir lastimando personas. Una victima más y habló con Dumbledore...-.

Draco la tomó fuertemente de los brazos en un movimiento rápido y la arrinconó contra uno de los lados del armario que estaba cerca.

-No te atrevas a amenazarme Mathews- siseó furioso- no tienes nada que ver en eso, pero si te entrometes vas a salir lastimada ¿entiendes?-.

-No te estoy amenazando-lo miró duramente-...Malfoy-siseó-...estoy expresando mi posición. Decide que hacer con tu vida, a que lado te vas, pero hazlo ¡ya!- miró lentamente de los pies a la cabeza al rubio, que luego de unas semanas sin verlo de cerca, se notaba ligeramente verde y nervioso-...esto te va a terminar matando a ti también, Draco- suavizó el tono- mira como te tiene...-.

-No te metas en lo que no te importa, Sophie- le apretó más los brazos intentando amedrentarla- vuelve a tu casa lo antes posible o vas a salir mal parada en todo esto. No olvides que mi padre es la mano derecha del señor oscuro...-.

-Era-lo interrumpió ella, provocando que la mirara con furia.

-Volverá a serlo, Mathews- aseguró-...antes de que termine el año mi familia volverá a ser bien vista por el Lord...-.

-Que orgullo-ironizó Sophie, quien empezaba a tener los dedos dormidos por la falta de circulación-...el que un loco te tenga en la lista vip-.

-No será motivo de orgullo para ti-escupió con desprecio- pero para mi significa obtener lo que me corresponde por derecho-Sophie hizo un involuntario movimiento para zafarse-...no voy a arriesgar todo, solo por unos ideales que no han sido nunca míos, Mathews...-en los ojos oscuros de ella pudo ver la decepción-...tu misma lo dijiste, es una guerra de egos y no vale la pena desperdiciar tu vida por los ideales de otros- se burló- ¿acaso esperabas que corrieran con Dumbledore a contarle mis problemas y unirme a su grupo de idiotas de la orden?...-un sonrisa maniaca distorsionó su bello rostro-...porque lamento desilusionarte, pero no me importa si Potter y compañía mueren, ni si la maldita orden pelea hasta el final o no. ¡No me interesan los hijos de muggles ni los asquerosos sangre sucia!...si no quieres ver lo que va a suceder y te has empeñado tanto en cambiar, entonces ¡VETE!-bramó soltándola de los brazos para arrojarla sobre una de las montañas de cachivaches.

Ella se puso de pie dignamente y lo miró con determinación-¡Eres un cobarde, Draco!-dijo finalmente- yo pensé que aún tenías corazón, pero me equivoqué... ¡ahora entiendo todo!... ¡ERES UN MALDITO COBARDE Y ME AVERGUENZO PROFUNDAMENTE DE TI!- sus ojos ahora estaban brillantes con lágrimas contenidas. Empujó al rubio al pasar hacia donde suponía que debía estar la puerta, pero a medio camino se arrepintió y volvió echa una furia-...te definiste, Malfoy- pronunció el apellido como si fuera lo más sucio que había salido de su boca-...¡yo sí estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme por lo que creo!...¡POR MIS IDEALES!...estamos en lados contrarios, así que si nos enfrentamos en algún momento...¡aléjate de mi lo más rápido posible, porque no voy a dudar un segundo en cortarte el cuello!- se volteó dejando al aturdido Draco descolocado y salió como alma que lleva el diablo por el pasillo. Cuando iba doblando por la esquina, reaccionó y corrió a alcanzarla, solo para decirle que no se asustaba de lo amenazante y peligrosa que se había visto cuando se devolvió a gritarle, pero al llegar al fin del pasillo, ella no estaba por ninguna parte.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

¡¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!!...lamento haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, pero es que no he podido terminar el siguiente capítulo...¡¡no he tenido nada de tiempo!!...mi hermana secuestro la computadora!!...así que ya saben que apenas tenga el siguiente lo subo...¡¡ya nos acercamos al final y estoy tratando de cerrar todas las tramas que me van quedando sueltas... :D un amigo me dijo que por eso los libros se publican cuando están terminados, para que no pase lo que me pasó a mi...¡¡pero esto es un fic!!...así que improvisamos...jeje...cuando lo publiqué tenía dos capítulos nada más escritos y solo el tercero pensado...ahora tengo en mi cabeza hasta el final...solo me falta escribirlo y que quede bien... Gracias a todos por leer y acuérdense de dejarme reviews!!...


	23. Chapter 23

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Hola: Acá les dejo otro capitulo. Como ya saben, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Lo único mío es Sophie y su aventura.

Tal vez es importante mencionar también, que como ya deben saber, esta historia se llama "Conociendo a Sophie Mathews", por lo que la línea de la historia, que está planteada como una historia paralela a la del Príncipe Mestizo, la lleva ella. Es la protagonista, por lo que los demás personajes son CO protagonistas y antagonistas. Así que es SU decisión si quieren seguir leyendo o no.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

**Capítulo 23: "Determinación"**

_¡Maldito carácter endemoniado que se gastaba! ¡¿Quién lo creería a primera vista?! ¡Maldita también su incapacidad de cerrar la boca! Ahora se había expuesto. Adiós a la segunda opción de salir bien parado de todo esto, quizá no bien parado, pero al menos vivo. Con lo que le había costado desviar a sus amigos de la pista. Ahora no le quedaban tiempo ni opciones._

Se acercó al sillón donde pasaban distraídamente el rato, se paró frente a él, quien le dirigió una mirada curiosa.

-Si- dijo simplemente- voy a hacerlo-lo miraron sonriendo. Ella se pudo de pie, satisfecha y lo abrazó.

-Gracias- susurró.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

"_Pociones para Soñar" ehhh, no. Runas, nop. ."Leyes de la física elemental de la magia" mmmhhh, quizá. ¡Que maldición que no hubiera un buscador como el de Internet! Porqué los magos europeos tenían esa manía de vivir como en el siglo XV. ¿Que acaso no entendían las ventajas de la electricidad y la penicilina? Suprimió una risita al recordar la epidemia de gripe, que había asolado a la gran mayoría escuela. La enfermera había anunciado, en medio de la cena, como medida en extremo vanguardista y radical, ¡la aplicación de antibióticos! Jaja, todavía se retorcía de risa al recordar la cara que pusieron la mayoría de los alumnos cuando les informaron que no solo les iban a suministrar medicamentos muggles, sino además, se los iban a inyectar en el trasero, solo porque, aparentemente, el virus se había vuelto resistente a la famosa poción pimentónica de Madame Pomfrey. Estaba claro que los muggles avanzaban más rápido que los magos en los temas de salud. Lo más divertido de todo, fue que como ella no estaba enferma había argumentado haber sido vacunada - Ohhhh!! ¡Que mal! ¡Concéntrate!, se recordó- Las mil y una maneras de destripar un gusarapo- ¡Puajjj!- En realidad qué perdida de tiempo, sería tan fácil poner viajes interdimencionales e intertemporales o portales mágicos que te devuelvan al futuro sin dañar el pasado y dar clic. nop, definitivamente no. En esa biblioteca no iba a encontrar nada útil. ¿Quizá la sección prohibida?, pero no creía. ¿"Alas Negras"? Mhhhhh... Interesante, me lo llevo. "Magia elemental"- sip, puede ser -"Paradojas de planos y ondas". Este también._

Recorría observando atentamente, los estantes de la oscura biblioteca, iluminándose con el haz de luz, que despedía la varita. El ceño fruncido mientras recorría los diferentes títulos. Después de elegir unos pocos los metió cuidadosamente al bolso. El haz de luz desapareció, dejándola en la profunda oscuridad de la noche. Se deslizó como un gato, silenciosa, como si no necesitara luz para ver. La verdad no le asustaba la oscuridad, menos aún en el protegido castillo. Nada malo podría pasarle en ese lugar. Tenía deseos de dar una vuelta. Sus pies la llevaron traicioneramente al pasillo de la enfermería. Observó cautelosa si había alguien en el pasillo antes de aventurarse en el. Puso el oído al lado de la gran puerta de madera. Como no escuchó nada la empujo entreabriéndola sólo el espacio necesario para deslizarse dentro. Buscó en las camas, la que estuviera ocupada, hasta que lo encontró. Se veía terriblemente pálido y demacrado iluminado por la luz de la luna. Sentía su corazón latir dolorosamente fuerte debajo de su ropa. Se acercó tímidamente y alargó una mano para deslizarla delicadamente peinando el rojo cabello, deslizó los dedos, delineando delicadamente el rostro en una tímida caricia.

-El señor Weasley está descansando- dijo una voz grave a su espalda, haciéndola dar un bote del susto.

-Tal vez, hubiese sido más prudente venir a ver cómo estaba su compañero, cuando él pudiera notarlo, querida- agregó sonriendo al ver que ella aún no lograba recuperar su voz y mantenía una mano apretando su pecho como si el corazón pensara salir a pasear. Había girado tan rápido y retirado la mano de la cabeza como si está la hubiera quemado cuando la habló. Sabía que le había pegado un susto de muerte.

-No había nadie cuando entre, Profesor-dijo ella un poco más alto que en un susurro-... ¿por qué no lo noté?- exigió.

-Lamento haberte asustado, pero cuando te vi. entrar, pensé que tal vez, me enteraría de algo interesante- ella frunció el ceño- eres una muchacha interesante, querida. Temo que me dejé llevar por mi curiosidad- ella lo miró seria y se volteo para ver al joven tendido en la cama.

-¿Se va a recuperar?- preguntó trémulamente.

-Afortunadamente, el señor Weasley se recuperará. Con algo de suerte, se hará un hombre, hará si vida... tendrá hijos...-.

-No me tiño el pelo, Profesor- lo interrumpió- No soy pelirroja, si es lo que quiere averiguar- le lanzó una sonrisa enigmática.

El anciano mago sonrió complacido, era fácil confundirse y dejarse llevar con la llamativa apariencia y personalidad de la muchacha y pensar que debajo de tan colorido envoltorio, no había nada más. La muchacha era inteligente, testaruda. No había duda de que tenía un plan bastante bien formado en su cerebro. El problema radicaba en que no estaba seguro si ese plan estaba enfocado en la misma línea que el suyo propio.

-Pienso que con cualquier color de cabello seguirías siendo encantadora, Sophie- le respondió sonriéndole también- Me enteré de que tuviste un problema con la familia Weasley- ella asintió- Supongo que es por eso que visitas a tu amigo a estas horas, en que deberías, según el reglamente vigente en este colegio, estar durmiendo-ella abrió levemente la boca.

-Solo quería ver cómo estaba, señor- se justificó- que descansara tranquilo, ya sabe, sin dolor- él asintió.

-Poppy le suministró una poción para dormir sin soñar, que debería permitirle descansar sin dolor- explicó-...pero deberá permanecer algunos días internado para ver cómo evoluciona- ella asintió levemente.

Se acercó al director y lo abrazó, sorprendiendo al anciano que le devolvió cálidamente el gesto- Gracias, Profesor- dijo ella al separarse con los ojos brillando- usted también debería descansar. Esa migraña no lo va a abandonar si no lo hace- los ojos del mago brillaron sorprendidos, ante la mirada solemne de ella- déjeme agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mi padre- los ojos del hombre ahora brillaron ahora emocionados

-No ha sido nada, querida...-.

-¿Por favor?- Él asintió y ella lo abrazó nuevamente- Gracias por cuidarlo- susurró.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

_No podía haber sido un día más agotador. Por un lado Ron casi había muerto y por otro, la señora Weasley estuvo a punto de comerse a Sophie. Se sintió mal por lo que pasó, pero en ese momento no tenía cabeza para lidiar con la pelea de Ginny y Sophie. Menos mal que había estado Remus ahí para detener a la madre de Ron, cuando parecía que iba a salir tras la morena. Venía de la enfermería, luego de ir a echar un último vistazo a Ron, por encargo de Hermione, a quién le habían tenido que dar una poción relajante para que se tranquilizara cuando entrando a la Sala común le dieron un susto de muerte._

-¡Allí estas, Potter!- _taran, lo que faltaba. ¡Con ustedes, aplausos por favor, Cormac McLaggen!_

-He estado esperando a que regresaras-dijo a modo de saludo ignorando la mirada desinteresada de Harry-Debo haberme quedado dormido. Mira, yo los observé llevando a Weasley al ala del hospital un poco más temprano. Y parece que no estará en el partido de la próxima semana.-

_¿Ahhhh?... Aahhh!!_-Oh, si. Quidditch- le respondió agarrándose el cabello –Sí, quizá el no esté en el próximo encuentro.-

-Bueno, entonces, estaré jugando de guardián, ¿no?- dijo McLaggen.

-Si- dijo Harry. - Creo que si…-

Harry no podía rebatir que McLaggen había sido el segundo mejor en las pruebas.

-Excelente- dijo McLaggen con tono de satisfacción. -¿Entonces cuando es la práctica?-

-Que, ahh, si. Hay una mañana en la tarde.-

-Bien. Escucha Potter, deberíamos tener una plática antes del partido, tengo algunas ideas acerca de la estrategia que quizá nos podrían ser útiles.-

-Ok- dijo desganado -Bueno, las escucharé mañana, estoy cansado por ahora, hasta luego.

_Todavía no caía en la cuenta de que una de las implicaciones de que Ron hubiese sido envenenado, era que no iba a poder jugar quidditch. ¡Merlín! ¡Eso era una tragedia! Tantas cosas en la cabeza la iban a hacer explotar. Buscar un guardián, recuperar la memoria de Slughorn, averiguar que diablos hacía Malfoy en la sala de los requerimientos, averiguar qué diablos había pasado con Sophie cuando los lanzó contra la pared. Ese asunto lo tenía intrigado. No había intentado preguntar nada, porque esperaba encontrarla con la guardia baja, pero lo tenía que averiguar. ¡Como que me llamo Harry Potter! Buscar guardián. ¡Merlín!._

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

_Estaba decidido. No habían más opciones y prefería vivir con eso en su conciencia, la que hasta hacía poco no sabía existía, que no vivir en absoluto. El plan de Pansy era perfecto y si bien no aseguraba que él fuera perdonado, al menos aseguraba que junto a sus amigos aseguraran su fidelidad con el Lord. Si eso fuese suficiente para salvar a su madre estaría agradecido por siempre, pero si bien no iba a echarse para atrás a ultimo momento, bien podía seguir intentando salvarse. Siempre podía huir, dejando a todos tirados, pero aún así tendría que salvar primero a su madre... ¿pero cómo? No era como si pudiese enviarle una lechuza y decirle que la única opción era un escape, en que seguramente, no iban a poder llevar todo lo que ella quisiera, sus pertenencias, joyas... Eso implicaba también dejar de lado todas su herencia, porque iban a poder volver después de un tiempo y decir:"vengo a vaciar mi cámara de gringotts .No he estado los últimos años, porque me acobardé a ultima hora y en vez de matar al valuarte de la luz, decidí escapar a una playa del caribe y vivir como muggle" Y eso era lo otro. Sabía que si huía tendría que esconderse con esos asquerosos... y no sabía si su sentido de preservación podría con eso. Ni hablar del de su madre. Seguiría tratando con el primer plan. Sí, todavía tenía unos días antes de poner en funcionamiento el otro. Si podía lograrlo en ese tiempo... Recordó con tristeza, la última conversación que había tenido con Mathews. Si no se iba pronto, terminaría mal. Ella había tomado bando en la pelea y de cualquier manera, con los dos planes salía perjudicada. ¡Tenía que lograr que se fuera a su casa!, ¡antes que nada tenía que mandarla de regreso al futuro, aunque tuviera que echarle encima un imperio, a menos que...! ¡Merlín, Draco! ¡Eres absolutamente brillante!..._

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

_¡Que alguien me recuerde, por favor, porqué razón soy la esperanza del mundo mágico!, refunfuñaba camino a la Torre de Gryffindor. Había probado toda la tarde a guardianes para el partido y el único, ¡el único! que lo había hecho bien, fue Mclaggen. ¡¿Podía, acaso, tener más mala suerte?!_

Entró a la Sala, que siendo ya casi la madrugada del lunes, se encontraba desierta. Deseaba tanto que se disipara esa migraña que tenía desde ayer... quizá podría ir con Sophie y despertarla para que le hiciera uno de esos masajes que según ella eran terapéuticos. La verdad sea dicha, la otra vez, había ayudado bastante. Caminaba automáticamente al sillón de siempre frente al fuego, que aún ardía vigoroso, cuando una pequeña caja llamó su atención de una de las mesas de trabajo que estaba atestada con pergaminos y libros repartidos. Se acercó más y vio con sorpresa que los pergaminos estaban llenos de números y símbolos escritos con... ¿Bolígrafo?... Sophie pensó, quién más podría escribir en un pergamino con lápices muggles. Siempre había sido curioso, no podía negarlo. Cuando pequeño lo había atribuido a la odiosa ceguera a la que lo sometían sus tíos, quienes no le permitían preguntar nada, conversar con los vecinos, obtener buenos resultados en el colegio... pero luego, había tenido que admitir que probablemente era herencia. No sabía si paterna o materna, pero se inclinaba por la primera opción. _"La curiosidad mató al gato"_, recordó alguna vez había escuchado y estaba convencido que su propia curiosidad lo había puesto en aprietos en más de una ocasión, pero después de todo él era un Gryffindor, un león... ¿y los leones no eran a fin de cuentas gatos grandes? ¿Siete o nueve?... No recordaba tampoco cuantas, se suponía, eran las vidas que tenían los gatos. Tomó distraídamente un chocolate de la cajita que le había interesado inicialmente. El ataque de Voldemort, Quirrel, el basilisco, Lockhart, los dementotes, el dragón, las branquialgas, Voldemort nuevamente., Umbridge, Voldemort otra vez, Dudley, el tío Vernon, la tía Marge. Si contaba de todas las que se había salvado, debían tener el doble de vidas que los gatos, solo por ser más grandes. ¡La intoxicación! ¡Bien!, si era así, le quedaban al menos unas cuatro salvadas más. Con suerte y alcanzaban para deshacerse de Voldemort finalmente. Se rascaba distraído la cabeza

-¡Suelta!- gritó Sophie al ver que tenía un chocolate a medio meter en la boca- ¡¿Estás tonto?!- preguntó arrebatándoselo bruscamente.

Harry la miró aturdido-No es para tanto, Sophie. Solo es un chocolate...- miró herido como se lo quitaba de las manos, teniendo un desagradable recuerdo de haber vivido algo parecido de pequeño.

-Son de frutillas, Harry- le explicó mostrándoselo cariñosamente-¿Quieres hacerle compañía a Ron en la enfermería?- bromeó al ver la herida expresión que había provocado.

Harry comprendió porqué le había arrebatado de las manos el chocolate, pero la desagradable sensación no se le pasó. Ella lo tiró suavemente del brazo, sentándolo en la silla- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó suavemente.

El asintió- Solo quería comer algo dulce ¿sabes?- explicó mirándola dolido con esos impresionantes ojos verdes.

-Te traigo unos que no tienen frutillas- ofreció ella y el negó con la cabeza- No me cuesta nada-sonrió con una mirada que Harry no le conocía hasta ahora... ¿Entendimiento? ¿Conocimiento? Ella levantó una ceja con suficiencia, extendió su mano al frente y dijo- ¡Chocolates!-y en medio de un montón de chispitas azules apareció en su mano una caja de chocolates.

-¿Cóm... pero qué... cómo hiciste eso?-balbuceó sorprendido.

-Magia, Harry-respondió sonriendo- No te olvides que eres mago-.

-Yo no puedo aparecer una caja de chocolates en medio de luces, Sophie- la contradijo.

-No, pero puedes convocarla con la varita- respondió ella tranquilamente- Las luces son parte del efecto, para que se vea más bonito. Yo no puedo hacer un patronus y tu sí- tomó uno de los bombones y se lo echo a la boca.

Harry la miró evaluando si creerle o no. Convencido de que no podría sacarle una respuesta más sincera se encogió de hombros y tomó otro.

-¿Qué haces con todas esas fórmulas, Sophie?-le preguntó indicando los números escritos en los pergaminos.

Ella lo miró entrecerrando los ojos sorprendida- ¿Cómo sabes que estás son fórmulas?-.

-Porque fui a la escuela, Sophie- aclaró haciéndose el ofendido- Aunque no lo parezca, algo aprendí ahí-.

-Ahhh... Es verdad, lo había olvidado- sonrió nuevamente- ¿y cómo te iba?-.

-Mhhmmm...-se encogió de hombros- Regular, supongo -no era como si pudiera sacarme mejores notas que Dudley, pensó con amargura, no si sabía lo que me convenía- Del montón supongo, pero me gustaban las matemáticas- comentó más alegre.

-A mi también me gustan-comenzó a guardar los pergaminos ordenados- Estaba repasando, porque en algún momento tendré que volver a mi casa ¿verdad?- él asintió esperando que pudiera hacerlo- Y justo antes de venirme, tenía un examen de mate. No puedo llegar a hacerlo si no he practicado en montones de tiempo-lo arrastró hacia el sillón frente al fuego acomodándose para conversar.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo hacerlo?-preguntó ya recostado en el sillón, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el regazo de Sophie.

-¿Volver?-le sacó los lentes y los dejó en la mesita, pese a las protestas de él.

Harry asintió perezoso, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación de familiaridad que tuvo cuando Sophie le empezó a masajear la frente nuevamente, acomodando suavemente el flequillo.

-Tengo algunas teorías, pero en realidad no las he puesto a prueba. Deberían funcionar- su rostro se ensombreció por unos momentos, pero Harry continuaba con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo que la desagradable jaqueca se disipaba- Pienso esperar a que termine el año y después lo intentó- su voz recuperó el tono alegre- Acá he aprendido montones y no me gustaría irme sin ver quien ganó la copa de las casas- Harry sonrió.

-Gryffindor, por supuesto- le contesto divertido.

-Ya... Sí, claro ¿Harry?- él levantó una ceja para que continuara-Ehhh... ¿tu nunca has pensado dejar todo este asunto de la guerra e irte a otro país?- Harry abrió los ojos extrañado por la pregunta- Me refiero a que podrías terminar la escuela y mandarte cambiar, no necesariamente solo-añadió apresurada al ver que el fruncía el ceño molesto- Con tus amigos... con Remus...-.

La jaqueca volvía en toda su gloria- Yo nunca dejaría a los otros botados, Sophie- la interrumpió molesto- No sé que clase de persona piensas que soy, pero no voy a huir de mis responsabilidad solo porque las cosas se pongan mal...-.

-No es tu responsabilidad- puntualizó Sophie, provocando que Harry se enojara más.

Harry se había sentado y manoteaba en la mesa buscando sus lentes- ¿Qué sabes tú, lo que es o no mi responsabilidad, eh?- la contradijo poniéndose de pie-no tienes idea... ¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir a sugerirme que salga huyendo?! ¡¿Es algo que tú harías?!-se movía frente al sillón como león enjaulado- ¿Ahhh? ¡¿Es tu costumbre dejar a todos tirados para salvar tu pellejo?!...-.

-No me grites- lo interrumpió ella tranquila- Digo que no es TU responsabilidad- al ver que iba a abrir la boca continuó- Te han hecho creer que es tu responsabilidad, pero ellos son los adultos...-.

-No tiene nada que ver quienes son adultos- la interrumpió fríamente.

-¿No tiene que ver quienes son los adultos?- se paró también para colocarse frente a él y la chimenea- En todas las especies, Harry, la principal preocupación de la manada es proteger a los cachorros, alimentarlos. Son siempre los adultos los que proveen alimento y seguridad. ¿Por qué entre los magos debería ser diferente?... ¡Déjame terminar!-pidió al ver que la iba a interrumpir nuevamente- Te han dicho desde que llegaste al Colegio que es tu obligación defenderlos del mago malo, como en los cuentos... Va a llegar el mago malo, pero no importa, porque Harry se arriesga y los salva- comento mordazmente- ¡Harry, tu tienes 16 años! ¡¿Por qué nadie se preocupa por que no te arriesgues en vez de mandarte a hacerlo?! ¡Es culpa de los adultos que el que Voldemort haya llegado tan lejos!...-.

-¡No por eso me voy a quedar escondido esperando que mate a todos los demás, mientras yo veo televisión!- le reclamó furioso- ¿Dónde, Diablos, están mis lentes?-.

-¡Nunca se han preocupado por tu bienestar, Harry! - le extendió los lentes para que se los colocara- ¡Te quedaste huérfano y te mandaron a vivir con tus tíos! Nunca se preocuparon de ir a ver si estabas bien, si te trataban como corresponde... -había suavizado el tono a uno de comprensión.

-¡Per... qué... cóm...! ¡De qué diablos estás hablando-exigió.

-¡De que les ha importado un comino, si tu estás bien, si comes, si tienes ropa, si pasas frío o calor, si estas cansado o angustiado! ¡Ellos solo quieren que tu los salves y ESO NO ES JUSTO!- él se detuvo sorprendido, viendo la tristeza en el rostro de ella, quién luchaba por contener las lagrimas- Lo que yo veo es que el lado de la luz, como se llaman, es muy egoísta y descuidado con sus cachorros... no son muy diferentes a los del otro lado que quieren matarte, solo que ellos esperan sacrificarte en el momento adecuado, como en las tribus antiguas sacrificaban a algunos para calmar volcanes y eso... Al menos los malos, cuidan a sus jóvenes- terminó con tristeza mirándolo fijamente.

Harry no entendía la mirada que vio, la angustia con que le decía todo eso. Esos eran los ojos de alguien que sabe que algo va a suceder y no puede hacer nada para impedirlo.

-¿Porqué me dices todo esto, Sophie?- preguntó en el tono más calmado que pudo, sentándose en la mesa frente a ella.

-¡Porque no es justo que siempre sean los jóvenes y niños los que tengan que estar arreglando los errores de los adultos!- una lágrima se había liberado de su desesperado intento de contenerlas- ¡¿Crees que tus padres se sacrificaron para que los otros te ofrecieran de ofrenda para salvarse?! - le preguntó mirándolo fijamente- ¡Yo creo que ellos se pusieron delate de Voldemort para que TU vivieras, no para que te mataran en el mejor momento! - un nudo en la garganta se le empezó a formar- Yo no quiero que mueras, Harry- susurró.

-Merlín- murmuró desconcertado atinando solo a abrazarla mientras ella lloraba desconsolada.

_...¡¡Iba a morir!!... solo eso podía haberla hecho decir todo eso... ¡Ella venía del futuro! ¡Por supuesto que sabía cosas!... El que no las dijera no significaba que no la atormentaran... algo debía haber cambiado... Por algo se había decidido a hablar... ¡Dios!..._

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Espero pacientemente a que terminara de amarrar el pergamino en la pata del ave y se decidiera a hablar. El anciano contempló hasta que esta se perdió de vista y lentamente se volteó, rodeó el escritorio y se sentó frente a él. Ciertamente lo extrañó el hecho de que no hubiese un escritorio entre los dos, esa clase de cercanía lo ponía nervioso. No era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado.

-Nuestro tiempo se acaba, hijo- comenzó el director solemne- Las cosas han comenzado a tomar un rumbo... inesperado y a un ritmo imparable. Me temo que no vamos a poder evitar que la Srta. Mathews se involucre-.

-¿Mathews?-preguntó desconcertado- Qué quieres decir con eso, Albus-.

-Como siempre has demostrado ser un hombre tremendamente observador e intuitivo, Severus- el asintió casi imperceptiblemente- tus conclusiones, suelen acercarse a la verdad más de lo que tu mismo esperas. Sin embargo, no eres adivino, por lo que no posees todos los lados del pergamino- detestaba esa manera de hablar tan llena de palabras bonitas y que no llegaba a ninguna conclusión. Había llegado a pensar que eran cuidadosamente elegidas para aturdir y embobar al oyente hasta convencerlo de lo que fuera que iban a proponerle.

-Sigo sin entender, Albus- dijo cortésmente, rechazando uno de los caramelos que el anciano le ofrecía.

-Claro-concedió el Director- estoy divagando, hijo- se acomodó el puente de los lentes sobre la nariz- lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que la situación se nos ha complicado algo más de lo que pensábamos a principios de año. Si bien es cierto, el favor que te pedí sigue en pie-.

-El juramento que me obligaste a hacer, querrás decir- lo interrumpió mordaz.

El Director sonrió- El favor que te pedí, Severus, - corrigió sonriendo- sigue en pie, pero las circunstancias han cambiado dramáticamente- el hombre lo miraba expectante, mientras Dumbledore hacía una pausa y se decidía a terminar la frase- En estos momentos, Fawkes lleva instrucciones a la Orden del Fénix. Unas que de seguro te interesarán- le extendió una copia del pergamino que había enviado y el profesor de DCAO palideció mientras leía- Como puedes ver, las circunstancias cambiaron. Sin embargo, no puedo negarle a esta persona la única condición que puso para acceder-.

-Sigo sin entender qué papel juega Mathews en todo esto, Albus- preguntó una vez que terminó de leer.

-¡Ahhhh!... La señorita Mathews, como tu bien lo sabes es un tanto... ¿especial? - el hombre de pelo negro abrió la boca sorprendido- Como tú ya lo habías descubierto y parece ser que Tom está muy interesado en ella...-.

-No pensarás sacrificarla para salvar a otro ¿verdad?- preguntó en un tono amenazante que nadie se atrevería a usar con el Director.

-Por supuesto que no podemos permitir que Tom la consiga- aclaró el anciano- El conocimiento de Sophie sobre el futuro sería catastrófico que llegara a manos equivocadas- la boca de Snape volvió a abrirse con incredulidad.

-De modo que no vas a sacrificarla únicamente por su conocimiento del futuro- puntualizó indignado. El anciano asintió con la cabeza- Honestamente Albus, en ocasiones, no entiendo cómo los padres confían sus hijos a quién piensa en ellos como carne de cañón-.

-Severus- lo interrumpió el anciano con un tono bajo y peligroso-entiendo tu pasión por los estudiantes, pero no voy a tolerar ese tipo de insinuaciones, ni siquiera de ti- el hombre le sostuvo la mirada- Estoy en un dilema, porque tengo que salvar a dos niños a la vez y no puedo hacerlo al mismo tiempo. Tengo un plan, que si bien en teoría permitiría salvarlos a ambos, tiene sus riesgos- el hombre lo miraba ahora curioso. El anciano sonrió levemente- Como ya te dije no puedo permitir que TOM ponga sus manos en ella...- la boca del profesor cayó por tercera vez en la noche- ¡Cierra la boca, muchacho!- añadió riendo levemente- ¿Tienes el encargo que te hice la otra vez? -preguntó casualmente.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

_...¡¡Iba a morir!!... solo eso podía haberla hecho decir todo eso... ¡Ella venía del futuro! ¡Por supuesto que sabía cosas!... El que no las dijera no significaba que no la atormentaran... algo debía haber cambiado... Por algo se había decidido a hablar... ¡Dios!..._

Sophie lloró largo rato en su abrazo y él solo atinaba a acariciarle el pelo. Al tacto comprobó de que a pesar que se veía dócil y delgado, su textura se parecía mucho al suyo. Descubrimiento que solo hizo que se le encogiera más el corazón. No sabía cómo tenía el pelo su madre, porque solo había visto un par de fotografías, pero... ¿que pasaba si ella?... ¡Dios!... ¿si no la conocía porque?... No quería ni pensarlo, tenía que descubrirlo y qué mejor momento que ahora que ella tenía todas las barreras bajas.

-¿Sophie?-intentó armándose de valor.

-¿Mhhh?- ella sorbeteó limpiándose las lagrimas y tratando de recuperar algo de dignidad.

-Necesito que me respondas con la verdad- le dijo en un tono serio y formal. Ella levantó la mirada- ¿Voy a morir?- preguntó tranquilamente.

Ella lo miraba con los ojos todavía llenos de lágrimas, enrollando la punta de uno de sus mechones compulsivamente.

-Sophie, por favor- preguntó nuevamente al ver que ella no parecía querer contestar- ¿Voy a morir?-.

Ella dejó de retorcerse el cabello y mordió su labio nerviosa, mirándolo con esos ojos negros que parecían haber perdido su alegría. Lo veía fijamente, seguramente evaluando si responder o no.

-Sí, Harry- respondió tristemente- Sí vas a morir-.

El soltó el aire y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sillón- Vaya- murmuró.

Sophie se levantó y se acercó sentándose a su lado- No sé cómo Harry, pero... -_en realidad no debía decir más por temor a cambiar todo_-.

-Pero qué, Sophie- la alentó a hablar. La propia revelación de su muerte lo había dejado helado.

-No sé cómo pasó, pero sé que todos ustedes están muertos-hablo en un tono calmado solo un poco más alto que un susurro-.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron desmesuradamente_. ¡¿Así que finalmente habían muerto todos?! ¿Habían logrado vencer a Voldemort? ¿Los mortifagos habían matado a sus amigos? ¡¿Sería acaso que Voldemort había vencido y el mundo era un lugar oscuro lleno de muerte y destrucción?! ¡¿Cómo?!... Su cabeza ahora parecía a punto de explotar con preguntas ¿Podían impedirlo? Tantas cosas por saber y las respuestas las tenía todas la niña sentada a su lado ¡¿Le avisaba a Dumbledore?!... ¡Merlín!..._

-¿Murió?- fue la única pregunta que salió de su boca. _Necesitaba saberlo - ¿Sophie?-la llamó pensando que no había escuchado su pregunta de tan baja y temblorosa que había salido su voz_. Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró seria.

-¿Voldemort, murió?- volvió a preguntar, sintiendo el nudo crecer en su garganta.

-Sí, Harry- respondió mirándolo a los ojos, para que el dueño de esos aterrados ojos verdes se diera cuenta que decía la verdad- En mi tiempo, Voldemort está muerto y sí alguien fue capaz de derrotarlo, ese eres tú-.

Harry sintió la sangre correr por su cuello de alivio al escuchar que al menos Voldemort había muerto.

-En mi tiempo, no hay magia en Europa, Harry- confesó ella sintiéndose cada vez más culpable de la bomba que le dejaba caer a su amigo- Yo no sé cómo, ni cuando, pero... Toda la magia desapareció de Europa. No quedan brujas, ni magos, ni duendes, ni nada. Creo que alguna vez escuche que hubo una guerra, supongo que es la que se está formando, tanto unos como otros se destruyeron y los pocos sobrevivientes emigraron a otros países y continentes, porque acá no quedaba nada que salvar-.

Harry daba gracias a quién fuera de estar sentado, porque sus piernas hacía rato habían dejado de ser capaces de sostenerlo. Escuchaba las palabras de Sophie con la sensación de que le había caído un rayo encima, atontado, incapaz de decir o hacer nada. Incapaz de preguntar.

-En América no hay ministerio de magia, como ya te había contado. No hay escuelas de magia, tampoco. Todo te lo enseña tu familia y en el caso de los nacidos de muggles, aprenden solos. Nosotros vivimos como muggles, porque no hay una comunidad mágica... hay un mercado, donde la mayoría de las cosas que puedes conseguir son asquerosas. Los que escaparon de esta guerra y no se quisieron integrar con los muggles, formaron clanes, que son estructuras sociales básicas-aclaró al ver que Harry no decía nada- Ya sé que sabes, solo te lo recuerdo. Cuando yo era pequeña mi mamá me tenía absolutamente prohibido acercarme a cualquier ser mágico que viviera en esas condiciones, porque por alguna razón no usan varitas mágicas y su magia se volvió rudimentaria y pobre, nada que ver con todo lo que he aprendido acá, con todo el conocimiento que poseen ahora. Pienso que solo conservan las pociones de esta época y serían capaces de cualquier cosa por ponerle las manos encimas a un ser mágico más capaz que ellos. Nunca en realidad, tuvimos contacto con los clanes, vivían ocultos y aislados, hasta que...-se aclaró la garganta- En realidad no importa porqué, pero cuando crecimos nos vimos forzados a vivir entre los clanes. Son muchos y se pelean entre ellos. Ahí conocí una bruja, que me acogió, decía que me cuidaba porque me parecía a su hija que había muerto en la guerra. A pesar de vivir de modo tan básico, ella era elegante, me gustaba mucho, me arreglaba el cabello y me enseñó modales, porque según ella un día yo me casaría con un elegante príncipe que me llevaría lejos de ahí. Ella me contó de un castillo mágico escondido de la vista de los curiosos, lleno de la más profunda, antigua y poderosa magia, que servía de escuela para todos los brujitos y brujitas. Me contó de su director, un brujo excéntrico y del hombre malo, que quería apresar a todos los brujitos para hacerlos esclavos...-.

_Casi no podía respirar. ¡Ellos ahora eran un cuento de hadas! ¡Una historia de fantasía contada a los niños para que se portaran bien!_

-Pero el Director no era ningún tonto. Tenía su ejército para defender a los brujitos, en este había hombres y mujeres, jóvenes y ancianos. La hija de Meda era de ese ejército, pero el malo también tenía su ejército de asquerosos y malvados seres que querían comerse y esclavizar a los niños. Se involucraron en una guerra sangrienta y larga y en la batalla final, alguien tenía un as bajo la manga. Había un hechizo antiguo, destinado a destruir el castillo si era utilizado para el mal. Lo activaron, sabiendo que los de uno y otro lado iban a sufrirlo y el castillo se derrumbó. La guerra terminó porque los lideres de ambos lados estaban muertos, solo quedaban los civiles y a la mayoría de estos no les quedaba nada más que recuerdos de lo que había sido su familia- Sophie hizo una pausa para tomar aire, sin atreverse a ver a Harry a los ojos y que descubriera que esa historia no era lo único que sabía- Meda me dijo que no quedó nadie vivo en el castillo, que había buscado a su hija por todos lados... Dragaron el lago buscando cuerpos, pero todos habían desaparecido, solo quedaron las ruinas de un sociedad que dolía mucho reconstruir. Por eso se fue, porque no le quedaba nada más-.

-Dios, Sophie- susurró Harry- ¡Tienes que irte a tu casa ya!-ordenó recuperándose algo del shock- ¡No puedes estar acá cuando todo eso pase! ¡Vamos a hablar con Dumbledore o con quién haga falta, pero tu te vas esta misma noche!- la agarró del brazo tironeándola para salir de la Sala Común- ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila sabiendo lo que va a pasar?! ¡Tienes que irte ya! Una cosa es que todos vayamos a morir, pero tú ni siquiera deberías estar acá. ¡Te faltan muchos años para nacer! -la arrastraba porque ella se resistía.

-Harry, no... Harry escucha- intentaba detenerlo, porque no quería que el director supiera todo lo que había dicho- ¡Harry, suelta!... ¡HARRY!- al grito la soltó, sorprendido.

-Harry- habló tranquilamente sentándose de nuevo- lo que sea que vaya a pasar no va a ser aún. Mi papá va a conocer a mi mamá como a los veintiuno, o sea nos quedan como cinco años- aclaró al ver la cara de desconcierto de Harry- Pero ese no es el punto- volvió a poner esa cara de travesura que tenía cuando había publicado las fotos de Ron y Hermione- Un amigo mío me explicó, que hay dos corrientes en la física, respecto a los viajes en el tiempo. Una que dice que no importa lo que yo haga o diga, ciertos eventos no se van a modificar, por ejemplo, aunque yo hubiera sabido que Ron se iba a envenenar, cosa que no- aclaró rápidamente- y le hubiera quitado el veneno de la boca, probablemente él se habría caído de las escaleras o doblado un pie y terminado el mismo tiempo en la enfermería y tu en la necesidad de buscar un guardián sustituto -sacó un chocolate de la caja y le ofreció otro a Harry, que lo tomó automáticamente- Si pensáramos de acuerdo a esa corriente, no importa lo que yo te dijera o hiciéramos para impedirlo, ustedes terminarían todos sepultados en las ruinas de Hogwarts- Harry asintió indicándole que le seguía la idea- La otra corriente dice que cualquier evento, por si mismo, puede cambiar el futuro. Yo por el simple hecho de estar acá, ya he modificado la línea temporal, por lo tanto, nada va a ser lo que era si puedo volver...-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con si puedo volver?-preguntó tranquilamente.

-¿Ehh?... Es solo una preposición, Harry- reclamó distraída-.

-Pero la utilizaste por una razón, Sophie-puntualizó.

-Porque siguiendo esa línea de pensamiento, yo podría morir acá o hacer mi vida y no poder volver-Harry la miraba con el ceño fruncido- Si tomamos esta idea, lo que yo te diga va a cambiar definitivamente el futuro-sus ojos brillaban decididos- Por eso te conté todas esas cosas-.

-¿Estas sugiriendo que podemos cambiar el futuro?- preguntó ligeramente atemorizado con la magnitud de la idea.

Ella levantó sus cejas con aire de suficiencia- Como una viajera del tiempo- empezó teatralmente- Es más, como una viajera del tiempo, con experiencia previa- la boca de Harry se abrió de impresión y ella sonrió socarronamente- te digo que estoy más de acuerdo con la segunda teoría. Es por eso, que te ofrezco mis servicios como experta viajera del tiempo y como – susurró una palabra al oído de Harry, que hizo que perdiera todo el color del rostro y la mirara asombrado- para que cambiemos ese triste destino de toda esta comunidad de arrogantes y apretados magos ingleses- terminó divertida.

-¡Merlín!- susurró alguien desde la escalera y ellos voltearon rápidamente, mirando a Hermione con la boca abierta.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

¡Ha! ¡¿Qué les pareció?! ¿Les gustó? :D Ahora no pueden decir que ya no les mostré qué poder encantado tiene Sophie. Cumpliendo con mi promesa, apenas terminé el capitulo 24. Solo les diré que empiezan a funcionar algunos de los planes de los protagonistas, por lo que los de demás, se ven forzados a ponerse en marcha también. Lo malo de los planes apresurados es que no siempre salen como uno espera. Por fin algunos van a mostrar sus verdaderas caras. Siguiendo con la misma línea, cuando termine el 25 subo el 24. No pueden quejarse, antes subía cuando tenía dos adelantados... Lo que pasa es que ahora son más largos y tengo menos tiempo. A esto pueden sumarle la revisión de puntuación y redacción que hice de los capítulos, debido a las observaciones que me hicieron. Como ya respondí a esa persona en particular, agradezco la crítica constructiva. Lamentablemente, no voy a cambiar la trama de la historia, solo porque no les gusta. ASUMO que de repente se me va una que otra minúscula cuando debería ser mayúscula al inicio de los diálogos. Me pasa en realidad por el pequeñísimo detalle que no leo lo que voy escribiendo, ni las teclas que voy apretando y me olvido que después de la línea no corrige automáticamente. Con respecto a los puntos suspensivos, puedo decirles que me caen bien. Creo que no se les da la importancia que merecen. Además ¿Por qué solo deben ir de a tres? ¡Nadie le ha dicho nunca a la Real Academia de la Lengua, que nunca se deben hacer grupos de números impares, porque siempre queda uno solito!

Gracias Eowyn por tu comentario :D no puedo respondértelo personalmente, porque lo dejas anónimo, pero igual te agradezco.

De todas maneras, gracias a todos por leer. Espero sus reviews...

Un abrazo,

Agatha.


	24. Chapter 24

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Hola a todos. Lamento infinitamente la demora del capítulo, pero no podía terminar el siguiente. Y ya saben lo de la manía de publicar solo cuando el siguiente esté listo.

Ya saben que solo Sophie y sus aventuras me pertenecen y que esta es una historia paralela al Príncipe Mestizo, así que pueden encontrar alguno que otro spoiler, pero si no han leído el libro igual y no se dan ni cuenta. Sin más, les dejo el penúltimo capítulo de la historia...

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

**Capítulo 24: "Decisión"**

Leía distraido el diario El Profeta, que tenía extendido a un lado de su plato, mientras jugaba con el tenedor revolviendo los huevos revueltos con tocino, que se había servido antes de tener la mala ocurrencia de abrir el periodico. Había adquirido la desagradable costumbre de jugar con su comida, como si fuese un niño pequeño, pero despues de intentar con el primer bocado y que su estómago se apretara dolorosamente, difícilmente intentaría con uno nuevo.

-Tienes que comer- le recordó la sonriente morena, sentándose graciosamente frente a él con una sonrisa pícara- ¿A que no adivinas quién me ha mandado un regalito?- le pregunta moviendo frente a sus ojos una botellita pequeña de perfume, con un líquido color ambar-lo mejor de todo, es que ya está lista, no tenemos que esperar ningun ciclo lunar para poder usarla- sonrió satisfecha.

-Eso, querida- agregó el joven moreno sentandose frente al lado del rubio- es la mejor noticia que podríamos haber recibido ¿verdad, Draco?- el rubio asintió sintiendo que el bocado que había pasado inicialmente quería devolverse a su plato.

-Fantástico- respondió complacido- ahora tenemos que planearlo bien, no podemos equivocarnos- los otros dos asintieron- ¿Para cuantas dosis alcanza?- le preguntó a la morena.

-Depende del peso, pero creo que unas tres o cuatro, dependiendo de lo que necesitemos- respondió ella guardando la botellita en un bolsillo de la túnica.

-Tenemos que definir un día para que todo esté arreglado allá tambien-concordó Blaise. Draco asintió.

-Pienso que la visita a Hogsmeade, para el examen de Aparición, sería un buen momento- propuso Pansy- La mayoría va a estar preocupado del examen y no van a notar que falta un alumno. Además nos evitamos las protecciones de Hogwarts- los dos muchachos asintieron- Los tres ya sabemos hacerlo. No nos demoraríamos mucho, porque es solo tomar el encargo y llevarlo a tu casa, Draco- el rubio asintió nuevamente- una vez allá, tu madre y tu tía se pueden hacer cargo, mientras nosotros volvemos a cubrir nuestras huellas-.

-No quiero que mi tía se lleve la gloria por el encargo, Pansy- aclaró firmemente- prefiero quedarme allá, hasta que todo esté listo...-.

-Pero no puedes, Draco- lo interrumpió Blaise- el éxito del plan, radica en que no sospechen de nosotros, además...- bajo la voz para que nadie salvo sus amigos pudieran escucharlo- TÚ, tienes otro encargo que hacer y no voy a permitir que por este que es bueno solo para nosotros te arriesgues- terminó.

-Blaise tiene razón, querido- concordó Pansy- además seríamos los primeros sospechosos si primero falta el encargo y despues nosotros- mordió su manzana- según mis calculos tenemos cerca de diez horas antes que se desate el caos y vamos a asegurarnos de que hayan muchos testigos de que estabamos en el examen de Aparición, para evitarnos problemas-.

-Solo hay un problema ante eso, querida- la interrumpió Draco. Detestaba tener que bajarla de esa nube, pero si ella creía que iba a ser fácil, no iba a salir bien de todo eso. Ella alzó las cejas invitandolo a hablar- El examen es para todos los que van a cumplir diecisiete antes de abril. Eso no me incluye a mí, ni al encargo-.

-¡Rayos!- masculló Pansy mordiendose el labio inferior.

-No te preocupes, querida- la tranquilizó Blaise tomando su mano- ya se nos ocurrirá alguna manera de solucionarlo.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

_Oscuridad. Flotaba en una agradable y acogedora oscuridad. Su cabeza se sentía tan pesada. Quería dormir, porque tenía la sensación de no haber descansado tan bien desde hacía años, si tan solo..._

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Abrió un parpado pesadamente. Necesito abrir el otro y parpadear un par de veces para intentar enfocar alguna de las borrosas figuras que alcanzaba a distinguir en medio de la oscuridad. Por el olor y la textura de las sabanas de algodón, se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo había terminado ahí. La cama de su lado estaba ocupada tambien, porque podía ver el bulto que hacía la otra persona acurrucada entre las mantas.

-No recuerdo en qué parte del trato de te cuento lo que sé para cambiar el futuro, estaba estipulado el que TU dejaras que te fracturaran el cráneo con una pelota- le reclamó sonriendo la figura que estaba sentada en una silla entre las dos camas, con un montón de pergaminos en la mano.

_¿Mhhh? ... ¿craneo? ¿Qué...? Oh... hu... ¡Macclagen! , ¡Cuando lo vea!_

Sintió un peso a los pies de la cama y notó que era ella que se había sentado ahí. Forzando la vista porque no tenía idea de dónde habrían quedado sus lentes, casi le da un infarto al ver sentada tranquilamente en medio de la oscuridad a la muchacha, vestida demasiado parecido a su gemela maligna, como había acostumbrado llamarla Ron en esa época.

-¿Sophie?- preguntó cauteloso, sintiendo la garganta seca.

-No, Sophie está dormida- se acercó gateando por la cama con una sonrisa peligrosa- Y cuando ella está dormida, yo, que podría decirse, comparto su cuerpo, salgo a caminar-.

Harry se paralizó. No sabía si eso era posible, pero si era verdad y la gemela maligna se apoderaba de su cuerpo en las noches, no tenía muchas opciones. Lo tenía prácticamente inmobilizado bajo su cuerpo y su cara estaba demasiado cerca. Sin contar con que no se sentía en condiciones de moverse bruscamente, porque sentía su cabeza enormemente pesada. El absurdo recuerdo de que en la escuela primaria, cuando era pequeño, decían que nadie tenía derecho a tocarlos le vino a la mente. Pasó saliva con dificultad al ver que la muchacha acercaba su cara a su rostro y los largos mechones le caían a cada lado, creando una especie de cortina que le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. Podía sentir el olor de vainilla, que desprendía el cuerpo de la muchacha. El aire se quedó atrapado en sus pulmones, cuando pensó que ella podía matarlo en ese mismo instante y nadie lo notaría, porque Ron, quien había deducido estaba en la cama contigua, no despertaba ni con una manada de hipogrifos pasandole por arriba..., quizá no matarlo, pero... ¿eso seria malo no?...

Para su sorpresa, en lugar de estrangularlo con sus propias manos o atentar contra su inocencia, ella besó suavemente su frente, como había visto una vez hacerlo a una madre con su pequeño en un comercial en la televisión.

-Casi se te sale la mitad del cerebro por esa herida- le comenzó a contar mientras se sentaba a su lado y tironeaba del cubrecama para meter los pies entre este y las cobijas- habríamos tirado el plan a la basura si hubiese estado ahí cuando caias de la escoba- arqueo una ceja- Hermione dijo que fue terrible- Harry la miró confundido- yo estaba en el baño. Ya sabes, así somos las muchachas- se enrollo un mechón con coquetería- no podía salir a la vista de toda la escuela si mi maquillaje no era perfecto- Harry podría jurar que no estaba en el baño- Unos niños de primero estaban comentando que vendían pañuelos empapados con tu cerebro por 10 galeones para protegerse de Voldemort- añadió riendo. Claro que a él no le pareció tan divertido- En fin, al menos no tuve que ver tus neuronas esparcidas por todo el pasto. En realidad no sé cuantas neurnas se te habrán muerto, pero...- al ver la cara de desconcierto de Harry añadió- ¿Creiste que te iba a besar?- preguntó desconcertada. Harry se sonrojó furiosamente- ¡¿Creiste que te iba a violar?!- rió ella con picardía- Ya te dije que eres muy mayor para mi, Harry. De otra manera encantada de...-Harry carraspeó incómodo- Creo que Hermione ya le contó todo a Ron- cambio el tema- aunque había prometido no hacerlo- rio de nuevo- Eso nos pasa por confiar en los tortolitos-.

-¿Qué haces acá en medio de la noche, Sophie?- le preguntó recién recuperándose de la vergüenza y el aturdimiento.

-Acompañarte- soltó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- No pensarías que no iba a venir si vine incluso cuando no me hablabas-.

-Pero yo te eche-dijo Harry.

-Ya, pero yo igual vine- porfió ella- ¿No me quieres echar verdad?- preguntó aprensiva. Él negó con la cabeza- Bien, porque llevo congelandome mucho rato para que te vieras tan mal agradecido-.

-Si, claro, porque yo te pedí que te congelaras en la enfermería a media noche velandome el sueño- bromeó él- por cierto ¿Qué tal tu cara?-.

-¿Mi cara?- repitió desconcertada- Bueno, yo diría que es... bonita... - comentó apreciativamente, sin saber bien a qué se refería Harry. Este enarcó las cejas, divertido.

-Yo tambien diría que tu cara es bonita- respondió sonriendo- tienes una nariz pequeñita y bonita, ojos grandes, pero te estoy preguntando por el golpe que te dio Ginny- la miró entrecerrando los ojos, ya que sus lentes debían estar en alguna parte del velador- No podría asegurarlo con esta luz y solo mis ojos, pero no veo que tengas ningún moretón-.

-Obvio que no tengo nada, si ni me tocó- lo interrumpió ella quitandole importancia.

-Si, te tocó, Sophie. Yo ví que te quedó bastante colorado-.

-Un poquito nada más y ya no tengo nada. Se desapareció- lo interrumpio de nuevo, haciendo un ademán de que no era importante.

-Un moretón de ese tamaño no se desaparece así como así en un para de dias nada más. Yo sé lo que te digo. Cuesta montones que se te salgan, no es...- se interrumpió a media oración maldiciéndose mentalmente por no saber callar esa bocota. Sophie lo miró pensativa y se decidió a tirarle un salvavidas.

-Sí, es muy malo cuando tienes la piel delicada como nosotros, un rasguño y se nota como si te hubieran pasado un gato por la cara. Mi mamá, que tiene el mismo problema, tiene un remedio casero fabuloso, pero creo que acá nos va a ser difícil conseguir porque es muggle- hablaba rapidamente ignorando totalmente la cara de alivio de Harry- ¿Si te cuento un secreto, prometes no contarselo a nadie?- se acercó para preguntarle con ojos traviesos- Él asintió- Todavía está morado, pero lo maquillé-confesó haciendo un mohín con la nariz- pero no se lo digas a esa... porque le dije que ni siquiera servía para dar un buen golpe- Harry se largó a reir.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Tengo que hablar contigo. Dame una oportunidad para explicarme, por favor.

Te espero afuera de la casa de los gritos el día del exámen de aparición a las diez de la mañana. Yo sé que te las podrás ingeniar para aparecerte por ahí aún cuando no tienes permiso para salir del Colegio.

Necesito explicarte.

Terminó de leer y levantó la vista para ver qué le parecía.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó ella satisfecha- Gentil y demandante-.

-Sigo pensando que es mejor hacerlo cuando haya menos luz- interrumpió el moreno.

-Pero es más probable que la echen de menos si no aparece en dos horas, que si lo hacemos el día del exámen en la mañana- le discutió ella- Nadie va a notar que no está en el castillo, porque van a pensar que está dandolo y los que están en el exámen, no van a extrañarla porque van a pensar que está en el castillo...-.

-Lo que nos da casi un día de tiempo para hacer lo que tenemos que hacer, volver y cubrir nuestras apariencias- terminó el rubio.

-Pienso que lo mejor es que ella tú lleves a cabo la primera parte del plan y nosotros nos escondemos. Así no va a poner resistencia-.

-Es mejor, no queremos terminar con la nariz rota o llenos de moretones y tener que utilizar un hechizo de glamour, porque nos podrían descubrir-concordó ella.

-Voy a necesitar eso de todas maneras. Por mucho que logre distraerla va a darse cuenta y no creo ser capaz de contenerla si opone mucha resistencia- aclaró preocupado.

-No te preocupes- lo tranquilizó el moreno- nosotros vamos a estar ahí para eso. Tienes que hacer que lo inhale y ya. Tampoco es que sea tan peligrosa. Tú pareces llevarte bastante bien con ella y es más pequeña que tú, por lo que no puede ser tan difícil detenerla...-.

-Yo vi que tiró a los dos imbeciles esos al otro lado del pasillo y el hechizo aturdidor de la sangre sucia, no la aturdió...-interrumpió Pansy.

-Porque estaba drogada. Supuestamente, la poción altera sus sentidos y orientación. No sabía dónde o con quién estaba, por eso es tan importante. Va a hacer lo que le pidan, siempre y cuando la convenzan de que solo quieren ayudarla y protegerla, quitarle ese dolor que va a sentir- explicó nuevamente Blaise.

-¿Dolor?- preguntó ligeramente alarmado el rubio, aunque pudo disimularlo.

-Supuestamente va a sentir que la sangre hierve, que se quema, no va a poder respirar bien y su cabeza va a parecer a punto de explotar- disertó el moreno con aire de malsana curiosidad- ¿Me pregunto si habrán síntomas físicos aparte de los que ella sienta? No sé, fiebre quizá... o ojeras... o cicatrices o...-.

-Blaise, por favor- lo recriminó Pansy con cara de asco- No digas todas esas cosas en ese tono. -lo miró con reproche- pareciera que te regodearas de solo pensarlo- Draco lo examinó con desconfianza.

-Por supuesto que no, Pansy- se defendió ofendido- Digo, no es que quiera que le pase lo que le va a pasar, pero... Estrictamente hablando como un aficionado de las pociones, es un experimento interesante. Saber... es decir, ver qué sucede- ladeo la cabeza en un gesto de disculpa.

-Nunca mencionaste lo que le iba a hacer la pocion- le reclamó el rubio.

-No pensé que fuese necesario explicarte en detalle cada uno de los síntomas que iba a sufrir, dado que pareces tan cercano a ella y el trabajo que te cuesta traicionarla- le respondió mordaz- Quizá quieras arrepentirte ahora y dejar que el Lord nos mate a los tres y a tu madre- sugirió y el rubio lo miró con odio.

-Vamos, Draco- lo tranquilizó la muchacha tomandolo del brazo para sentarlo a su lado- No tenemos más opciones- le dijo seriamente- además, tú aceptaste el hecho de envenenarla ¿qué pensaste exactamente que iba a sentir?-.

El rubio aclaró la garganta, luego de unos momentos-Tienen razón. Disculpenme por ocuparme de esos detalles- respondió formalmente-_no tengo más opcion, ¡¡ no tengo más opcion!!..._- Lo haremos de esa manera entonces. Me reuno con ella, la dormimos, nos la llevamos hasta la casa, regresamos ustedes al examen y yo a clase de pociones y nos hacemos los locos, si alguien pregunta ustedes dos estaban entretenidos por ahí y yo en la habitación, porque tengo dolor de cabeza- los otros dos asintieron- Que Merlín nos ayude- murmuró el rubio.

-Lo más importante, Draco- terminó ella- es que cuando aparezcan en la noche Potter y compañía a preguntarte donde está, tú no te delates-.

-No te preocupes por eso, Pansy-le respondió friamente- yo sé bien cuál es mi papel-.

Los otros dos se miraron preocupados.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Ron la observaba con interés, mientras ella, sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, colocaba el punto final en pergamino que escribía. Sonriente lo enrollaba y lo guardaba en el bolsillo de la capa.

-Todavía no entiendo cómo es que puedes escribir sin tinta- preguntó sin quitar la vista del lapiz que ella utilizaba.

Luego de que le hubieran explicado todo acerca del plan, Ron se mostraba bastante más amistoso con Sophie de lo que él mismo hubiera imaginado despues del numerito del pasillo. Volvían a andar por ahí con ella y a comer juntos.

-Existe algo que se llama modernizacion, Ron- le explicaba claramente, como si le respondiera a un niño demasiado pequeño para entender- Esto- le enseñó el boligrafo, agitandolo para que lo viera- es un boligrafo, más conocido como boli. Es un tubito de plastico y dentro tiene una tripa, igual como las personas, que está llena de tinta. Los muggles, hace siglos tambien utilizaban pergaminos, tinta y plumas, pero son muy quisquillosos y no les gusta mancharse todos los dedos y la mitad del pergamino, porque la tinta no seca, entonces- Harry escuchaba divertido la explicación, mientras Hermione rodaba los ojos- como además son muy ingeniosos, inventaron los bolis, que son una pluma, con tinta adentro, lo tapas y ¡la tinta no se sale!- abrió, teatralmente, los ojos como si estuviera viendo lo más maravilloso del mundo- además, se seca rapidamente y ...-.

-¿Te estás burlando de mi?- la interrumpió Ron ofendido.

-No, claro que no- negó ella rotundamente- Tu preguntaste, yo te respondo, si no quieres las respuestas entonces no preguntes- respondió sonriendo, mientras recogía sus cosas.

-¿Adonde vas?- la atajó Harry, viendo que se iba sin terminar el desayuno.

-Criaturas Magicas- respondió levantandose de la mesa y perdiendose en medio de la masa de estudiantes que se retiraban del comedor.

-¿Cómo y cuándo piensas hablar con el Profesor Slughorn, Harry?- preguntó Hermione, una vez que se aseguró de que estaban solos.

-Él ni siquiera habla conmigo, Hermione- le recordó-. No creo que pillarlo despues de clases sea una opción, porque apenas termina la hora, sale corriendo-.

-Podrías intentarlo hoy, Harry. Pociones va a estar casi vacío, por el exámen de Aparición. Es probable que puedas sacarle algo de información sin todos mirando- sugirió.

-Mhh..., quizá- pegó un mordisco desganado a una tostada- de todas maneras necesito sacarle esa información. Dumbledore ya dijo que no voy a tener más clases hasta que lo consiga- suspiró amargado.

-¡Excelente!- exclamó entusiasmada- puede que hoy sea tu día de suerte-.

-¡Eso es, Harry!- dijo Ron repentinamente- ¡Usa tu poción de la suerte!-.

Harry y Hermione se miraron sonriendo.

-Ron eso es brillante- lo felicitó Hermione, dándole un beso.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Definitivamente iba a tener que pasar por la enfermería para conseguir una poción para la úlcera. No era normal que teniendo dieciséis años, tuviese una, pero... Todo estaba planeado, no podía salir mal. Había diseñado, prolijamente, cada una de las coartadas, la poción estaba en el bolsillo de su capa lista. Era el día perfecto. Sin embargo, parado cerca de la Casa de los Gritos, no podía tranquilizarse. Sabía perfectamente que Blaise y Pansy estaban escondidos en los arbustos que tenía cerca, solo faltaba que... Luego volvía al colegio, iba a pociones. ¡No!, volvía al Colegio, le avisaba e iba a pociones. ¡Merlín, que todo funcionara!- rogó mentalmente.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir- dijo a modo de saludo, cuando finalmente apareció, con su bolso escolar colgado de un hombro.

-¿Para qué querías verme?-preguntó friamente.

-Quería que hablaramos- le contestó él apoyandose en la verja de la casa.

-No veo de qué tendríamos que hablar, Draco-le contestó en el mismo tono.

-No me gusta que estemos peleados. Es todo- confesó sonriendo- Veo que tu cara ya está bien- observó.

-¿Mi cara?- lo miró desconcertada.

-El golpe que te dio Weasley... – le recordó.

-¡Ah! Eso... No pasa nada, ni siquiera me pegó fuerte- hizo un ademán con la mano quitandole importancia- Tu fuiste el que me amenazó, Draco. No yo- le reclamó dolida.

-Sophie, yo... Mira, tienes que comprender que estoy sometido a mucha presión, tengo... -.

-Draco- lo interrumpió- no quiero saber qué tienes o quieres hacer. Si quieres decirme que no me querías amenazar, está bien, que tienes mucha presión, bien tambien, pero no quiero saber qué es lo que estás tramando...-.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó guardando su compostura.

-A que sea lo que sea que tienes que hacer, no quiero saber. No ahora- se volvió a apoyar en la verja dandole la espalda a los arbustos que Draco miró disimuladamente.

-¿Porqué no ahora?- le preguntó, mientras hacía un leve movimiento con la mano, indicando que esperaran.

-Me voy- soltó a bocajarro- Esta noche- él le devolvió una mirada aterrorizada, que difícilmente pudo disimular- He estado buscando la manera de regresar a mi casa, no me quiero quedar acá por siempre, tu sabes- explicó volviendo a mirar el paisaje- Según mi investigación, tomando en cuenta la posición de los astros y unas cosas más, si en algún momento voy a tener opcion de logarlo va a ser hoy.- Sacó un rollo de pergamino y se lo entregó- Esto es para ti. Cuando me vaya debería desaparecer y ustedes, no ser capaces de recordarme, pero si algo sale mal... Bueno, en el fondo solo quería asegurarme- Draco hizo el intento de desenrollarlo, pero ella lo detuvo- No lo abras ahora, solo hazlo si me fui y sigues recordandome- él asintió- Lo que dije el otro día... Lo de que te iba a cortar el cuello si nos encontrabamos, no lo dije en serio. Espero no tener que volver a verte nunca despues de esta noche- Draco la miró ofendido- no con esta apariencia al menos- rió ella- Si alguna vez nos volvemos a encontrar, aunque no me recuerdes, espero que no sea en bandos contrarios- se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de voltear para irse.

No había alcanzado a dar un paso, cuando sintió que unas manos fuertes la tiraron hacia atrás, quedando de espaldas, aprisionada, contra el pecho del rubio.

-Lo siento tanto, Sophie. No sabes cuánto- le susurró al oido antes de sacar de su bolsillo el pañuelo empapado y taparle la boca.

Los ojos de Sophie se abrieron anormalmente con la impresión. Forcejeó unos momentos, incluso su cuerpo se cubrió de unas lucecitas celestes. Draco sintió como el cuerpo que sujetaba le quemaba las manos y el pecho. Apretó más el pañuelo contra la cara de la muchacha y luego de unos segundos, ella dejó de forcejear, las luces se extinguieron y la cabeza de Sophie cayó inconciente hacia adelante.

Pansy y Blaise, salieron de atrás de los arbustos. Ella con la actitud de una niña a la que le prometieron llevarla al circo por su cumpleaños y él sonriendo con satisfacción.

-¡Ohhh! Muchachos, esto fue...- exclamó feliz casi dando saltitos de alegría.

-Impresionante- concedió él sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara, mientras ayudaba al rubio a cargarla y dejarla tras los arbustos, fuera del camino y de las miradas curiosas.

-¿Impresionante?- ella lo miró como si nunca lo hubiese hecho antes- Blaise, por Merlín, esto fue hermosisimo- soltó dichosa.

-¿Hermosísimo?-bufó el rubio molesto- ¡Casí me quema vivo, Pansy!- le reclamó a la morena.

-Sigue siendo impresionante, Draco- refutó nuevamente Blaise- aunque casi hayas terminado quemado- añadió al ver la mirada de furia que le dio el rubio.

-Deberían llegar en unos minutos- dijo el rubio, revisando su reloj- Yo vuelvo al colegio, ustedes al exámen...-.

-Draco- lo interrumpió Blaise- sabemos el plan perfectamente, no va a salir nada mal- lo tranquilizó.

-¡Oh! ¡Es tan linda!- exclamó de repente Pansy, quien estaba al lado de Sophie y le acomodaba el pelo como si fuera una muñeca. Los dos muchachos la miraron extrañados- ¿Creen que una vez en tu casa, tu tía nos deje pedirle que nos muestre algun truco?- preguntó a Draco.

-¿Y cual de todos los trucos te gustaría ver, querida?- le preguntó el moreno mordazmente- Cuando corta cabezas, cuando te mata si siquiera tocarte o cuando nos mata a todos con una explosión como estuvo a punto de hacer con...-.

-No creo que fuera a explotar, Blaise, no seas exagerado, por favor- hizo un gracioso ademán con la mano, quitandole importancia- son solo leyendas despues de todo...-.

-Te recuerdo, que la leyenda ha sido cierta en todo- la interrumpió él- No veo porqué la parte más mortifera sea falsa- vio al rubio que chequeaba la hora compulsivamente- Además, querida, no creo que la tia de Draco, tenga pensado prestartela despues de un rato-Draco apretó la mandíbula visiblemente contrariado- ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó al verlo.

-Claro- respondió, luego de aclararse la garganta, sintiendose más culpable y nervioso que en toda su vida.

Dos suaves crack los hicieron voltear, alerta. Frente a él se encontraban sus tíos.

-¿Y bien?- dijo ella ansiosa.

Blaise se movió a un lado para dejarle ver la muchacha tendida en el suelo. Ella se acercó curiosa, como si estuviese viendo un extraño animal de exposición.

-Has dejado en alto el nombre de la familia, Draco- le dijo orgullosa, sus ojos brillando con esa locura que le hacía tenerle tanto miedo- El lord estará complacido, cuando se la entreguemos. ¿Le dieron la poción?- preguntó sin quitar la vista del bulto en el suelo.

-No- le respondió el rubio- Pensé que la idea era entregarsela al Lord viva. Si le daba la poción podía terminar muerta...-.

-Evidentemente, la idea es regalarsela al Lord, solo imagina... Un angel, para su servicio- rió maravillada solo con el pensamiento- Sin embargo, no nos vamos a arriesgar a que despierte del aturdidor y se nos escape, cielo-.

-No está aturdida, señora Lestrange- le informó Blaise- está inconsciente. Encontramos un interesante producto que es utilizado por los muggles para dormir a las personas y poder secuestrarlas con tranquilidad-.

-¿Muggle?- habló por primera vez el hombre, con tono esceptico.

-Algo que hagan bien ¿verdad?- le contestó el rubio- Debería estar dormida unas dos horas por lo menos. Suficiente tiempo para que lleguen a la mansión. Una vez en las mazmorras, por los hechizos de seguridad, no va a poder salir, tía.

-¡Dame la poción!- ordenó el hombre a Draco.

-Creí que estaba claro el punto de que la querían viva- respondió este con seguridad- Esto solo la envenenaría.

-¿Porqué te preocupa tanto, Draco?- preguntó la mujer, mirándolo con sospecha- ¿No estarás arrepentido, verdad?-.

-Claro que no- respondió con desprecio- Solo no quiero que nuestros esfuerzos y riesgos- miró a sus dos compañeros- sean en vano, porque se murió envenenada.-

La mujer lo observó fijamente, para despues sonreír con orgullo nuevamente- Has aprendido bien, Draco- le sonrió complice- ¿Has estado practicando?- el rubio le mantuvo la mirada, sabiendo que se refería a la oclumencia- Dale la poción- le ordenó transformando su sonrisa en una mueca- no vamos a arriesgarnos tanto, despues de... todos sus esfuerzos- dijo con tono mordaz- No la queremos muerta, pero sí, sin sus poderes-.

El rubio a regañadientes le entregó la botellita con el líquido ámbar, que guardaba en su bolsillo. El hombre la tomó y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una jeringa. Sin ningún cuidado rasgó la manga de la blusa del uniforme y le inyectó la sustancia a la muchacha inconsciente, quien frunció las cejas con incomodidad, pero no despertó.

- Tómala- ordenó Bellatrix, volteando hacia su marido-nos vamos-.

El hombre alto se acercó a la muchacha y la tomó en brazos, sonriendo con locura, igual que su esposa. Con dos nuevos crack desaparecieron.

Los tres adolescentes permanecieron unos momentos el lugar dónde habían desaparecido.

-Bien- Pansy suspiró sacudiendose la falda- Al Gran Comedor y despues tú a clases y nosotros al examen-.

-¿Qué hacemos con esto?- preguntó Blaise, tomando el bolso de Sophie con asco.

-No podemos dejarlo acá, sería sospechoso- dijo ella rápidamente.

-Yo lo dejo en alguna parte del Castillo- dijo el rubio, quien lo encogio para meterlo en su mochila.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Definitivamente, esta era la clase más fastidiosa que podría haber tenido ese día. Ron y Hermione lo habían dejado después de almuerzo, para irse a dar el examen de Aparicion, junto con la gran mayoría de los alumnos de sexto, dejándolo en una aburrida clase de Pociones con un sobreestimulado Ernie y Malfoy, quien parecía que tenia un día peor que el propio. Ya no se veía tan ufano y contento de que el mismísimo Voldemort, le hubiese encargado una misión. Seguramente, las cosas no le estaban resultando como esperaba y eso no podía dejar de alegrarle. Por otra parte tenía que intentar recuperar el famoso recuerdo, por lo que intentaba concentrarse en las instrucciones del Principe Mestizo, para su poción de Euforia. Con algo de suerte, podría guardar su pocion de la Suerte, para otra ocasión. Si Slughorn se animaba y probaba su poción, quizá querria darle el recuerdo.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

_¡Que maldita suerte se cargaba últimamente! ¡¿Dónde demonios podría estar el viejo?! ¡No podía ser que justo el día que lo necesitaba, no apareciera por ningún lado! ¡¿AHORA QUE HACÍA?! ¡Merlín, tranquilízate! Tampoco tenía ninguna noticia de su madre y para rematar, ese viejo ridículo, le pedía que lo sorprendiera haciendo una poción divertida. ¡Imbécil! Podría perfectamente, haberle mostrado lo que guardaba de la poción que su tío le había arrebatado. Independientemente de lo que pasara, cuando estuvieran a salvo, podría analizarla con calma. ¡Todavía queda tiempo, no entres en pánico! Terminada la clase me intento comunicar con ella para ver cómo va todo. _

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Despues de vagar ociosamente por el campo de Quidditch lo que quedaba de tarde, despues del fiasco en su clase de Pociones, dónde había recibido de parte de Hagrid la triste- entiendase por favor, la ironía- noticia de que Aragog, la araña gigante y ciega que había dejado que sus hijos se los trataran de comer a Ron y él, esperaba en la Sala Común a sus amigos. Había dos opciones para su tardanza, según su punto de vista. Que ambos hubiesen aprobado, por lo que estarían en algún armario o salón vacío celebrando, o que Hermione hubiese aprobado y Ron no, por lo que estarían en el mismo salón o armario, subiendole la moral. No sabía porqué, pero estaba seguro que Sophie, a pesar de no haberla visto nunca hacerlo, no tenía problemas para aparecerse. Lo que la dejaba tambien, en algún salon o armario, con algún otro. Tenía la fuerte sospecha de que las miradas que se daba con un rubio de Hufflepuff, que en segundo había pasado la mitad del año petrificado, eran todo menos inocentes.

Antes de la cena, habían aparecido muy campantes, Ron y Hermione, contándole que, por el pequeñísimo detalle de una ceja escindida, Ron no había aprobado, por lo que habían estado dando una vuelta por ahí para subirle el ánimo.

Intentando disimular la sonrisa que le provocó el inocente panorama para subir el ánimo- _sí, claro-_les contó que Hagrid les había pedido acompañarlo en el funeral de Aragog esa noche.

-¡Está loco!- saltó indignado Ron- yo no pienso acercarme a esa cosa, por mucho que esté muerto-.

-Deja eso de lado, Ron. Nos está pidiendo que salgamos del Colegio de noche. Nos meteríamos en una serie de problemas-dijo Hermione.

-No es tampoco como que nunca hubiesemos ido a verlo de noche antes- la contradijo Harry.

-Pero las cosas son diferentes ahora, Harry- le dijo Hermione- ¿no estarás pensando en ir, verdad? Además, prometiste intentar hablar con Slughorn está noche. No puedes seguir posponiendolo más tiempo...-.

-Ya lo sé, Hermione- la interrumpió molesto- Es solo que no me gustaría dejar a Hagrid solo. Supongo que podrá perdonárnoslo- murmuró más para su propia conciencia, que para los demás.

-Es horrible, lo sé- reconoció ella- pero ese recuerdo es más importante que Aragog-.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

-Deja de morderte el dedo- le reclamó en silencio, al ver que no había probado bocado y se mordía el dedo pulgar compulsivamente- es un hábito vulgar e inútil. Además, pareces nervioso- él sacó el dedo inmediatamente de su boca, al ver el abominable tic en que había caido.

-Todavía no saben nada- lo tranquilizó el moreno- ahí están los Gryffindors comiendo como si nada y en la mesa de profesores está Mcgonnagall, tambien. Si lo hubiesen notado, habrían armado un alboroto- él asintió brevementes, despues de mirar disimuladamente a la mesa de Gryffindor, dónde reían esos tres.

-Me preguntó cómo ira todo- dijo la morena.

-No he tenido noticias, aún- le respondió Draco- pero si más tarde no sé nada, voy a dar un vistazo- al ver que los dos le iban a replicar que no era el plan agregó- No quiero que esa loca nos arruine todo. Conociendola, tenemos suerte si Mathews todavía respira- Pansy abrió los ojos asustada.

-No crees que... ¿no la ira a dañar, verdad?- preguntó asustada.

-Ese no era el plan, Draco- le recriminó Blaise- se suponía que la iban a retener hasta que nosotros mismos pudiesemos entregarla-.

-Fueron ustedes dos los que la incluyeron en el plan- le contestó de mal talante- Lo ibamos a hacer los tres, pero le pidieron la poci... –aclaró su garganta para tratar de tranquilizarse- Ahora debemos compartir la gloria-.

-¿Pero no crees que la haya matado, verdad?- volvió a preguntar Pansy, ligeramente más palida. Draco sabía que no se preocupaba por el bienestar de Sophie, sino de que dañaran su as bajo la manga.

-Depende qué tan colaboradora haya sido Mathews- respondió fríamente- Por eso, si no sabemos nada, voy a ir a revisar- Blaise asintió brevemente.

-Nosotros te cubrimos si es necesario- le dijo.

-Gracias-.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso. Esa debía ser la poción más fantástica del mundo. ¡Era la super poción! ¡LA POCIÓN! Ahora entendía porqué Malfoy se había enfadado tanto cuando no la había conseguido. Seguramente sería muy buena para la misión que le habían encomendado. Luego de la cena habían subido a la habitación de los muchachos y Harry había bebido un sorbo. La más maravillosa y agradable sensación de seguridad y confianza lo había invadido instantáneamente. Sentía como si nada pudiese salir mal, como si la poción le susurrara a traves de sus venas lo que tenía que hacer y decir. La verdad, no entendía cómo Voldemort no la había utilizado aún, para acabar con él. Ciertamente, no estaría caminando, como ahora, con el recuerdo de Slughorn, que había obtenido en el funeral de Aragog, en el bolsillo de su túnica, por los oscuros terrenos del Castillo, que a pesar de la poca luz y la avanzada hora, parecían más tranquilos y seguros que nunca.

En un comienzo había pensado ir directamente a la oficina del Director, pero Felix le había hecho entender que era inútil, porque Dumbledore no estaba en el Castillo. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto al Director desde el desayuno del dia anterior. Así que se había marchado a contarles a Ron y Hermione, quienes a pesar de la hora, seguro estarían esperandolo para saber cómo le había ido.

Empezaba a sentir como el efecto de la pocion lo abandonaba, así que debía irse con cuidado para no encontrarse con Filch o la Sra. Norris. No era la idea que todo el mundo se enterara que había estado sonsacandole al profesor de Pociones el recuerdo que tan celosamente había guardado.

-¡Potter!- le gritó una sombra que había salido de improviso del lado de una estatua, haciendolo dar un bote del susto.

-Malfoy- le respondió fastidiado, pensando que lo que el rubio quería era reportarlo por andar a esas horas en los pasillos- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó rodando los ojos.

A la debil luz de la luna que iluminaba el pasillo, Malfoy se veía fatal. Lucía demacrado y ciertamente histérico. Bajó la mano al bolsillo dónde estaba su varita en caso de que Malfoy quisiera aturdirlo o algo peor. Estaba seguro que la famosa misioncita no estaba resultando nada bien.

-¿Y bien?- le preguntó socarronamente- ¿Tienes algo que decirme? sí o no, porque si no vas a decirme nada, me gustaría irme a dormir. Ha sido un día largo y...-.

-¡Secuestré a Mathews y necesito que me ayudes a rescatarla!- le soltó de sopetón, cuando Harry ya iba llegando al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Bien. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena. De lo contrario espérense al próximo capítulo que es el verdadero culpable del retraso. Es muy largo y mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones por un tiempo y no me terminaba de quedar.

Ya he descubierto por qué reclamaban tanto que Sophie fuera la protagonista de mi historia y no Harry o Draco. Es que si tu pones en protagonistas Harry y Draco, la mayoría de las historias son slash y eso es lo que provocaba la molestia... jaja... así que el echo de que cambie el protagonista en el resumen de la historia, no tiene relación con el final. Para que no saquen conclusiones apresuradas respecto al gran misterio del fic. Espero que a estas alturas ya sabrán quién es la madre de Sophie, porque han visto lo más vistoso que puede hacer. Para el siguiente capítulo les prometo más acción. Así que no desesperen, por algo todavía nos faltan dos capítulos para el fin.

No olviden dejarme sus reviews para ver qué les parece.

Besitos,

Agatha.


	25. Chapter 25

Después de 25 capítulos, ya deberían saber que esta historia es un UA, que va paralela al Príncipe Mestizo y la protagonista es Sophie Mathews, que por lo demás es lo único que salió de mi cabeza, junto a sus aventuras. Los personajes de HP son de JK Rowling. Acá les dejo el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

**Capítulo 25: "Plan"**

-¡Secuestré a Mathews y necesito que me ayudes a rescatarla!- le soltó de sopetón, cuando Harry ya iba llegando al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Harry se detuvo desconcertado. Ahora sí, ¡Malfoy había enloquecido! Lo miró apreciativamente y le dijo la contraseña a la Señora Gorda.

-¡Te estoy diciendo que secuestré a Sophie, hoy, antes de almuerzo y necesito que me ayudes a rescatarla antes que mi tía la mate!- le gritó el rubio furioso.

Harry lo observó fijamente. El siempre bien peinando pelo del rubio estaba desordenado, como si se lo hubiese tirado compulsivamente. Su cara reflejaba pura desesperación.

_Si fuese cierto... Decidido a no caer nuevamente en una trampa de Voldemort y tener que lamentar otra pérdida, repasaba apresuradamente sus recuerdos. ¿Cuándo había visto a Sophie por última vez? ¡Merlín! ¡¿Dónde se iban sus neuronas cuando las necesitaba?!... Estaba en el desayuno, le pidió que la llevara en la tarde a dar una vuelta en escoba. Se fue a Criaturas Magicas... En el almuerzo no la había visto, se había sentado con Ron y Hermione. En pociones no estaba porque daba la prueba de Aparicion, pero... ¡Oho! Si le había pedido que la llevara a dar un paseo en escoba, porqué no iba a llegar._

Harry abrió la boca sorprendido y le hizo una seña a Malfoy para que lo esperara, mientras entraba corriendo a la Sala Común buscando a sus amigos.

-¡Harry! ¿Có...?- lo saludó Hermione ansiosa, pero este patinó frente al sillón donde estaba con Ron.

-¡¿Sophie?!- preguntó bruscamente- ¡¿Dónde está Sophie?!-.

-¿Sophie?- repitió Ron desconcertado.

-¡¿Dónde está?!-.

-Bueno, no lo sé- respondió Hermione concentrandose- Ahora que lo pienso no la veo hace rato. ¿No estaba en la cena?- le peguntó a Ron.

-No- respondió seguro el pelirrojo- No la ví-.

Harry palideció de golpe- Hermione, ve a ver si está en su habitación- ordenó- por favor- añadió al ver la cara de ella.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?- preguntó el pelirrojo al ver la cara de Harry- ¿Por qué la buscas?-.

-Yo no la veo desde la mañana- respondió el moreno nervioso- ¿Sabes si pasó el exámen? Porque igual se equivocó y terminó quién sabe dónde y no nos hemos dado cuenta-.

-Harry, Sophie tiene dieciséis, no puede dar el examen, es menor que tú- le respondió Ron, preocupado por la actitud ensimismada del moreno.

-No está en la habita... – venía respondiendo Hermione mientras bajaba por la escalera, pero se interrumpió cuando despues de escuchar a Ron, Harry salió disparado por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

_El maldito Gryffindor era un completo imbécil. Se había rebajado a pedirle ayuda y él ¡lo había dejado solo y ENTRADO A SU SALA COMÚN! ¡Idiota! Eso era lo que era. ¡Y EL MALDITO VIEJO HABÍA DESAPARECIDO! ¡Él sabía cuándo lo iba a hacer! ¡Tenían un trato!..._

Había quedado desconcertado con la actitud de Potter. No estaba seguro si le había creído o no, pero si no aparecía en dos segundos iba solo a ver cómo lo hacía para rescatarla. Cuando ya habían pasado poco más de dos segundos y se disponía a dar la vuelta para irse, Potter salió como vendaval del retrato, con su varita en mano, apuntando directamente a su cuello.

-¡Mas vale que lo que acabas de decir no sea verdad, Malfoy!- siseó- o te juró que vas a ser el último de tu fina estirpe que contamine este mundo-.

Draco comprendió por primera vez, porqué creían que ese muchacho desgarbado y flacucho, sin ninguna gracia a su juicio, podía ser el único capaz de derrotar al Lord Oscuro. Así con los ojos brillando intensamente, en la oscuridad con rabia y determinacion, se veía más amenazador de lo que le gustaría admitir.

-Tenía un plan, pero...- trató de explicarse el rubio luego de aclararse la garganta.

-¡Me vas a decir que esta es un pésima broma que hicieron y me la vas a devolver sin ningún rasguño!- amenazó arrinconandolo contra una estatua.

Detrás de Harry habían llegado Ron y Hermione, quienes miraban preocupados la escena, sin entender qué había pasado, para que Harry terminara amenazando a Malfoy con la varita.

El rubio tragó fuerte y aclaró su garganta- El Lord Oscuro me encomendó una misión- Hermione tuvo que agarrar a Ron, que ya iba a lanzarse para golpearlo y Harry enarcó una ceja mirando a su amiga con cara de "qué te había dicho yo"- Dijo que era un honor, pero... más que un honor es una sentencia de muerte- vio que los tres Gryffindors le dirigían miradas de desprecio- Debía intentar hacer algo que no ha podido hacer ni él mismo. No es fácil estar en el otro lado, saben- dijo mirándo a sus pies- no hay más opcion que probar a qué lado eres fiel, de qué lado vas a luchar. Empecé el año decidido a logarlo, pero... Si no puedo hacerlo antes de fin de año mi madre...- el rubio aclaró su garganta ante la mirada de desagrado que recibió- Luego apareció Mathews y de alguna manera él se enteró de ella. Primero estaba interesado porque era una nueva amiga tuya Potter, y eso la hacía un medio para llegar a ti. Luego se enteró de algunas cosas que la hicieron atractiva por sí misma.-.

-Nos vas a contar la hisoria de tu vida este año o vas a decirnos dónde está Sophie- preguntó de mal talante Harry.

-Mathews ha estado secuestrada todo el día y si no vengo a decirtelo, ni siquiera te hubieses enterado, Potter- le respondió Draco molesto-Sin duda, puede esperar a que termine de explicarme- bufó- Hay una leyenda acerca de unos angeles renegados...-.

-Las Alas Negras- lo interrumpió Harry. Ganandose una mirada de asombro de sus amigos y su propia sorpresa de haber sonado tan a Hermione- Remus me la contó- les explicó a sus amigos.

-Ajá- asintió el rubio- El lord se mostró muy interesado en Sophie despues de que pasó lo del boggart. Yo no conocía la leyenda, así que no uní los puntos, hasta que Blaise me mostró la edición con ilustraciones...-.

-No entiendo qué tiene que ver una historia de Angeles con Sophie- lo interrumpió Ron.

-¿Han visto las ilustraciones de la historia?- preguntó ya molesto con tantas interrupciones. Ante la negación de los tres Gryffindors agregó- La mujer de la historia, es demasiado parecida a Sophie-.

-Pero qué importa que un dibujo de una leyenda se parezca a ella. No creeran que...- Hermione abrió los ojos anormalmente- ¡Merlín! ¡Él cree que es ella!- el rubio asintió.

-Imagina lo que se inclinaría la balanza con un Angel trabajando para él-.

-¡Voldemort es tonto!- exclamó Harry molesto- ¡Por eso le va mal!- los otros tres lo miraron desconcertados- ¡Se basa en estúpidas profecías y leyendas!- el rubio enharcó una ceja- Sophie no es un angel, es una bruja. Su mamá es bruja y su papá mago, es por eso que vino acá en primer lugar. Además los angeles se extinguieron, me lo dijo Remus-.

-Lamento decirte que tu adorado Remus se equivoca. Sophie sí es un ángel o mitad ángel, porque cuando la estaba secuestrando casi me quema vivo-.

-No es que no lo merecieras- dijo fríamente Hermione.

-En el libro había una poción que decía les quitaba los poderes. Conseguimos los ingredientes...-.

-¿Conseguimos?- preguntó mordaz Harry.

-Parkinson y Zabinni están contigo en esto- afirmó Ron.

-Sí. Ellos están conmigo, pero no sabían que mi idea era que Dumbledore la rescatara-.

-¿Y tuviste la amabilidad de comentarlo con el Director antes de suponer que cosas haría?- le preguntó mordaz Ron.

Malfoy le dirigió una de sus miradas de más puro desagrado- Evidentemente que estaba enterado, Weasley- respondió fríamente- Habíamos arreglado todo para que cuando mi tía tuviese a Sophie, mi madre saliera de la mansión y fuera a la antigua casa de los Black. Los elfos se encargarían de trasladar sus cosas, pero no he sabido nada de ella y Dumbledore no aparece desde ayer, lo que me indica que pasó algo más y el Director se olvidó de nosotros tres, ya que no somos de su adorada orden y que tengo que ir a buscar a Sophie, porque ella no tiene culpa y Bella la va a matar si no logra que acceda trabajar para el Lord...-.

-¿Bella?- preguntó Harry mortalmente serio, cayendo recién en el discurso del rubio- ¿Estás hablando de Bellatrix Lestrange?- siseó.

-¿Qué otra tía piensas que tengo, Potter? Por supuesto que hablo de esa loca-.

-¡¿Le entregaste a mi hija a Bellatrix Lestrange?!- gritó abalanzandose sobre el rubio antes que Ron o Hermione pudiesen afirmarlo.

-¡¿Tú hija?!-preguntó el rubio desconcertado intentando soltarse del moreno.

-Harry, pensé que estaba claro que ella no es tu hija- intervinó Hermione- Ella misma te lo dijo...-.

-¡Pero podría ser mi hija, Hermione!- bufó exasperado- ¡Entregaste a mi amiga a esa mujer! ¡MALDITO HURÓN!- definitivamente iba a partirle la cara a ese imbécil.

-¡Esto no se trata de tí, Potter!- le gritó el rubio que luego de forcejear, había logrado quitarse a Harry de encima- No le entregué a tu amiga o a tu hija a Bellatrix, le entregué un ángel, que es perfectamente capaz de defenderse por si mismo...-.

-¡Sigues pensando que es un ángel!- le reclamó histerica Hermione- ¡Ella es una bruja! Igual que nosotros ¡UNA BRUJA!-.

-¡ELLA ES UN ANGEL!- le respondió el rubio perdiendo toda elegancia que aún podía conservar- ¡Puedes creerlo o no, pero su historia coincide perfectamente con la de la leyenda!-.

-Podría haber tomado la leyenda y haberte contado la historia para engañarte, Malfoy- le respondió Ron defendiendo a Hermione.

-Si, podría- le concedió Draco, calmandose- pero de todas maneras yo la he visto hacer cosas... impresionantes. Fue capaz de lanzarme desde la mitad del lago a la orilla, sin varita. Noqueó a Crabble y Goyle. Apareció en medio del Cuarto de Requerimientos, cuando nadie puede aparecer dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts- ante esto los tres Gryffindors lo miraron asombrados- y yo vi que se hizo chispitas-Ron y Harry fruncieron en ceño sin comprender- No sé como explicarlo, pero su cuerpo se cubrió de luces celestes y se empezó a fundir con él-.

Hermione tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y Ron miraba desconfiado.

-Así que así es como lo hace- murmuró Harry. Sus amigos lo miraron con reproche- Bueno, el otro día la vi convocar una caja de chocolate y también salieron chispitas- se excusó.

-No cualquier ángel- aclaró el rubio- creo que de alguna manera, ella es de la que habla la leyenda.

-Eso no puede ser, Malfoy- lo cortó Harry- porque los ángeles de la leyenda, aparte de haberse muerto hace siglos, son guerreros, usan espadas y tienen al mundo sometido a sus pies. Son malos...-.

-Son tres Potter. Dos hombres y una mujer. Muchachos de hecho. Mitad ángeles, mitad brujos...-.

-Magos- lo corrigió Ron- los hombres somos magos, Malfoy-.

El rubio levantó una ceja- Supongo que saben que esta no es la primera vez que viaja en el tiempo ¿verdad?- los otros tres se miraron desconcertados.

-¿A que te refieres exactamente cuando dices que no es la primera vez que viaja en el tiempo?- preguntó Hermione.

Dracó soltó el aire- Ella lo dio a entender en una conversación- aclaró- Si eso es cierto, es posible que la leyenda se refiera a ella o a alguien como ella-.

-Mitad bruja, mital ángel...- murmuro Harry.

-Entrenada en defensa personal y combate...- murmuró Hermione.

-¡¿Dónde tienes a Sophie?!- bufó Ron.

-Está en la Mansión Malfoy. Hay barreras antiaparicion, para evitar que entre cualquiera que no sea de la familia. Debería estar en las mazmorras, pero no es seguro, dado que a Bellatrix le falta un tornillo...-.

-¡Haznos un mapa de la casa, Malfoy!- ordenó Ron- Tenemos que ver dónde está y cómo la sacamos-.

El rubio asintió- Una cosa más. Creo que la poción no le quita los poderes. La envenena, por lo que puede que no esté en condiciones de pelear- Los tres Gryffindors se miraron sombriamente.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

_Estaba tan cansada y tenía tanto calor. Llevaba horas en lo mismo y cada uno de sus músculos protestaba. Si solo la dejara tomar un poco de agua... Sabía que no era posible, que con la excusa de educarla, su demonio particular, aprovechaba de descargar sus propias frustraciones en ella. Por eso, tirada en el suelo, muriendo de sed y cansancio, frustrada por no poder hacerlo, apretaba la mandíbula y parpadeaba para no permitirle ver que estaba a punto de largarse a llorar. Meda se lo había dicho, claramente: " nunca los dejes ver tu debilidad. Puede que te vean retorcerte de dolor, pero no permitas, jamás, que vean el dolor de tu alma" Y eso iba a hacer, nunca, nunca los dejaría verla llorar..._

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Había decidido bajar a las mazmorras, para ver qué estaba sucediendo. Sus nervios iban a explotar. Todo había salido mal. Cerca del almuerzo habían llegado su hermana y cuñado, con un bulto, que ella sabía era la muchacha, en brazos cubierta con una capa. Bellatrix sonreía desquiciadamente, como la había visto hacer, tantas veces, cuando eran niñas, antes de torturar a un animal indefenso. Todavía tenía pesadillas al recordar lo que había hecho a las crias de la gata de la casa cuando tenía 9 años. Ya se dirigía a su habitación para hacer lo que había dicho Draco, cuando los vió aparecer, nuevamente, tomandola por sorpresa- El lord nos necesita. Encargate tú de esa cosa no escape. Volveremos en cuanto podamos- había dicho, su hermana como única explicación.

Nunca había disfrutado de las mismas... ¿actividades? Que el resto de su familia, pero jamás, habría podido renegar de ella ni rebelarse como su primo o su hermana. Cuando todo eso había pasado, se había sentido ofendida, los había llamado traidores a la sangre, pero en el fondo envidiaba la valentía o estupidez de hacerlo. Evidentemente ella, como mujer, no habría podido siquiera intentarlo. Había sido criada para hacer un buen matrimonio y aceptar lo que su esposo decidiera. Nunca lo cuestionó, no era apropiado, para una dama de su categoría hacerlo, hasta que esas decisiones afectaron a su único hijo. En el momento en que las estupideces de su esposo pusieron en riesgo la vida de Draco, la orgullosa sangre Black que corría por sus venas empezó a burbujear. No importaban joyas, posición o peligros. Lo único importante era resguardar la seguridad del muchacho.

Con paso seguro abrió la puerta del pasillo que bajaba a las mazmorras y una corriente de aire frío, tuvo el atrevimiento de desordenar su rubio cabello. No quería ni pensar en la imagen que se podía encontrar. Al fin y al cabo, Bellatrix y Rodolphus habían estado solos con ella cerca de media hora. ¡Merlín sabía lo que podían hacer esos dos en media hora!

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

-¡Maldito Hurón! No creas que me voy a olvidar tan fácil que vendiste a Sophie a una loca solo por salvar tu trasero y el de tu madre- le dijo Ron friamente, lo que hizo la amenaza aún más temible que si lo hubiera dicho a gritos- No te vas a salvar tan fácil aún si la traemos a salvo-.

Draco lo miró fingiendo indiferencia, la verdad se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar. Había buscado la ayuda de Potter, pero no había contado con que esos tres se metían en problemas en conjunto, como un bizarro club. Ahora tenía que aguantar las miradas asesinas de la comadreja y andar con la sangre sucia.

-Repasemos el plan de nuevo- dijo Hermione ansiosamente mientras desplegaba un pergamino que mostraba un plano burdamente dibujado por el rubio de la mansión.

-Ella debe estar en las mazmorras, porque de ahí no puede escapar- indicó el rubio mostrando uno de los cuadros. Hay dos maneras de llegar a ellas. Una es por este pasillo que va desde la cocina. La otra por una puerta oculta tras las estanterías del despacho de mi padre. Son subterráneas, por lo que deben tener cuidado con quedar atrapados, no hay otra manera de salir. En la mansión solo hay elfos domésticos, no guardias, pero no debemos confiarnos, porque está resguardada por distintos tipos de maldiciones. Creo que las mazmorras tienen un hechizo en las cerraduras y si alguien da la voz de alarma, estas se van a cerrar sin importar qué hagan para intentar abrirlas- los tres gryffindors asentían concentrados- Cuando pasemos la barrera exterior, ustedes se esconden en esa capa y yo, que supuestamente voy a ver cómo va todo, mando a los elfos a sus habitaciones bajo pena de entregarles la prenda si salen- Hermione lo miró molesta- bajamos por ella y cuando estemos los cinco afuera, voy por mi madre...-.

-No parece molestarte el hecho de que los puedan meter en un horno, solo por dejarnos escapar- le recriminó ella.

-¿Disculpa?- le preguntó confundido.

-Los Elfos- aclaró molesta- no te importa que los dañen-.

-Nadie va a dañar a los elfos solo por que escape, Granger- le respondió con suficiencia- van a asumir que ella escapo sola...-.

-¡Olvida a los elfos, Hermione!- reclamó Harry, quien estudiaba minuciosamente el plano con Ron- ¿Estas seguro de que la mejor manera de entrar es por las cocinas, Malfoy?- preguntó el moreno mirándolo fíjamente.

-Es la mejor, por el despacho, hay una serie de tuneles más que conducen a otras partes de la casa y podríamos perdernos- respondió con confianza-No queremos terminar en el invernadero si nos equivocamos de salida ¿verdad?-.

-Entonces hay más maneras de llegar a las mazmorras, Malfoy-puntualizó Ron- No ayuda si no nos dices todo-.

-No voy mucho a las mazmorras, Weasley- se defendió el rubio- Todos esos otros pasillos llegan a otros lados de la casa, pero ninguno a un lugar en que podamos salir al exterior-.

Los tres Gryffindors se miraron preocupados. No podían confiar plenamente en lo que les decía el rubio. ¿Qué tal si era otra trampa como la del año anterior?. Hermione había exigido revisar primero el mapa del merodeador y la sala de requerimientos, para ver si estaba ahí antes de lanzarse al rescate de la morena. Ahora habían perdido cerca de dos horas en buscarla sin éxito e idear el famoso plan. Muy mal elaborado, al parecer de Ron, quien encontraba que no podía ser tan fácil entrar a la mansión principal de la mano derecha de Voldemort, secuestrar a alguien y salir en menos de una hora.

-Como esto sea un trampa, Malfoy, te juro que eres el ultimo de tu fina sangre- amenazó Harry antes de desaparecerse junto con los otros tres con rumbo a la mansión Malfoy.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Sus pasos resonaban en la pulida piedra que formaba el pasillo de aquella parte de su mansión que intentaba ni visitar. Las cadenas y grilletes solo le recordaban años de tradiciones bárbaras y sucias. Tradiciones en las que no le gustaba participar, pero tampoco había tenido nunca el valor de enfrentar. Como había supuesto la última de las mazmorras era la que había elegido su hermana. La más alejada de la cocina. Había que reconocerle a Bellatrix, que a pesar de sus gustos, todavía conservaba alguna de las buenas costumbres inculcadas celosamente por su madre, como la de no mencionar cosas desagradables, mientras se comía.

Con su varita encendió una de las antorchas que iluminaban el tétrico lugar, para ver que la muchacha permanecía tirada, dandole la espalda en un rincón, sin hacer ningún movimiento. _Bien_- pensó-_al menos no está acostada en un charco de sangre._ Dio unos pasos vacilantes, hasta tropezar con un frasco vacío y una jeringa tirados en el suelo. Supuso que Bellatrix le había inyectado toda la pocion a la muchacha para evitar que en un descuido pudiera darle problemas. El pequeño bulto no se movía, por lo que se acercó cautelosa y la movió con el pie.

-Niña- la llamó, disgustandose de lo nerviosa que había sonado su voz- Niña- insistió al no tener respuesta.

Algo no estaba bien. Dio la vuelta y con el pie la empujó. Quería ver si estaba respirando, porque con el pelo y el capuchón de la capa no veía nada.

-Merlín...- susurró al ver el rostro de la muchacha.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

¡Merlín bendito!... la muchacha estaba terriblemente pálida, con la cara contraida. Estaba semiconsciente, pero no había emitido un ruido. Tal vez hubiese sido criada para ser una señora de familia, pero sabía que a Bella se le había pasado la mano con la poción. ¡La había envenenado! ¡Dioses! Y ahora qué le decía a Draco. ¡No podía dejarla morirse ahí tirada en el piso! Salió corriendo en direccion a la cocina en busca de agua.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

_...otra vez estaba en el suelo, tirada como perrito abandonado. No tenía fuerzas ni para levantarse. El dolor y la tristeza, no querían dejarla respirar debido al apretado nudo que habían formado en su garganta. No era capaz de soportarlo, no importa lo que dijeran, ni siquiera si era lo que suponía debía hacer para poder sobrevivir. ¡Maldita la hora en que lo había matado! ¡Maldito el momento en que su instinto había tomado el control de su cuerpo! Desde ese desgraciado incidente, su vida, más bien lo que había sido de su vida desde que estaban en esa situación, se había convertido en esa incansable, cruel y prolongada tortura, que ellos llamaban entrenamiento. Sabía que para los otros tampoco era fácil, podía ver en los ojos de Cris, siempre tan inclinado a la otra naturaleza de su escencia, la que debía proteger y curar, el dolor y el asco que le producía cumplir con las tareas que le encomendaban. Ahora estaba segura de que lo que en verdad pretendían no era enseñarle cómo pelear y defenderse. Lo que buscaban era matar esa escencia que su primo defendía con toda su alma. Dejar sólo unos guerreros que siguieran órdenes sin chistar. Era gracioso pensar que los metodos que utilizaran para doblegar sus almas, solo hacían que el dolor de la pérdida, de seres queridos e inocencia, se aferrara en sus corazones impidiendoles destrozar lo que aquellas buenas mujeres les habían enseñado..._

_-Levántate-ordenó el hombre friamente llegando a su lado- No sirves para nada si no eres capaz de resistir un ataque como ese- añadió con desprecio, mientras la muchacha apretaba los dientes, para reprimir un quejido y se levantaba pesadamente lista para enfrentarlo nuevamente- Afírmala bien, que tu vida depende de que no sueltes esa espada, niña. No la tomes como si fuera un accesorio más-._

_Se abalanzó nuevamente hacia ella con la espada en alto. Cuando esta estaba a punto de enterrarse en el pecho de la niña, que la miraba espantada, sin mover un solo músculo, el arma se enterraba en el piso. A las espaldas del hombre un cúmulo de destellos celestes, tomaba la forma de la niña que había estado hacía un segundo frente a él. Giró lentamente, indignado le tomó dos zancadas llegar donde estaba la muchacha._

_-Creo haberte dicho, que ese jueguito de luces no te sirve de nada- la abofeteó tirándola al suelo-Primero, porque denotan tu presencia, porque esas malditas luces iluminan una caverna a distancia y segundo, porque no puedes estar escapando toda tu vida. Deben tenerte miedo y respetarte, no apostar a cuanto tiempo vas a poder deshacerte en lucecitas, hasta que te atrapen- la niña, que permanecía tirada en el suelo, se sujetaba la mejilla devolviendole una mirada desolada- Además- añadió cruelmente- eso no le sirvió de nada a tu madre...-._

_-¡Basta!- escuchó una voz de mujer- Ya te has regodeado suficiente con ella. No ha comido ni bebido desde la mañana y no voy a permitirtelo más...-._

_-¡No estás en posición de ordenarme nada mujer!- le reclamó acercándose intimidantemente a la mujer de pelo oscuro que, altivamente le hizo frente- Estoy aquí para entrenarla y es lo que voy a hacer, así que ya puedes irte por dónde has venido y dejarme hacer mi trabajo-._

_-Y yo estoy aquí para cuidarla, así que tú puedes retirarte, porque la clase ya acabó- el hombre la fulminaba con la mirada, pero ella no se amedrentó. Ningún bárbaro la iba a mirar de esa manera. Despues de todo ella había sido educada para ser una dama- Y la próxima vez que le pongas un dedo encima, vas a rendirme cuentas a mí, niño- advirtió friamente._

_El hombre lanzó una carcajada- ¿Y cómo vas a cobrartelas, vieja? ¿Me vas a sermonear hasta el aburrimiento?-._

_Ella esbozó una encantadora y elegante sonrisa- Claramente no podría sermonearte querido, pero no olvides quién cocina en este lugar- la sonrisa se transformó en una especie de mueca- No olvides que aunque no pueda hacer magia, tengo años de linaje mágico corriendo por mis venas. No sabrías qué es lo que te sucedió antes de que el cubierto tocara la mesa nuevamente- lo miró altivamente unos momentos más y se sentó junto al bultito que estaba en el suelo- Anda pequeña- la movió suavemente- el hombre malo ya se fue. Bebe un poquitito de agua, por favor – la muchacha se quejó sin ganas de volver a estar conciente- solo un poquito y nos vamos a la cama ¿qué tal suena eso? Bebes, comes y te acuestas... Vamos, no seas remolona, eso no es nada elegante, pequeña- trataba de hacerla tragar algo- No me dejes sola ¿si? No te dejes humillar por ese hombre. Mi madre decía que lo último que se pierde no es la esperanza, sino el orgullo- la muchacha hizo un ruido parecido a una risita- veo que estamos algo traviesas ¿verdad? No que estabas inconciente... vamos toma algo de agua y nos vamos a casa...-nuevamente la muchacha cerró los ojos, aparentemente sin fuerzas para nada- Solo un poquito... ¡Vamos niña, bebe!...._

º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

-Bebe niña, solo un poco y te vas a sentir mejor- estaba inclinada sobre la muchacha intentando que bebiera algo. No tenía buena cara y sospechaba que tampoco mucho tiempo, si Bellatrix le había administrado toda la poción- Vamos, muchacha, solo un poquitito. Anda, así, como una buena niña... -.

La muchacha abrió los desenfocados y brillantes ojos- ¿Meda?- preguntó trémulamente.

-Bebe, es agua- ordenó sorprendida y asustada por la pregunta- ¿De dónde conoces a Meda?-.

La niña entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño intentando ordenar sus ideas. Los ojos vagaron alrededor recorriendo la mazmorra- ¿Soy prisionera?-.

-En cierta forma, muchacha- le levantó nuevamente la cabeza para darle de beber- ¿De donde conoces a Meda?- preguntó nuevamente.

-¿Dé dónde conoces tú a Meda?- respondió la niña, tendida nuevamente en el suelo.

Narcisa iba a preguntar nuevamente, cuando el sonido de pasos llegó hasta ella- ¡Hazte la inconciente!- ordenó en un murmullo.

-¡Cissy!- llegó Bellatrix riendo- ¡Recuerdame por qué soy tu hermana favorita!-.

Narcisa se incorporó y puso su mejor cara- ¿Porque eres la única que tengo?- bromeó sonriendole, mientras se acercaba a ella.

Los ojos de Bellatrix brillaron con locura unos momentos, pero luego sonrió satisfecha- Por eso y porque te traigo regalos. Cierra los ojos- ordenó.

-Bella, por favor, no somos niñas- sonrió disimulando lo nerviosa que la ponía el ver a su hermana tan feliz. No era normal- no querrás que se me arruine el maquillaje ¿cierto?-añadió al ver que le iba a tapar los ojos.

-Cierto- rió Bella- ¿Has estado divirtiendote con mi juguete?- le preguntó pasando por el lado de la Sra. Malfoy y moviendo con un pie a la muchacha que no se movió.

-Pensé en darle algo de agua, Bella- respondió tranquilamente- no se ve bien, pienso que...-.

-¿No quieres saber cuál es tu regalo, Cissy?- le llegó la voz de un hombre, de SU hombre.

Narcisa Malfoy, olvidó la muchacha en la mazmorra y todo lo demás. Frente a ella, sucio y demacrado estaba el hombre que había compartido su lecho casi veinte años, el padre de su hijo y ella lo había extrañado tanto. Ahora todo estaría bien, Draco no necesitaría hacer ninguna locura... – Lucius...-susurró.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

La vista que los recibió, fue la de una enorme, ENORME, casa de campo. Imponente en medio de la oscuridad con sus ventanas iluminadas, sin duda hermosa para alguien entendido en arquitectura y diseño, pero para él lo único que le importaba era la maldita verja de hierro que impedía el paso cubierta de espesos arbustos, cortados milimétricamente. Con un movimiento de la mano de Malfoy en la cerradura, esta se abrió sin hacer un ruido.

-Vamos- dijo tendiendoles las manos- Las alarmas van a sonar si no pasan rodeados de mi magia- añadió al ver la expresión atónita de los Gryffindors- No creeran que es porque quiero jugar a las manitas con ustedes ¿verdad?- terminó con tono sarcástico.

Con reticencia, Hermione le cogió una mano. Ron y Harry luego de un pequeño momento de cuchicheos y pequeños empujones entre los que parecían estar decidiendo por un metodo muggle quién tomaba la mano se acercaron.

-¡Tramposo!- masculló Ron, cogiendo el brazo de Malfoy, mientras Harry se apresuraba a tomar la mano de Hermione.

Caminaron por el oscuro jardín, pegados a la verja, rodeando el camino principal, rumbo en que Draco les había indicado quedaba la cocina.

-Debería estar por acá- murmuraba Draco, tanteando desesperado en una alta muralla, que se disimulaba cubierta de arbustos.

-¿A qué te refieres con debería, Malfoy?- bufó molesto Harry- no se supone que esta es tu casa. Al menos deberías saber dónde está la cocina-.

-El hecho de que tu vivas en una asquerosa caja de varitas, Potter, no implica que todos lo hagamos- le respondió malintencionadamente. En alguna ocasión había escuchado que los tíos de Harry lo obligaban a hacer tareas domesticas, cuando su mision era espiar a los Gryffindors- no soy un elfo doméstico-.

-Pues deberías al menos saber dónde se encuentra, imbécil- le respondió dirigiendole una mirada de odio- si no, el plan no sirve para nada-.

-Acá hay algo- dijo Ron, quien mientras los otros dos se peleaban, junto a Hermione habían comenzado a buscar en la pared.

Draco tomó el tirador y sin ninguna dificultad abrió una puerta, que separaba el hermoso y bien cuidado jardín de lo que parecía un patio de servicio.

-Por acá- indicó bajando cautelosamente.

-No se confíen- indicó en un susurro Harry a sus amigos antes de bajar la escalera- cualquier cosa extraña y lo aturden-los otros dos asintieron antes de comenzar a bajar la pequeña escalera de piedra.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Habían avanzado sigilosamente por el patio de servicios y podían ver la cocina que a pesar de la hora bullía en actividad. El rubio los detuvo al llegar tras unos sacos, antes de que fueran visibles a cualquiera que tuviera la ocurrencia de mirar por la ventana.

-Algo pasa- musitó como única explicación- Es más de medianoche y deberían estar dormidos-.

-Quizá siempre trabajan mientras ustedes descansan- le respondió Hermione con saña- Tu mismo acabas de confesar que no te paras muy seguido por la cocina-.

-No seré un elfo, Granger, pero conozco los habitos de sueño de mi familia. Mi madre se duerme temprano y para atenderla a ella y a mi tía no es necesario tanto alboroto. Pareciera que están preparando un banquete-.

-Como sea una trampa, Malfoy...- amenazó nuevamente Ron.

-¡No sean imbéciles!- soltó Harry de mal talante, mientras se escurría hábilmente por el patio hasta quedar pegado a la pared y oculto de la vista interior- Sophie está ahí adentro y la voy a sacar- gesticuló sin hacer ruido, indicando hacia el interior de la mansión.

-¿Siempre es tan idiota?-preguntó el rubio a Hermione. Ella por toda respuesta dio un fuerte suspiro resignado antes de acercarse tambien cuidadosamente a su moreno amigo.

Esperaron un rato a que los elfos estuvieran distraidos y se deslizaron en silencio por la puerta. Desde la ventana habían visto dónde estaba el pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras, así que hacia allá enfilaron sus pasos. Cruzaron la cocina con éxito. Draco iba dirigiendo el camino por el oscuro pasillo cuando una pálida mano tapó la boca del rubio y lo giró sobre sus talones. Los tres Gryffindors ya habían sacado la varita y apuntaban al responsable.

Narcisa Malfoy, les obsequió una de sus miradas más gélidas para volcar su atención en su rubio hijo.

-¡¿Qué haces acá, Draco?!- susurró y el rubio pudo ver la angustia a traves de los siempre compuestos y grises ojos.

-Madre- susurró él dejándose abrazar. Los otros tres contemplaban atónitos el intercambio entre los siempre compuestos Malfoy, sin dejar de apuntar a Narcisa- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué aún estás acá?- preguntó rapidamente.

-Las cosas cambiaron hijo. No podemos hacerlo... él está acá- susurró al borde de las lagrimas.

-¿Quién?- preguntó el rubio perdiendo la tranquilidad- Madre, ¿Quién está acá?- a sus ojos no escapó la fugaz mirada que su madre dirigió a los tres Gryffindors y notó como la seguían apuntando- Por Merlín ¡bajen las varitas!- reclamó exasperado- Dime madre, ellos van a ayudarme-.

-Todos están acá, Draco- gimió desesperada- ¡En mi casa! Seguro no tarda el ministerio... ¡Merlín! ¡Tienes que irte o vamos a terminar todos en Azkabán!- miró a los Gryffindor- ¡Los cuatro se tienen que ir! No tiene sentido quedarse... ellos estuvieron abajo muchas horas... ¡Dioses! ¡Escuché los gritos! – intentaba empujarlos rumbo a la cocina- voy a mandar a los elfos a servirles algo de beber y ustedes salen por la cocina antes de que organicen las guardias...-.

-¡Calmate madre!- siseó lo más bajo que pudo tomandola por los brazos- No entiendo. ¿Quién específicamente está acá?- preguntó mirandola a los aterrados ojos.

-Tu padre- fue la escueta respuesta, pero el rubio sintió que el piso se deshacía bajo sus pies.

-¡Pero Malfoy estaba en Azkabán!- soltó Harry evitando gritar con todas sus ganas.

La mirada de la madre de Draco, fue de lástima- Escaparon de Azkabán y están todos acá. ¡Deben irse ahora niños! Si los atrapan...-.

-Vinimos a rescatar a Sophie y no nos vamos sin ella- declaró Harry y sus dos amigos asintieron con determinación.

-¡Deben dejarla!- les ordenó friamente- No me obliguen a devolverlos a la escuela a nalgadas. Nadie sabe que están acá. Deben pretender haber dormido toda la noche y no saber nada...- al ver la mirada decidida de los cuatro adolescentes, apretó los labios un momento y luego suspiró antes de hablar nuevamente en un tono mucho más suave y calmado- Cuando la trajeron estaba muy mal, luego los llamaron por la fuga y la dejaron... Intenté hacerla reaccionar, le di algo de agua, pero no tomó demasiado... estaba inconsciente hasta que volvieron... yo fui a atender a tu padre y... ellos estuvieron con ella mucho tiempo solos... – las cuatro mandíbulas se habían abierto desencajadas- No puede haber sobrevivido, si lo hubiera hecho sería lo primero que le hubiera dicho Bella, cuando él llegó...-.

-Señora Malfoy... ¿A quién se la hubiera entregado su hermana si estaba viva?- preguntó trémulamente Hermione, rogando para que la conclusión a la que había llegado estuviera equivocada.

Al contrario de sus expectativas, Narcisa la miró sin que sus ojos reflejaran el odio y asco que había esperado. Su actitud le hizo recordar a su propia madre, cuando siendo pequeña y estando de vacaciones en California, habían sufrido el shock de un terrible temblor.

-El Lord está acá- susurró.

-¿Voldemort?- jadeó Harry.

-Es por eso que tienen que salir de aquí, niños. Especialmente tú- indicó a Harry- no es solo de mortífagos de los que estamos hablando. Tres niños como ustedes no van a poder contra todos ellos... ¡Draco, tienes que irte, por Merlín!- ordenó.

-No, madre- la respuesta del rubio no solo sorprendió a su madre- No pue... no puedo irme sin ver...-.

-No vamos a irnos sin Sophie- declaró entonces firmemente Ron, más pálido de lo normal- si ella... si no... aunque... -.

-No vamos a dejarsela aunque no lo haya logrado-terminó Harry.

Al ver la mirada decidida de los cuatro adolescentes, Narcisa suspiró resignada.

-Bien. Vamos rápido-apuntó los pies de los adolescentes con su varita, para evitar que los pasos resonaran en el pasillo y abrió con cuidado la puerta.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Sus pasos rápidos y ansiosos no resonaban en el piso de piedra, gracias al hechizo de Narcisa, pero podían escuchar gritos desgarradores amortiguados por la distancia.

-Están en el despacho- dijo escuetamente Narcisa por toda explicación, mientras dirigía una mirada nerviosa al final del pasillo.

Los cuatro se detuvieron impresionados en la entrada de la mazmorra. Hermione dejó escapar un sonido ahogado. Sophie estaba colgada de las manos por unos grilletes y su cabeza caía sin control hacia delante, haciendo que el rostro quedara oculto con el pelo. La blusa del uniforme estaba manchada con sangre, especialmente en uno de los costados. Por la forma en que colgaba el cuerpo, sabían que o estaba desmayada o algo peor.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

_¡Merlín no podía ser! ¡En qué maldita hora se le había ocurrido ese plan! ¡Jamás en toda su maldita vida, se iba a perdonar! ¡¿Y SI MÁS ENCIMA RESULTABA QUE ERA SU HIJA?!..._

El rápido vistazo de Potter corriendo hacia ella, lo devolvió a la realidad y se apresuró a llegar con ella.

-¡Sophie!- llamaba Potter asustado, mientras le levantaba el rostro, para comprobar que estaba anormalmente blanco y no hacía movimiento alguno.

Vio que el Gryffindor, metía la mano entre los largos mechones a la altura del cuello, mientras la comadreja abrazaba a la muchacha por detrás intentando que el peso no estuviera solo en las muñecas, que a esta altura estaban enrojecidas. Su madre y Granger, permanecían aún en la entrada, una dirigiendo nerviosas miradas al pasillo y la otra alternando la vista entre la visión de su compañera y los movimientos de Narcisa.

-¡Mierda!- masculló Harry- Hermione, te necesito- apremió- no puedo ver si tiene pulso.

Draco, afirmaba ahora a Sophie igual que Ron, mientras Harry toqueteaba el cuello apresurado con expresión concentrada.

-¡Está viva, Harry! ¡Tenemos que bajarla o va a terminar cortandose las venas con estas cosas!- ordenó el pelirrojo.

-¡No puedo encontrar el pulso, Ron!- le respondió el Gryffindor asustado.

-¡Harry está viva!- lo miró con seriedad Ron- está sangrando así que sigue viva- indicó la mancha roja que ahora se extendía tambien por el pecho de su camisa.

Despues de lanzar un par de hechizos a los grilletes, estos finalmente se abrieron. El peso que de repente los sorprendió era más de lo que hubiese pensado para alguien de la constitucion de Sophie. Ron se hincó suavemente, para poder recostarla.

-Toma-Narcisa se acercó rapidamente sacando un frasco de su túnica y se la entregó a Draco- Es el antídoto a la poción. No pensarías que iba a dejar que hicieran una pocion sin tener el antídoto a mano- explicó.

Mientras tanto los otros dos intentaban despertar a Sophie, sin lograr nada más que pequeños gruñidos. Finalmente y con mucho esfuerzo, como si estos pesaran toneladas, abrió los parpados, sin estar realmente conciente de dónde o con quién estaba.

-Bébe esto- Draco se acercó intentando darle a beber el antídoto. Los desenfocados ojos de Sophie, se detuvieron un momento en los grises y torpemente corrió la cara y cerró la boca.

-No va a reaccionar ahora- apremió Hermione- tomenla para que nos vayamos rápido. En Hogwarts le damos el antídoto- lanzaba preocupadas miradas al pasillo que ahora estaba extrañamente silencioso.

Entretanto los muchachos intentaban darle la pocion. Ella, a pesar de estar demasiado confundida, despues de haber enfocado los ojos del rubio, parecía intentar a toda costa evitar que metieran algo en su boca.

-Sophie, por favor- suplicaba Harry- es el antídoto- pero ella empujaba torpemente la mano con la que intentaban hacerla beber.

-¡Sophie!- Ron, quien la tenía todavía recostada sobre su regazo, le giró la cara para que ella pudiera verlo a los ojos- ¡Mírame!- le ordenó- Soy yo, Ron. Te queremos dar una medicina. No vamos a dañarte ¿me escuchas? ¿Sophie?- ella había cerrado los ojos, con toda la intención de dejarse caer en la inconsciencia, nuevamente-¿confías en mí?- ella lo miró desenfocada y luego le apretó la mano con desesperación.

-Duele...- gimió cerrando los ojos.

-Pero esto te va a ayudar- ahora sí ella aceptó la poción.

Entre los tres la levantaron. No podían esperar más tiempo para sacarla de ahí, seguro Madame Pomfrey la podría ayudar con lo que fuera que le habían hecho, aunque conociendo a los responsables, Harry se apostaría la cabeza a que al menos había pasado por unos cruciatus.

-Deja, yo la llevo- dijo Ron pasándole un brazo bajo las rodillas y el otro bajo los brazo, apartando a Draco, quién la había cargado el peso de ella sobre sus hombros- Tu te sabes el camino y Harry es rápido con la varita- fue la escueta explicación.

-¡Merlín!- gimió Hermione- ¡alguien viene!-.

Efectivamente, se escuchaban varios pares de pasos resonar en las piedras.

-¡Rapido!- les apremió Narcisa- por acá- les indicó aprentando algo en la pared, que les mostró un pasillo que estaba oculto- Siguiendo derecho, van a llegar al segundo piso. De ahí pueden llegar a la sala de costura y por la terraza bajar al jardín delantero. Tienen que tener cuidado, porque seguro van a dar la alarma. Draco- abrazó a su hijo-¡Debe parecer que no estuviste acá! Que ella escapó sola. Si el Lord se llegara a enterar... yo voy a intentar distraerlos, pero...-.

-Gracias Señora Malfoy- dijo sinceramente Harry, antes de entrar en el pasillo apresuradamente, con sus amigos. Draco los siguió con el alma en un hilo, sin saber qué iba a pasar ahora, mientras Narcisa cerraba el pasillo con un hechizo.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Ron respiraba fuertemente, debido al esfuerzo de cargar con Sophie, quién seguía igual de inmóvil, por el estrecho y empinado pasillo.

-¡Merlín!- susurró Hermione- estó es como un laberinto para ratones- ¿Cuál es la salida al pasillo, Malfoy? ¡Aquí solo hay más pared!-.

Habían llegado al fin del pasadizo y no había ninguna puerta visible.

-Debe haber algo que accione la puerta- respondió el rubio, pasando a ciegas la mano por la pared buscando una salida- Mi madre debió olvidar que estaba oculta...-.

-Que conveniente ¿verdad?- respondió Hermione venenosamente.

-Ella no es así-respondió el rubio enojado, sin dejar de buscar en la pared- está de nuestro lado-.

-Esta es la puerta, porque entra aire por los bordes-Harry tanteaba rápidamente en la pared en que finalizaba el pasillo- pero no hay ningún tirador ni nada... ¡Rápido! No van a demorarse nada en venir a buscarnos por acá-.

Sophie había despertado y seguía sangrando, mientras Ron le explicaba brevemente lo que pasaba, cuando un ruido como de explosión, se sintió más atrás, en el pasillo donde estaban.

-¡Están intentando abrirlo!- gimió Hermione.

-¡Y no van a tardar en venir por el otro lado!- Draco buscaba frenéticamente el mecanismo para abrir la puerta.

-Abajo- les llegó la orden casi inaudible de Sophie, antes que la pared de la puerta, explotara, mandando a volar piedras por todos lados.

Cuando Harry, quien había cubierto a Hermione, volteo a ver qué había pasado se encontró con la imagen de Ron, quien todavía sostenía a Sophie por la cintura, con la boca abierta y a ella con su brazo derecho extendido en direccion a la puerta.

-Tendrán que disculpar la falta del vestuario nego y demás efectos especiales, pero no me siento muy bien- murmuró mordaz, mientras Ron la afirmaba, ahora que sus piernas habían decidido nuevamente votarse a huelga.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Cansado y sintiendose definitivamente muy viejo ya para estos trotes, se frotaba el puente de la nariz, intentando recomponer el ánimo, luego del _arduo_ trabajo del día. Cualquier otro en su lugar, agradecería el estar vivo un día más, pero él, francamente, ya no estaba tan seguro si la muerte, en sí misma, no sería una bendicion. Tantos años arriesgando el pellejo ¿para qué? Para que al final los imbéciles políticos, con tal de salvar sus asquerosos pellejos entregaban el país en bandeja. Desde el día anterior, en que había sido llamado e informado de los planes, no había tenido oportunidad de avisar a la Orden. Como conclusión, mientras Dumbledore, intentaba que el Ministerio reforzara la seguridad de Azkabán, teniendo en cuenta una posible fuga, él mismo comandaba la fuga de los mortifagos de Azkabán. ¡Genial! Estaba cumpliendo cabalmente con su papel de espía.

Las llamas verdes de su chimenea se encendieron y por estas apareció el Director del Colegio, cansado pero enérgico.

-Muchacho- dijo aliviado al verlo- me tenías profundamente preocupado- tomó la mejilla del hombre frente a él en un gesto paternal- más de un día sin noticias tuyas Severus. Temí que te hubiese sucedido algo grave en medio de ese desastre que ha sido la fuga de Azkabán- se sentó frente al otro a un lado de la chimenea- ¿Cómo resultó todo?-.

-¿Cómo podría haber resultado, Albus?- respondió sarcástico- ¡Genial! ¡La fuga ha sido maravillosa! Ahora podremos dormir tranquilos con unos cuantos locos más sueltos- resopló.

-La verdad es que ha sido un desastre. Un par de aurores muertos y otros cuantos mal heridos. Me sorprendió encontrar a Tom mismo en la isla- comentó- Supongo que no sabes dónde se esconden, ya que te habrán mandado a espiarnos ¿verdad?- Severus levantó la cabeza de un tirón, recordando cuál había sido su primera preocupación antes de distraerse con un poco de brandy y la ducha caliente.

Se disponía a salir de sus habitaciones, cuando Dumbledore lo tomó del brazo, poco dispuesto a dejarlo ir sin explicaciones.

-Draco- al escuchar el nombre del Slytheryn el anciano palideció- Debo avisarle que están en su casa, para que no se le ocurra hacer una tontería como... ¿Albus? -.

-¡Merlín, Severus! Lo había olvidado con todo el asunto de la fuga- el anciano fue hasta la chimenea y lanzó un puñado de polvos flu- Revisa si está en su habitación. De lo contrario reúnete conmigo en mi oficina, por favor- ordenó antes de desaparecer en las llamas rumbo al despacho de la Jefa de Gryffindor.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Dichosa era una palabra que definiría su estado emocional, si quisiera hacerlo. Cosa que no. Estaba infinitamente más interesada en la figura rubia que se retorcía en el suelo y apretaba la mandíbula intentando no dejar escapar ningún sonido de dolor, debido a la poderosa maldición a la que era sometido. Ella misma había sufrido ese mismo castigo hacía casi un año y consideraba que esta perspectiva era mucho más placentera. Por culpa de Lucius, su señor, había visto frustrado sus planes de agarrar al maldito mocoso mestizo, pero ahora ella, luego de que su señor terminara de divertirse con su cuñado, le tenía preparado un obsequio que la iba a dejar como la más fiel y mejor de todos sus seguidores. La maldita mocosa, Gryffindor tenía que ser, se había negado rotundamente a obedecerle, ni siquiera la tortura a la que la había sometido, había logado convencerla. Prefiero morir, porque de todas maneras tú vas a perder había respondido arrogantemente, luego de someterla a la maldición cruciatus, que siempre le había dado tantos resultados, por eso la había apuñalado, porque si no iba a servir a su señor, iba a servir para atraer al mocoso a la boca del lobo, sin saber que ya nada podría salvara a su amiguita. Se regodeaba imaginando la cara que pondría cuando viera que lo único que iba a rescatar era el cadáver de esta. Por lo que había escuchado de Draco y sus amigos, esos dos eran algo más que amigos... El Lord enloquecería de felicidad cuando viera que tenía cautiva y medio muerta a la novia de Potter. Quizá el mismo desearía torturarla un poco delante del mocoso, solo para destrozarlo.

Lucius gritaba desde hace un rato, cuando un destello de color azul, llamó su atención al lado de un tapiz a su espalda.

-¿Qué haces acá?- siseó luego de comprobar que su señor seguía entretenido y no había notado su desplazamiento.

-Tsk, tsk...- chasqueó la lengua- parece que todos ustedes son igual de mal educados. Piden un deseo y despues no quieren verme- volteó ofendido hacia el techo.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- Bellatrix comprobó que nadie le estuviese prestando atención- todavía no se la entrego, pero el Lord no tendrá problemas en asegurar tu supervivencia, como habíamos acordado. Ya te llamaré yo cuando esté todo listo...-.

-No te creo- contestó divertido- Me voy a quedar hasta que todo esto termine- declaró cruzando brazos y piernas.

-Vas a arruinar la sorpresa, ¡maldito engendro! ¡Quédate! Pero que nadie te vea...-.

-Oh, bueno- sonreía con maldad- si lo pides tan amablemente, me quedo- ella se relajó al verlo desvanecerse- Pero pensé que estarías interesada en saber que tu angelito se va escapando- volteó hacia donde había estado el genio sin poder verlo- Podría decirse que su padre vino a buscarla- escuchó seguido de una carcajada.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Había registrado todas las mazmorras y no había señales de él. Sus amigos habían intentado cubrirlo haciendo parecer que estaba con alguna muchacha, pero apostaba su cabeza, no es que en el fondo le tuviese mucho aprecio, a que andaba en alguna tontería.

-No está por ningún lado, Albus- soltó apenas salió de la chimenea, sin notar la presencia de McGonnagal ahí.

-Minerva, serías tan amable de informar Remus, Arthur, Bill, Tonks, Moody y Kingsley que tenemos una situación de suma gravedad y que los espero en diez minutos en la verja de entrada del castillo- la profesora de Transfiguraciones asintió con gravedad y salió rapidamente por la puerta del despacho.

El profesor de DCAO miró al Director con una ceja levantada esperando una explicación de lo que sucedía.

-Evidentemente, no has podido encontrar al joven Malfoy porque no se encuentra en el castillo, Severus- explicó sentado en su escritorio- como tampoco se encuentran Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y Sophie Mathews- Snape se sentó en la silla frente al Director sintiendo que el aire que entraba en su pecho no era suficiente para hacer funcionar sus pulmones- Te comenté en su momento, las intenciones del joven Draco, de pasarse a nuestro lado, con la condición de que aseguraramos la supervivencia y seguridad de su madre y de él mismo, así como el completo resguardo de su herencia- el moreno asintió- el asunto era que para sacar a Narcisa de la mansion necesitabamos una distracción lo suficientemente importante, para que Bellatrix no le causara problemas. El tema de sus bienes, lo arreglamos directamente, gracias a la inestimable ayuda de Bill Weasley con Gringotts. Si hubiesemos sabido antes de la fuga de Azkabán hubiese sido la situación ideal, pero ante nuestro completo desconocimiento del tema, nos perdimos esta fantastica oportunidad. La brillante mente del señor Malfoy, ideó entonces un plan alternativo de distracción, que involucraba a sus amigos y a la señorita Mathews...-.

-Disculpa que sea tan lento, Albus- interrumpió cortante- ¿Estas insinuando que Draco y los Gryffindors son amigos? Porque de ser así, creo que no estás muy enterado de lo que sucede en este colegio-.

-Perdón, Severus, no fuí muy específico. Me refería al Sr. Zabinni y la Srta. Parkinson- Snape asintió para que terminara luego con la bendita historia- Aparentemente iban a hacer creer a Bellatrix que la señorita Mathews, tenía alguna característica especial, para que mientras ella tenía su atención, Narcisa saliera de la casa. Luego de que la Sra. Malfoy estuviera sana y salva, según lo dispuesto, yo mismo iría a buscar a Sophie...-.

-Estás insinuando que dejaste a Mathews en manos de Bellatrix, solo para salvar a Narcisa- el anciando asintió, sosteniendo la indignada mirada del hombre joven- No los estoy insinuando Severus, lo estoy afirmando- continuó ignorando la expresión peligrosa del otro- Debido al incidente en Azkabán, me retrasé y supongo, porque de aquí en adelante solo estoy haciendo suposiciones, que al ver que no estaba en el Colegio, el joven Malfoy emprendió la labor de rescate por su cuenta- Snape palideció.

-¿Y los Gryffindors?-preguntó sin querer en realidad enterarse de la respuesta.

-Por lo que averiguó Minerva, despues de la cena entraron a la habitación de Sophie, preguntando por ella y despues no los han visto- Severus bufó- De alguna manera esos tres deben estar tambien en la labor de rescate- terminó Dumbledore.

-Albus- Severus estaba mortalmente serio- en la Mansion Malfoy, no solo estan Bellatrix y Lucius... El Lord está tambien allá-.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Era imposible que esa maldita mocosa hubiese logrado escapar sin ayuda. Había alertado a Rodolphus que se escapaba y juntos habían acudido, presurosos a las mazmorras para encontrarse con que ¡NO ESTABA! No había manera que, por muy ángel que fuera, lograra soltarse de los grilletes y salir de las mazmorras sin que nadie la hubiese visto. El genio había dicho que su padre la había rescatado, pero entonces deberían haberse encontrado con un ángel adulto, esperando vengarse de ellos por haber sido un poco duros con su hijita. ¡Seguro había sido un chiste del desgraciado genio! Seguro había salido sola, pero ¡¿Cómo?! Estaba encadenada y medio muerta, por la cantidad de sangre que había en el piso.

-Debe haber un pasillo oculto- escucho que le decía su esposo- busca abrirlo de alguna manera Bella, antes de que el Lord nos descubra-.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

-¿Por dónde?- preguntó Harry al rubio, al llegarle el sonido de pasos a traves del túnel.

-Por acá- el rubio asomó cuidadosamente la cabeza por el pasillo, antes de indicarles.

Ron volvió a tomar a Sophie en brazos, ya que está parecía hacer esfuerzos por mantenerse conciente, pero era incapaz de sostenerse en sus piernas. El pelirrojo estaba convencido de que perdía sangre a una velocidad alarmante, porque el cosquilleo que sentía en el lugar en que su abdomen tocaba la herida, solo indicaba el flujo que salía constante de esta, pese a la compresa que la apretaba.

El ruido de la explosión había alertado a los que no venían por el pasadizo de las mazmorras y podían escuchar los gritos y pasos apresurados desde la escalera. Entraron en la acogedora habitación que les indicó el rubio y Hermione lanzó un hechizo para sellar la puerta, mientras Harry y Draco ya iban llegando al ventanal que daba a la terraza. Cuando iban a abrirlo, el hechizo de Hermione casi les vuela una oreja.

-Hermione- reclamó Harry voltendo a verla extrañado, pero ella había vuelto a lanzar otro hechizo para sellar tambien la ventana.

-Mira- indicó hacia la escalera de la terraza.

-Merlín- susurró Draco- estamos atrapados- se apresuró a correr las cortinas para no quedar expuestos. Mientras Ron, que había dejado a Sophie sentada en un sillón, corría a empujar un mueble contra la puerta para bloquearla.

-Esto es todo- murmuró abatido Harry- de esta no nos salva ni un milagro- los cuatro miraron aprensivos al ventanal que brillaba con las maldiciones que chocaban contra el.

-Hechizo de irrompibilidad- explicó el rubio- mi padre lo instaló luego de que rompiera varias veces las ventanas jugando quidditch-.

-¿Hay alguna otra puerta secreta en esta habitación, Malfoy?- preguntó tímidamente Hermione. El rubio negó abatido.

-Bien, tenemos que atrincherarnos de todas formas- Ron ya estaba juntando algunos de los grandes muebles para formar una barricada- No sé ustedes, pero yo me voy de acá peleando- dijo convencido, no refieriendose a la mansión Malfoy precisamente.

A pesar de los hechizos de bloqueo, las puertas del salon y de la terraza parecían a punto de salir de sus goznes.

Harry sintió que Hermione tomaba una de sus manos y la mano de Ron y la escuchó murmurar algo que le sonó terriblemente a _padre nuestro, que estás en los cielos…_

-Hermione- esta no levantaba la cabeza, para evitar que vieran sus ojos anegados de lágrimas- lo siento mucho- se disculpó- no debería haberte dejado venir…-.

-Deberías rezarle a tu angel de la guarda, Hermione- Sophie por primera vez desde que había volado la puerta habló- Él debe estar muy ocupado para venir a ayudarnos ahora- La castaña no pudo evitar las lagrimas de angustia que rodaron por sus ojos- chicos- llamó a los muchachos que seguían inútilmente tratando de reforzar los hechizos bloqueadores- Ya me siento mejor y creo que podemos intentarlo- tomó una de las manos de Draco, quien la miraba extrañado y la otra de Hermione, indicandoles a Harry y Ron que se tomaran tambien de sus compañeros.

Sophie les sonrió nerviosa- Si quieren pueden cerrar los ojos, pero no se suelten. Prometo no quemarlos- bromeó mirando al rubio antes de que una especie de leves cosquillas que Ron identificó como las mismas que había sentido en el abdómen los rodearan. Justo en el momento en que los hechizos de irrompibilidad de las ventanas dejaron de funcionar, provocando un estallido de cristales, que no podría dejar a nadie sano dentro de la habitación, tras la trinchera armada por los estudiantes unas lucecitas celestes se extinguieron.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Remus Lupin exhalaba el humo de su vigésimo cigarrillo del día. Intentaba dejarlo desde sus quince años, pero como tantas otras cosas a lo largo de su vida, no había salido según lo planeado. A su lado los demás miembros de la orden convocados esperaban, protegidos por la oscuridad de la madrugada, a que llegara el Director del imponente Colegio de Magia que se veía a sus espaldas. Tonks, lo observaba con reproche desde el lado de Kingsley, pero cómo podría él… Seguramente, el motivo del llamado era algo relacionado con la fuga de esa mañana. Lo único que lo tranquilizaba era que sin el permiso del viejo Albus, nadie podía traspasar la seguridad del castillo. Mucho menos aparecerse y Harry estaba ahí adentro, protegido y resguardado de todos esos locos recien salidos.

Se volteó al escuchar los apresurados pasos del anciano, quien venía con un furioso Severus Snape y más atrás, Minerva McGonnagall, quien no se iba a quedar sin saber lo que pasaba.

-Gracias a todos por venir tan rápido- dijo a modo de saludo el anciano-Tenemos un problema con cinco estudiantes, que muy posiblemente hayan sido capturados por los mortífagos fugados y por el mismo Voldemort-.

Remus sintió que la sangre de sus venas se solidificaba al escuchar las palabras de su antiguo mentor. Se jugaba la cabeza a que en esos cinco estaba Harry. Cómo pretendía proteger al muchacho si saltaba hacia los problemas, cada vez que aparecían. Después de Navidad, le había prometido tener cuidado, incluso estaba a medio camino de convencer a Albus de dejarlo quedarse con él en el verano en vez de enviarlo con esos endemoniados muggles. Si estaba dentro de esos cinco, la tunda que le esperaba lo iba a dejar sin sentarse al menos una semana. Estaba seguro que Lily lo aprobaría.

-¿Quiénes son los otros dos, Albus?- preguntó resignado Arthur.

-Creemos que Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Ron y Harry, se han escapado a la Mansión Malfoy, para rescatar a otra de sus compañeras- informó Dumbledore. La profesora McGonnagall se llevó una mano a la boca horrorizada.

-¿Pero a quién fueron a rescatar, Albus?-preguntó con espanto la anciana- ¿Cómo terminó una alumna del colegio en poder de mortífagos, sin que nadie se diera cuenta?-.

-Por mi culpa, querida- reconoció gravemente el Director, bajo la mirada censuradora del ex – profesor de Pociones- Me retracé más de lo previsto y ellos emprendieron el rescate por su cuenta-.

-¿Tu los involucraste en esto?- preguntó atónito Remus.

-Debo decir en mi defensa que solo a dos de ellos, que ya estaban involucrados en la situación desde un principio- explicó Dumbledore- Jamás tuve la intención de involucrar a la señorita Granger, a Harry o a tu hijo, Arthur-.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó Moody.

-El plan es aparecernos en la Mansión y…- fue interrumpido por una brillante y celeste masa que se materializaba en el camino, por el que habían llegado.

-Merlín- susurró Tonks sorprendida- y yo creía que ya había visto de todo…-.

Cuando las luces azules se desvanecieron, los atónitos miembros de la orden, pudieron ver los cinco estudiantes desaparecidos, cubiertos de polvo y desarreglados, pero aparentemente sanos.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

No sintió cuando sus pies tocaron suelo firme. La sensación de adrenalina y felicidad desmedida le nublaba los sentidos. ¡Habían escapado de los mortifagos! ¡Habían escapado de los mortífagos, los cinco y esa sensación!... Miró como Ron tenía una expresión de subidón de adrenalina, igual que Malfoy y Hermione reía aliviada.

-Creo que voy a desmayarme- escuchó que decía Sophie, quien era atrapada nuevamente por los brazos de Ron antes que sus rodillas golpearan el suelo.

-Epa- rió el pelirrojo- vas a tener que hacer algo con esas piernas tan debiluchas-.

-Gracias- murmuró sonriendo- Has sido un pilar para mi esta noche- bromeó, pero su conversación se vio interrumpida por el grupo de adultos que los rodearon.

Por un momento pensó que se trataba de mortífagos, pero estos no iban a agarrarlo de una oreja y voltearlo para ver si no tenía ningún rasguño.

-Espera a que estemos solos, Harry Potter, porque la tunda que te voy a dar te dejará sin sentarte en una semana- escuchó que le amenazaba el siempre tranquilo hombre, quien lo miraba severamente- y no pienses que tus padres no estarían de acuerdo con eso-le rebatió al ver que pensaba protestar.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Remus había llegado de los primeros hasta los muchachos. Instintivamente, al verlos reir había agarrado al hijo de sus amigos por la oreja y lo revisaba exhaustivamente, mientras de reojo veía que Arthur hacía lo mismo con su propio hijo que parecía estar sangrando y Snape al rubio. Minerva estaba con las muchachas y por la expresión de Hermione las regañaba.

-Estás sangrando- escuchó que decía Tonks y volteó a ver con quien hablaba.

-No es nada, ya no- le contestó la muchacha levantandose la blusa dejandole ver una herida que cicatrizaba iluminada por lucecitas celestes- En un par de horas estoy como nueva- sonrió.

-Vaya- escuchó que decía nuevamente Tonks- y yo que pensaba que ser metamorfomaga era toda una gracia- bromeó- ¿no me enseñarías a hacer eso?-.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

-Lamento interrumpir, pero necesito hablar con los muchachos urgentemente- dijo el Director ganandose miradas indignadas de los padres- Luego podrán pasar a la enfermería y ser debidamente castigados por saltarse las normas de la escuela. Ahora es prioritario saber exactamente que sucedió...-.

-No cumplió con su palabra ¡Eso es lo que pasó!- soltó el rubio indignado- ¡Desapareció! ¡No pude encontrarlo en todo el día! ¡Tuve que pedirle ayuda a Potter, para traerla de vuelta!- Dumbledore asintió apenado.

-Lamento mucho haberme tardado, Draco- a este le pareció que cualquier explicación estaba de más y lo demostró obsequiandole una de sus miradas de desprecio más practicadas- Otros asuntos requirieron mi presencia más tiempo del esperado. Sin embargo, se las ingeniaron para logar el objetivo ustedes solos, trabajando en equipo, olvidando sus diferencias- sus ojos brillaban con satisfacción- El que estén enfadados conmigo es un bajo precio a pagar por esto. Ahora muchachos, necesito saber qué pasó- declaró tajante.

Entre los tres Gryffindors y Malfoy, le dieron un rápido resumen de los hechos, desde cómo se habian llevado a Sophie hasta que habían aparecido en los terrenos. Provocando a los adultos varios sobresaltos al escuchar cómo nuevamente se habían jugado el pellejo esos niños.

-Si ya terminamos con todo esto, creo que conduciré a estos alumnos a la enfermería para que Poppy los revise y luego a sus dormitorios- decidió la Profesora McGonnagall una vez resueltas todas las dudas de los adultos.

Los cinco ya se iban cuando el Director los interrumpió- Sophie, ¿cómo te sientes?-.

-Bien- respondió ella con timidez- solo estoy algo cansada. Duermo un rato y se me pasa...-.

-El descanso va a tener que esperar, querida- le dijo seriamente- Ahora que Voldemort sabe de ti y tiene una ligera idea de lo que puedes hacer, no estás a salvo. Ni siquiera en el Colegio, como ha quedado demostrado hoy- los otros cuatro se acercaron para escuchar mejor- Ha sido un verdadero placer tenerte, pero debes irte ahora mismo a tu casa- el rubio lo miró espantado, él tenía muchas cosas de las que hablar aún.

-Profesor, yo...-intentó explicar ella.

-No podemos esperar ni a las explicaciones ni reconciliaciones- cortó mirando a sus alumnos- debes irte en este mismo momento, porque el riesgo de cambiar la línea temporal es muy grande- Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron disimuladamente entre ellos incómodos.

-Profesor, no puedo irme- dijo suavemente la muchacha, con los ojos angustiados- ya lo intenté y no resulta- respiraba apresurada.

-Pero me dijiste en la mañana que te ibas- la interrumpió el rubio y ella le devolvió la mirada molesta.

-Te dije que era muy probable que resultara, pero eso no te impidió ¡secuestrarme!- le recriminó ella- ya no puedo irme, ya pasó el momento, tenía que irme entre ayer y hoy y hace rato que fue medianoche-.

-¡Tu me dijiste que te entregara, que te sabías defender!- discutió Draco, sintiendose cada vez mas molesto. Definitivamente la mezcla de emociones del día le estaba pasando la cuenta y había perdido toda la templanza adquirida tras años de severa educación.

-¡No te dije que me envenenaras! ¡¿NO?! Si no te diste cuenta ¡Me estaba muriendo! Me escuchas ¡MURIENDO!...-.

-¡Dijiste específicamente que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer! ¿Cómo iba a saber que lo decías solo porque sí?-.

-¡Porque tu haces siempre lo que se espera de ti ¿verdad?!- el sarcasmo y la tristeza que reflejaron esos ojos oscuros, lo desconcertó- Profesor- se giró hacia el director- Todavía no amanece, creo que podemos intentarlo- se giró buscando algo en el suelo.

-Necesito traer mis cosas- pidió antes de dibujar con una rama en el piso.

Con un movimiento de varita de la Profesora McGonnagall la mochila de Sophie esperaba al lado de un árbol.

Una vez terminado el dibujo en el suelo Sophie se volteó hacia sus amigos- Bueno- empezó con la intencion de despedirse- No sé cómo agradecerles que me hayan ido a buscar y...-.

-Malfoy tambien fue- la interrumpió Ron- Él nos avisó, de lo contrario no nos habríamos enterado que no estabas- esas cosquillas tenían que tener algo, porque había tenido el irrefrenable impulso de aclarar que Malfoy tambien había participado en el rescate.

-Yo lo sé- sonrió Sophie - Te digo que no me siento muy bien- miró al rubio con expresión culpable- No sé cómo agradecerles a lo cuatro- aclaró- que me hayan rescatado de...-.

-No, creo que no- voltearon para ver el extraño hombrecito de color azul que flotaba a un para de metros de Sophie, prudentemente alejado de los adulto, observandose las uñas con gesto estudiado.

-¿Qué haces acá?-bufó Sophie exasperada_. ¿Es que acaso nunca iba a dejarla en paz el maldito genio? ¿no había hecho ya suficiente daño?_

-Estoy evitandote una contusión en la cabeza, porque no te puedes ir aún- respondió divertido.

-Me voy ahora- respondió friamente- ya sé quién es, ya lo conozco, él me conoce- enumeraba con los dedos- ¡Listo! El deseo ya está cumplido ¡Diablos!-.

-Ya, sí, pero me falta cumplir el deseo de otra persona- ella enarco las cejas con cara de ¿y a mi qué?.

-Lo que pasa es que en el te necesito a ti- vió como varias de las varitas de los miembros de la Orden lo apuntaban al pecho- No pueden dañarme con eso, si es lo que pensaban- se burló, indicando las varitas quedando de espaldas a Sophie.

-Pero yo con esto sí- escuchó el siseó cerca de su oido, centésimas de segundo antes de sentir un profundo dolor en medio de su espalda y dejar de tener control sobre su cuerpo- ¿A que ahora te doy más miedo? – Escuchó que le decía juguetonamente, con cierta tono de burla- ¿Ahora sí me puedo ir?- preguntó rozando con su dedo su mejilla- Sabes que te puedo curar si te portas bien...-sintió que enterraban más la espada en su espalda y que su respiración era terriblemente dificultosa.

-Pu... puedes irte- accedió el genio.

La muchacha sonrió - tienes que hacer tu magia antes de que yo te ayude- le advirtió ella en tono meloso- No puedo confiar en ti, despues de todo lo que me has hecho...-.

El hombrecillo podía ver a los magos frente a él, que antes lo apuntaban con sus varitas y ahora miraban la escena sorprendidos. Estaba seguro era que lo que se preguntaban era cómo habían podido ser engañados por una muchacha como esa, que atravesaba la columna de un pobre e indefenso ser como él con una espada, sin siquiera pestañear.

-Tu deseo se ha cumplido- dijo intentando que su voz sonara firme- No te someteré más a mis deseos. Te libero-.

La muchacha sonrió satisfecha y besó su calva azul juguetonamente antes de que de un solo movimiento sacara la espada de su espalda. En el suelo y cubriendose de las oscura y negra sangre observó como la muchacha se limpiaba la mano en la falda escolar. La espada había desaparecido.

-Lo voy a curar cuando haya abierto el portal- dijo a modo de explicación al ver la mirada entre aterrada y fascinada de sus amigos.

-Invoco al poder ancestral, obsequiado para ayudar- recitó suavemente- para que me ayude a recitar, estas palabras tal como deben sonar- los contornos de la figura en el piso empezaron a brillar-Y así me ayude a regresar, donde mi alma desea estar- se escuchó un resoplido impresionado-Que no deje nada atrás, con que me puedan recordar, para que esta ilusion sin razón, no provoque mayor confusión, ni que pueda modificar el lugar, al que deseo retornar…- la figura brillaba y el interior se había vuelto de una sustancia acuosa, similar al mercurio. Ella se volteó a sus amigos que se habían acercado. Abrazó al pelirrojo y a Hermione- Gracias Profesor Dumbledore- se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza, sin notar el leve movimiento de su mano. Le sonrió pícaramente a Remus y se volteó hacia el rubio y el moreno y los abrazó al mismo tiempo.

-A sido un placer conocerlos a los dos- beso sonoramente sus mejillas- se volteó hacia su derecha y susurró- Aunque no te acuerdes de mí, yo no voy a olvidarte- sonrió- Ya sé que vió mi mamá en ti. Y tú- volteó la cabeza al otro lado- creo que me debes esto- tomó su cara entre sus manos y lo besó dejándolo pasmado- si nos volvemos a ver vas a ser muy viejo para mi y ya me voy a quedar con las ganas- los abrazó nuevamente y tomó la mochila y se acercó al portal que brillaba como foco de estadio en el medio de la noche. Iba a saltar cuando la detuvo el carraspeo de Remus. Ella lo miró traviesa y sonrió fastidiada- Esta bien- cedió y se acercó a la figura que se retorcia en el suelo- No te lo mereces. Puedes tomarlo como advertencia- puso su mano en la herida y las luces empezaron a cerrarla. Una vez que consideró que era suficiente curacion, _estaba bien un poco de dolor por ser tan traicionero_, saltó dentro del líquido. Hubo una explosión de luz que los cegó y desapareció.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

-Debería darles vergüenza, jovencitos- escuchó lejana la voz del Director de la escuela- salirse en medio de la noche a batirse a duelo- _¿Ah?_- Al estilo muggle, además- _seguro se había dado un trancazo en la cabeza, porque no se acordaba de nada_- Cincuenta puntos se descontaran de sus respectivas casas por cada uno. Que decepcion Harry, creí que habías madurado después de lo ocurrido el año pasado- sintió adormecido como era llevado del brazo por Remus a la enfermería a petición del Director, para constatar sus lesiones. Acostado en la blanca y aseptica cama, reflexionó que quizá había terminado con un buen golpe en el cerebro, porque ni siquiera se acordaba de haber peleado con Malfoy. Después del recuerdo de Slughorn todo estaba en blanco. Igual era un efecto secundario del Felix Felicitis. Lo que no entendía era esa sensación de cosquillas y calidez que sentía en todo el cuerpo cada vez que cerraba los ojos y la tonta impresión de haber perdido algo.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Hola a todos!! Lamento horrores haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, pero casi no he tenido tiempo de sentarme a escribir este capitulo y el que me falta. Incluso estuve tentada de matar a Sophie, solo para evitar escribir el último. Jeje... pero no me hubiese quedado bien. Intentaré subir el próximo lo antes posible, pero les ruego tengan paciencia, porque voy a la mitad y todavía me quedan varias paginas. Gracias por leer esta locura. ¡Ya queda poquito!

Por favor, déjenme reviews para saber si les gusta.

Abrazos,

Agatha


	26. Chapter 26

¡Hola a todos! Lamento muchísimo haberme demorado cuatro meses en actualizar. Quería terminar bien la historia y no me resultaba. Además este capítulo es eterno 80 paginas de Word con letra tamaño 11. En este capítulo si está el crossover, pero en realidad es más bien implícito. Las CHMD tienen poquitas líneas, creo que una o dos escenas. Espero que les y lo disfruten.

Ya saben. La historia tiene como protagonista a Sophie Mathews. Es un AU paralelo al Príncipe Mestizo, así que si quieren saber qué pasa con Harry y compañía, lean el libro. Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece. Tampoco los de CHMD. No lucro tampoco con esto, es solo realización personal. ¡Que el último capítulo!

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

**Capitulo 26: "El nuevo Lord"**

El viaje en el portal solo duró unos segundos. Rodeada de la extraña sensación de estar metida en algo parecido a la gelatina rogaba porque todo saliera bien. _ No está de más ser precavida_- pensó antes de aparecer su fiel espada. Bien podía terminar en medio de un nido de arañas, como en medio del océano. En realidad no estaba muy documentado el tema de los viajes en el tiempo. Ella podría considerarse más bien un sujeto de prueba.

Sintió que la gelatina se volvía cada vez menos densa y luego caer. Afortunadamente, lo que parecía una mullida alfombra amortiguó la caída de unos dos metros. Incorporándose con la espada en mano, observó atentamente el lugar en que estaba. Era una habitación pequeña, sonrió al reconocerla. En ese lugar habían demasiados colores como para parecer peligrosa, aún estando oscura, pero no podía confiarse, no sabía cómo podían haber cambiado las cosas.

-¿Cielo, eres tu?- escuchó una voz ronca que venía de la cocina y su corazón dio un brinco. Bajó cautelosamente la escalera, sin dejar todavía la espada, rumbo a la única habitación iluminada de la casa. Por la puerta abierta de la cocina pudo ver un hombre alto de unos cuarenta años y pelo castaño, que buscaba algo en el refrigerador, mientras con la boca sujetaba la bolsa del pan. Sacó unos platos del aparato eléctrico y lo cerró con el pie. Sophie sonriendo inconscientemente, había caminado hacia la luz, con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas.

-¡Diablos, hija! ¡Me asustaste!- exclamó alegremente casi soltando los platos al verla en el umbral-… ¿Estas bien, cielo?- preguntó preocupado al ver las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas- ¿Eso es sangre? ¡¿Estás herida?!- ella negó con la cabeza y corrió a abrazarlo. Henry Banks estaba oficialmente asustado. La Sophie que él había conocido hacía trece años era cariñosa y dulce. Hacía un año, después de algún enredo mágico, se había encontrado con que su pequeña y adorada hija, no lo recordaba y mucho menos reconocía como su padre. Le costó sudor y lágrimas que ella confiara en él y lo aceptara. Y ahora, la muchacha se aferraba a él como si fuera el último salvavidas del Titanic.

-¡Paige!- llamó asustado cargando con su hija que seguía aferrada a su cuello como si la hubieran pegado.

-Estoy bien, es solo que te eche de menos, papito- susurró despegando su cara de su pecho y esbozando una tímida sonrisa- ¿No te he dicho últimamente lo mucho que te quiero, verdad?- él solo la abrazó y besó su cabeza antes de volver a gritarle a su esposa, sintiendo que el cuerpo de su hija se relajaba y se volvía cada vez más pesado.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

_Observaba a la hermosa joven que dormía a su lado, su negro pelo se desparramaba en la almohada dándole una apariencia angelical. Su boca, su cuerpo… Todo en ella era tentador y extasiante. No podía creer que se había metido en esa situación. Él que tenía que volver a cumplir con sus compromisos familiares. Siempre había sido tan apropiad y, ahora se veía involucrado en ese enredo de faldas. Debería maldecirse a si mismo, por haber sucumbido a la tentación de hablarla en ese restaurante. Le habían comentado de aquel nuevo lugar, que a pesar de ser muggle, era totalmente agradable. Por esa razón, con uno de sus socios americanos, había hecho la reserva. Ella los había recibido y guiado a la mesa y él se había quedado prendado de esa boca roja, que incitaba a besarla y esos ojos oscuros llenos de misterio. En un arrebato la había invitado a salir y terminado bailando en algún lugar muggle. Una cosa había llevado a la otra y habían terminado en el hotel donde se hospedaba. Su razón decía que luego de ese encuentro debía terminar la relación. Que su prometida jamás se enteraría y que no pasaría de ser una especie de despedida de soltero, pero a lo largo de esas dos semanas, había sido flechado irremediablemente por la alegre y encantadora americana. Y ahora… Pero ¿Quién podría culparlo por no poder resistirse a la mujer más bella y sexy que había visto en su vida? Debía ser algo cultural, porque de todas las muchachas y mujeres que conocía en su país, no había ninguna tan deslumbrante como ella. Eran bonitas, elegantes, pero les faltaba... ¿brillo? Ella se removió en la cama y abrió los ojos regalándole una sonrisa remolona_

_-¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?- le preguntó incorporándose mientras se refregaba un ojo._

_-Tenemos que hablar- le respondió serio. Ella lo miró preocupada- Yo regreso a mi país, Paige. Me voy hoy mismo en la noche-ella asintió- No podemos seguirnos viendo, verás… Yo tengo una prometida, voy a casarme con ella la próxima semana y…-._

_-Y yo fui tu despedida de soltera- dijo herida- ¿Porqué no dijiste que tenías novia? Yo te lo pregunté desde un principio ¡Y tu no dijiste nada!- había salido de la cama enrollada en la sábana y recorría la habitación buscando su ropa- ¡¿Te pareció muy bien acostarte con una gringa?! ¡Ahora podrás contarle a tus amigos!...-._

_-No es así, yo jamás... Por favor, no entiendes… Yo tengo compromisos, con mi familia, con mi posición…-._

_-¿Posición? No me vas a salir ahora con que eres una especie de noble, porque…-._

_-No soy un noble, no seas ridícula- ella le devolvió una mirada indignada, mientras seguía recogiendo sus cosas- Mi familia ha gozado siempre de cierta posición en nuestra comunidad. Estoy prometido desde que tengo trece años, ni siquiera la conozco, no la he visto más de cinco veces en mi vida, no puedes…-._

_-¡¿No puedo qué?!- se acercó peligrosamente hasta quedar frente a su cara- ¿No puedo juzgarte? ¿Tengo que entender que estás prometido? ¿Crees que me hace sentir mejor que me digas que ni siquiera la conoces, mientras has estado metido en la cama conmigo las ultimas dos semanas?-._

_Él se había parado de la cama, donde había permanecido sentado todo el rato, viendo como ella revolvía como un duende de Cornuels la habitación, sacó del cajón del velador un estuche alargado de color azul y se lo extendió. Ella lo tomó con reticencia, sin soltar su ropa. Esperaba que con aquel regalo se tranquilizara un poco, mal que mal, le había costado una pequeña fortuna._

_-¿Esto es un regalo de despedida o un pago?- le preguntó fríamente._

_-¡Merlín! ¡Por supuesto que no es un pago! Yo jamás pensaría una cosa así de ti... Esperaba que tampoco fuera un regalo de despedida- ella ahora lo observaba inexpresivamente- Quizá… Tal vez podríamos vernos de todas maneras. Astoria no tendría porque ser un problema…-._

_-¿Me estás ofreciendo ser tu amante?- lo interrumpió indignada- Esto- blandía el estuche peligrosamente cerca de su cara, amenazando sacarle un ojo- es un asqueroso pago ¡yo no voy a ser tu amante! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!-le tiró el estuche a la cara y entró en el baño encerrándose con un portazo._

_Se acercó a la puerta y la golpeó. Odiaba haberla hecho sufrir. Había malinterpretado todo lo que había dicho. Jamás la vería como una cualquiera. Hubiesen podido seguir viéndose a pesar de todo. Esas cosas siempre pasaban en las familias como la suya. No entendía que él tenía una obligación con su posición._

_-¿Paige?- llamó suavemente._

_-…….-._

_-¿Paige?- la sentía revolver dentro del cuarto de baño._

_Iba a golpear nuevamente, cuando la puerta se abrió de sopetón. Ella salió echa una fiera, atropellándolo, ya completamente vestida._

_-Guárdate tus regalos y olvídate de mi- le ordenó- o te convierto en rata- el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír ante la amenaza, pensando que cómo una muchacha muggle podría transformarlo en rata- ¡Ah, sí!... Olvide decirte que soy bruja ¡Imbécil!- salió indignada de la habitación con los zapatos todavía en la mano dejándolo con la horrible sensación de haber perdido la persona que más le había tocado el corazón en su vida._

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

_..."Te prometo que no dejo que te golpees muy fuerte"...decía riendo una muchacha muy abrigada, cuyo rostro no lograba distinguir bien y lo tironeaba de la mano a lo que parecía un lago congelado... la muchacha estaba parada en el borde de una de las almenas de ¿Hogwarts? Y el viento batía la capa de su uniforme dramáticamente... sonreía encantadoramente, con las mejillas arreboladas y una fina capa de sudor que bajaba por su cuello y se perdía en lo que le parecía la más adorable ropa interior, arrinconándolo contra una especie de maquina de torturas..._

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

_-Necesito hablar con ella. Por favor- agregó incómodo al ver la cara de desagrado del hombre que le había abierto la puerta cargando a un bebé._

_-No quiere hablar contigo. Dice que te puedes ir por donde viniste y que te lleves tus regalos...- hizo una especie de mueca- en otras palabras-._

_-Por favor-pidió esperando encontrar un poco de solidaridad de género en su interlocutor. El hombre lo estudió indeciso un momento y luego abrió la puerta dejándole entrar en la casa. Le indicó que se sentara y subió a buscarla._

_Observó la casa mientras esperaba. Era simple, muggle, nada parecía mostrar que ahí viviera una bruja como había dicho ella. Los vitrales de las ventanas, brillaban con el sol dándole la ilusión de ver un reflejo de luces a su derecha. Cuando volteó a ver qué había llamado su atención, se encontró con un pequeño de unos tres años, de pelo rubio que lo observaba desde atrás de un sillón. No parecía asustado, sino más bien curioso. Miraba hacia un dragón de juguete que estaba tras él. _

_-¿Quieres el dragón?- se lo tendió pensando que el niño no se atrevía a acercarse porque no lo conocía. Merlín sabría lo que le pasaba al niño, porque él nunca había estado en contacto con ninguno y la idea de ser padre, si bien se le venía encima con lo de su boda, tampoco era tan inmediata. Para su sopresa el niño sin dejar de mirarlo pestañeó y el dragón se desvaneció en un montón de lucecitas brillantes y apareció en el abrazo del niño. No alcanzó a ser conciente de la sensación de deja-vu, porque por las escaleras, como un huracán bajaba la mujer que había ido a ver..._

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

_Escuchaba unas carcajadas que no lograba identificar, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de San Mungo rumbo a la habitación de Astoria, en ella estaba la riqueza más grande que pudiera alcanzar, bien envuelta en una mantita blanca, con su piel rosadita y arrugada y el fino cabello rubio, que parecía casi inexistente. Miraba alrededor, pero todo estaba oscuro fuera de esa puerta y las carcajadas seguían poniéndolo nervioso. Nunca había entendido la extraña sensación de pérdida que había sentido cuando tomó por primera vez a Scopius. Definitivamente era el momento más feliz de su vida, pero no se podía quitar la sensación de haberse perdido de algo... _

_...Has lo que tengas que hacer, Draco. Yo me cuido sola, siempre lo he hecho... _

_...Yo entiendo Draco. Todo va a salir bien. Yo se me cuidar sola..._

_La voz resonaba en sus oídos y las carcajadas aumentaban y se volvían un ataque de risa, pero ya no eran escalofriantes y frías, sino alegres, cálidas..._

Abrió los ojos de golpe, dando un pequeño salto en la cama. Tenía la respiración agitada, como si acabara de arrancar de un dragón enfurecido. Volteó la cabeza, para ver si había despertado a la persona que dormía a su lado. Ella se acomodó suavemente, haciendo que uno de sus rubios mechones cayera sobre uno de sus ojos. Su esposa. Había tenido una pesadilla tan extraña, que había terminado angustiado. Se levantó cuidando de no despertarla y tomó la cigarrera del velador. Salió al balcón de su habitación, esperando que el aire frío le despejara la cabeza y lo tranquilizara lo suficiente para poder volver a dormir, ya que apenas debían de pasar de las dos de la madrugada.

-Merlín, bendito- susurró, dejando caer en encendedor, cuando a medio hacia su boca, lo golpeó el entendimiento- ¡Dioses!-.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

En retrospectiva, era un hombre satisfecho. Tenía a su mujer, unos hijos que adoraba y extrañaba infinitamente ahora que estaban los tres en el Colegio. Era exitoso en su profesión. Había sobrevivido a tantas cosas... Pero en ese preciso momento, mientras revisaba unos documentos, en el despacho en Grimauld Place, lugar al que finalmente, luego de muchos esfuerzos y con la ayuda de la carpintería muggle, habían podido acondicionar como su hogar, porque él no había soportado la idea de irse a vivir al Valle de Godric, el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia Inglés, fruncía le ceño. Eran hechos aislados, como una golpiza recibida fuera de un bar por un mago nacido de muggles, algunos rumores acerca de grupos de negro reunidos en las noches, pero su insitito le decía que no podían confiarse. No podían permitirse descansar en la tranquilidad de que Voldemort estaba muerto, al igual que la mayoría de sus secuaces y que los que habían sobrevivido estaban en Azkabán o eran vigilados de cerca. Había indicios de rituales y rastros de hechizos de magia negra en todos aquellos incidentes aislados. Inevitablemente, siempre terminaba siendo su responsabilidad, la paz del mundo mágico. Al menos ahora era un adulto capacitado, que no iba a permitir que nada pusiera en riesgo la vida y la tranquilidad que deseaba para su familia, el mundo en que debían crecer sus hijos. La idea de acurrucarse junto a Ginny, quien dormía, en la habitación, era cada vez más tentadora, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que por primera vez en... ¿quince años? Tenían la casa para ellos solos.

Los golpes en la puerta de calle lo hicieron volverse a media escalera. Nadie llegaba por la calle y menos a esas horas.

-¡¿Quién?!-preguntó secamente.

-Draco Malfoy, Potter-.

Harry despertó de la impresión. ¿Qué podría querer Malfoy en su casa? Si bien es cierto que después de la guerra las cosas se habían calmado y ahora que eran adultos se toleraban educadamente, cuando se topaban en algún sitio, definitivamente no eran amigos. Nunca había invitado al Hurón saltarín, como todavía seguía llamándolo Ron, a su hogar. Sin mencionar, que eran casi las tres de la mañana y no había utilizado la red floo. Había llegado por el lado muggle y si después de todo lo que había pasado en su vida, tenía alguna certeza, era que los Malfoys, revindicados o no, no se codeaban con muggles si podían evitarlo.

-Necesito hablar contigo, Potter- el moreno, quien aún no salía de su asombro, se movió a un lado de la puerta, para dejarlo pasar. Entró en la sala estar y encendió la chimenea.

-Sorpréndeme- dijo sentándose un uno de los sillones frente al rubio.

-Potter, ¿Qué recuerdas de sexto año?- preguntó ansioso.

-Veamos- se llevó un dedo a la frente fingiendo pensar- Recuerdo vívidamente que envenenaste a Ron, le diste un collar maldito a Katie, dejaste entrar los mortifagos a Hogwarts...Ah! que por tu culpa, Snape tuvo la oportunidad de asesinar a Dumbledore...- el rubio apretó la mandíbula incómodo.

-No necesito que me recuerdes las cosas que hice, Potter- respondió de mala manera- No tengo que explicártelo, pero yo estaba obligado a hacer todas esas cosas- Harry arqueó las cejas escéptico. Nunca habían hablado realmente de lo que había sucedido en esa época. De hecho era la única vez que había mantenido una conversación de más de dos frases con él- Además- agregó- estuve en Azkabán todo un año, pagando por ellas- miró fijamente al moreno- Necesito saber si recuerdas algo más de lo que sucedió o si yo me estoy volviendo loco-.

Harry frunció el ceño, en un recurrente gesto de concentración- Por hechizarte, no pude estar en el último partido de quidditch...-.

-¡Merlín, Potter! ¡No seas idiota!- lo cortó desesperado- ¿No recuerdas a nadie más, que no recordabas hasta esta noche?-.

Harry, quien había abierto la boca para protestar por el insulto del rubio, al escucharlo esbozó una sonrisa burlona

-¿A quien podría recordar esta noche, que no recordara esta mañana, Malfoy?- se fijo bien en la apariencia del rubio, que parecía un poco nervioso- ¿Te sientes bien, Malfoy? Porque si quieres puedo llamar a Hermione, que te de un vistazo...-.

-Me siento perfectamente, Potter- lo cortó cuando el moreno, ya se estaba parando rumbo a la chimenea- Potter, por favor, dime que tu también la recuerdas-.

El ligero tono de suplica que se filtró en la voz de su archienemigo escolar, fue lo que más lo preocupó.

-Me temo que vas a tener que explicarme un poco más, porque ya es muy tarde y mi cerebro va un poquito lento-.

-Mathews, ¿recuerdas a Mathews?- pensó que lo mejor era ir directo al asunto. Ya si no la recordaba, le pedía el mismo que lo acompañara a San Mungo para no terminar en una calle muggle sin saber dónde estaba su cerebro.

-¿Quién es Mathews, Malfoy? ¿Alguien del colegio?- ante la mirada desesperada del rubio, frunció el ceño, intentando estrujar sus neuronas. Si era alguien que conocía Malfoy, quizá iba en Slytheryn- ¿en qué casa iba?- suspiró cansado- Vas a tener que darme alguna otra pista, Malfoy, porque no...-

-Tal vez recuerdes que le metiste la lengua hasta las amígdalas, Potter- le espetó derrotado- ¡Dioses! ¿Crees que podrías acompañarme a San Mungo, porque creo que perdí la razón?-.

Al ver al abatido rubio pidiéndole un favor, una extraña sensación de haberlo vivido antes, lo mareó de repente- ¿Sophie?- susurró y el rubio cerró los ojos aliviado- ¿pero cómo? ¡Oh, Dios!-caminó al mueble donde guardaba las bebidas- ¿Quieres uno?- preguntó mientras se servía el líquido color ámbar en una medida dos veces mayor a la recomendada.

-Tiene que haber sido su hechizo- respondió mientras aceptaba el trago, sentándose nuevamente- Lo he pensado mucho y este se tiene que haber roto, porque ella volvió a su tiempo- el moreno asintió mientras se servía otro vaso lleno, porque el primero se lo despachó de un trago- Lo que me preocupa es saber cómo resultó todo. ¿Llegó bien? ¿Algo cambió?-.

-No recuerdo muy claro todo, Malfoy. Es como haberlo soñado. ¿Cómo puede pasar una cosa así?- el rubio se encogió de hombros-.

-Necesito que me ayudes a saber si está bien, por favor- pidió el rubio- Necesito saberlo, pero no puedo averiguarlo por mi mismo- el moreno iba a preguntar porqué diablos, no podía averiguarlo él mismo- Hay un montón de problemas legales. Scorpius es mi heredero, el primer hijo. Astoria se moriría. No puedo hacerles eso, además...-.

-¡Diablos, Malfoy!- lo interrumpió Harry- no entiendo que tiene que ver tu hijo y tu esposa con Mathews...-sus ojos se abrieron en comprensión- ¡Oh! ¿Tu eras...?-.

-Sí, Potter- el rubio bebió lo que le quedaba de un trago- Sophie es mi hija y no me acordaba de ella hasta hace una hora. Mientras mi hijo tomaba clases de equitación, mi hija era instruida para ser una asesina. Cuando Scorpius dormía en medio de nuestra cama porque estaba asustado, mi hija estaba sola, pasando quién sabe qué cosas... ¡Merlín! ¡¿Porqué hago todas las cosas mal en la vida, eh?!- el moreno no contestó, pero sacó una nueva botella y rellenó el vaso del rubio y el propio hasta el tope.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

En el salón estaban reunidos los principales activistas del movimiento, sentados en las mesas que los elfos habían dispuesto para ello. El rubio líder estaba sentado en el centro, contemplando cómo sus planes iban tomando forma. Era un hombre joven, de unos cuarenta años. Corría el rumor que descendía de uno de los míticos fundadores de Hogwarts. A su manera de ver, la sociedad mágica era confiada y floja. Descansaban en la fantasía de seguridad que les brindaba el hecho de que él que los había librado una vez del yugo del mismísimo Voldemort, trabajaba como auror en el ministerio. Todo ese merito y adoración concedida a ese presuntuoso, no hacía más que indignarlo. El día la batalla final de la segunda guerra, había sido declarado festivo y cada año, el ministerio organizaba un pomposo acto, en que solo homenajeaban a Potter. ¿Qué no habían muerto muchos más en la batalla, mientras él se hacía el interesante? ¿No había más nombres a los que rendir honor? El primer aniversario de la batalla, dada la estratégica posición económica de su familia, se había visto obligado a asistir con su mejor cara. Incluso se acercó al maldito grupo de arrogantes que llamaban héroes. Había felicitado a Potter, y el descarado había tenido la desfachatez, de preguntarle dónde había estado él mientras los otros peleaban, cuando había mencionado el hecho de que no solo ellos eran los responsables de la victoria. _"Creo haberte visto empujando a unos niños para salir del colegio" _le había respondido. Ahora, después de veinte años, se vengaría. Demostraría a toda la comunidad mágica, el error que habían cometido homenajeando a quienes volvían a descuidar la seguridad de la comunidad. Después de todo, él estaba aburrido.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Había pasado algo más de dos meses, desde su abrupta visita a la antigua casa Black, recordaba haber ido ahí cuando niño acompañando a su madre a visitar a su tía. Tenía que reconocer que la mujer de Potter, había logrado hacer del lugar, un sitio agradable y colorido, que no recordaba en nada a la antigua y tétrica mansión que había conocido. Ahora dirigía sus pasos por el ministerio, rumbo a la oficina del Jefe de Aurores, quien le había informado que tenía novedades respecto a su encargo. Ante su petición de hacer las averiguaciones de la manera más discreta posible, había sido Potter mismo, quien realizara todos los contactos con el investigador americano que habían contratado. Para su más completo desagrado, el moreno había informado a Weasley y su mujer de la situación, cuando estos habían aparecido por la red Flu como a las cinco de la mañana, también recordando todo lo sucedido.

Golpeó en la oficina e ingresó. Saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a Potter y a Weasley, quien también estaba ahí y tomó asiento dónde le ofrecían.

-Bien- logró articular sin perder su elegancia.

-Hablé personalmente con el investigador y no hay registros de ninguna muchacha de quince años, con las características de Sophie viviendo en esa casa- explicó el pelirrojo- Investigamos también a las hermanas y la mayor, tiene dos hijos, que están estudiando en alguna universidad, por lo que no pudimos verlos y una niña de unos once años. La segunda tiene tres niñas pequeñas de menos de diez y la tercera, tiene dos hijos. De once y trece. Ninguna muchacha de quince o dieciséis. Lo lamento, Malfoy- terminó.

El rubio sintió que el asiento en que estaba no era muy firme al escuchar las noticias de parte de Weasley. Potter lo miraba fijamente, con una expresión indescifrable.

-¿Entonces se modificó la línea del tiempo y ella nunca nació?- preguntó al fin el rubio confundido- No debería ser posible, no la recordábamos, cómo podríamos haber modificado las cosas si no estábamos presentes, igual que la primera vez- razono ausentemente, perdiéndose la mirada culpable que intercambiaron los dos aurores.

-Ella misma modificó la línea temporal, Draco- dijo suavemente Harry- Ella nos contó que todos moríamos en la guerra, que la magia se extinguía en Europa. Así que si estamos todos acá, significa que todo cambió- el rubio lo miró atónito.

-¿Todos moríamos?- preguntó incrédulo y los otros dos asintieron- ¿pero có...? ¿Cómo es que estamos todos acá?... ¿entonces ella nunca nació? ¿Nunca existió?-.

-Probablemente tú seas el único que pueda responder eso- respondió solemnemente Harry- Tal vez deberías hablar con su madre-.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

-No estás cumpliendo con tu parte del trato, Zack- le recriminó el rubio líder- Nos prometiste una causa y ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y no sucede nada-.

-Las cosas no pueden ser tan rápidas- se excusó el hombre- No podemos exponer públicamente nuestra posición sin tenerlo todo planeado. Apenas nos mostremos, tendremos a todo el ministerio de Magia buscando respuestas- vio como el rubio alzaba una ceja despreocupadamente para luego dirigir una discreta mirada a su grupo que un poco retirados, escuchaban atentamente la conversación.

-Quizá tu no sabes cómo organizar todo…-sugirió el joven.

-¡¿Estás retándome?!- gruñó en tono bajo, para que el resto de sus seguidores no notara la falta de respeto que estaba teniendo el rubio-Porque te recuerdo que el jefe acá soy yo, no tú…-.

-Creo que el que no tiene claro los conceptos eres tu, Zack- respondió el joven fríamente- Nosotros no somos tus tontos y manipulables seguidores- se enderezó en toda su estatura, esbozando una sonrisa depredadora que lo hacia ver bastante amenazador- vinimos porque estábamos aburridos y tu nos ofrecías una entretención, pero si no planeas moverte aún, quizá debamos encontrar otra distracción… aunque esta sea contra ti-añadió despreocupadamente.

El hombre lo evaluó indeciso entre mandarlo al infierno con todo y su grupo, como era su primer instinto y tranquilizarlo, debido a la innegable ventaja que le ofrecía tenerlos de su lado.

-No es necesario llegar a esos extremos, mi joven amigo- sonrió ampliamente- Entiendo su impaciencia, pero te aseguro que en un par de días tendremos todo listo- observó al grupo que parecía discutir algo entre ellos- Quizá ustedes nos podrían ayudar a afinar algunos detalles que tenemos pendientes- miró al rubio que parecía considerar su oferta- estoy seguro de que tendrán mucho que aportarnos debido a su experiencia- vio como los del grupo sonreían, discretamente, con gesto gatuno- Una vez que comencemos, va a haber mucha entretención para ustedes- ofreció al joven que lo observaba fijamente- ¿Qué me dices?-.

-Una semana-dijo después de pensarlo unos momentos- Te damos una semana o nos vamos- se giró y por unos momentos pareció resplandecer, mientras llegaba junto a su grupo que se alejó con él.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

-No puedo hacerlo- dijo volteándose, con la mandíbula apretada, hacia los dos hombres que lo acompañaban- No puedo llegar y aparecerme después de todos estos años- se pasó la mano por la cara tratando de calmarse.

-Vamos, Malfoy-lo animó Ron-Te tomó más de tres semanas decidirte a averiguar personalmente qué había pasado y más de siete horas de papeleo y tramite en el ministerio para poder llegar a otro continente por la red Floo. ¿Qué ganas con retrasarlo más?-.

-No quiero retrasarlo, Weasley- le contestó molesto- Es que no es fácil. Cómo voy y le explico que necesito saber si nuestra hija está viva, porque resulta que la conocí en su viaje del tiempo y quiero ver qué tal regresó, porque aunque no puedo reconocerla como mi hija públicamente, me preocupa de sobremanera el hecho de que pudiera haberse convertido en polvo mientras viajaba por un portal que ella misma abrió en medio del bosque prohibido o mejor todavía nunca existió porque nos dio datos importantes del futuro, que no recordábamos tener y se modificó la línea del tiempo, pero que a pesar de esto, no tengo intenciones de modificar el hecho de que Scorpius es mi único heredero-.

-¿Piensas dejar las cosas como hasta ahora, Malfoy?- preguntó incrédulo Harry- Yo pensé que querías hacer las cosas bien. Tienes razón, deberíamos irnos. No tiene sentido ir a decirle a Sophie que si la recuerdas, que quieres saber si su viaje en el tiempo estuvo bien y que se ve muy bonita con lo que sea que ande trayendo puesto, porque a las hijas hay que elogiarlas Malfoy- agregó con sabiduría- porque sino, se ponen a llorar y no hay quien las calle y después darnos media vuelta y volver a Inglaterra, porque tú no la puedes reconocer como su hija, ya que tu matrimonio es un negocio y tu hijo debe seguir siendo el heredero de toda la fortuna Malfoy. Seguro eso le agrada mucho- terminó ácidamente.

-Mi matrimonio no es un negocio, Potter- contestó airado- El hecho de que mi esposa la hayan elegido tomando en consideración algo más que la atracción entre nosotros, no significa que no sea una hermosa y encantadora mujer. Nosotros somos muy felices juntos-aclaró.

-Si con eso puedes dormir en las noches, Malfoy- dijo Ron tranquilamente- ¿Vas a tocar la puerta o nos vamos?- urgió sintiendo que la placa de auror que portaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón comenzaba a calentarse-.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Londres era una ciudad enorme, llena de posibilidades para quien quiere crear algo de caos. Ya lo habían probado los terroristas muggles con sus atentados. Para los magos las opciones eran un poco más limitadas. Inevitablemente si ocasionaban un desastre en el Callejón Diagon, los aurores aparecían en unos minutos, dejándoles pocas opciones de escape. Por esto, a sugerencia de uno de sus aliados "especiales", habían decidido atacar el mundo muggle. No porque les interesara atacar a estos especialmente. Era estratégicamente mejor atacarlos y que estos los tomaran por un nuevo grupo terrorista, mientras la comunidad mágica reconocía que había un nuevo grupo que planeaba aterrorizar a la nueva generación. Debía reconocer que su conocimiento de las costumbres muggles, se limitaba a un pequeño taller tomado cuando aún estudiaba en Hogwarts, sesgado, como todos los conocimientos del séptimo año, por la visión de los mortífagos que se habían apoderado del colegio. Pero todos esos muchachos se desenvolvían con mucha facilidad en el "mundo de los mortales", como había escuchado se referían a los muggles. Jamás hubiese pensado que era tan fácil encontrar un objetivo con tan poca vigilancia. No había más que unos guardias, sin armas, vestidos con un uniforme ridículo y una pila de inocentes muggles para aterrorizar. El plan era simple: Crear un desorden de proporciones, asustar a los muggles de muerte y luego provocar varios focos de incendio que distrajesen la atención del grupo y poder escapar. Luego llegarían los aurores y descubrirían rastros de magia y todo empezaría. El ultimátum dado por el joven rubio, no había sido tan malo como pensaba. Ellos mismos habían ayudado a resolver las pequeñas trabas que estaban teniendo y ahora estaba todo preparado.

El punto de reunión era un callejón cerca de uno de los Centros Comerciales más concurridos de Londres. Volteó al escuchar una serie de pops con los que aparecieron unos treinta hombres y mujeres jóvenes, vestidos con túnicas negras y unos antifaces negros.

-Por Dios- escuchó a sus espaldas un bufido divertido- Si quieren pasar desapercibidos, quítense esas túnicas y los antifaces. ¡Van a pensar que son locos que se perdieron de la fiesta de disfraces!-rió el joven rubio, que junto a sus compañeros, vestían como muggles-No nos van a quitar las cámaras de encima si van vestidos como locos-.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Pese a que no era partidario de dejarlos inmiscuirse tanto en la organización, habían resultado ser un verdadero acierto. No habían ido todos juntos, sino se habían dividido en tres y acompañado cada grupo de ataque. Todo había resultado como quería. A pesar de solo utilizar hechizos aturdidores contra los muggles, los gritos y el escándalo habían sido monumentales. Ya llegaría la noticia a los aurores y a él.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

La pequeña mujer que los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados imponía respeto. No los había invitado a pasar, por lo que ya llevaban aproximadamente unos diez minutos soportando la airada y desconfiada mirada que les dirigía, solo por acompañar a Malfoy, quien era el principal receptor de su ira.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- le espetó finalmente al rubio.

-Buenas tardes, Piper- saludó educadamente- Entiendo que no estés feliz de verme, pero me gustaría poder conversar con Paige-.

Ella lo siguió mirando de la misma manera unos momentos más, evaluando dejarlo entrar o no, hasta que rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta, dejándolos entrar-¡Paige!- gritó mientras los guiaba a la sala, donde dos hombres reparaban una ventana que parecía haber sido arrancada de su marco.

-Draco- dijo uno de ellos estrechándole la mano. El otro lo miró con curiosidad al escuchar el nombre- ¿Cómo estas?-.

-Bien, gracias. ¿Tú como estás?- preguntó cortésmente- Ellos son mis amigos, Harry y Ron- presentó el rubio.

-Si, sí, bla bla. ¡Paige!- interrumpió nuevamente la mujer.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Detestaba el hecho de tener que perderse una comida, menos por estar en una reunión de emergencia a ultima hora. En verdad no le gustaba nada, sobre todo sabiendo que su linda esposa había cocinado su platillo favorito, solo con el afán de subirle el ánimo, ya que, según le había dicho, lo notaba muy deprimido. _No me pasa nada, son los ataques_, se había excusado. No había querido contarle lo sucedido hace ya dos semanas atrás. Solo recordarlo le ponía los pelos de la nuca de punta. No era depresión lo que sentía, era culpa. Culpa pura y agobiante. Varias noches se había levantado de un salto, cuando al estar quedándose dormido, podía sentir la sangre deslizándose como un pequeño chorro de flujo lento y constante, humedeciendo su estómago. Era muy cierto que había participado en la guerra, que había tenido que enterrar a su propio hermano que había caído en la batalla final. Incluso había ayudado a recuperar los cuerpos para adecentarlos un poco antes de entregarlo a sus dolientes, pero solo habían sido eso... cuerpos. La única vez que había sentido la sangre de otra persona derramarse sobre su propio cuerpo no la podía olvidar. Menos aún después del viaje a América. Habían acordado guardar el secreto. Solo ellos tres conocerían el desenlace final de toda la aventura, pero Hermione lo conocía demasiado bien. Sabía que algo pasaba y no podía contarle nada. Después de todo no era su secreto. Un carraspeo llamó su atención, notó como Harry y los otros jefes de sección lo observaban atentamente. Seguramente esperaban que opinara sobre lo que los convocaba y francamente no tenía idea de lo que hablaban.

-Perdón- les dirigió una mirada culpable- ¿decías?- le preguntó a su amigo-.

-Te preguntábamos si notabas algún patrón en los ataques, tu eres bueno en esto, Ron, yo no veo nada más que azar-.

Ah... los benditos ataques. Durante los últimos tres meses habían empezado a sucederse con más frecuencia y en mayor escala. Había surgido como un rumor de reuniones secretas a la luz de la luna, para volverse una realidad que tenía a la mitad de la población muggle indignada y al ministerio de magia siendo presionado para poner punto final a las actividades de los que parecían más un grupo de revoltosos jóvenes sin oficio que fieles seguidores de magia negra. Después de todo, no existían bajas humanas, ni muggles ni mágicas que lamentar. Se limitaban a crear un caos espantoso, vestido con túnicas oscuras y antifaces, en lugares de diversión llenos de muggles, provocando incendios y lanzando aturdidores y maldiciones inocuas, de niños de primer año, pero sin dejar ninguna victima fatal. Evidentemente, los muggles los habían identificado como un grupo terrorista. El primer ministro británico le había exigido a Kingsley tomar cartas en el asunto apenas se había enterado que los aurores habían revisado los lugares de ataque, encontrando rastros de magia.

La primera cosa que se le había ocurrido a Harry, debido a su conocimiento del mundo muggle, era requisar las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad para poder identificar a los culpables, pero estas habían desaparecido misteriosamente, dejándolos sin ninguna posibilidad de ubicar a los responsables. Ahora tenían repartidos una buena cantidad de aurores en los diferentes centros comerciales y lugares estratégicos de Londres con la esperanza de atrapar al menos alguno de los bromistas y ponerle fin a toda esta absurda situación. El problema era que un auror no podría ofrecer mucha resistencia frente a una veintena de atacantes que era, según lo que habían podido rescatar de los relatos de testigos, hombres y mujeres, no muy mayores, vestidos con túnicas oscuras y antifaces negros. Entraban separados, con ropa muggle y se reunían en el centro del centro comercial, ya cambiados, dejando algunos para cubrir las salidas. El afortunado auror que se los topara, debía dar la alarma e intentar atrapar alguno. La idea principal era poder descubrir cómo entraban a la organización para poder infiltrar algunos de los aurores recién salidos de la academia y tener un mejor acceso a la información.

-No veo ningún patrón en las ubicaciones, han ido por toda la ciudad. Apostaría a que están planeadas de esta manera para que no podamos ubicar el siguiente ataque. Son todos lugares muggles, por lo que podríamos sospechar que tienen los mismos ideales que los antiguos mortífagos, sin embargo, no hay ningún muggle hasta el momento herido. Solo los asustan. En el único ataque en que han dejado heridos fue en el que un escuadrón de aurores alcanzó a llegar antes de que escaparan. Según la declaración de Montgomery, el auror que resulto con una contusión, uno de los enmascarados, le lanzó una maldición, pero antes de que esta lo alcanzara, lo golpearon a un costado y lo mandaron volando contra una columna, sacándolo del alcance del hechizo, de ahí la contusión. Al ver quién lo golpeo, se encontró con que había sido uno de los enmascarados, que dijo que las ordenes las daba él y que específicamente había dicho no heridos- el pelirrojo frunció el ceño como siempre que se concentraba- Incluso no tocan las tiendas de mascotas. En al menos dos de los ataques, a pesar de estar estas cerca del fuego que provocan para escapar confundidos en la multitud, estas tiendas han resultado intactas, protegidas por un poderoso encantamiento escudo, según los resultados de los investigadores de la escena. Al igual que una guardería, que estaba vacía, en otro de los ataques-dijo mientras se rascaba distraídamente la cabeza observando los informes que tenía en la mano- Me parece extraño que ataquen a muggles, pero que protejan a los animales y los niños- Harry asintió- también los horarios, no son los de más congestión en estos lugares, según lo informado por los policías muggles, de hecho es como si los hicieran a propósito para que no haya tanta gente. Todas las tiendas que han sufrido incendios son multitiendas, que tienen seguros involucrados. No entiendo el objetivo de los ataques- terminó- parecen tratar de decir algo, pero no podemos ver qué- bufó cansado.

-¿Tenemos un auror que vio a uno de los atacantes?- preguntó Harry asombrado- Creí que solo habían muggles que desmemorizaron antes de que los interrogáramos- bufó exasperado- Porqué nadie me lo había dicho-.

Los otros jefes de sección se removieron incómodos. Nadie quería ver enfadado nuevamente al jefe de aurores. Era en esos momentos, cuando sus brillantes y calidos ojos verdes se tornaban tan fríos que parecían traspasarte en los que recordaban quién había vencido a Lord Voldemort. Al menos eso pensaban tres de sus jefes de sección, el cuarto solo se acordaba del adolescente gruñón y huraño que empezaba a gritar hasta darle jaqueca.

-No empieces Harry- lo cortó antes que empezara a gritar- Yo te lo dije. Fue cuando llegamos de la situación del huron- explicó en tono profesional alzando las cejas significativamente para darle a entender a quién se refería- No recuerda mucho solo que uno lo golpeo sacándolo de la línea de fuego...-.

-¿Pudo dar alguna descripción del que lo golpeo?- lo interrumpió interesado.

-De ahí sacamos que usan antifaces y capas negras- respondió el pelirrojo revisando entre los papeles- Acá dice que era un hombre joven, de unos veintitantos, delgado, relativamente alto, pero no está seguro y que tenía el pelo rubio- leyó el pelirrojo.

-Dices que escuchó que decía que las órdenes eran sin dejar heridos y que él las daba- confirmó el moreno. Ron asintió.

-Harry, tenemos que infiltrar a alguien- dijo Steven Tyler, un auror de unos cincuenta años, quien era jefe de otra de las secciones.

-No me gusta la idea- masculló el moreno.

-Pero funcionó en la guerra- puntualizó el hombre.

-Y yo vi. como asesinaban al espía, gracias- respondió tajante Harry- no voy a poner a nadie más en riesgo, menos a los que no tienen experiencia-concluyó.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Observaba como ultimaban detalles del próximo ataque, mientras cenaban. Todavía no entendía bien cómo funcionaba la jerarquía en ese grupo. Todos parecían obedecer al rubio joven, incluso los mayores, eso significaba que debía ser el más poderoso- pensó- o quizá el más sanguinario, pero todos parecían ser independientes y no estar obligados a cumplir las ordenes. Envidiaba lo preparado que estaba el grupo. Incluso los jóvenes habían demostrado ser excelentes soldados. Poderosos y hermosos. Tenía que reconocerlo. Había desarrollado una especie de adicción a observarlos mientras se entrenaban. Peleaban entre ellos como no los había visto hacerlo aún en los ataques. No es que los ataques requirieran que los viese mostrar la mayoría de sus habilidades. Parecían brillar cuando peleaban. No es que fueran fluorescentes, sino más bien eran las sonrisas satisfechas, el poder que emanaban. El aura los acompañaba adonde iban. Incluso en uno de los ataques en que había sido acompañado por una de las más jóvenes, le había dado la impresión de que el pelo rubio hubiera estado adornado por luces cuando lo movía. En un principio, no le agradaba la idea de que estuvieran repartidos entre todos los grupos de ataque y menos aún, que en su propio grupo, hubiesen mandado uno de ellos. _No es para controlarte a ti, Zack, _había dicho el rubio Vander, _ es para protegerte_. Y lo había obligado a soportar la presencia de alguno de ellos. _Incluso puedes pasar como su padre, los dos son rubios- _bromeó refiriéndose a la muchacha, que lo había acompañado esa ocasión. No era tan ingenuo como para pensar que el rubio se preocupaba por su bienestar. Lo que este quería era un espía para saber lo que pasaba en su lado del ataque.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Solange Liberman era una muchacha de veinte años. Esa misma mañana no estaba muy contenta con su vida, mientras se dirigía al trabajo. Pese a haber sido una excelente alumna, su situación económica no era tan mala como para poder postular a una beca y estudiar leyes, que era su sueño, pero tampoco era tan buena como para que sus padres pudieran afrontar la cara colegiatura. Por esta razón estaba tomándose unos años para poder juntar el dinero necesario para sus estudios, aunque empezaba a dudar seriamente el si estaba realmente interesada en volver a estudiar. Para colmo, su novio, con quien había durado seis meses, había decidido que ella no era suficiente para él y que quería andar con otra persona más "espiritual". Solange incluso había contemplado la posibilidad de agarrar todas sus cosas y sus ahorros y mandarse cambiar a la aventura o lanzarse a las vías del metro, con tal de no quedarse atrapada en su monótona vida, pero en este preciso momento deseaba con toda su alma vivir.

Había escuchado en las noticias del grupo terrorista que atacaba centros comerciales, pero no había pensado jamás, tener que vivir uno de los ataques. Apenas hacía un rato había abierto la tienda y se ocupaba de dar de comer y dar agua fresca a los animales, cuando había visto pasar gente de negro corriendo y armando escándalo. El instinto de supervivencia la hizo cerrar la puerta de la tienda rápidamente y trancarla con uno de los estantes, decidida a no ser víctima de ningún loco. Había dado resultado puesto que nadie había entrado a la tienda, pero ahora estaba atrapada y el humo del incendio que había empezado en la tienda del lado, no la dejaba respirar. Corrió al baño y humedeció uno de los delantales de trabajo para evitar que el humo le entrara a los pulmones y con la cara tapada había corrido todas las jaulas de animales lo más alejado posible de la pared contigua que despedía demasiado calor. Era lo suficientemente inteligente, para saber que era cosa de tiempo para que esta dejara de ser una barrera y el fuego se propagara a la tienda de mascotas, pero no podía escapar. El desastre de los pasillos había bloqueado la puerta de salida con lo que parecía ser parte del techo y la vitrina dejaba ver unas enormes llamas que le impedían acercarse. El calor era insoportable, pero ella seguía intentando abrir la puerta. Si lo lograba podrían salir ella y todos los animales que pudiera cargar, pero no lograba mover los escombros que la mantenían atrapada.

-¡Oh, Dios! Ayúdame, por favor- murmuraba mientras intentaba frenéticamente abrir la puerta arrepentida de haber en algún momento deseado no despertar más- por favor, por favor, por favor...- los gritos y chillidos de los animales la desesperaban aún más. Ninguno de ellos podría salir. Se acurrucó en el rincón más alejado del fuego y el calor y tomó a uno de los cachorritos que era su regalón- por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor...-.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Odiaba el olor del humo. Se te impregnaba en el cabello y la ropa y no importaba cuantas veces se bañara, lo seguía sintiendo. Un recordatorio constante de sus acciones. Ya había revisado los baños, para asegurarse que no quedara nadie. En todo el centro comercial no quedaba un alma inocente que pudiera salir perjudicada. Caminaba al punto de reunión cuando un llanto lejano le llamó la atención. _Imbéciles_, pensó al tiempo que corría hacia la tienda que ardía como una caldera.

-¡Blake!- gritó al aire- ¡La tienda de mascotas, Blake!-.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

-Así que tuviste una visita inesperada anoche- comentó risueño Ron, mientras le entregaba un café caliente.

-¿Te contó Ginny?- le preguntó un poco asombrado de la rapidez con que había corrido la noticia su esposa.

-Me contó Hermione, quien por cierto está muy sospechosa- aclaró el pelirrojo, acomodándose frente al escritorio- A ella le contó Ginny esta mañana cuando te estabas duchando- Harry frunció el ceño.

-Ginny también empezó a hacer preguntas- explicó dejándose caer pesadamente en la silla de su escritorio observando el café humeante que estaba en la mesa- No se tragó el cuento de que seguramente acudió a mí, porque soy el jefe del departamento de aurores y un Malfoy no considera que deba ser atendido por ningún auror común y menos aún en una institución pública, donde cualquiera pueda verlo-.

Observó como su amigo enarcaba una ceja divertido y exhaló el aire rendido- Astoria quería que la ayudara a buscar a Malfoy, porque pensaba que le había sucedido algo malo, ya que no se aparecía por su casa desde hacía dos días...-.

-Vaya- murmuró divertido- quien hubiera pensado que el huron se iba a dedicar a la vida bohemia-.

-Si bueno, seguramente yo también me hubiese metido a una taberna hasta perder la conciencia si me hubiese enterado de que alguno de mis hijos se murió- el rostro de su amigo se contrajo en una mueca.

-Sobre todo si fue tu culpa- agregó tristemente- Yo no he querido decírselo a Hermione, aún. No por consideración a él- aclaró- sino porque creo que se sentiría culpable-.

-Mejor que no le digas, amigo- se frotó el puente de la nariz, como siempre que estaba cansado- Tres somos suficientes para cargar con la culpa- el pelirrojo asintió- Me tardé tres horas en encontrarlo, borracho en el ...-.

-¡UN ATAQUE, SEÑOR!- lo interrumpió Davis- ¡Hay un ataque en proceso en la destinación de Lupin-.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

_No se había despedido de su madre esa mañana, no quiso despertarla y ahora ya no iba a poder hacerlo más... _Sollozaba acurrucada en su rincón, intentando proteger al perrito que se escondía en su regazo. Ni siquiera tenía la esperanza de que el humo la adormeciera antes del fuego llegara, porque el calor que se sentía a través de la pared era insoportable. Un suave ruido llamó su atención y al levantar su cabeza se encontró con una mujer, que vestía una especie de capa negra y un antifaz.

-¡Ay, Dios!- murmuró esta- ¡Lo siento tanto, se suponía que no había nadie!- un crujido de la pared la hizo voltear asustada- Tenemos que sacarte de acá ¿si?- la ayudó a levantarse y Solange abrazaba al perrito compulsivamente- ¡Ay, no! ¡¿Todos estos animalitos?!- preguntó horrorizada al ver la jaula que Solange había protegido con su cuerpo- No puedo llevármelos a todos- se disculpó.

-¡Tenemos que sacarlos a todos!-reclamó Solange- ¡No puedo dejarlos acá! Entre las dos podemos tomar la jaula y sacarlos por el pasillo...- miró el pasillo y vio que la puerta seguía bloqueada- ¿Cómo entraste?- preguntó desconcertada.

-No importa como entré- la cortó observando la pared, que parecía a punto de desplomarse- Tengo que sacarte de aquí y luego regreso por los animalitos ¿va?-.

-No vas a regresar- la contradijo- dale, tomémoslos entre las dos, los tengo a todos con arneses... los podemos poner dentro de las jaulas de viaje y los sacamos. Yo lancé las tortugas por el baño. No se si van a sobrevivir, pero espero que lo hagan. ¿Sabes? vi. Un programa que las ratas podían nadar a lo largo de todo el alcantarillado y salir por el excusado, así que al revés debe funcionar...- la mujer la agarró por los hombros para tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila ¿si? Todos vamos a salir de acá- miraba preocupada la pared, que aún resistía- ¡Blake!-.

Solange estaba segura que nada la podía sorprender ese día, pero cuando vio aparecer al hombre joven, vestido igual que la mujer, de la nada en un montón del chispas, sus piernas dejaron de funcionar. Habría caído sentada al suelo si ella no la hubiese estado afirmando.

-¡Diablos!-masculló el hombre al observar la salida bloqueada y el humo que llenaba la tienda- No podía venir porque estaba sacando gente de uno de los baños, los demás se quedaron allá- le explicaba a la mujer mientras ella le ordenaba a Solange que se tranquilizara y respirara.

-Tranquila, no vamos a dañarte- le sonrió, mientras se sacaba la capa y la tapaba con esta- Ahora vamos a salir todos- siguió animada, mientras el hombre también se sacaba la capa y tapaba la jaula con ella.

-¿Son todos?- le preguntó él, refiriéndose a los animales y Solange pudo ver a través del antifaz unos hermosos ojos grises.

-Estos también- mostró los tres que había agarrado cuando quería llevárselos todos.

-Bien- le sonrió él tranquilizándola- ¿Algo más que quieras rescatar del fuego?- bromeó antes de tomar en brazos la pesada jaula- Las espero en los estacionamientos de afuera ¿si?- ante el asentimiento de la mujer, desapareció en un montón de las mismas chispas en que había llegado.

-¡Oh!- murmuró asombrada.

-Bonito ¿verdad?- le sonrió la mujer- Afírmalos bien y cierra los ojos. No te sueltes de mi ¿vale?- Solange asintió y desaparecieron en las mismas chispas que había visto desaparecer al hombre.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Tardó unos segundos reaccionar y darse cuenta que estaban al aire libre y que la ayudaban a sentarse en la cuneta en el sector de estacionamientos alejado del centro comercial. Podía ver el humo del incendio y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar en que podría haber muerto atrapada en el infierno. Se escuchaban las sirenas de bomberos, pero todos estaban muy ocupados como para notarla. Levantó la vista al ver la silueta que se erguía a su lado frente al sol.

-Todos sanos y salvos- dijo el hombre acariciando a uno de los cachorros que tenía en brazos.

-No entiendo- logró decir algo aturdida- cómo... yo pensé que...-.

-Agradécele a tu ángel de la guarda que íbamos pasando por fuera, Solange- le sonrió la mujer, que se había sacado el antifaz igual que el hombre, pero con el sol a sus espaldas, las facciones de sus rostros quedaban escondidas- Eres muy afortunada- la tranquilizó acomodándola contra un tronco de un árbol- ahora bebe un poco de agua, voy a revisar los animales-.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Habían aparecido justo a la entrada del Centro Comercial sin preocuparse por la policía y los bomberos. Seguramente con todo el caos, nadie notaría que habían salido de la nada. Uno de los costados del recinto ardía y el humo era tan espeso y oscuro que aun alejados del foco del incendio, como ellos, costaba respirar. Tras el cerco de bomberos estaban las ambulancias atendiendo a los afectados por el humo.

-Por favor, señor- escuchó a lo lejos que decía un joven a los bomberos- Necesito ayuda, salimos recién y tengo a una muchacha que inhaló humo... y unos animales también-.

_¿Animales?... pero si siempre protegían las tiendas de mascotas..._

Buscó a Ron, que lo miraba con la misma expresión que debía de tener él en el rostro y corrieron hacia donde habían visto dirigirse a los bomberos con el muchacho.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

-... Ya le dije que no sé cómo salimos- explicaba la muchacha cansada de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez- la puerta estaba bloqueada y ellos me salvaron... a mi y a los animales...- bufó- ¡Fue un milagro! Yo no hubiese podido salir sola-.

-El muchacho que llamó a los bomberos dijo que tanto él como la muchacha con la que usted estaba, se escondieron en un baño cuando comenzó el ataque y estaban intentando salir cuando la vieron por la vitrina y fueron a ayudarla. Dicen que ella la ayudó a salir a usted y que él arrastró la jaula hasta la salida- expuso Tyler, quien era suficientemente paciente y experto para interrogar a una muggle, sin que esta se pusiera a la defensiva.

-A ver- dijo Solange, quien todavía abrazaba al perrito que había decidido adoptar- ¿Dónde están ellos dos? ¡Desaparecieron!- añadió antes de que Tyler pudiera responder- Si estuvieron en el incendio deberían haber sido atendidos por inhalar humo igual que yo, pero no. Yo estaba atrapada y apareció ella de la nada. Cuando vio que no nos podía sacar a todos a la vez, llamó al otro y ¡YO LO VÍ! aparecerse de la nada. Ella me cubrió con su capa- indicó la tela en que envolvía al cachorro, que había decidido llamar ángel- y Blake, así llamó al hombre- explicó rápidamente- tapó la jaula con la suya. Dijo que nos veíamos en los estacionamientos y ¡desapareció en medio de chispas!- exhaló aire nerviosamente- ella me abrazó y me dijo que no me soltara y que cerrara los ojos y luego sentí una sensación como de cosquillas. ¿Cómo podría tener ganas de reírme en una situación como esa?- observó al experimentado auror antes de afirmar con seguridad- Yo creo que Dios mandó a sus ángeles a sacarme, señor y creo que debería ir a la iglesia a agradecerle en este momento, si me lo permite-.

Tras el vidrio de la sala de interrogatorios, dos hombres, uno moreno y uno pelirrojo compartieron una mirada de las que Hermione definía como oh, oh.

-No puede ser ella, Harry- dijo el pelirrojo, intentando calmar su propia anticipación- está muerta, su madre nos lo dijo. No pudieron salvarla, por el veneno que le dio Bellatrix...-.

-Quizá nos mintieron, Ron-lo contradijo- Aun si no es ella. La sensación que describió esa muchacha es igual a la que sentimos cuando nos sacó de la casa de Malfoy-Ron asintió.

-Pero Harry, eso no implica que es ella- intentaba contener su propio entusiasmo y el de su amigo. Incluso la culpa que sentía desde hace tiempo, se aflojaba un poco- ¿Podría ser que... ángeles- dijo con una mueca sintiéndose tonto de usar esa palabra- estén trabajando en los ataques?-.

-Pero porqué los ángeles trabajarían para el otro lado, Ron. Se supone que son buenos- le recordó antes de empujar la puerta para entrar en la sala de interrogatorios.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

_¡INCENDIARON LA TIENDA DE MASCOTAS!..._ había sido el inicio de la discusión a la que habían seguido _¡Tuvimos que sacar a la encargada de la tienda y los animales!_ Se había disculpado profusamente con Vander, explicando que sólo había sido un ligero error de cálculo, pero ellos no estaban muy contentos. Aparentemente otro grupo de ellos había sacado a unos muggles encerrados en uno de los baños, mientras ese par se dedicaban a sacar los animales y la encargada. Realmente no debería haber sucedido de esa manera. Pese a lo que opinaran Vander y su gente, los ataques debían subir de nivel y volverse más atemorizantes, si es que quería que nuevamente la comunidad mágica se estremeciera de miedo. Qué mejor para lograr este objetivo que un par de muggles y unos animales muertos. No contó con que hicieran una revisión del lugar antes de abandonarlo, por lo que había tenido que intentar bajarle el perfil a la situación. No por esto evitó la furia de los ángeles. Dos de sus hombres, quienes habían sido responsables de conjurar el incendio, eran atendidos por una contusión en la cabeza, ante la negativa del resto de los ángeles de curarlos, luego de que una de ellos perdiera la cabeza, reclamando que, por su culpa, se había chamuscado su pelo, mandándolos a volar contra una de las paredes de piedra de la casa.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

-Mi nombre es Harry Potter- se presentó con la joven- Le creo que son ángeles- agregó- ¿podría por favor describirlos?- enarcó las cejas, permitiéndole ver a Solange los brillantes, hermosos y ansiosos ojos verdes.

-En realidad no me recuerdo bien sus rostros- frunció el ceño contrariada por su falta de detalle. Después de todo, uno no veía un par de ángeles todos los días- No eran mucho mayores que yo... no creo que fueran menores, pero no sabría decirlo- miró al hombre de ojos verdes disculpándose.

-Lo que recuerdes, por favor- insistió él- todo nos ayuda. Dijiste que era una pareja ¿verdad?- ella asintió- ¿Parecían pareja, amigos, compañeros?- ella se encogió de hombros.

-No se besaron, pero parecían cómodos juntos- respondió ella.

-Físicamente cómo eran- preguntó nuevamente Harry- aparte de que deben estar cerca de los veinte-.

-Los dos eran hermosos. Él, Blake- explicó- tenía los ojos grises más hermosos que he visto en mi vida. Eran cálidos y risueños, a pesar de que la pared estaba cediendo... No vi sus caras, porque estaban usando esos antifaces enormes y tenían la cara sucia con el humo y después estaban contra el sol...-.

-Esta bien- la tranquilizó el hombre pelirrojo que había entrado junto al otro- ojos grises, nos sirve mucho- ella sonrió tímidamente- ¿recuerdas el color de su pelo?-

-Oscuro, creo- agregó ella- Ella era rubia, de pelo largo, ondulado. Ojos oscuros... creo. Lo siento, estoy confundida- Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada decepcionada.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Solange- Harry le tendió la mano- ¿Necesitas que te llevemos a tu casa?- ella asintió- Steve, ¿podrías?- preguntó amablemente a Tyler.

-Por supuesto, Harry- sonrió amablemente a la joven- Vamos a pasar antes por la enfermería y después la acompaño a su casa- enarcó las cejas dándole a entender que antes la iba a llevar a desmemorizar.

-Llévala directo a su casa, Steve, por favor- le indicó- Solange, está muy cansada y seguramente su familia estará preocupada por ella- ella asintió nerviosamente- dejemos que conserve sus recuerdos- susurró a Steve- Merece conservar el recuerdo de que algo superior la protege- el auror asintió.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

-No coincide con la descripción, Harry- bufó ya de vuelta en la oficina Ron.

-Lo sé- concedió desanimado el moreno-¿Recuerdas al muchacho que seguimos?-.

-Joven. Pelo oscuro, desordenado...- su amigo frunció el ceño tratando de recordar- más alto que tú, pero no como yo. Unos veinte como máximo. Vestido como muggle...-.

-Yo vi su cara unos segundos, pero no la recuerdo. Tengo la sensación de haberlo visto antes...- murmuró el moreno.

-Eso no achica las posibilidades, Harry- Ron palmeó su hombro- Cuantos desconocidos no te has topado en este trabajo.

-¡¿Ron?!- recordó de pronto- ¡¿viste a Teddy?!-.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Apenas había visto a Abbot, su ex compañero de Hogwarts, vestido de muggle, comprendió la situación. Se quitó rápidamente la insignia de auror y escondió la túnica que guardaba en el bolsillo, para seguirlo. Era una excelente oportunidad que no iba a dejar pasar por la mera formalidad que el jefe de aurores no quisiera infiltrar ningún auror. Mucho menos importante todavía que su padrino sería capaz de hacerlo polvo a maldiciones de enterarse de sus planes.

Cuando lo vio colocarse la capa oscura supo que era el momento de hablar.

-¡Eh! Reagan- había saludado alegremente al enmascarado que se había quedado de piedra al escuchar su nombre- ¿No me reconoces, amigo?- palmeó la espalda del otro afectuosamente- Ya sabía yo que tu debías estar metido en todo esto- elogió riéndose- Siempre has sabido cómo divertirte...-.

-Será mejor que te vayas- le respondió Abbot cortante- Esto se va a poner feo y puedes quedar involucrado en esto. Además, tú y yo sabemos con quien estás emparentado y el hecho de que me hayas identificado nos pone a los dos en una situación bastante comprometida-.

-Reggie, tu sabes lo que siento por él- se quejó teatralmente- No estamos emparentados. Es solo algo legal. Además ya soy mayor de edad y libre de hacer de mi vida lo que me plazca ¿eh?- sonrió al otro que ya había picado el anzuelo. El pobre siempre había sido tan fácil de convencer- Ayúdame a entrar. Nada podría molestar más a mi tío. Con suerte le da un infarto y nos libramos todos de él de una maldita vez- sonrió con maldad- Se buen amigo, recuerda que yo te presente a Susy- el enmascarado sonrió al recordarlo.

-Solo por eso- accedió finalmente- veámonos en una hora en el caldero chorreante y veamos que podemos hacer para meterte- el joven castaño le sonrió satisfecho. Mala suerte, no había tiempo de avisar adonde iba-.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Reagan Abott había llegado al Caldero Chorreante, mucho después de la hora que habían acordado. Según le había explicado, mientras bebían unas cervezas, todo el grupo se reunía luego de un ataque para analizar los resultados y celebrar, pero en esta ocasión los ánimos no habían estado para fiestas. Habían quedado muchos cabos sueltos y algunos del grupo no estaban contentos. Reagan no había sido capaz de dar el nombre de su líder, seguramente había algún hechizo de confidencialidad, pero había dejado escapar que eran entre veinte y treinta miembros activos, más los ocho que habían venido porque estaban aburridos. No sabía bien de dónde los había sacado el líder, pero sí que solo los mantenía como aliados, porque no quería enfrentarse a ellos. Reagan dijo que el prefería enfrentarse a Potter, que era muy noble y no lo dañaría si se rendía que a esos ocho, que no dudarían en cortarle la cabeza o atravesarlo con una espada, solo porque estaba en su camino.

Ted no entendía bien porqué Reagan era tan escéptico con el grupo, pero no se había mostrado ni remotamente sospechoso de que él estuviese en el Centro Comercial el día del ataque. Ahora mientras caminaba fuera de la chimenea de lo que parecía ser una mansión en el campo, una punzada de culpa le apretó el estómago al recordar el celular muggle, que su padrino le había dado para estar siempre comunicados, que no había parado de vibrar durante su reunión con Abott y ahora reposaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón apagado. Harry, seguramente se preocuparía, pero la operación le parecía en esos momentos, mil veces más importante que su propia seguridad.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

-¡Maldición!- Harry golpeo con su puño la mesa frustrado- No puede ser que por una vez se hayan olvidado de llevárselas y no podamos reconocer a nadie-.

-¡No puede ser que estas malditas cámaras no sirvan para nada!- bufó Ron, observando atentamente las imágenes del Centro Comercial- No se ve ningún grupo... y luego con toda esta gente y el humo, nada- miró a su amigo que se apretaba el estómago con la mano inconscientemente y con el ceño fruncido tomaba su tazón para rellenarlo de café.

El hombre se levantó de su asiento y le quitó al moreno la taza de las manos antes que pudiera llevársela a la boca, tirando el contenido en el bote de la basura- Ginny me mata si dejo que te de un nuevo ataque de ulcera por tanto café- explicó ante la mirada indignada de su amigo- Lo siento, pero ella es más terrorífica que tú- sonrió- ¿Te contestó?-.

-No- se masajeó acercó más a la pantalla- Podemos verlo dónde estaba antes del ataque, pero en cuanto empieza, se le ve correr hacia el pasillo y la imagen se pierde con una explosión- miró a su amigo angustiado- ¿Qué voy a hacer si no aparece o si...?-.

-No hay muertos, Harry- lo cortó Ron- y estamos comprobando entre los heridos cualquiera que pudiera tener algo de magia en su sangre, solo para comprobar que no se haya cambiado y luego perdido la memoria- Harry asintió- Va a aparecer en cualquier momento con una historia realmente absurda y vas a poder castigarlo cuanto quieras, te lo aseguro- terminó pasándole un brazo sobre el hombro al moreno.

-Lo sé- soltó un gran suspiro- Sigamos revisando a ver si encontramos a la famosa parejita de la tienda de mascotas-.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Infiltrarse había resultado mucho más sencillo de lo que pensaba. Abott, lo había presentado como uno de sus amigos del colegio, diciendo que era muy bueno en duelo y podía serles útiles y que tenía los mismos sentimientos hacia el héroe del mundo mágico como el líder del grupo. Ted, no se molestó en aclararle a Reagan, que el tiempo en el que ellos fueron amigos en Hogwarts, él tenía quince años y estaba pasando por un momento de rebeldía y autocompasión debida a la muerte de su abuela y el hecho de no saber qué sería de su vida cuando el año escolar terminara, ya que si bien tenía su padrino, nunca había vivido con él y su familia. Se había desesperado y angustiado por casi cinco meses pensando en sus posibilidades de sobrevivir solo, huérfano y sin dinero, para encontrarse en la estación de trenes con su padrino que sonreía de oreja a oreja, que ya tenía su habitación lista en el número 12 de Grimauld Place. En estos momentos esa pequeña omisión, resultaba conveniente para ingresar en el grupo. A estas alturas, ya conocía al famoso Zack, quién había organizado al grupo y la mayoría de sus integrantes, donde se sorprendió de encontrar algunos de sus compañeros de escuela. También había visto al famoso grupo al que Abott, parecía tenerles recelo.

- No te acerques mucho a ellos, le había explicado en susurros- Menos aún si están enojados. Parker y O'Neil, aún están en reposo del golpe que les mandó una de las mujeres- Ted alzó una ceja incrédulo sin poder disimular su sonrisa socarrona.

-Puedes burlarte si quieres- le respondió- Solo los aturdió por chamuscarle el pelo- levantó las cejas como diciendo "para que veas"- El rubio se llama Vander, es el jefe. El mayor, de pelo oscuro se llama Keelan, estuve en una misión con él. No habla mucho y a pesar de que parece mayor, es increíblemente simpático. La mujer de pelo negro se llama Mya, es bonita, como las otras dos...-.

- Hermosa, diría yo- lo interrumpió Ted, con un gesto depredador, que no podía haber heredado nadie que no tuviera sangre Black.

-Si hermosas- concedió Reagan- pero no son humanas, no lo olvides- el castaño lo miró confundido- Criaturas mágicas. Ángeles- explicó en un susurro- Yo tampoco creía en ellos, pero acá los ves. Tampoco es que sean buenos- agregó- la de pelo rojo, se llama Faith, irónico ¿uh? Y la de pelo rubio Zoe, ella fue la que se chamusco el pelo. El que está sentado a su lado se llama Blake, yo creo que son pareja, porque siempre andan juntos- Ted había olvidado lo chismoso que era Reagan- es muy mandón, no me agrada. Es amigo del calvo que está al frente- Ted vio que se refería a un joven de piel morena- que se llama Ace y el de pelo castaño y largo se llama Aden- se echó otro bocado a la boca aprovechando que Ted observaba al grupo- No les des mucha confianza y ten cuidado con ellos- le recordó y Ted asintió.

-¿Por qué el jefe es uno de los jóvenes?- preguntó Ted- No debería ser Keelan, que es mayor- Debía tener como unos treinta, según sus cálculos. Todos los demás parecían estar en sus veinte.

-Supongo que debería ser, pero el jefe es Vander. Él se presentó como el líder y los otros parecen obedecerle. Incluso yo vi. una vez que mandó a volar contra la pared al tal Blake y a Ace, solo por decirle a Zack, que era un plan estúpido-.

-Vaya- murmuró.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Caminó por el elegante pasillo hasta llegar a su rincón favorito de la casa. Sabía que siempre podía encontrarla ahí, rodeada de sus libros y sentada cómodamente en el sofá, demasiado blando para su propio gusto. Suprimió una sonrisa de alivio al ver el hermoso ramo de flores, que adornaba la mesilla lateral. Se inclinó para besarla suavemente en el cuello.

-Ni el estar tan considerado y cariñoso, ni ese hermoso ramo de flores, te va a congraciar conmigo después de ese comportamiento tan inaceptable, Draco- le reclamó juguetonamente.

-¿Y esto?- preguntó sonriendo, sacando un estuche de terciopelo del bolsillo de su túnica.

Astoria lo miró enarcando una ceja y volvió su atención a la revista que ojeaba. Mientras su esposo se acercaba y le enseñaba un precioso collar.

-¿Tal vez podría mejorar aún más la oferta, con unas increíbles vacaciones?- añadió sonriendo con suficiencia. Sabía que Astoria no estaba enojada con él.

-Solo si prometes que no te voy a tener que volver a buscar por todos los bares en medio de la noche- le contestó seria.

-Solo fue una vez, Tori.- le respondió incómodo- Además fue Potter el que me encontró-.

-Y aún no me das una explicación convincente-le reprochó nuevamente.

El rubio se quitó la túnica y se sentó cómodamente en le sofá- ¿Qué me dices entonces de esas vacaciones, eh?- cambio el tema- Había pensado que podríamos aprovechar que Scorpius está en Hogwarts y nosotros irnos de segunda luna de miel- ella sonrió- incluso podríamos encargarle un hermanito- sugirió maliciosamente.

-Para eso no necesitamos irnos de luna de miel, Draco- ella se sentó a su lado y se acomodó en su pecho- Las vacaciones podríamos tomarlas en Navidad los tres- sugirió- Scorpius, muy pronto va a estar muy grande para querer tomar vacaciones con sus padres-.

-¡Auch!- se quejó el rubio- Acabas de hacerme sentir anciano- bromeó.

-Así que es por eso que quieres tener otro bebé- bromeó ella- Para no aburrirte cuando nuestro niño esté muy grande para volar en escoba contigo- el sonrió, pero su alegría no llegó a sus ojos.

Pese a todos los pronósticos, ellos eran un buen matrimonio. Físicamente se habían atraído en cuanto se habían conocido, pero más que eso, ellos eran compañeros, amigos. No había nadie en el mundo que lo conociera mejor que Tori, como la llamaba cariñosamente.

-Puedes decírmelo, ¿sabes?- le animó ella al ver la expresión melancólica que se había apoderado de su rostro.

El suspiró y se acomodó para verla directamente a los ojos- Lo sé. Es solo que me enteré de que alguien que conocí hace tiempo, murió-.

-¿Hacía mucho que no sabías de esa persona?-.

-La conocí cuando tenía 16. En Hogwarts- ella asintió- Vino por un... Vino por un intercambio. Solo estuvo unos meses y se fue antes que terminara el año y murió unas horas después de regresar a su casa-.

-Draco, eso es muy triste, pero...-le acarició el brazo cálidamente- Fue hace mucho tiempo. ¿Porqué te afecto tanto?-.

Él la observó con la mandíbula apretada- Ella era especial. Diferente- aclaró para que Astoria no pensara que estaba enamorado de ella o algo- Resultaba excelente para demostrar mi lealtad con el Lord Oscuro- ella lo miraba seria- Tu sabes que en mi sexto año, las cosas no estaban fáciles- su esposa lo observaba atentamente. Draco nunca hablaba de las cosas que había pasado siendo el hijo de la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort. Ni lo que había vivido durante la última guerra. Sabía que no se sentía orgulloso de muchas cosas que había hecho. Sus propios padres habían sido simpatizantes con los ideales del Lord, pero nunca, quizá debido a que no eran tan jóvenes, se involucraron directamente con los mortífagos- Yo tenía una misión, debido a que mi padre había sido capturado en el Ministerio de Magia a finales de mi quinto año. Era más bien un castigo para él y mi madre. Perder a su único hijo en una misión suicida. Tenía que matar a Dumbledore- hizo una pausa notando como su esposa dejaba de respirar unos segundos por la impresión- No había manera de que yo lo lograra, pese a todos mis intentos. Y entonces apareció Mathews. Sophie llegó cuando ya habían empezado las clases con el cuento de que era alumna de intercambio o algo así. Quedó en Gryffindor y se hizo amiga de Potter y su grupo. Debo reconocer que me empeñe en molestarla más que por ser amiga de ellos, por el hecho de que era distinta. No podía dejar de mirarla. Era coqueta, hermosa... Yo tenía dieciséis, Tori- bromeó mirándola a los ojos- Era la cosa más sexy que había visto en la vida-.

-Puedo imaginarlo- sonrió ella.

-De tanto seguirlos para molestarlos, me di cuenta que había algo raro con ella. Extrañas cosas que podía hacer. Con Pansy y Blaise, descubrimos que era una extraña criatura mágica- Tori frunció el ceño al escuchar la palabra. Detestaba cuando Draco usaba esos términos tan Malfoy- Era un ángel, por lo que decidimos entregársela al Lord, para que nos perdonara la vida. Buscamos una poción que supuestamente le quitaba sus poderes y la secuestramos- sintió como su esposa se tensaba en su lugar- La llevamos a mi casa, sin saber que ese día fue la fuga de Azkabán. Resulta que la poción no solo le quitaba sus poderes, sino también la envenenaba, así que no solo la secuestramos sino también la envenenamos, para entregársela a mi tía- en ese momento todo el color del rostro de Tori desapareció- No podía hacerle nada y yo había hecho un trato con Dumbledore para que la rescatara a ella y nos ayudara a mi madre y a mí, pero con la fuga de Azkabán, todo fue un desastre. Esa noche, al no poder encontrar a Dumbledore, fui a buscar a Potter. No podía sacarla solo de la casa y sabía que noble y bueno San Potter me ayudaría a rescatarla. Por supuesto sus amigos se nos pegaron. Cuando llegamos a la casa me enteré de la fuga y que la mansión no solo estaba llena de mortífagos, sino también del mismo Lord en persona. Mi madre nos ayudó y logramos sacarla, pero Bellatrix la había torturado... ¡Merlín, Tori! Casi me muero de remordimiento cuando pensé que estaba muerta colgando de los grilletes- ella apretó su mano para que continuara- Logramos sacarla, pero nos encerraron en el salón de costura de mi madre, por el que intentábamos salir. Bloqueamos las salidas, pero estábamos atrapados. Weasley estaba lleno de sangre, porque había cargado a Sophie todo el camino. Yo pensaba que iban a atraparnos de un segundo a otro, pero Mathews ya estaba mejor, por el antídoto que le dimos y dijo que ella se encargaba. Nos sacó a todos en una nube de chispas, Tori. Cuando llegamos a Hogwarts, Dumbledore estaba ahí y dijo que tenía que irse en ese momento. Ahora supe que cuando llegó a su casa seguía sangrando y no pudieron curarla. Incluso la llevaron a un hospital muggle, para que la curaran, pero no pudieron...- Astoria tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas- Ella murió por mi culpa. Porque yo la traicioné y la envenené-terminó con la voz quebrada.

Astoria lo abrazó fuertemente, sin saber qué mas hacer para poder reconfortarlo.

-¿Qué me decías de un hermanito para Scorpius?- le preguntó coquetamente, después de un rato.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

-Si no te sientas y te calmas te va a dar un infarto y ninguna magia te va a salvar- le advirtió severamente su amiga- Ya verás que aparece muy contento, diciéndote que se le acabó la batería al celular-.

-Ted nunca ha sido un desconsiderado, Hermione- se dejó caer en el taburete de la cocina frente al té que le había preparado Ginny hacía un rato.

-Nadie está diciendo que lo sea, amor- lo tranquilizó Ginny tomando sus manos entre las suyas- pero tanto estrés solo te va a causar una angina...-.

-¡Tengo 38 años! ¡Merlín!- bramó indignado-¡No sesenta! ¡No me va a dar un bendito infarto solo porque me preocupo!- se paró con la intención de dirigirse a su estudio.

-Pero fuiste expuesto a la maldición Cruciatus muchas veces, Harry- Hermione le explicaba con el tono que usarías con un niño de dos años al que tienes que mantener en cama- La otra vez nos diste un susto tremendo...-.

-La otra vez fue una tremenda exageración de ustedes dos- miró furioso a las dos mujeres que le devolvieron la mirada indignadas- No había razón para llevarme a San Mungo, podrías haberme dado perfectamente una pastilla o poción que me quitara el dolor...-.

-Tenías un pre-infarto, causado por no cuidarte como se debe- lo atajó su esposa- Nunca escuchas cuando te pido que te cuides y no te desveles, que comas como corresponde, que no te estreses en el trabajo...-.

-Mi trabajo tiene incluida la cuota de estrés, Ginny-.

-Que te abrigues y dejes ese brebaje indecente...-.

-Se llama café, amor-la interrumpió.

-Ese brebaje indecente y el Whisky de Fuego, que no te hacen ningún bien, que no fumes. Que sé que también has desarrollado ese horrible habito- lo cortó antes de que pudiera protestar- Tenemos tres hijos que te necesitan...-.

-Cuatro, Ginny- le espetó fríamente- Tenemos tres hijos y a Teddy, Ginny-.

-¡¿Por qué me hablas en ese tono Harry?! Sabes perfectamente que yo también adoro a Teddy y aunque no esté subiéndome por las paredes estoy igualmente preocupada por él. ¡Te dije que no lo dejaras convertirse en auror! ¡Tengo suficiente con preocuparme por dos miembros de mi familia, para más encima agregarle uno de mis hijos!- Ginny tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas de indignación.

-Creo que todos debemos calmarnos un poco- Ron, con el paso de los años, había desarrollado una asombrosa habilidad mediadora. Situación que aún causaba risas en su madre, que recordaba la facilidad con que su hijo explotaba a la menor provocación- ¡¿Qué?!- preguntó al ver que Harry y Ginny lo miraban asombrados y Hermione sonreía – En fin, Ted no está entre los heridos, lo que es bueno. No hay muertos, mejor aún. No aparece desde ayer en la mañana, cosa que según ustedes es totalmente inusual- los Potter asintieron- Y el teléfono celular, suena fuera de servicio. Creo que solo queda la opción de que haya encontrado una pista y la esté siguiendo- terminó el pelirrojo tranquilamente- Tenemos que esperar que se ponga en contacto-.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Siempre había sido una persona de mañanas, lo había heredado de su padre. Todo lo contrario a su padrino. De niño recordaba las veces en que se levantaba tempranísimo, porque su padrino había dicho que lo iba a llevar a algún lado y este aparecía cerca del mediodía. Esos eran los tempranos de Harry, a quien Ginny tenía que botar de la cama en las mañanas, para que llegara a trabajar. Así era él, un búho. Sonrió al pensar en la irónica similitud entre los ojos de estos y los de su padrino. Sabía que debía estar preocupado de muerte, pero no había posibilidad alguna de escabullirse un rato para avisarle. Ni siquiera lo habían dejado buscar algo de ropa. Lo habían instalado en la misma habitación que Reagan, en la casa de campo. Para rematarla en maldito celular no tenía señal. Sabia que Harry estaría al borde del infarto, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer.

Se había retirado al jardín para ver si podía lograr señal para el celular y se había distraído observando, por una ventana, como se entrenaban. Era una especie de danza, un combate coreografiado en que todos los certeros golpes se reducían a simples y suaves toques. No entendía cómo Zack era tan tonto de haberlos aceptado en su operación, sabiendo que aún con ese combate risueño y suave, que realizaban ahora, eran mejores que la mitad de sus hombres. Definitivamente, el hombre estaba cegado a la verdad. Ni en sus mejores sueños podría derrotar a uno solo de los ángeles, utilizando a toda su gente. ¿Por qué llevar a todo un equipo de estos, si podían volverse en su contra? Él se lo preguntaba.

-Yo que tu escondería eso antes de que lo vea Zack y quiera sabe a quién llamas- Ted dio un bote en el lugar de la sorpresa y se volteó rápidamente ocultando el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Soy Faith- se presentó la muchacha de pelo rojo tendiéndole una mano.

-Ted- respondió él estrechando su mano.

-Ya sabía. Mucho gusto- le contestó coqueta y Ted recordó lo que le había dicho Reagan.

-¿Esta buena la pelea?- preguntó acercándose el joven que reconoció como Blake.

-Solo un juego. Aden es un caballero, ni siquiera la va a hacer sudar-.

Ted observó bajo esta nueva perspectiva la pelea que se desarrollaba entre el joven castaño y la muchacha rubia. Realmente, no parecía atacarla, solo bloquear los de esta, con mucha suavidad. Coincidió con Faith. Aden era un caballero y no tardó en ser derrotado por la rubia y energética Zoe. Ahora la pareja se había retirado del centro de la habitación y había sido reemplazada por Keelan y Mya.

-Diez dólares a Keelan- soltó entusiasmado Blake.

-Será mejor que tengas esos dólares, porque vas a perder- le retó ella.

-¿Acaso Keelan no es un caballero?- preguntó Ted, curioso de lo normales que sonaban.

-No- respondió Blake sonriendo con un ligero aire de admiración- es un guerrero- Esta afirmación fue confirmada por el fuerte golpe que le había dado a la morena en el estomago.

-Y Mya no es una dama- refutó Faith confiada- es un pitbull. Apenas muerda no lo va a soltar hasta arrancarle un pedazo-.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Aprovechando que se estaban distraídos con la pelea, que parecía ir ganando contra sus propios pronósticos Mya, se había alejado nuevamente buscando señal, perdiéndose la mirada cómplice de la pareja que fingía un detallado análisis de las técnicas de combate.

- ¿Teddy?- le contestó la angustiada voz de su padrino al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí tío, estoy bien. No te preocupes- respondió rápidamente, sabiendo que eso le preocupaba a Harry- Estoy dentro. No ha sido fácil comunicarme contigo. Estamos en una casa de campo y son unos treinta o cuarenta en total, sin contar a los...-.

-¡¿COMO QUE ESTAS ADENTRO?!- explotó el hombre al otro lado de la línea- ¡Quiero que salgas inmediatamente de ahí! ¡No es seguro, no tenemos idea de quien está detrás y tus órdenes eran ESPECIFICAMENTE VIGILAR! ¡JAMAS DIJE INFILTRARTE!-.

-Pero Harry, no podía ir a consultarte ¿verdad? No había tiempo. Estando acá tengo una idea más clara de lo que pasa...-.

-¡ME IMPORTA UN COMINO LO QUE PASA!-rugió- ¡TE QUIERO EN MI OFICINA EN 10 MINUTOS, TED!-.

-Lo dices porque estás alterado, tío- respondió tranquilamente- Sí te interesa lo que pasa y estando acá tenemos una ventaja- escuchó al hombre refunfuñar- No se bien de que va la cosa, pero son entre treinta y cuarenta- comenzó en tono profesional- no están muy entrenados y el que dirige todo es un tal Zack, un hombre mayor, como de tu edad. El resto son jóvenes y torpes. Además tiene un grupo de ángeles, que están aliados con él y ellos si son de cuidado. Los acabo de ver entrenarse y no parecía que estuviesen más que jugando y son bastante buenos-.

-Teníamos una sospecha de que habían ángeles involucrados- la respuesta sorprendió a Ted, quien alzó una de sus cejas- ¿Sabias que existían los ángeles, Harry?-.

-Hace tiempo conocí a una mujer- contestó en tono raro- pero no la recordé hasta hace poco-.

-Bien, después me explicas, no tengo tiempo- lo cortó el joven auror apresurado para que nadie lo descubriera- Son siete. Cuatro hombres y tres mujeres. Todos jóvenes. Uno pareciera tener unos treinta y algo. Hay dos que podrían pasar como adolescentes con la ropa adecuada...-.

-Ted ¿hay alguna que se llame Sophie?- preguntó el moreno.

-No, Harry. Ninguna. ¿Así se llamaba la que conocías?-.

-Si. ¿Algún Cris?- preguntó nuevamente, forzando a su memoria a recordar.

-Tampoco, Harry. Todos los nombres son raros. Aunque podrían haberlos escogido ellos mismos. No lo sé. Tengo que colgar, ahí viene alguien. Voy a apagar el celular, así que no te molestes- se despidió el muchacho.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Había pasado casi un mes y no tenía más noticias de Ted desde el apresurado llamado telefónico. Esa tarde iría a buscar a sus niños a la estación de trenes donde llegarían desde Hogwarts, para pasar sus vacaciones de Navidad y no podía evitar preocuparse por su ahijado, que pasaría las fiestas, quién sabe dónde y con quién. Intentaba tranquilizarse a sí mismo recordándose que era un hombre hecho y derecho. Un auror, que sabía defenderse y cuidar de sí, pero no podía evitar la nostalgia y la preocupación.

Para colmo, no habían ocurrido nuevos ataques desde en el que había desaparecido Ted y eso le preocupaba demasiado. No era normal, tantos ataques primero y después tomarse un receso tan largo, solo podía significar que lo que viniera sería a gran escala. Lo malo era que no tenían idea de qué punto podrían atacar ahora. Habían reforzado la vigilancia en el callejón Diagon, a petición del Winzegamort, debido a que la preocupación de las familias se había reflejado en una baja del consumo, aún cuando supieran que todos los objetivos habían sido muggles.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

En cerca de un mes, no había conseguido enterarse de ninguna de las razones tras el movimiento. Parecía ser una venganza personal, más que una cruzada ideológica. Zack lo apreciaba, porque lo había visto en los duelos que organizaba para mantener a su gente entrenada. En estos jamás habían participado el grupo de ángeles. Había visto a los más jóvenes observarlos un par de veces divertidos, pero no parecían mayormente interesados. O los encontraban muy aburridos o no representaban ningún peligro para ellos, porque ninguno de los mayores, les había interesado en lo más mínimo.

El único progreso que había tenido en todo ese tiempo, había sido acercarse al misterioso grupo. Principalmente porque Faith parecía haberlo adoptado como mascota, por lo que lo buscaba constantemente y era bastante abierta y conversadora.

En general, ellos se mantenían alejados de la gente de Zack, pero con Ted parecían no tener problemas. Habían compartido en varias ocasiones la mesa, durante alguna comida o una conversación en un momento de ocio. La única que parecía huir de él como si fuera la peste y no había compartido más de dos palabras era la rubia, que contrario a la teoría de Reagan parecía tener más afinidad con Aden que con Blake.

Parecían tener motivaciones propias, muy distintas a las de Zack, para toda esta situación. No se quejaban nunca, pero había escuchado a Ace quejarse de que le gustaría que terminaran con todo esto antes de las fiestas, porque quería pasarla con su familia. _Así que tenían familia..._ Había provocado las carcajadas de todos ellos, incluida Zoe, cuando en un momento de confianza había preguntado dónde vivían. _¿Dónde crees tú que lo hacemos?_ Había preguntado Keelan con su voz profunda. Debía reconocer que _En el cielo_ había sido una tonta respuesta. _Si viviéramos en el cielo, ¿dónde nos pararíamos?_ Le había contestado Keelan. Mas tarde Vander, quien era, de hecho, muy agradable le había contado que vivían con los muggles. Se mezclaban con ellos y vivían existencias muy normales, con escuelas, trabajos, familias, igual que estos, salvo por los entrenamientos diarios y misiones.

Esto le daba a pensar que no venían porque estaban aburridos, como parecían estar convencidos los magos, sino que alguien o algo los había mandado a una misión.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Dejo los cubiertos en la mesa del fino restaurante. No podía comer con esa molestia. Después de tantos años, al final la posibilidad de la ulceración de su estómago, había vuelto con los demás recuerdos. Astoria lo miró fijamente al ver que no comía, pero él movió ligeramente su cabeza, quitándole importancia al asunto. No entendía porqué la ansiedad, suponía que después de tantos recuerdos, la inminente llegada de su pequeño lo tenía nervioso. Tenían todo arreglado y apenas lo recogieran en la estación, tomarían el vuelo nocturno a Suiza para sus vacaciones familiares. Solo tenía que tranquilizarse hasta poder tener a su familia completa nuevamente.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

No había terminado su tercer café de la mañana cuando había sonado la alarma. Al mismo tiempo había recibido un mensaje de texto. Un nuevo ataque. Por supuesto un blanco muggle. El London Zoo Garden. Uno de los mas antiguos zoológicos del mundo. Este ataque estaba fuera de todos los parámetros de los anteriores. Siempre habían protegido niños y animales. ¿Porqué atacar ahora un lugar lleno de animales y niños? Salió corriendo, tomando su túnica y se unió a Ron en el pasillo con sus hombres. Solo tenían que llegar a alguno de los puntos habilitados para la aparición en el ministerio y podrían organizarse al ver la situación.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

El maldito Zack les había avisado diez minutos antes de irse del ataque. El blanco había sido una desastrosa elección. Era el fin de la alianza y el rubio lo sabía. Les había declarado la guerra, sin decírselos directamente y todos ellos lo sabían.

Los animales corrían por todos lados, puesto que los magos de Zack, habían abierto las jaulas, liberando a toda clase de animales que asustados corrían, en estampida, por las calles del zoológico. Algunos empleados intentaban todavía atraparlos y contenerlos, pero era imposible detener a tantos. Muchas de las puertas habían sido voladas y aún cuando los pudiesen volver a meter, no podrían contenerlos. Menos aún con todas las explosiones que continuaban haciendo los terroristas.

-¡Maldito Smith!- bufó Vander indignado- ¡¿Cómo pudo?! ¡¿Animales?! Ya saben cuales son las órdenes. Yo voy a arreglar las jaulas. Ayuden a los empleados y tengan cuidado- les advirtió- Utilicen sus encantos para tranquilizarlos. No quiero ninguna víctima fatal. A Smith me lo dejan a mí si lo encuentran- a sus órdenes el grupo brillo y se dispersó en diferentes direcciones.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

-¿Dónde está Lupin?- preguntó el hombre rubio al joven castaño.

-En el zoológico, Zack- le respondió.

-Bien. Seguro el lugar estará repleto de aurores en cuanto pueda avisarles. Una buena distracción- sonrió complacido- Fue una excelente idea hacerlo creer que se había infiltrado y no teníamos sospechas de que era auror, Reagan- el joven asintió- ¿Los demás?-.

-Todos listos, Zack-.

-¿Y el grupo de Vander?-.

-En la distracción, Zack- sonrió malévolamente- Tantos animales que salvar...-.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

El zoológico había sido rodeado de un campo antiaparición, por lo que no podían aparecerse directamente dentro de sus limites. Llevaban más de quince minutos discutiendo con la policía muggle, para que los dejaran ingresar y Ron estaba a punto de mandarle un golpe y pasar por encima de él.

De afuera se sentían los gritos y los sonidos de animales asustados. La policía había logrado cerrar las impresionantes puertas de fierro para evitar que los animales escaparan a las calles y provocaran un caos, pero los trabajadores y algunos visitantes, muchos niños entre estos, ya que era periodo de vacaciones escolares seguían ahí, con todos los animales salvajes sueltos y aterrorizados. Debían actuar rápidamente si querían sacar alguno con vida.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Ted no podía creer el ataque sicótico en que estaba involucrado. ¿A qué loco se le ocurriría soltar los animales del zoológico, cuando este está lleno de niños en vacaciones o por paseos escolares? Si los animales lograban escapar la ciudad se iba a volver un caos. La situación dentro del zoológico era muy similar a lo que había visto en una película muggle que Harry lo había invitado a ver, de un juego de la selva o algo así.

Divisó un grupo de tres niños cercanos a los diez años, que se escondían entre un kiosco y un banco de los animales que pasaban corriendo en estampida. Corrió hasta ellos. Al diablo el estatuto secreto mágico. Se iba a aparecer con los niños en un lugar seguro.

-¿Están bien?- preguntó y los niños asintieron en shock- Tómense fuerte y no se suelten- les indicó, pero cuando trató de aparecerse nada sucedió- Demonios- masculló- Vamos a buscar un lugar seguro para escondernos mientras esto pasa ¿bien?- los niños incapaces de pronunciar palabra asintieron fervientemente.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Dentro de uno de los baños de visitantes del zoológico, dos empleados, unos diecisiete niños y su desesperada profesora se habían atrincherado. Los empleados los habían encontrado y los dirigían a la salida, cuando unos aterradores rugidos, les indicaron que los animales que los podían aplastar en su descontrolada huida no eran su mayor problema. Los felinos estaban sueltos también y en cuanto vieran tanta presa fácil, sus instintos más dormidos saldrían a la superficie y no podrían escapar. La profesora lloraba desesperada, porque tres de sus alumnos se habían separado de ella unos momentos antes que todo sucediera y no los había podido encontrar.

El sonido de olfateos de uno o más animales grandes en la puerta del baño, seguido de una especie de gruñido y los inconfundibles golpes de una pata gigante con la puerta los aterrorizó.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Vander había desplegado una gran parte de su energía con el hechizo necesario para reparar todas las jaulas. Los magos no se habían conformado con romperlas o abrirlas, las habían volado en pedazos, lo que había dificultado el hechizo.

El sonido de la jaula abriéndose, lo hizo voltear, para encontrarse con Mya, que venía con dos monos pequeños en brazos, para dejarlos en la jaula.

-Estos van acá- dijo a modo de saludo- Los atrapé intentando salir por los árboles. ¡Menuda fiesta se han armado estos!- bromeó.

-Ya están todas las jaulas listas- le informó el rubio- ¿Has visto a Zack en alguna parte?-.

-No están ni él ni ninguno de sus seguidores- hizo una mueca cuando uno de lo monos tiró un mechón de su cabello con el que había hecho amistad- Esto es una distracción Vander. Saben que no vamos a dejar que lastimen a los animales-.

-Parece que hizo su tarea y está enterado de nuestras obligaciones ¿verdad?- bromeó- Terminemos pronto con todo este circo y vamos a buscarlo-.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Los animales seguían arañando la puerta del baño, que no iba a durar mucho, viendo el boquete que ya habían hecho en la parte inferior, por el que podían divisar una peluda pata dorada. Los adultos intentaban mantener la barricada y los niños estaban arrinconados en el cubículo más alejado de la puerta.

Escucharon ruido afuera, los rugidos de las leonas y la pata desapareció. Por unos momentos los encargados pensaron que habían encontrado una presa mas fácil y dejado para más tarde el montón de comida encerrado. Si ese era el caso, tendrían que arriesgarse a salir para llegar a las dependencias veterinarias donde se guardaban los tranquilizantes. Uno de ellos se disponía a mover la barricada para salir cuando la sombra de las enormes patas volvió a aparecer al lado de la puerta, pero ya no eran gruñidos los que se escuchaban, era una especie de ronroneo fuerte y constante. Repentinamente, por el hueco de la puerta se asomó una cabeza y de la impresión los tres adultos pegaron un grito y saltaron hacia atrás. La cabeza que había aparecido no era la de un león africano adulto, sino de una muchacha que no debía pasar de los veinte con pelo pintado rojo y largo y ojos miel.

-¿Todos bien? ¿Algún herido?- los miró a través del hoyo. Los adultos negaron con la cabeza- Ya controlamos los gatitos- sonrió socarronamente- Voy a sacarlos- la cabeza de la muchacha desapareció al otro lado y ellos se disponían a mover la barricada para salir, cuando se la encontraron detrás de ellos- No se asusten por favor. Nos mandaron a arreglar este desastre. No queremos ningún animal herido. Los voy a sacar directamente a la administración, que ya está asegurada. Tenemos a tres niños perdidos en custodia...-.

-Son míos- la interrumpió la profesora.

-Lo suponía- le sonrió- Corramos esto para salir- se dirigió a la barricada- Y si ven un hombre guapo, maduro, brillando y con un grupo de remolones leones. Tengan por seguro que es el shock que han sufrido- abrió la puerta.

-¡Wuuoooaaa!- exclamó uno de los pequeños- ¡Señorita, ese señor está jugando con los leones!-.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Había escuchado la expresión Mas peligroso que mono con navaja, pero no había imaginado cuan cierta podía ser. Los monos pequeños eran una cosa, pero los grandes... Un manotazo y la mataban_. No te asustes, respira_, se recordó antes de avanzar hacia el grupo de orangutanes. Sonrió y movió su pelo. Sentía la energía hacer chispitas en el largo cabello y avanzó hacia los primates con paso seguro y grácil. Al verla estos comenzaron a gruñir y golpearse el pecho, preparados para expulsar la intrusa, pero sus gruñidos se perdieron en sus gargantas para ser reemplazados por sonidos guturales y chillidos juguetones. Siguieron a la pequeña y brillante criatura y antes de que lo notaran estaban nuevamente en su hogar.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

-¡NO PUEDE DECIRME QUE ES PELIGROSO!- explotó el jefe de aurores de Inglaterra- ¡Hay civiles ahí adentro!-.

-¡HAY UNA CIUDAD LLENA DE CIVILES ACÁ AFUERA!- le contestó en el mismo tono el jefe de policía- ¡Es una jungla ahí adentro! ¡No puede haber sobrevivido nadie!-.

-¡¿Y ESPERA QUE LOS ANIMALES SE MATEN ENTRE ELLOS PARA ATREVERSE A ENTRAR?!-.

-¡Estamos esperando los veterinarios que vienen armados con dardos tranquilizantes!- le respondió bajando el tono al observar las cámaras y el cerco de periodistas que había- ¡No esperará que matemos a todas esas criaturas indefensas! ¿Verdad?-.

Harry bufó, un simple aturdidor coordinado y serían capaces de controlarlos. Si servían para dragones, servían también para elefantes, cebras y lo que fuese.

-¿Porqué diablos se demora tanto Kingsley en conseguir el permiso?-gruñó exasperado.

-Harry- lo llamó su mejor amigo, blanco como un papel- Hermione llamó. Atacaron el Expreso de Hogwarts y se llevaron a cinco niños-.

-No- susurró el moreno perdiendo el color del rostro- Por favor, no me...-.

-No saben bien a quién, pero los vieron irse con cinco- el moreno se recompuso-Harry- añadió cauteloso- No encuentran a Albus por ninguna parte. Yo me quedo acá y tú ve al ministerio a ver qué paso-.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

-¿Seguro que este es el censo actualizado de animales?- le preguntaba nuevamente el muchacho de pelo castaño.

-Sí, estoy seguro- le respondía el encargado, que estaba seguro de que el hecho de que esos jóvenes aparecieran y desaparecieran dentro de la administración en montones de lucecitas azules era producto del shock.

-¡Demonios!- bufó el de pelo oscuro y actitud insolente- ¡Nos faltan un par de animales aún!-.

El joven rubio se les acercó y después de indicarles que se fueran a buscarlos, estos desaparecieron.

-¿Tienes algo, Zo?- le preguntó a la muchacha de pelo rubio, que trajinaba con una especie de cadena con unos cuarzos y un mapa.

-Esto no es google ¿Sabes?- le respondió molesta- Tienen que habernos bloqueado de alguna manera. Ninguno puede sentirlos, porque no son ningunos inocentes que proteger, ya lo sabes. Necesitaríamos algo de ellos para poder rastrearlos...-.

-¿Sirve esto?- preguntó el joven de pelo castaño que se había mantenido tranquilizando a los niños, tendiéndole un antifaz- Es de Reagan. Puede que dónde esté él esté Zack-.

-Gracias Teddy- la muchacha tomó el antifaz distraídamente y con este agarró la cadena.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- preguntó contrariado.

-Ted- contestó quitándole importancia- ¿Es tu nombre, verdad?-.

-Me llamaste Teddy- insistió él.

-Ya, ¿y?- detuvo el movimiento de la cadena para mirarlo confundida.

-Que nadie más que los que me conocen de niño, me llaman así- le increpó sospechoso.

-Oh- murmuró- disculpa entonces, Ted- remarcó el nombre con sorna y se volteó a trabajar.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Entró corriendo aún a la oficina de Kingsley, donde se encontraba una angustiada y llorosa Profesora McGonnagal y cuatro pares de padres igualmente angustiados, entre los que se encontraban Draco y Astoria. También estaban Ginny y Hermione.

-¡Oh! Harry- Ginny se abalanzó hacia él en cuanto lo vio- ¡Se llevaron a Albus, Harry! ¡Se llevaron a mi Al!-.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Lo primero que vio Ron en cuanto se abrieron las enormes puertas de fierro, fue la cabellera turquesa de Ted. Parecía ligeramente intimidado de toda la gente que se encontraba pendiente de sus movimientos. Junto a una muchacha de brillante pelo negro se acercaba hacia donde se encontraban.

-Todo está controlado- informó a Ron, provocando la molestia del jefe de Policía al sentirse excluido- Todos los animales en sus jaulas y todos los civiles en la administración- hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza para apartarlo del policía muggle, mientras Mya se acercaba a este con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Vamos a necesitar al equipo de desmemorización ahí adentro, tío- empezó en el mismo tono profesional- Ha sido... extraño, como menos- soltó una risilla nerviosa- creo que yo mismo necesitaría a los desmemorizadores. Allá adentro tienen todo planeado. Vamos a decir que hubo un cortocircuito y por esto fallaron las chapas de las puertas en algunas jaulas- Ron asintió y dio la orden de entrar a uno de sus grupos con los desmemorizadores- ¡Hay ángeles, Ron!- le susurró Ted emocionado- Deberías haber visto lo que pueden hacer- añadió confidencialmente mientras se dirigían hacia la entrada- ¡Los animales los seguían como las ratas al flautista del cuento, Ron! ¡Fue alucinante!-.

-Ted, hay cámaras muggles por todos lados- le recordó el pelirrojo auror, mientras ingresaban al recinto- Nadie se va a comprar esa historia tan absurda si tienen imágenes de animales chillando como locos...-.

-No hay imágenes- lo cortó socarronamente un muchacho que no debía pasar de los veinte y tenía el castaño pelo recogido en una coleta. Ante la mirada incrédula de Ron agitó una serie de tiras negras, que parecían salir de pequeñas cajitas que otro muchacho que, a pesar que no debía tener más de quince, estaba calvo, se dedicaba a tirar y a romper.

-Oh- atinó a responder Ron.

-Es por esto que no encontrábamos nada en las grabaciones de seguridad. Las convocan y estas vienen en montones de lucecitas- comentó tan emocionado como un niño que ve un excelente truco de magia.

-Por supuesto- masculló Ron, observando alrededor a ver si veía a los otros del grupo.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

En medio de la nerviosa e improvisada reunión, cuando los ánimos no podrían haberse caldeado más y al menos dos pares de padres, ricos, por supuesto, habían amenazado con pedir la cabeza de McGonnagal en un palo. En medio de luces doradas apareció.

El desesperado padre, que había estado reclamando la cabeza de su antigua profesora, cayó en su asiento de la impresión.

-No hay necesidad de eso, señores- habló la mujer tranquilamente bajándose la capucha de su túnica, mientras miraba las varitas de Kingsley y Harry que la apuntaban- Mi nombre es Diana y vengo a traerles noticias de sus hijos-.

Con reticencia el ministro de magia y el jefe de aurores bajaron sus varitas e invitaron a la mujer a continuar.

-Desgraciadamente sus hijos se han visto envueltos en una situación en que no tienen nada que ver. Zacarías Smith no dañará a sus hijos...-.

-¿Smith? ¿El hufflepuff imbécil?- la interrumpió Draco descortésmente.

La mujer lo miró severamente y continuó como si no hubiese sido interrumpida.

-Su objetivo siempre fue una venganza personal, contra todos quienes considera salieron beneficiados con el fin de la guerra, sin merecerlo. Se siente ofendido porque nadie lo consideró. Una actitud infantil e inmadura, pero que ha desencadenado esta serie de hechos lamentables-.

-¡¿El idiota de Smith tiene a mi Al?!- interrumpió ahora Ginny desesperada- ¡Podría hacerle cualquier cosa solo por hacerte sufrir, Harry! ¡Podría...-.

-No dejaremos que dañe a Albus, Ginevra- la calmó la mujer- Ni a los otros niños- aclaró al ver las miradas desesperadas de sus padres- En vista de la amenaza de un nuevo levantamiento de magia oscura en esta región, nos vimos obligados a intervenir. Enviamos a uno de nuestros grupos más talentosos y familiarizados con su mundo. Se infiltraron en la operación, valiéndose de la propia mitología de los magos-.

-Los ángeles que informó Ted- aclaró Harry. La mujer le sonrió- Creí que no se involucraban en confictos de magos-.

-No lo hacemos- le aclaró sonriendo misteriosamente- esta amenaza es culpa de los errores de uno de los nuestros. Por lo tanto es nuestro deber eliminarla-.

-¿Y con eliminarla se refiere a...?- preguntó trémulamente Hermione.

-Al sentido más literal de la palabra, querida- la expresión de la mujer a pesar de ser cálida era de absoluta determinación.

-¡No pueden hacerlo!-explotó Harry- ¡Tengo un hombre infiltrado en el grupo, no pueden simplemente...-.

-El señor Lupin fue descubierto por Smith y su gente- ante la expresión horrorizada de Harry aclaró- Está bien. En el zoológico, dond ayudó a unos pequeños a escapar de una manada de elefantes. Aparentemente la idea era que terminara devorado por los leones que escaparon-.

-¡¿Leones?!- susurró Ginny casi en shock.

-Evidentemente Simth quiso actuar por su cuenta y provocó el problema en el zoológico, porque sabía que todos mis guerreros irían ahí a proteger los animales. Así no los tendría respirando en su espalda y podría proceder con la idea original que lo llevó a planear todo el movimiento. Vengarse de ustedes, quienes a su parecer se beneficiaron inmerecidamente-.

-No me malinterprete, señora - habló por primera vez Kingsley quien se había dedicado a observar- Si esto es lo que planeaba desde un principio, los niños están en peligro. Probablemente desea dañarlos para así llegar a sus padres-.

-No a todos los padres- aclaró mirando a Harry- El sabía que no demorarías en ir por tu hijo y por los demás-.

-Claro- bufó Harry pasándose la mano por el indomable cabello.

El grupo de padres, que se había mantenido reunido en un rincón de la oficina, alejados lo más posible de la misteriosa mujer, se dispersó cuando un montón de lucecitas celestes comenzó a materializarse a sus espaldas. Harry, Draco y Hermione contuvieron el aliento, sin saberlo, esperando ver a la misma persona.

La joven de pelo negro que se había materializado en la oficina, dirigió una rápida mirada alrededor dirigiendo discretamente su mano derecha a su cintura. Al ver que no había peligro fijó su vista en la mujer e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Mya- saludó la anciana-.

-Tenemos la situación controlada en el zoológico, Diana- dijo la joven mientras se acercaba sonriendo- No hay ningún animal herido y los humanos están todos bien. Algo nerviosos, pero Vander y Faith se están encargando de calmarlos, así que ellos mismos van a estar algo sensibles por un rato- añadió esbozando una sonrisa perversa- Keelan se lo ha pasado fantástico jugando con los gatos, pero ahora huele muy mal- bromeó causando la risa de la mujer.

-Me parece fantástico que sea muy divertido que ese tal keelan se haya divertido, pero nuestros niños siguen en peligro- interrumpió prepotente Draco.

-Debería darte gusto que Keelan se divierta, ya que le debes la vida de uno de tus hijos- le cortó de mala manera Mya. Draco sintió que toda la sangre se le había ido a los pies, con la implicación de esa afirmación y se sentó mirándola desafiante, pero está le dio la espalda insolentemente.

-Zoe está escaneando para encontrar a los magos, pero parecen haber encontrado una manera de bloquearnos- informó, siempre dirigiéndose a la mujer- Quizá si ubicáramos a los niños, lo encontraríamos- se volteó por primera vez hacia los padres- ¿Alguno podría facilitarme algo que hayan utilizado recientemente sus hijos? ¿Alguna prenda de vestir o algo que hayan tocado?-.

Una segunda nube de luces se materializó en el centro de la oficina. El joven rubio saludó igual que la muchacha a la anciana, con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Observó tranquilamente alrededor recorriendo para detenerse unos segundos más en Draco.

-Pensé que necesitaban mi compañía- saludó graciosamente.

-Tu eres el líder- exclamó Harry- el que sacó a mi auror de la trayectoria de la maldición- el joven solo sonrió condescendiente.

-El que Zack y su gente pensaba que era el líder-aclaró- el cerebro de toda esta operación es otro- miró fugazmente a la muchacha que no cambio su expresión.

-¿Ninguna prenda?- insistió la muchacha. Los padres negaron descorazonados.

-¿Tú hijo está perdido?- el joven se adelantó hacia Draco, quien asintió levemente. El joven sonrió con suficiencia- Vuelvo al zoológico, Mya. Tengo una idea que debería funcionar- ella lo observó curiosa- Sangre- aclaró él.

-¿Nuestra sangre serviría para encontrarlos?- preguntó esperanzada Astoria.

-No es necesaria, señora- le sonrió el rubio tranquilizándola antes de desaparecer.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

El jaleo dentro de las oficinas de administración del London Zoo Garden era impresionante. Todos los involucrados en el atentado eran revisados por los medimagos y pasaban al equipo de desmemorizacion. Ron estaba junto a sus hombre y Ted reparando las instalaciones que no correspondían propiamente a jaulas y habían sido dejadas de lado por el ángel que había reparado estas. Hasta el momento había divisado a tres de los ángeles. Los dos que estaban jugando con las cintas de las cámaras y uno que estaba dentro de una de las jaulas brillando para calmar a los animales. Tenía que reconocer que coincidía con Teddy en que era algo alucinante. Volteó al escuchar que llamaban a Ted y se topó de frente con el muchacho alto, de pelo oscuro y actitud insolente.

-Ted, podrías ayudarme con los niños que rescataste, no quieren ver al medico y...-.

-Yo te conozco- soltó abruptamente el pelirrojo.

-No-respondió el muchacho haciendo gala de todo su sarcasmo.

-Sí te conozco- insistió el pelirrojo.

-No- hizo un mohín profundamente insolente con su nariz- Nunca olvido una cara y la tuya no la he visto ni en pelea de perros- se volteó hacia Ted- Pensé que podrías convencerlos para que los revisen, porque no me gustaría que se traumaran más de lo necesario...-.

-Tu eres el de la tienda de mascotas- dijo Ron al notar los ojos grises del muchacho, que volteó a mirarlo indignado.

-Yo jamás compraría una mascota- contestó en un tono peligroso- Es bárbaro y esclavizante. Es comerciar con seres vivos. Los animales sufren encerrados y...-.

-El que salvó a la muchacha de la tienda de mascotas- aclaró el pelirrojo perdiendo la paciencia.

-Diez dólares a Blake- susurró la muchacha de pelo rojo a Ted, observando atentamente el intercambio.

-No lo sé- susurró este- Ron tiene muy mala leche cuando quiere- una sonrisa picara asomó en su cara y estrechó la mano que la muchacha le ofrecía.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

El que había plantado el mito de que los ángeles eran unas hermosas criaturas bondadosas y cariñosas era un completo idiota... o no se había topado con ese mocoso. Ese niño, que seguramente no nacía cuando él había participado en la batalla de Hogwarts, era totalmente insolente y desconsiderado. No se había molestado en escuchar sus sugerencias, de años de experiencia como auror, padre y hermano de un montón, para calmar a los niños. Deliberadamente había fingido no verlo ni escucharlo. Para colmo, el solo estaba teniendo que lidiar con la policía muggle y los periodistas, ya que la situación del expreso de Hogwarts, aún no se resolvía. Precisamente se dirigía a convencer al jefe de policía de lo innecesario que era soldar las jaulas, que ya habían sido reparadas con magia, cuando vio una figura rubia salir despedida desde la oficina de administración, rodeado de una lluvia de luces y golpear la pared con un quejido ahogado, mientras la puerta se cerraba de golpe, sin que nadie la empujara.

Corrió a socorrer al joven rubio que intentaba levantarse cuando una nube de chispitas azules se empezó a materializar a su lado. Llevaban un buen rato en el zoológico y los ángeles lo habían hecho muy a menudo, pero seguía sintiéndose extraño cada vez que las lucecitas azules aparecían. Suprimió un gruñido al ver a quien correspondía la figura que se materializaba.

-Diablos – rió el insolente ángel, tendiéndole la mano al rubio para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie- ¿Qué le dijiste para que te arrojara por la puerta?-.

-Le sugerí utilizar sangre para escanear a los niños- respondió con un risita y cara culpable.

-¿Y de dónde pensabas sacar sangre de los niños?- preguntó el moreno, quién se veía ligeramente más joven que el rubio sarcásticamente.

-No de los niños. Le sugerí utilizar SU sangre para escanear- aclaró el rubio con cara de circunstancia.

-Oh- fue la única respuesta del moreno.

Ron observaba la conversación a unos pasos de los jóvenes ángeles, pero a estos no parecía importarles su presencia. El moreno se acercó a la puerta, exhaló y con aire resignado, pero decidido giró la manilla. El rubio lo siguió. Decidió acercarse para ver si obtenían algún resultado con la búsqueda de los niños. Se encontraba a solo unos pasos de la puerta y apenas habían transcurrido unos momentos de que los jóvenes entraran cuando los vio salir volando nuevamente, como si algo los hubiese golpeado con fuerza el estómago.

-¡Oh, vamos, So!- se quejó el moreno intentando salirse del nudo en que había caído.

_¿El mocoso insolente había dicho So? ¡Merlín! ¡Ya sabía a quién le recordaba la actitud insolente! _ -Abre la puerta en este momento- ordenó dando dos fuertes golpes en esta. Los dos jóvenes se miraron divertidos como si esperaran que a él también lo mandaran volando a la pared. _Definitivamente a esos mocosos les faltaba aprender un poco de respeto por los mayores_.

-¡SOPHIE MATHEWS ABRE LA PUERTA AHORA!- bramó ante la falta de respuesta. Los jóvenes ángeles se miraron entre ellos con una ceja alzada, en un gesto idéntico de sorpresa.

-¡¿PERO DÓNDE DEJASTE LA ÚNICA NEURONA BUENA QUE TE QUEDA, EH?!- bramaron del otro lado de la puerta mientras se escuchaba una cerradura- ¡Podrías gritar más fuerte para que te escuche todo Londres y así me puedan identifi...- el resto de la frase quedó amortiguada en el pecho de alguien que la abrazaba como si no la hubiese visto en siglos.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

La cueva había sido una excelente elección. Lo más probable es que nadie recordara que se encontraba ahí. Los buscarían por cielo, mar y tierra y nadie podría rastrearlos, porque se encontraban en una cueva submarina en el lugar más protegido de toda Europa.

-Tengan a los mocosos en la jaula- pidió a su mano derecha.

-Ya están ahí, Zack- le respondió el joven castaño- resultaron bastante más llorones de lo que yo esperaba, siendo hijos de quienes son ¿verdad?- miró despectivamente a los adolescentes que se amontonaban en una de las esquinas de la jaula.

-Sé que no te quieres perder la batalla Reagan, pero confío en ti para terminar con el problema si llegáramos a tener algún contratiempo. Debes volver y quitar el hechizo impermeable- sonrió con malicia- Si perdemos, ellos van a perder también-.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Hacía tanto frió en esa cueva. Sabían que estaban bajo el agua, porque podían ver la pared de negras aguas que estaban sostenidas por el hechizo de impermeabilidad, que los mantenía protegidos en una especie de burbuja. Los adolescentes se miraron asustados entre ellos al escuchar las palabras del hombre rubio. Apenas el hechizo terminara, las aguas se les vendrían encima con fuerza demoledora y no tendrían opción siquiera de intentarlo, puesto que la jaula sería arrastrada hacia las profundidades del lago negro con sus cuerpos.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

-¡Demonios!- bufó Harry desesperado, entrando al despacho del Ministro- ¡No puede ser que ningún hechizo localizador funcione! ¡No pueden haber desaparecido del planeta así como así, Kingsley!- el jefe de aurores lo miró compungido- Este hechizo sirve incluso para recuperar cuerpos- Una de las madres, que había escuchado la última parte estalló en sollozos- Incluso el hechizo de Malfoy no funciona-.

-Potter- respondió el celular que sonaba insistentemente en su bolsillo y todo el color de su rostro desapareció.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Aprovechando el abrazo de oso al que Ron tenía sometida a la muchacha, los otros dos jóvenes se acercaron uno por cada lado y gentilmente tomaron sus manos para ayudarla a liberarse. Los cuatro sabían que ella no necesitaba de ayuda para liberarse.

-¡Auchh!- gimió ella al sentir el corte en su mano y se retorció para liberarla de las desconsideradas manos que la apretaban para hacerla sangrar.

-Tienes un trabajo que hacer- le recordó solemne el rubio, mientras colocaba un cristal en la palma sangrante y la cerraba sobre este.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Le tomó poco más de quince minutos reunir un buen grupo de aurores para la batalla. Dos de sus jefes de sección estaban allí también. Ron seguía con Teddy en el zoológico y no respondía el celular.

Se aparecieron en las coordenadas indicadas, locación que resultó ser una elegante casa de campo. La fachada, en la oscuridad le recordó la casa de los Malfoy. Al otro lado del gran parque se encontraban reunidos un buen grupo de enmascarados y un hombre rubio y joven que reconoció con incredulidad _¿Smith?... ¿todo esto había sido idea de Zacarías Smith?..._

-Bienvenido a mi casa, Potter- saludó el hombre.

-Devuélveme a los niños y ninguno de tus hombres saldrá herido, Smith- respondió en un tono frío y tranquilo.

-Te propongo un trato, Potter- contestó sonriendo maniáticamente- Ordenas a tus hombres que se vayan. Les modificas la memoria y tú te quedas a divertirte conmigo y mi gente. Una vez que terminemos contigo, devolvemos a los mocosos sanos y salvos. Si intentas cualquier truco, los mocosos mueren antes de que puedas siquiera pensar en encontrarlos. Están en una jaula, protegida por un simple hechizo de impermeabilidad sumergidos bajo toneladas de agua. Una sola tontería y deshacemos el hechizo y los mocosos se ahogan esperando que papi vaya a buscarlos- rió al ver la cara de furia de Harry.

_No tenía opción, era lo único que podía hacer. Al fin, todo el tiempo había estado viviendo un tiempo robado. Recordó las palabras que había escuchado hacía tanto tiempo ya... "No sé cómo pasó, pero sé que todos ustedes están muertos" Todos deberían haber muerto en la batalla final..._

Harry se volteó hacia sus hombres. Sus ojos verdes brillando decididos.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Kingsley Shackelbot, había observado atónito como los hombres que supuestamente habían acompañado a Harry en el rescate de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, charlaban animadamente, en la cafetería del ministerio. Al pedirles explicaciones de lo ocurrido, sus miradas perdidas y desconcertadas le encajaron algunas piezas. Esos hombres habían sufrido hechizos desmemorizantes marca Potter.

-Zacarías Smith es un hombre inteligente- dijo sorprendiéndolo la muchacha morena, quien se había acercado sigilosa como un gato- Ese siempre ha sido su problema. Nunca lo han reconocido más que por ser una persona que lo ha tenido todo fácil en la vida. El mismo no sabe que el éxito de sus empresas se debe a esa mente retorcida que posee. Su principal problema es que tiende a menospreciar a los que no considera importantes- el experimentado ex auror la observó analíticamente- Nosotros vamos a traerle a Potter de regreso. Smith se cuidó mucho de Vander, pero no se percató de que había uno de nosotros observándolo siempre- sonrió- su mansión puede ser indetectable para ustedes, pero nosotros tenemos nuestros propios medios- con esto desapareció en una nube de chispitas celestes y blancas en un lugar del ministerio, donde supuestamente nadie se podía aparecer.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

-Ya está lo que pediste, Smith- dijo fríamente Harry- Ahora entrégame a los niños-.

-Dije que cuando termináramos contigo devolvería a los niños, Potter- aclaró el rubio.

-¿Quién me asegura que vas a cumplir tu palabra, Smith?- Harry estaba erguido a pocos metros del grupo de magos, con la varita firmemente sujeta en su mano derecha. Algunos de ellos, se removieron incómodos al recordar quién era el hombre que estaba frente a ellos.

-Supongo que tendrás que confiar en mi palabra- el tono en la voz de Smith demostraba que estaba tranquilo. Tenía el control de la situación. Por fin podría hacer que Potter se tragara ese maldito orgullo gryffindor y le ofreciera un poco de respeto.

-¿Todo esto porque te vi escapando en la batalla, Smith?- repuso socarronamente para distraer su atención y evaluar sus posibilidades.

El rubio sonrió con confianza- Yo, a diferencia de ti Potter, soy un muy buen observador. Se perfectamente cuál es tu manera de actuar. El sarcasmo no me va a distraer, Harry- el moreno lo miraba desafiante- ¡Accio varita!- gritó tan de repente que Harry no tuvo tiempo de retenerla.

El moreno soltó el aire resignado, al ver que la varita se soltaba de su agarre y volaba hacia la mano del rubio, quien sonrió satisfecho.

-Crucio-murmuró dirigiendo su propia varita hacia el moreno que cayó al suelo retorciéndose por el dolor.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

_No sabía cuanto rato había pasado, si un minuto o unos segundos. Sentía su piel arder, que todos los músculos se separaban de los huesos y las articulaciones, como si lo estiraran de cada una de sus extremidades en una dirección diferente... No iba a logarlo, no tenía ninguna opción, pero era un precio justo a pagar si su Albus regresaba a casa, sin daño permanente. El maldito Smith, era tan cobarde que ni siquiera se había enfrentado en un duelo con él, lo había despojado de su varita y junto a sus seguidores habían formado un ruedo, riendo de cómo sus maldiciones impactaban en su cuerpo. Primero había intentado contener sus gritos, pero ahora ¿qué sentido tenía? Morir conservando la dignidad daba igual, iba a morir de todas formas..._

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Zacarías Smith estaba encantado. Ni en sus mejores sueños hubiese pensado que el plan iba a salir tan bien e iba a tener al desgraciado de Potter, desarmado y retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. En un principio, cuando recién se le había aparecido, pensó que esa cosa era una alucinación producto del alcohol que había bebido la noche anterior en la reunión, pero cuando había aparecido nuevamente a mostrarle las ventajas del plan, su mente siempre analítica había trazado líneas. Por todos los lados se vería beneficiado. Sus empresas aumentarían en ventas, porque los magos y brujas asustados comprarían cualquier poción o método de seguridad que les ofrecieran y podría darse el lujo de aplastar a los malditos y orgullosos Gryffindors, que aún se pavoneaban como si fuesen los únicos a quienes se debía la paz de la comunidad. El hombrecillo había sido muy inteligente en sugerir utilizar a la joven generación de magos y brujas, eternamente opacados por los logros de sus padres o cuyas familias habían caído en desgracia pública luego del fin de la guerra. Culpar a los "salvadores del la comunidad" de todas sus desgracias. El hechizo de confidencialidad les impedía entregar cualquier información que llegara a relacionarlo a él con el movimiento. Finalmente de algo había servido la enorme biblioteca de la casa de sus padres. El hechizo era tan antiguo que nadie sería capaz de romperlo. Cuando sus colaboradores ya no fueran útiles, se encargarían de ellos.

Sonreía mientras observaba a Potter. El auror no tenía pinta de aguantar mucho más rato las maldiciones y hechizos. No cabía duda de que los años pasaban y ya no tenía la misma resistencia de la juventud. Quizá simplemente lo que sucedía con el famoso "niño que vivió" era que en realidad su imagen era más mito que verdad. Todas las veces que había sobrevivido al Innombrable había sido por pura suerte, como él mismo lo había dicho en el famoso ED. Unas maldiciones más y estaría acabado.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

-Lo siento- interrumpió la conversación el rubio- tenemos que irnos. Mya nos está llamando.

-Nos vemos, Ron- dijo la muchacha a modo de despedida mientras desaparecía, junto a los otros dos en nubes de chispitas.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

-¿Tienes algún mensaje que quieras que transmita a tu esposa, Potter?- se mofó Smith- ¿Algunas palabras inspiradoras que la ayuden a soportar la perdida de su esposo y su pequeño hijo? -.

-¡Lo prometiste, Bastardo!- se las arregló para decirle Harry.

-Lo sé- reconoció- pero no puedo dejar a los niños ir, después que me vieron. No te preocupes, será rápido, mucho más de lo que ha sido contigo- sonrió perversamente y alzó la varita en dirección al moreno, quien a pesar de estar en el suelo le miraba desafiante.

-Yo que tu no lo haría, Zack- se escuchó una voz tranquila pero amenazante- No si quieres mantener tu cabeza pegada a tu cuerpo-.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Harry vio que su ex compañero de escuela levantaba la varita hacia él y supo que todo había terminado. No escuchaba bien, su mente estaba adormecida y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, por lo que no supo cuál era la maldición que iba a acabar con su vida. Nunca sintió como lo golpeaba, pero se cegó con la brillante luz que lo rodeó.

-¿Harry?- escuchó que lo llamaban a lo lejos- ¿Harry, me escuchas?- intentó enfocar la vista en el dueño de esas manos pequeñas que quitaban su pelo de la cara- ¡Vamos, Harry! Tu puedes- le reclamaban- ¡No he pasado por todo esto para que ahora te mueras! ¡Harry!- abrió los ojos con dificultad, pero sin sus lentes todo lo que identificaba eran borrones de colores. Supo que la persona que le revisaba en busca de heridas era una muchacha, pero no la reconoció.

-Vete, Zoe- escuchó que una voz de hombre le decía a la muchacha- Yo lo curo. Tienes que traer a los niños antes de que la pelea termine. Nosotros nos encargamos de ellos-.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Justo antes de que la maldición tocara a Harry Potter, el campo que lo rodeaba se iluminó en una especie de círculo de protección de brillantes luces blancas y celestes, en los que esta rebotó. Los ángeles habían aparecido y no parecían muy contentos. Rodeaban el cuerpo de Potter por todos los costados, dejándolo protegido dentro del espacio entre de ellos. Para su sorpresa no había sido el rubio Vander quien había dado el ultimátum. Había sido la mujer que hablaba poco. Mya.

-No has sido justo con nosotros, Zack- dijo ahora el rubio, luego de intercambiar una breve mirada con la mujer- Te ayudamos a no hacer tantas tonterías. A no lastimar inocentes y nos pagas lastimando a los animales y robándote unos niños-.

_El lenguaje corporal de los ángeles demostraba que estaban tranquilos aún, como si no quisieran pelear a menos que no fuera indispensable, pero atentos. Las famosas espadas no habían aparecido todavía y sabía que sin estas no eran tan peligrosos. No contra las varitas de su gente. Solo debía ganar tiempo._

-Tu tampoco has sido justo, Vander- replicó- Has intentado engañarme todo este tiempo. En vez de potenciar nuestro movimiento, se han dedicado a salvar muggles y cachorritos en todos los ataques- algunos hombres de Smith se removieron nerviosos, mientras los ángeles se mantenían en las mismas posiciones expectantes- ¿Quién va a tomar en serio a un Lord Oscuro que se dedica a salvar perritos?- se mofó.

-Te dimos tiempo suficiente para evitar que hicieras estupideces, Zacarías- hablo tranquilamente el rubio, recorriendo su mirada en las filas del mago, quienes se habían acercado bastante a ellos rodeándolos- Intentamos minimizar los daños y evitar que lastimaras inocentes-.

-No veo cual es tu interés en los inocentes, si tu mismo viniste buscando algo en que divertirte- contestó el rubio. Afortunadamente había preparado a sus hombres para pelear con los ángeles en caso de que estos se volvieran en su contra. Lo más importante era hechizarlos antes que los pudieran tocar con las espadas.

-Has agotado tus posibilidades de redimirte por tus acciones, Smith- habló nuevamente Mya- Entrégame a los niños y quizá te perdone la vida.

-¿Tan bajo has caído para que una mujer de los ultimátum por ti, Vander?- se burló observando discretamente como sus hombres seguían tomando sus posiciones.

Algunos de los ángeles intercambiaron unas sonrisas socarronas- ¿Tan tonto has sido para pensar que uno de los más jóvenes de nuestros guerreros estaba a cargo de un grupo?- preguntó Keelan divertido- Vander no tiene veinte años ¿Cómo podría él estar a cargo de guerreros de mayor experiencia?-.

Smith tenía la mandíbula apretada y estrujaba su varita en la mano de rabia. _¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonto de pensar que en verdad eran los ángeles negros de la historia?_

-Pues a estos inocentes no van a poder rescatarlos- dijo finalmente.

El brillo de las siete espadas que aparecieron de repente en las manos de los ángeles, quienes estaban ahora listos para atacar, lo cegó, pero con un movimiento de cabeza indicó a sus hombres atacar. Lanzó una mirada a Reagan y este desapareció.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Sintió la cálida sensación que cubría su cuerpo y vio el resplandor que salía de las manos del muchacho. Los cálidos ojos miel le decían que no tenía nada que temer, pese a que el ruido de gritos y los zumbidos de las maldiciones le indicaban que la pelea había empezado.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

No fue difícil para el ministro de Magia romper los desmemorizantes que Harry había utilizado en sus hombres. El moreno era muy bueno con los hechizos y en duelos, pero la sutileza no era lo suyo y tanto los desmemorizadores como la legeremancia no se le daban.

Acompañado de un buen grupo de aurores, entre los que se encontraba Ron y el hijo de su amigo Remus, habían aparecido en lo alto de una colina. No fue muy difícil saber en qué dirección estaba la casa de campo, ya que las luces de los hechizos y unas que no lograba identificar iluminaban la noche como si se tratara de luces de neón.

-Pero qué diablos está pasando ahí- susurró Ron al ver la escena.

-Vaya- soltó el aire Ted- Los ángeles los están atacando- murmuró fascinado- ¡Pero mira si es sexy esa Faith, aplastando a estos imbéciles!-.

Ron y Kingsley siguieron la mirada lasciva del joven Lupin hacia una de las jóvenes que peleaban.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Utilizando el traslador de Zack, Reagan había llegado a la cueva donde estaban los niños, dispuestos a quitar el hechizo de impermeabilidad. Ignoró sus gritos y suplicas cuando pasó por el lado de la jaula. Personalmente no tenía nada en contra de los mocosos, pero debía atar todos los cabos sueltos. El trabajo en sí no tenía dificultad. Solo tenía que deshacer el hechizo y activar el traslador antes que el agua le cayera encima. Por eso le agradaba Zack. Era un hombre de recursos. Gracias a su familia conocía una serie de hechizos y usos de la magia tan antiguos que eran totalmente desconocidos. ¿Quién pensaría que con unas simples esferas, llenas de energía mágica, ubicadas en puntos estratégicos, el hechizo de impermeabilidad se mantenía sin necesidad un mago alimentándolo y drenándose de su propia magia? ¡Solo lo había conjurado, ubicado las esferas y listo! Bastaba con retirar una de las esferas y el agua se vendría encima. Decidió que la que estaba más hacia el fondo de la cueva serviría, ya que le daba unos segundos de más para desaparecer.

-Dame una sola razón, por favor- siseó una voz a su espalda al tiempo que sentía el frío filo de la espada en su garganta, dejándolo con uno de sus pies a escasos centímetros de la bola. Reconoció la voz del ángel que lo amenazaba.

-¿Crees que tu espada es más rápida que mi pie?- contestó con más seguridad de la que tenía.

-¿Crees que siquiera podrías siquiera intentarlo antes que te rebane el cuello?- le retó.

-No lo harías delante de los niños- indicó mirando nerviosamente a los mocosos- Se traumarían de por vida si te ven degollando a alguien-.

-Había pensado más bien en arrancarte la cabeza- aclaró juguetonamente el ángel- Creo que sus padres preferirán pagarle al psiquiatra, si con eso se los devolvemos enteros- Abott había pensado en empujarla utilizando su propio peso para aplastarla contra la pared, dándole el tiempo de escapar, pero apenas iba a intentarlo la espada se enterró firmemente unos milímetros más en la piel, bajo su garganta, presionando.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Ese hombre había vuelto para matarlos. Iba a dejar que toda el agua del lago les cayera encima. Recorría la cueva nervioso, buscando algo. No escuchó ninguna de sus suplicas y gritos. Los miró con cara de disculpa. Iba caminando hacia el fondo de la cueva, cuando habían visto las luces. La muchacha que salió de ellas no podía ser mucho mayor que su hermano ¡Jamás tendría oportunidad contra el hombre! Él era mucho más fuerte y alto que ella. Sigilosa y rápidamente la muchacha se acercó por la espalda del hombre y lo inmovilizó apuntándolo con una espada.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Toda su atención estaba dedicada al hombre que tragaba con dificultad bajo el filo de su fiel espada. No sabía qué pretendía hacer, pero ciertamente esas esferas brillantes eran parte fundamental, ya que notaba su pierna ansiosa por moverse y patear la más cercana. Debía ser una especie de escudo que mantenía la cueva en una burbuja. Notaba la corriente de magia que mantenía el agua irrealmente contenida, como si se encontraran en un acuario submarino, como el que había visto en la película tiburón. Donde un pasillo con paredes de cristal se internaba en las profundidades y te permitía sentirte dentro del océano y observar las distintas formas de vida. La diferencia era que las aguas que formaban la pared eran oscuras y opacas. No veías nada a través de ellas, pero estaba segura que podría mojar sus dedos si probara de pasar sus manos por ella.

Sintió los músculos de su espalda contraerse levemente y presionó más el filo de la espada. Escuchó a los niños gemir levemente y por un milisegundo su mirada se encontró con el muchacho desgarbado y cochino de ojos grises. Bastó ese milisegundo para que el hombre aprovechara su ventaja de masa y la golpeara contra la pared. Corrió hasta el rincón de la cueva y empujó la esfera.

Zoe vio la pared de agua oscilar. Se lanzó delante de la jaula antes de que el agua cayera y levantó sus manos. La pared se vino encima, pero se detuvo a escasos metros de sus manos.

Reagan aprovechando la distracción de la muchacha, activó el traslador.

_No iba a durar mucho manteniendo la pared, la energía pronto se le iba a acabar y toda el agua se vendría encima. Igualmente el trabajo quedaría hecho_.

-Ayudaría si se ponen a gritar pidiendo auxilio en este momento- dijo conteniendo un gemido a los niños- No puedo aguantarla durante mucho rato- los niños se miraron asustados viendo como la pared ahora no se mantenía firme y sólida como antes, sino que oscilaba peligrosamente cerca de la jaula, contenida por lo que parecían ser oleadas de magia que salían de la muchacha.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

La batalla era dura. Cinco ángeles para contener unos cuarenta magos, daba una cuenta de ocho por cada uno. Pese a ello los magos habían comenzado a caer y los ángeles se acercaban peligrosamente al sitio donde Zack se encontraba.

Kingsley y los aurores corrían colina abajo. Por muy buenos que fueran los ángeles no creía que siete o menos pudieran con todos los magos de Smith.

La manera en que peleaban, sin embargo, era alucinante. Se movían veloces y ágiles y las espadas aparecían y desaparecían en cúmulos de luces. Ellos mismos se trasladaban de un lado del campo al otro en los mismos cúmulos sorprendiendo a los magos antes que pudieran reaccionar. Intentaba identificar cuantos de los ángeles estaban participando en la pelea, pero como estos aparecían y desaparecían constantemente, solo había podido identificar a la muchacha que había acompañado a la anciana al ministerio. Ya casi llegaban a la verja de la casa, cuando la misma anciana, les cortó el paso junto a otros dos hombres vestidos de la misma manera.

-No pueden pasar- les dijo con tono calmo, pero autoritario- Esta no es su batalla- el ministro la miró atónito- Nuestros guerreros se encargaran de exterminar este problema. Sus niños regresaran sanos y salvos-.

-¿Exterminar el problema?- preguntó en tono contenido al comprender la implicación de la frase.

-Como les explique en el Ministerio, este es una amenaza generada por un error nuestro. Nosotros lo solucionamos-.

-Con todo respeto, señora- interrumpió Ron, quien observaba a través de las rejas cómo los jóvenes peleaban con más de un mago a la vez- Son sólo siete contra todos los magos de Smith, podríamos ayudarlos y nadie saldría herido...-.

-En esta pelea no van a haber heridos- lo tranquilizó uno de los hombres, pero por el tono utilizado el cabello de la nuca de Ron se erizó.

_No habría heridos. Solo sobrevivientes y cadáveres..._

-Uno de mis hombres sigue adentro- presionó Kingsley.

-Uno de los nuestros jóvenes lo está curando- le informó la mujer.

El ruido de gemidos y gritos ahogados proveniente de la cima de la colina llamó su atención. De alguna manera Ginny y Hermione habían averiguado dónde estaban y se habían aparecido en medio de la noche, junto al resto de los padres, buscando a sus pequeños.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

-¿Lo sientes?- preguntó a gritos a su hermano menor que en esos momentos peleaba con dos hombres.

El joven asintió brevemente- ¿Puedes encargarte?- indicó a los hombres que se abalanzaban hacia él- Voy a buscarla-.

El rubio movió sus dos manos hacia el frente en forma de abanico y los dos hombres que se aproximaban corriendo volaron por los aires y colisionaron entre ellos, provocando un sonido sordo cuando sus cabezas chocaron. El moreno hizo una mueca de asco- Voy yo- dijo el rubio sonriendo- Tú eres más útil acá-.

-Bien. Terminemos con esto luego- dijo el moreno al tiempo que se alejaba y agitaba también sus manos mandando a volar a otro más que se estrelló contra la muralla de la casa.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

-Vaya- murmuró asombrado al orbitar en la cueva al observar la fluctuante pared de aguas negra.

-Te importaría- le llamó la atención con voz contenida.

-¡Oh! Lo siento- se acercó sonriéndole cálidamente- deja, yo sigo sosteniéndola...-.

-No podemos. No tengo suficiente energía y está muy cerca de la jaula- el joven rubio recién se percató de la jaula con niños que estaba a unos pasos atrás de la muchacha.

-Diablos- susurró analizando la situación- Voy a sacarlos primero y vuelvo por ti ¿si?- ella asintió levemente, no deseando desperdiciar energía- Retírense un poco - les indicó a los asustados adolescentes antes de levantar sus manos al frente y volar la cerradura de fierro- Bien, quizá fue demasiado impulso- murmuró sonriendo mientras movía la puerta que se había salido de sus visagras. Los cinco niños salieron atropelladamente y se quedaron entre la jaula y la pared.

-El agua es muy pesada para llevármelos a todos de un viaje- les indicó- Las mujeres y niños primero, así que las tres niñas se van primero- bromeó dirigiéndoles su sonrisa más tranquilizadora- Tomen sus abrigos que está empezando a nevar. Vuelvo- le dijo a la muchacha rubia que se veía cada vez más agotada.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Un muchacho de menos de diecisiete años, con el cabello cortísimo había aparecido a media colina, en el lado exterior de la verja, cargando a Harry, quien parecía terriblemente cansado. Draco y Ron se apresuraron a afirmarlo.

-Ha sido un día muy largo- se quejó el joven con los ancianos- Curé lo más grave. Quizá mañana lo pueda terminar de arreglar- miró ansiosamente la pelea. Los ancianos asintieron y el muchacho, sonriendo, hizo una especie de reverencia y desapareció para volver a aparecer en medio de la batalla.

-Tendrán que disculparlo- comentó amablemente la anciana, mientras se arrodillaba junto a Harry- Es joven y esta es de sus primeras batallas. Está tan ansioso por participar en la batalla en sí, que olvidó que es tan importante como pelear, el atender a los heridos- sus manos se movían sobre el moreno irradiando una luz dorada.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

El hombre joven había desaparecido en una lluvia de chispitas llevándose a sus tres compañeras.

Observaba cómo la muchacha todavía mantenía la pared de agua, pero esta parecía cada vez más cercana. Su cabeza colgaba y mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados concentrándose. Tenía la impresión de que la muchacha estaba apoyada contra el agua, empujándola. Esperaba que el rubio volviera pronto, porque ella no aguantaría mucho más.

Intercambió una mirada con su amigo que parecía pensar lo mismo que él.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

El rubio había aparecido dentro de la verja, pero en un lugar relativamente protegido de la pelea.

-Escúchenme bien- les ordenó- Necesito que se escondan acá mientras vuelvo por sus amigos y mi compañera ¿si? No tengo mucho tiempo. Si ven a cualquiera que sea como nosotros o brille, llámenlo y los ayudará- las niñas asintieron asustadas, mientras se ocultaban entre unos arbustos al tiempo que el rubio desaparecía nuevamente.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

-¡Me aseguraste que no tendría ningún problema si aceptaba a los ángeles metidos en mi movimiento!- rugió Zacarías Smith al hombrecito azul que flotaba en el aire en un rincón alejado de la batalla.

-No. Claro que no- aseguró el hombre- Yo te dije que no pasaría nada malo. Jamás dije que A TÍ no te pasaría nada malo. Más bien fue a los que salvaron a los que no les pasó nada malo- agregó astutamente.

-¡MI VIDA ESTÁ ARRUINADA Y ES POR TU CULPA!- bramó abalanzándose sobre el genio, quien con un movimiento fluido escapó de su alcance.

-Deberías escapar- sugirió observándose las uñas.

-Lamento desilusionarlos, pero de acá nadie va a escapar- interrumpió fríamente una voz, causando que tanto el rubio como el genio se voltearan rápidamente.

-¡Ah!- el genio dijo entusiasmado- Tú sí das más miedo. Yo me voy a retirar a este rincón para dejarlos conversar- hizo ademán de retirarse, pero el joven extendió su mano izquierda con la palma hacia arriba y comenzó a cerrarla lentamente. El genio empezó a toser y agarrarse el cuello con desesperación.

Zack podría haber aprovechado el momento para escapar, pero el joven moreno, no se había dignado a mirar al genio mientras lo ahogaba. Lo observaba como un depredador y ahora recién comprendía el porqué de la actitud insolente del muchacho. Era poderoso, un ángel como el de las leyendas. Dispuesto a quitar de su camino cualquier obstáculo, sin que nadie lo pudiese detener.

Con un movimiento casi imperceptible de su mano, lanzó al rubio contra la pared, donde se desplomó con un ruido sordo.

-Tengo que ocuparme de algo antes que de ti- se disculpó como si se estuviese excusando por hacerle esperar unos minutos antes de una reunión. Se dirigió al genio que ahora parecía aterrorizado.

-Puedo darte lo que quieras- lo tentó el genio- quizá tu novia de nuevo. ¿La atención de papá? ¿La inocencia que perdiste hace tantos años? Puedo hacer que todo vuelva a ser como era antes, como...-.

Con un rápido movimiento el joven moreno lo atravesó en medio del pecho con la espada.

-Debería haberme ocupado de ti hace tiempo- susurró fríamente en su oído- nada hubiese pasado si no me hubiese olvidado de mis obligaciones. Este es tanto mi enredo como el de ella y no voy a permitir que se rompa de nuevo por tener que volver a matar- sacó bruscamente el arma y el genio cayó al suelo con los ojos desorbitados y botando abundantemente una oscura substancia. Sin darle mayor importancia a la figura que se desangraba a sus pies, se volteó amenazante hacia el impresionado mago rubio.

-No tiene porqué terminar así, Blake- decidió jugarse su ultima carta el mago- Podemos hacer muchas cosas juntos. No tendrías que seguir las órdenes de Keelan nunca más. Yo podría darte tu propio ejército. Podrías dedicarte a lo que quisieras, a lo que sea que disfrutes...-.

-Yo no sigo las órdenes de Keelan. Él es nuestro maestro- sonrió perversamente- Además, yo no necesito un ejército de magos buenos para nada. Ya tuve uno y los eliminé por inútiles- el color del rostro del rubio, quien se arrastraba intentando alejarse lo más posible del joven, desapareció completamente- No es nada personal contra ti, Zack- explicó tranquilamente mientras avanzaba- Las ordenes son eliminar toda la amenaza y sí, por eliminar, se refieren a lo que estás pensando- añadió al ver la mirada asustada del rubio- Ella ha vuelto a sonreír, sus ojos se iluminan de nuevo ¿tienes idea de cuantos años hacía que no veía esa expresión en su rostro?- Zack no tenía idea de quién estaba hablando. El moreno le extendía una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse- No puedo dejar que suceda nuevamente- alzó las cejas como pidiéndole permiso- Si te entrego, ella va a tener que terminar con la amenaza y yo también soy responsable- ahora tenía al rubio, ya de pie, sin posibilidad de escapar contra la pared- lo siento- Zack vio que se oscurecían esos ojos grises- seré rápido- hizo un movimiento repentino y el cuerpo del mago rubio cayó al suelo sin vida.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Notó, al regresar, que Zo ahora tocaba el agua con sus manos, mientras drenaba la energía que le quedaba.

-Vamos, muchachos- apresuró a los niños para que se acercaran viendo lo oscilante que se volvía la pared de agua- Tenemos que irnos ahora, Zo- se dirigió a la muchacha- no vas a aguantar a que regrese y no te queda energía para orbitar...-.

-No nos puedes llevar a los tres- lo cortó respirando entrecortadamente- apenas deje de empujar el agua, nos va a caer encima y no vas a tener tiempo de orbitar nada. Sácalos y vuelves por mi- el rubio la miró preocupado.

-Saca a los niños, Vander- dijo el joven que había aparecido detrás de ellos- Yo me la llevo-.

-Aden- dijo mirándolo suplicante.

-Yo la saco- le aseguró, colocándole una mano en el hombro- Mientras más pronto te vayas, más rápido salimos nosotros- el rubio asintió, pero antes de agarrar a los dos niños se acercó a la muchacha y la beso en la mejilla. Bien podía ser la última vez que la viera. Tomando cada uno de los niños con una mano desapareció.

-Tú esfuérzate en mantener el agua detenida y déjame hacer- le murmuró con una sonrisa torcida, colocándose frente ella y el agua. La rodeo por la cintura y la levantó tomándola en brazos- Afírmate con toda tu fuerza. Yo no te voy a soltar- ella asintió- Nos vamos a meter al agua y después a salir ¿bien?- ella lo miró horrorizada.

-El agua nos va a aplastar, Aden- le aclaró respirando agitadamente- No vamos a logarlo, tienes que...-.

-Nos va a aplastar y a golpear un rato, pero yo no te voy a soltar ¿confías en mi?- ella asintió recobrando la compostura.

-No hiperventiles ¿ok?- bromeó él con ella firmemente agarrada de su cintura con las piernas- Toma aire. Es como capear una ola. Acá vamos- la apretó firmemente y saltó directo hacia la pared de agua que en esos momentos se venía encima.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Vander apareció donde había dejado a las tres niñas, con los dos muchachos. Alrededor la batalla había terminado y solo se veía a los jóvenes ángeles revisando el campo nevado, si existía algún herido.

Faith corría hacia su lado sonriendo, llena de adrenalina- ¡Los encontraron! ¡Genial! ¡¿Dónde estaban?!-.

-En una cueva, bajo el agua- respondió observando rápidamente a su alrededor, podía ver que los otros terminaban de acumular los cuerpos y a Blake que venía desde el otro lado del campo, arrastrando algo que dejaba un sospechoso rastro en la nieve- Deberían aparecer en cualquier momento- agregó preocupado- Zoe y Aden- aclaró al ver la cara desconcertada de la muchacha- Ella estaba usando su energía para aguantar el agua. Aden la iba a orbitar- la pelirroja lo miró asustada- ¡¿Ahora?!- el rubio asintió- ¡Tenemos que sacarlos de acá!- indicó a los niños rescatados- ¡llevémoslos a la colina!- el joven la miró como si estuviera loca- Vander, si Aden orbita dentro del agua, cargando a Zoe, no va a poder hacer diferencia si lo que está rodeándola a ella es agua o no- explicó apresurada y comenzando a brillar para avisar a los otros.

-Oh- respondió el rubio.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

_¿Acaso era su destino morir debajo del agua? No era la primera vez que pasaba por algo similar y sinceramente no tenía idea de cómo iban a salir de ese remolino._

_Apenas habían saltado al agua y ella había dejado de soltar su energía, esta les había golpeado, como si de repente hubiesen caído en una lavadora gigante. Las burbujas los golpearon tan fuerte que sus piernas se soltaron del cuerpo de Aden y sus firmes brazos también la perdieron. Podía ver sus zapatos entre tanta vuelta, pero no tenían posibilidad de acercarse el uno al otro. Intentó orbitar, pero su cuerpo se sentía tan adormecido y cansado, que apenas notaba lo congelada del agua. El pelo rubio se esparcía como algas y se enredaba en su cuello y no sabía dónde podría ser abajo o arriba. No había posibilidad, igual que la vez anterior de encontrar la superficie._

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Harry y Ron observaban sobrecogidos, de pie al lado de la verja que les impedía el paso, el espectáculo dejado por la batalla. La nieve estaba teñida de sangre en gran parte del campo. Los ángeles habían peleado maravillosamente, apareciendo y desapareciendo en segundos. Pese a ser pocos lograron reducir el grupo de magos de Smith, pero también dejaron una estela de cuerpos detrás, que ahora apilaban en un montón al centro de este. Seguramente se los entregarían y ellos tendrían que armarlos, identificarlos y entregárselos a sus familias. La batalla de Hogwarts había sido incluso más terrible que esta, pero al menos había sido SU batalla.

Aún no había señas de los niños, pese a que la mujer insistía en su bienestar.

Ron observaba ansioso el campo buscando a la muchacha de pelo rubio, que no aparecía por ningún lado. Solo podía identificar a cuatro de los ángeles en el campo. El mayor, la mujer de pelo oscuro, la de pelo rojo y el muchacho que había traído a Harry. Vio a la muchacha de pelo rojo correr hacia unos arbustos a encontrar a alguien. Los otros ángeles pusieron su atención en lo que sea que pasaba en ese lugar _¿los niños quizá?_ En segundos volvieron a desaparecer en luces brillantes.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Los brillantes montones de luces que aparecieron a sus espaldas los hicieron voltear. Aún se sentía débil y cansado, molesto porque no le permitían hacer su trabajo y arrestar a esos aprendices de mortífagos, pero todos esos sentimientos quedaron olvidados cuando en medio de uno de esos montones vio a su pequeño hijo. Corrió atropelladamente hasta alcanzarlo. No pensaba soltarlo después de todo lo que había pasado. Ginny los alcanzó y revisaba exhaustivamente a Albus en busca de heridas. Podía sentir los sollozos de los otros padres, quienes habían compartido su misma angustia. Vio a unos metros suyos a Draco, que abrazaba a su esposa y su hijo.

Ron y Ted se acercaron a Kingsley y los ancianos, querían agradecerles su ayuda a los ángeles en el rescate de los niños y organizar lo que tendría que hacerse con los cuerpos de los malogrados aspirantes a mortífagos. Ted tiró de su manga, como siempre lo hacía cuando pequeño y con un leve movimiento de cabeza le indicó que mirara.

Pese a la victoria de la batalla y el rescate de los niños, había algo extraño en la actitud de los ángeles. Mientras el mayor y la mujer de pelo negro, hablaban con los ancianos, los otros observaban el campo a sus pies ansiosamente. Lo recorrían de un lado a otro, con la respiración contenida.

-Faltan dos- susurró en su oído Ted.

_¡Merlín! Algo pasaba. _Supuestamente eran ocho ángeles y en la colina solo estaban seis, contando los mayores. El insolente, de pelo negro, permanecía tenso, afirmado en las puertas de fierro de entrada a la mansión, como si esperara una señal para abrirla. Observaba la oscuridad fijamente. Inconscientemente los otros cinco ángeles se habían acercado al moreno y permanecían alineados observando. Incluso el risueño muchacho que había traído a Harry, permanecía de pie, con actitud solemne, a la espera de algo.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

_No sentía sus manos de lo fuerte que apretaba la verja. Estrujaba las barras metálicas en un desesperado intento de calmar su desesperación. No podía desperdiciar ni un milisegundo en hiperventilar. ¡Diablos! ¡¿Por qué demoraban tanto?! No necesitaba que le respondieran de todas formas. Sabía la verdad. Orbitar para ellos era natural. Nacían orbitando. Su tía Phoebe aún se reía cuando su hermano al nacer, en vez de pasar por el canal de su madre, había orbitado a sus brazos. Era parte de su naturaleza más arraigada. Si te asustas, orbítas. Si estornudas, orbítas. Si te vas a golpear, orbítas. Nunca lo piensas, jamás es un acto concientemente difícil, salvo cuando no tienes energía. Pero ¡vamos! ¿Cómo no tendrían energía suficiente, con todas esas hormonas revoloteando? Cuerpos jóvenes y ágiles. Una cosa diferente era orbitar algo o alguien más. En ese caso debías concentrarte. Separar sus moléculas de lo que lo rodeaba, visualizar la imagen en tu cabeza y ser capaz de transmitir a tu magia eso. Aun con toda su energía Aden tendía problemas orbitándole fuera del agua. No sería capaz de aislar su estructura de las moléculas de agua que la rodeaban. No solo la que estaba en contacto con su piel, sino también la que estaba en contacto con estas. _

_No le gustaba pensar en sí mismo como una cosa, él era una persona, pero técnicamente no era una persona. No era humano. Bueno, humano sí, pero solo la mitad. La otra mitad de él era una criatura mitológica. Seres de luz diseñados para proteger la creación. Invencibles. Guerreros salvajes que no cuestionaban órdenes. Hacían lo que debían y lamían sus heridas en privado, cuando no hubiese más trabajo. Ahora la misión había finalizado. La amenaza desaparecido, pero aún faltaban dos de ellos. Dos huecos en la energía que los alimentaba. Dos hermanos por los que llorar en privado. Se sentía en el aire. Se había derramado energía de vida, demasiada. Por eso los niños ni siquiera tenían frío. La energía había chocado contra el agua y rebotado hacia ellos. Eso solo significaba que uno de ellos no podría orbitarse a si mismo fuera del agua y el otro, noble como siempre, no la abandonaría._

_No estaba preparado para asumirlo. ¡No quería asumirlo! Sintió como los ancianos llegaban atrás de dónde ellos se encontraban. No volteó pese a que los otros sí lo habían hecho. No iba a despegar la vista del campo._

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Ron Weasley no había tenido tiempo de comentarle a su amigo, menos aún al hurón el descubrimiento que había hecho en el zoológico. Afortunadamente, ya que la muchacha rubia no aparecía por ninguna parte y la actitud de los ángeles había pasado de ansiosa a abatida con el paso de los segundos.

-Faltan Zoe y Aden- le murmuró Teddy ansioso, contagiado con la energía desoladora de los ángeles.

Se escuchó un fuerte ruido y una especie de trueno y frente a sus ojos, sobre el nevado campo de batalla, como si se tratase de un tsunami, el agua cayó arrasando con los cuerpos amontonados y la nieve.

El ángel moreno tiró de la reja y se deslizó por la pequeña abertura, como si de repente se olvidase que podía aparecer y desaparecer en medio de lucecitas, corría rápido como un felino hacia el ahora inundado sector. Los demás lo seguían, colina abajo, esquivando restos y salpicando barro.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

_Ya no flotaba. No daba vueltas en la lavadora gigante. Sentía sus brazos afirmándola y sus propias manos aferradas a la camisa de él._ Rió nerviosamente al sentir el aire frío cortándole la piel. El cuerpo bajo ella se convulsionaba también con carcajadas entrecortadas. _¡Lo habían logrado! ¡Habían salido del agua! _

Otros brazos la tiraron y la levantaron. Ahora estos brazos la envolvían y lo único que podía sentir era el cabello de él que le hacía cosquillas y su aroma.

-¡Demonios!- le susurró- ¡No me hagas pasar por algo así otra vez!- le reclamó sin soltarla aún.

Sintió llegar a los demás y abrazarlos. Aden a su lado se reía y calmaba a Faith que parecía haber sufrido un ataque de nervios, al ver llegar a su hermano sano y salvo. La adrenalina ahora se estaba desvaneciendo y sentía sus dientes chocarse de frío. Más gente llegaba al lugar donde estaban, pero no los distinguía. Sus compañeros los rodeaban y lo único que era capaz de ver eran sus caras. Una capa de lana fue colocada en sus hombros y cuando volteó a ver quién era, el pelirrojo le sonrió.

-Vas a tener que dejar de darte estos chapuzones en medio del invierno- comentó mientras abrigaba a Aden con otra capa- Vas a terminar resfriada-.

Recorrió con la mirada el campo ahora que los demás se habían movilizado para recuperar los cuerpos desparramados por el agua. Una mano azul llamó su atención y se acercó para verla mejor.

-Todo terminó- la voz de Cris ocultaba un deje de dolor- Siempre ha sido nuestro enredo al final de cuentas- le sonrió.

-Todo terminó- aseguró acurrucándose en su abrazo- al menos por ahora-.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Uno de los salones de reuniones, usado generalmente por el ministro, estaba un poco abarrotado. La directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, se encontraba sentada. Ya tenía sus años y los huesos no eran los mismos que habían enfrentado dos guerras. También se encontraban los padres de los cinco niños secuestrados, junto a estos, ya que la mayoría se negaba a perderlos de vista.

Kingsley Shackelbot entró en la sala junto a la anciana mujer de túnica dorada y los aurores encargados del caso. Los seguían ocho personas, impecablemente vestidas en uniformes, que parecían una estilizada mezcla entre trajes de samurai y túnicas, de tonos oliva y blanco.

-¡Buenas tardes a todos!- dio la bienvenida el Ministro, tomando asiento e invitando a hacer lo mismo a la anciana mujer y a sus acompañantes. Solo ella se sentó y el grupo de hombres y mujeres permanecieron de pie, un poco amontonados, tras ella- Es muy grato, para todos nosotros, que todo este incidente haya terminado bien. Zacarías Smith, responsable del secuestro de sus hijos y también de organizar el grupo de anarquistas que provocaban caos en Inglaterra, está muerto, así como sus colaboradores- se escuchó un resoplido de parte del Sr. Malfoy- La comunidad Mágica se enterará de esto esta tarde. Acabamos de dar una conferencia de prensa informando la situación. Se atribuye el éxito en la derrota del grupo al excelente trabajo de nuestro departamento de aurores, quienes lograron infiltrar a uno de sus miembros en el grupo, pero principalmente a nuestros amigos aquí presentes. La creencia de la comunidad, acerca de estos, cambiará radicalmente- sonrió cálidamente al grupo a sus espaldas- No creo que nadie se arriesgue a creerse el nuevo Lord Oscuro, si va a venir un grupo de bellos y valientes ángeles a patearles el trasero- hubieron unas risitas.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Draco Malfoy levantó su altanera mirada de sus manos, donde se había forzado a dirigirla luego de escuchar que el ministerio intentaba nuevamente tapar el sol con el dedo y atribuirse éxitos que no le pertenecían. Mientras el inútil ministro seguía explicando la versión oficial y disculpándose, dirigió su atención a los que permanecían de pie, con actitudes altaneras. Desde su ubicación podía ver a un hombre de unos treinta moreno, que parecía ser el jefe con una mujer joven de pelo oscuro. Podía ver también a un hombre joven de pelo castaño, parado a la izquierda de la mujer, a un muchacho rubio, que le devolvía la mirada con una ceja alzada. No entendía qué podía causarle tanta gracia al muchacho, pero encontraba su cara conocida. Más atrás, en el rincón más cercano a la puerta estaban dos muchachos más, uno de ellos no debía pasar de los diecisiete y dos muchachas, que no podía distinguir. Intrigado volvió su mirada al ángel rubio y se incomodó al ver que lo seguía observando fijamente. Molesto, dirigió su atención a la comadreja, que en esos momentos escuchaba el relato del auror joven. El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos y le hizo un disimulado gesto_. ¿Cómo diablos iba a saber lo que quería decirle Weasley?_ Potter también lo fulminaba con la mirada. Entrecerró los ojos preguntándole qué quería. El moreno rodó los ojos y le indicó con la cabeza hacia la puerta. El sonido de su hijo levantándose de su silla, para acercarse, junto a sus amigos a saludar a los ángeles, lo desconcentró. Aparentemente se había perdido el final de la aburrida explicación. La paranoia de la que era presa desde la desaparición de su hijo, lo hizo observar sus movimientos. Junto al hijo de Potter, Merlín aún se reía en su tumba con el hecho de que sus hijos fueran amigos, se acercaron a las muchachas. Sonrió al pensar en lo sexy que debían parecerle a sus hijos esas muchachas, con esos pelos largos y vestidas como guerreras de cómics. Recordó lo sexy, pese a lo repulsivo que le parecía ahora esa sensación, que le había parecido el boggart de Mathews. La sangre se heló en sus venas. Miro al frente y se encontró con Potter y Weasley que lo miraban con cara de "y tu dices que no eres idiota".

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

_La maldita reunión no terminaba nunca. Había conseguido que al menos Faith, Ace y Cris la camuflaran de las miradas. Ya había vivido dos emotivos reencuentros esa mañana y la perdida de energía la tenían al borde del colapso. Solo quería volver a su casa, a su cama y dejar que la consintieran. No quería enfrentarse a ningún tipo de rechazo. Solo tenía energía para estar en pie. _

Finalmente el discurso del ministro terminó. Los niños se acercaron a saludarlos. Se las arregló para mantenerse oculta de la vista de los padres, colocándose de espaldas a estos, mientras los muchachos les conversaban. Sintió que la giraban bruscamente del brazo y cerró los ojos. El caro perfume, que el hombre utilizaba en cantidades poco saludables para los demás, le había anunciado que se acercaba.

-Dioses, Sophie- murmuró sin aliento el hombre cuando ella reluctantemente abrió los ojos- Pensé... yo creí... tu madre me dijo que...-.

-Ya sé- murmuró bajito- mi papá me contó-.

-¡Merlín!- susurró mientras la apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho.

-Es muy bueno que ella se parezca a Paige- comentó maliciosamente el joven rubio al moreno- si fuera tan lenta como este ya estaríamos muertos hace rato-.

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Se sentaba incómodamente en el sillón. La taza de café que le habían ofrecido descansaba en la mesa de centro. Años de inflexible formación como mago de sangre limpia, eran lo único que le impedía salir corriendo de esa habitación donde dos pares de traviesos ojos azules lo observaban como si fuera un cuadro en exhibición.

-Fuera muchachos- ordenó el hombre que entró con una segunda taza en las manos- Denle un respiro- les revolvió el cabello mientras salían- Lo siento- se disculpó- debe estar por llegar. No puede orbitar así es que debe tomar el tranvía y caminar- el rubio se horrorizó con el pensamiento de la cantidad de gérmenes que tendría el tranvía, pero asintió- No puede utilizar magia, porque todavía no recupera su energía. Me costó una cantidad de amenazas y reclamos solo mantenerla en cama una semana- resopló divertido.

Draco no pudo evitar pensar que era una persona agradable. No tendría ninguna obligación de ser amable con él, menos aún después de lo que había sucedido. Era un buen padre y eso se notaba, con razón ella lo quería tanto.

La puerta de calle se abrió y entró su hija vestida en uniforme escolar, la misma imagen que recordaba, solo que con otro uniforme. Su pelo había vuelto a su color natural y parecía un poco pálida, pero supuso que era por el contraste con la piel. Los saludó a ambos con un abrazo y subió corriendo a cambiarse.

-¿Adonde vamos a ir?- le peguntó alegremente, cuando regresó.

-Donde quieras- le respondió todavía un poco incómodo con esta nueva forma de relacionarse- Mientras no tengas que hacer magia- agregó al recordar la recomendación de Henry.

-Podemos ir al puerto, o a la playa...-.

-Donde no sea peligroso, cielo- le recordó su padre- Descarta el puerto-.

-La playa entonces- decidió ella- o al cine o al centro...-.

-Donde tú estimes conveniente, Sophie- concedió el rubio- Mientras no sea peligroso- ella sonrió radiante-Ante esto, Potter va a tener que posponer un paseo en escoba que dice te debe-.

Sophie asintió y tomó su chaqueta- Pero voy a cobrárselo- afirmó sonriendo. Se acercó al hombre castaño y se despidió con un abrazo- Bye papi-.

-Cuídate, cielo- le respondió él acompañándolos a la puerta- Draco- lo llamó- yo sé que no soy mago, ni tengo ningún poder especial- el velado tono de amenaza que acompañaba el calido rostro lo sorprendió- pero si mi hija sufre algún daño, ten por seguro que me las ingeniaré para despedazarte con mis manos y tirar tus restos a los tiburones- terminó sonriendo.

-¡Dra-co, se hace tarde!- gimoteó Sophie sonriendo desde la acera. El rubio asintió y bajó la escalera de la casa satisfecho. Al menos, aunque su hija viviera en otro continente y no pudiera verla todo el tiempo, ella estaba bien cuidada. _¡Como si ella necesitara protección después de todo!..._

&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&ºº&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&º&

Bien, este es el capítulo final de esta historia, así que creo que será la última vez que escuchen hablar de Sophie. Espero que les haya gustado y que no se sientan decepcionados con las escenas de batalla. No ha sido fácil escribir este capítulo. Estuve tentada de matar a Sophie apenas regresaba a su tiempo, solo para no tener que escribirlo. También pensé en hacer de Draco un maldito desgraciado, pero debido a manifestaciones organizadas, no lo pude hacer. Dani, Draco es el padre de Sophie, no pueden ser pareja, pero los dejé en buena relación. Espero que eso sea suficiente para que no me asesines.

Agradezco a todos quienes han seguido esta historia, pese a lo horrendo de los primeros capítulos (pienso revisarlos para corregir algunas cosas) y la demora en los últimos capítulos. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y de animarme con sus comentarios. Espero haber llenado sus expectativas.

Un abrazo,

Andrea


End file.
